Arendelle High
by YouAintGotNoPancakeMixIsBack
Summary: The school's biggest dork, Elsa, is head over heels for Anna, the head cheerleader. Will her geeky antics be enough to make the girl swoon? Or just end up making her look like the idiot her best friend Kristoff thinks she is. (This is g!p, so get away if it freaks you out. Anna and Elsa are not related in this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm back.**

1

"Kristoff!" I called out to the blonde lug ahead of me. He continued walking as if he didn't hear me.

"Cut the crap Bjorman, I know you hear me! I can see the smirk on your face right now!" I yell as I run up next to him.

"See! I knew you were smirking" I said as I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Is it really that hard for you to acknowledge me when I'm calling your name. I mean I know I'm the school's biggest dork, but you don't have to make me seem like more of an idiot."

He laughed and gave me a light shove as we continued walking. "It's just funny watching you get all riled up. Besides you're not as hyper when you catch up to me, probably because you're still trying to catch your breath."

"I have asthma." I said flatly. "You could kill me if you make me over work myself Bjorman." I was still panting. He seemed to get a kick out of that.

"Oh Elsa, you expect me to believe that you'll die after jogging a few steps. You're in marching band for heavens sake! You do all that shit and carry some instrument at the same time."

"Ah bup bup! We do NOT jog….we march." I say with a huge smile. "There's a big difference."

"You're such a band geek, it's too adorable." He jokingly says as he grabs both my cheeks as if I was a child. I stop walking.

"Let go of my face!" I try to pry his big ass hands away from my cheeks, but to no avail. Why does he find this amusing? After what seems like an eternity he releases my face from his mammoth paws.

"I'm just messin' with you squirt." And just when I think the teasing is over, he pulls me into a headlock and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I elbow his stomach and he releases me without hesitation. "Damn, you could say please." He says while he rubs the injured area. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of bestfriends would we be if we didn't rough it up every once and awhile." I knew I shouldn't have said that…I catch him trying to stifle a laugh behind his now glue shut lips. "Could you get your head out of the gutter for like five minutes?"

Let me tell you something about Kristoff Bjorman.

Him and I have been bestfriends since we were the tender age of five years old. It all started in kindergarden. Even when Kristoff was a kid he was an idiot.

What child in their right mind thinks Batman is better than Superman?! Crazy, I know. Anyways, we all know that Batman is just a rich guy with a lot of cool gadgets that could get any bitch he wanted! Superman, however, is an ACTUAL superhero, ya know, with SUPER powers. He's the Man of Steele damn it!

So we came up with a game to see which one is better. Now before I go on, please don't judge us, we were stupid. The game didn't even have to do with our favorite heros, it was more like a contest. We had to eat and drink as much food as possible and immediate afterwards go on the tire swing. We asked one of the biggest kids in our class, Ralph, but we call him Wreck it Ralph because he always finds a way to destroy everything, to spin us as fast as possible.

And as you can guess, the first person to throw up's superhero is inferior to the other. We actually didn't get to see who won because I ended up passing out and Kristoff…..well Kristoff kinda flew of the tire swing.

Don't worry! Don't panic! He has a thick skull. It was all the damn Ralph's fault anyways…but I won't get into that. We both woke up and saw each other in the nurse's office and laughed. And that's how we became bestfriends.

It's weird, I know, but no one's stupid enough to actually do stuff like that with me, so I figured Kristoff is one of a kind.

"Hello. Anyone there."

I came back to reality with Kristoff waving his hand over my face. Geez thanks for distracting me guys.

"Thinking of a special someone?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bjorman. I was not thinking of her." Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I'm gay!

"Alright, I'll believe you this time." He says. "but only because I can see you're not 'excited'." He gives me an obvious wink.

"Shut. Up." Alright, so now might be a good time for me to tell you guys that I'm not your average girl. I was sort of born with ….you know….male genitals. Don't worry, you can scream and run away, you're not the first person that has, but I was kind of hoping we could be friends, I mean you've read this far into the story right? No? Oh, alright, that's cool. Anyways, we finally make our way into the school and I see _her._ "Dude, relax. You look like you're ready to pounce."

"She is not a piece of meat Kristoff. I would never do that….unless she allows me too." I say that last part as subtly as possible, but apparently I didn't say it quiet enough because this blonde goof next to me won't stop laughing. I huff and push up me glasses. After he finally comes down from his high of laughter he replies,

"You're too sweet for your own good."

"Just because I respect her and don't look at her as a prize doesn't make me too sweet. I can be bad ass." Unknowing, she fixes her bow tie.

"Riiiight. Cuz rolled up khakis, suspenders, and a tucked in button up shirt with a bow tie just screams 'Fuck Me!'."

That's right ladies, I am wearing said articles of clothing, control yourselves. I can hear your panties dropping all the way from across the screen.

"Damn straight! And I look good too!" I say with a confident smile.

"Now excuse me, while I go talk to my lady." I begin walking towards her and hear Kristoff mutter, "don't die." Whatever. So what if I do, atleast I'll get to see her cute freckles up close. Just a few more steps until I arrive at her locker. When I reach said destination her back is turned towards me and she's talking to her friends.

"Good morning Anna!" I say with a smile full of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Oooo look who just walked in."

Rapunzel teased as she looks behind me. With that tone of voice I already knew who she was referring to. I glanced over my shoulder. Elsa Winters. She's looking at me as if she's about to eat me, thankfully her friend seemed to pull her back into reality.

"Your girllllllfriend." Jasmine joined in.

"Urgg." I replied as I rolled my eyes. "She's such a creep, I mean who in their right mind dresses like that to school?"

"Uh, she does."

"Shut up Rapunzel, now's not the time to be a smart ass. You would think that after all these years she would just give up on trying to get with me."

"I don't know, maybe that snake in her pants is telling her otherwise." Ariel added sarcastically.

"You're going to make me throw up. That….that thing she has is….it's an abomination."

"First of," Snow interrupts, "you need to chill out, the girl was born with it, give her a break. Secondly, I don't see an issue with her, I think it's refreshing that you have someone that likes you and doesn't express their attraction to you by slapping your ass."

"Then by all means Snow, you can go out with her."

I was really getting tired of this. Ever since the second grade Elsa's had her eye out for me. Every valentines day she would make me these cards and buy me chocolates and ask me to be her valentine in the cheesiest way possible. She would take my hand and kneel before me as if she was going to propose. And in her most gentlemanly way she would say, "My dearest Anna, will you please do me the honor of not only being my dream girl however my reality girl as well?" Then she'd look at me with bright blue eyes in hopes that my response would be different than all the past ones. It never is. I mean usually girls swoon over these things but it was a joke. She was a joke. And now I hear Aurora blabbering about how she's walking towards me- wait, what? I shook myself from my trance and hear the girl behind me call out my name.

"Goodmorning Anna!"

I turn around to see her closer than I thought she was. I take a couple steps back to give us some space and clear my throat.

"Winters." I say as vaguely as I can. "What do you want?"

"You look beautiful today!" She exclaims.

I can't help but feel the heat in my cheeks rise at her compliment, but I try my hardest to surpress it. "I know." I hear my friends behind me giggling.

"Y-you look beautiful everyday actually." Her eyes met the floor and I felt myself getting flushed again. What the hell?

"Well you look…." I eye her clothing. "….er.." "Dashing" she intrudes, while sticking her thumbs underneath her suspender straps and smiling confidently, as if her nerves shook away. Before I got the chance to respond, I felt an arm swing around my shoulder.

"Is she bothering you babe?" "Hello Hans, I don't believe I am so much as bothering her, only making light conversation before class starts is all."

"I wasn't talking to you dork." Han replies sharply before turning his head to me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Uh.." I turn around to see all my friends waiting for my answer. Reluctantly I spoke out. "….swirly.." Hans smirked before yelling out to Hercules on the other side of the hall.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. "I don't think I heard you correctly Anna."

"Come on dork." Hans says before roughly grabbing me by the back of my suspenders. "It's time for some morning fun." Soon enough Hercules and some other football guys were surrounding her.

"Where are we going fellas?" Elsa replied naively. They smiled deviously. "You'll see." Hercules responds. They shove her through the door of the men's restroom. "Hey wait! Come on guys, you're gonna make me late to first period!" I hear her yell as her voice becomes muffled with the sound of a toilet flushing. Within a few minutes I saw Hans followed by Hercules, Gaston, and Shang coming out the restroom fist bumping each other and laughing their asses off. Snow rolled her eyes before going into the bathroom and retrieving the girl. It was as if none of this effected her.

"Thanks Snow! I thought it was a nice gesture that they didn't flush my glasses down this time." Elsa chuckles.

"I'm glad you're okay, at least the restrooms were clean….I hope."

"Oh yes, they were! Not a speck of dirt in sight!"

Snow lifted her brow before responding. "You pick up the littlest things don't you?"

"I mean I guess." Elsa said before pushing up her glasses and turning to me. "May I do you the honor of walking you to class my lady?" She extends her elbow for me to take. It's amazing how quickly she's able to bounce back right after she was publicly humiliated. It was then that I realized Hans had left me. Typical. I sighed before taking my textbooks out of my locker and shoved them in her arms, and made my way to class, no more than seconds later I hear Elsa's foot steps coming up next to me.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says with a wink.

I opened my mouth to respond to her little comment but nothing came out, so I clamped it back shut. This girl is starting to annoy me.

"You know, I'm really excited for the game on Friday. Are you?" She decides to ask after an awkward silence dawns on us.

"I guess." I try to make our conversations as minimal as possible, but she doesn't seem to get that because she still continues talking.

"Our band learned a new number which I believe the student body will love to uh….get jiggy to…as the cool kids might say."

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Does she seriously not know how to speak normally? I swear she's a grandma sometimes. I looked at her in time to see her confused face morph into a gigantic smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I made you laugh." She replies before looking away from me.

"Well you sounded funny. I mean, jiggy? Seriously? Who says that?" We both entered the classroom in time. She jogs ahead of me and places the books down on my desk and pulls out my chair. Gosh she's so chivalrous.

"I'm not quite sure, but at least now I know you don't." I couldn't find it in me to even thank her for carrying my books and pulling out my chair because, well I guess you can say I'm used to it. She goes to sit in the chair next to mine and while she's about to sit down, Peter takes it upon himself to pull the seat out right from under her. It all happened in slow motion, and now Elsa's on the floor and the whole class is laughing at her. I see a tint of pink cover her cheeks due to the embarrassment. I swear Peter is such a child, that guy's never going to grow up, and I don't think he wants to either. Being a kid is what he does best. I was about to help her up until I remembered our school social ladder.

You see, there's a status I have to maintain. Being the head cheerleader, I'm at the top of the heap and should only associate with those in my caliber. Elsa on the other hand is on the other side of the spectrum. I mean she's in band, she's the president of some comic book super hero club, and she used the word jiggy. Therefore, being around her is a no go. However, I bend the rules every now and again when she insists on carrying my books for me, because I'm not gonna lie, those things get heavy, and it sucks lugging them around after a sore practice.

I shake my head from the thought and notice that Elsa is now making her way to the seat in front of the class since it's the only one available. While one of my friends Cinderella takes the place next to me.

"What happened?" She asked, probably because she just showed up.

"Peter swooped the chair right from under her." I didn't even need to say Elsa's name, I mean she's the only one people really play those kind of pranks on so there's no need for me to even say it. I can be as vague as possible with describing the situation and everyone and their mother would know who I'm talking about.

"It's only first period and that dweeb is already making headlines." She laughs.

Cinderella and I talk for a couple minutes before Mr. Weselton comes in, and sets his man purse on his desk dramatically.

"SHUT UP!"

You could hear a pin drop from the hallway with the silence engulfing the room, that is until Genie started laughing. Soon enough so was the entire class.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU IDIOT CHILDREN!" He. Was. Pissed. You could see the steam radiating off of this little guy that more the class started to ignore his commands.

"Calm down gramps." Genie replied "Now's not the time to go into cardiac arrest." He said cheekily before starting up another fit of laughter.

All of sudden Weselton's face became white before he calmly turned to the board and wrote something down.

What?! A group project seriously?! You could hear the groans from the other students in the room who feel my pain. The only person who seems happy about this is Elsa. Figures.

"…and your partner will write a total of twelve poems." What's he talking about? Shit I need to start paying attention.

"And yes….I will choose your partners."

"Yar the devil!"

"Sixteen poems now." Weaseltown replied calmly. Damn it Merida! You couldn't keep your Swedish mouth closed for the sake of the class. Exchange students….

Time went by as I waited for my name to be called.

"Anna Arendelle and Elsa Winters." The class got quiet. Elsa turned to me with a huge grin across her face. She was obviously excited about this unfortunate arrangement. So after forty dreadful minutes of Weaseltown go on about American Literature, the bell finally rang. I sprung out of seat and into the hallway in hopes that Elsa wouldn't try to talk to me.

"Anna! Hey Anna!" She ran infront of me, but I kept walking forward, so she walked backward. I know I'm off as a bitch but this partnership thing isn't a good thing for me. I was going to be teased endlessly.

"Can you get out of my way, I'm trying to walk here!" So that came out a little harsh, however she didn't seem to pick up the frustration in my voice.

"Yeah sure." She quickly moved to my side keeping up with my quick strides. "Soooo, I was thinking that m-maybe you could come to my house o-or I could go to your house for the assignment." She started fiddling with her suspender buckles. I pulled her into the supply closet when I made sure no one was looking and got straight to business.

"Listen up Winters." I spoke authoritatively and poked her chest. "Neither of us are going to each other's houses do you understand me?"

"B-but the proje-"

"I. Don't. Care. We can do that separately. I do eight poems, you do eight poems, then when we're finished, we print them out, staple them together, and voila we're done. We will have absolutely no contact with this. No hanging out after before or after school. Got it?"

"If I may say, I do believe it would be easier if we did it together, we could probably knock the whole thing out in a couple days if we prioritize it."

"Did you not just hear what I said?!" I was growing impatient with her.

"There is no way in hell that I will be seen with you in public or anywhere for that matter. You'll ruin my rep. I didn't work my way up the chain just to get knocked down because some creep wants to spend time with me every second of the day!" I saw her visibly wince at my words.

"Okay." She replied quietly. "I'll stay out of your way." She grabbed her backpack and walked out. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach, I mean she deserved it right?


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was Friday morning and I couldn't wait for tonight. Band's been practicing really hard on this new number so I hope everyone will appreciate it. Usually I hang out in the band room before first period if I get the chance. I love playing with the instruments. Alright, I don't mean to brag, but I can play every instrument in this room. Hand me something and I could probably play it better than most of the people in that section. Now unlike the rest of the school, us band kids are in our own little world. Where I, yes I, Elsa Winters, am a freaking King! Well queen….

Everyone here respects me and I do the same. We're all one big family in this band room and it's a shame that the rest of the school looks at us so differently, I mean, we are talented people!

Anyways, you could say my mind was distracted by thoughts of a certain gorgeous strawberry blonde with striking sapphire eyes, and a goddess' beauty. I sigh dreamily. Just thinking about her has that effect on me. Then I remembered the words she spewed at me the other day. Am I really that embarrassing? I mean if I went to your school you'd hang out with me right? ….Yeah probably not.

Maybe I should apologize to her. After all, she really wants to maintain her status and it's my fault for getting in the way of that.

Sometimes I wish things were different. Maybe if I was popular I could have a chance to shower her with flowers and chocolate and all the good stuff. But that's not the case. How is it that a jackass like Hans can pull a woman like that? He doesn't deserve her, not one bit. If I was him I'd appreciate her, take her on picnics, walks on the beach, anywhere she wants to go I'll take her there. What am I even saying, I'm talking like I deserve her. Ha. Yeah right.

I decided to practice on my snare drum for a while before I leave.

"Elsa!" I fling my sticks backwards in reflex.

"Damn it Kristoff! Do you have to shout? I'm the only one in here!"

"Emergency meeting in the comic room! Now!" I left before I could even say anything. Well, it looks like I'm not going to first period today. I was sad about missing Anna but I know she'd probably be relieved that I'm not there. I run out the room and follow Kristoff to our secret emergency meeting area.

LINE BREAK

So it's already 7:40 and I haven't seen Elsa barge her way into the school doors yet. Did I really offend her? Right now is the time where she'd come wabbling over to me and ask permission to walk me to class. Maybe she's not here today. Everyone gets sick once in a while right?

"What's wrong Anna?" Jasmine asked, her voice sounding concerned.

Geez, I have to stop staring off into the distance when I'm thinking to myself.

"Just thinking about the game tonight." I reply with a smile. "You know how I get pre-game nerves." Wow that was actually a good cover up, I'd high five myself but I'm not in the mood to look like an idiot right now.

She laughed. "Come on, you'll be fine, I've never seen you mess up a cheer before so quit stressing yourself out."

"Jasmine do you really think the game's what's on her mind?" Ariel said, "she's obviously thinking about the band geek."

Fuck you Ariel! And your ability to read people easily. I roll my eyes.

"No I'm not Ariel." Yes I am. I don't even know where she is.

"I think you guys would be cute together." She says ignoring my answer. "Yeah Hans is handsome and all but you two being together is such a stereotype."

"Regardless of the stereotype, he's a great boyfriend, and I love being with him." I tried my best to compose myself because I felt like I was going to lose it if she were to keep going on about Elsa.

"Please, you love the safety his position in school gives you. You two are just using each other." She replies nonchalantly while checking her nails.

Before I get the chance to respond, I see the platinum blonde haired girl in the corner of my eye, running like a gazelle.

"Excuse me." I zoom down the hallway walking as fast as I can without looking suspicious, doing my best to follow her. Where the hell is she possibly going? Wait, why am I even following her? Whatever, I'm already doing it so it doesn't matter.

LINE BREAK

Fucking Kristoff, making me run all the way down here. This better be good. Oh hey guys! You probably want to know where I'm going. You see, I'm the president of the comic book club at the school and you know how students are supposed to have designated classrooms to meet up? Well, since our club is kind of on the lower end of the school 'cool' system we had to fight to keep this thing going. So the principal told us that if the club was going to stay then we'd have to use the basement and clear everything ourselves. Dick move right? So Me, Kristoff, Aladdin, Eugene, and Eric took two weeks of our time afterschool to make the place look presentable. I reached the door and checked around to make sure no one was there and did the secret knock. Yeah my club has a secret knock, get with it.

Aladdin opens the door and pulls me in immediately.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Sit." He orders as he points to the couch.

I comply and eye him with suspicion.

"As you know Elsa, each and every one of us love this club dearly." He starts.

"Go on." I say slowly.

Eugene, who leaning on the pillar in the room spoke up. "Principal Disney is cutting the club." He says smoothly.

"What the hell are you talking about pretty boy?!" I was enraged, after all we've done to keep this club on it's feet, he takes it away from us just like that.

"Chill out Elsa," Eric says. "There's a solution. The only reason he might cut us is because we lack members."

"How many do we need?"

"At least ten." Kristoff responds.

"WHAT?! That's double the amount of people we have in the club as it is! I was lucky enough to even get you guys to come abroad in the first place!" It's going to be impossible to find five more people to join.

"We have to try." Kristoff says. "Look all of us love this place more than anything, it's where we could do whatever we want without being judged for being to 'not normal'. How hard is it going to be to find other people who love super heros?"

"Very hard for a matter of fact Kristoff."

"Come on, you're not giving up on us now are you Winters?" Eugene asked smugly.

I looked around the room and saw how determined everyone was about this. After all this is our home away from home. The brotherhood bonds we've all made here are sure enough to last a lifetime.

"Ofcourse not!" I said with confidence.

"Good!" Aladdin said quickly. "Because Eric and I already printed out a lot of poster advertising this."

"I think I'd be best if we post them all over the school and hand them out to people." Eric said soon after.

"I've got some strings with the people doing morning announcements so I sure I could make a pull there." Eugene added.

I can't believe it, this might actually work! I hope it does. After we do our club chant we parted ways, stapling the flyers to lockers, walls, doors, and…well…everything that could hold a staple.

"Where were you?" Is that who I think it is? I look over my shoulder to see Anna waiting for my response with her hands on her hips and foot tapping on the ground. Wow she looks angry.

"I saw you run off somewhere and lost you. Where did you go?"

My palms started sweating. I don't know if it was the tone she was using with me or the fact that I really like her that was making me so nervous.

"Uh, we erm- had a-a group mee-meeting about something important." I couldn't look her in the eyes cuz I would probably turn to stone. Not because of my um birth defect but uh…just cuz you know….she's uh…You know what, nevermind, she makes me nervous okay!

"Weaseltown gave us all period to work on the poems and you weren't there. Everyone was working with their partner except me."

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry Anna. I had something important to take care of. I feel horrible." I really did. I'm such a bad partner.

"What were you doing that was so important? You never miss class."

"Principal Disney is going to cut my club if I don't find enough members to be in it." I was shuffling my shoes on the ground. Hoping that this conversation would come to an end soon. What if someone saw us talking? I wouldn't want to embarrass her further.

"So that's what all this is about." She said as she ripped a poster from the wall. "Superhero club" she read. "Huh."

I gulped nervously. "Y-Yeah. It's a lot of fun." I just came up with a great idea. What if I ask her to join! You idiot, she'll laugh at you. Don't you dare ask her. But what if she says yes? You're too naïve! Before I could continue arguing with myself any further, I blurted out the words…..Fuck.

"Seriously?" she says.

"You might like it, we talk about superhero's. My favorite is Superman, because he's uh, super and stuff and he shoots out laser from his eyes and he – he."

She was laughing. I would usually take this as a compliment but from how our previous conversation went, I come to the conclusion that she's laughing AT me, not because she thinks I'm funny. Gosh I probably sounded ridiculous babbling like that.

"I'm gonna go." I tell her.

All of a sudden her face falls into a frown. "Why?"

"The bell's going to ring soon and I have to post some more of these." I didn't give her time to respond. "I'll see you at the game tonight." With that, I stapled one more flyer and walked away.

LINE BREAK

"So did you guys find anyone?" Eugene asked our group during lunch.

"Drizella said she would…..if I slept with her.." Eric said and everyone cringed. Well that's a no.

"Any luck Aladdin?" Kristoff asked. Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck. "I asked some people but they flushed the flyers down the toilet…so no."

"I think the answer's obvious." Eric said. "No one's going to join if they see that we're a bunch of losers. If we get some popular people to join I'm sure the club would be fine."

"And why would popular people want to join us?" Eugene asked.

Eric looked around nervously.

"It's cuz Eric here has a thing for a certain red head in that crowd." Kristoff smirked.

"ANNA! YOU LIKE ANNA?! How could you?! That totally goes against the bro code."

"What?! No not Anna! Why would I want feisty pants? She's your girl. I can't handle all that sass." Eric replied quickly. "It's Ariel." He begins twiddling his thumbs. Whew! Thank goodness. And damn straight Anna is my woman, even if she doesn't know it or she hates me…..hmm that sounded better in my head.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Aladdin asks him.

"She intimidates me." Eric said with a shrug.

"Have you seen yourself?! I mean despite the fact that we play for the same team you are one gorgeous male specimen. Don't you guys have a class together?"

"Music." He responds.

For some odd reason in that moment, I had a surge of confidence wash over me.

"Let's go Eric. The rest of you, keep asking people and posting the flyers." I command the group.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"We've got some important people to talk to." I grab his arm and run out.

Incase you didn't know, it's lunch time right now so Eric and I are going to make our way to the popular table and ask if any members would like to join. It was his idea after all.

"I don't know about this Elsa. I'm pretty sure they'll eat us alive if we even come close."

"Too bad. We're already here. Let's take a deep breath and have confidence in ourselves for once."

Eric complies and takes a breathe. "Alright let's go before I shit myself." He replies.

"That's the spirit!" I say. As we walk closer my confidence begins to drain like crazy, once we arrived I had none of it left.

"Umm, can we help you guys?" said the girl with long blonde hair, I think Eugene said her name was Rapunzel.

"H-Hi everyone." I choke out. "My name's Elsa and this is Eric and we're apart of the comic club at school."

"Are you lost?" Hercules asks.

"No, we uh, were wondering if any of you would be interested in joining." Eric said. Atta boy. He gave a couple of them some flyers. "We like to hangout and talk an-and eat." I mentally slapped my forehead. Well atleast he's talking.

"About superheros?" Ariel asked with a lifted brow.

"Uh-huh." He replies. "It's really cool." He blushes as he makes eye contact with her.

I finally remembered how to talk and entered the conversation.

"We just need five more members and the club doesn't get cut. It would mean a lot to us if you guys considered joining."

I turn to Eric and see that his eyes are fixated on Ariel with a goofy grin on his face. Holy shit does he even know he's doing it? I elbow him in the gut and that brings him back to reality. I think my eyes are deceiving me but I saw her biting her lip and looking down. Puh-lease, anyone with eyes could see her blushing from miles away. Did she like Eric? Alright, now I'm going crazy.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, this whole club superhero thing you have going on is stupid and I think it's a good thing Principal Disney is cutting it. It's a waste of time." Hans said as he put his arm around Anna, who by the way hasn't said a single word since the conversation happened.

"Well then Hans, we'd be more than happy if you didn't join. Anyone else is more than welcome. Thanks for your time. Come on Eric."

He nods. "Bye Ariel." He says shyly. She doesn't say anything. At least respond to him! Don't leave the boy hanging! As Eric turns around he knocks down a brunette girl.

"Woah I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He kneels down to help pick up her papers, which are now scattered all over the place. He's frantically gathering everything and muttering apologies.

She laughs. "Don't worry about it cutie, you're fine."

He immediately stops his movement and looks up. "M-me?" He asks pointing to himself.

"Who else?" The girl asks with a smirk. "My names Vanessa."

"Eric." He replies and sticks out his hand for a handshake.

"You're a classy guy aren't you?" She returns the gesture.

"You could say so." He says smiling. That's my boy! He clears his throat. Is he gonna….

"My f-friend Elsa and I are apart of this comic club and we're looking for some members. Would y-you like to join?" He holds out a paper.

She smiles flirtatiously. "Sure." She takes the paper. "Can I have your phone?"

Who knew Eric was such a charmer. I noticed how quiet it got and saw all the popular kids at the table watching my friend not so discreetly. Especially the red head. Who looked like she was going to kill this new Vanessa girl. I caught on to the last part of the conversation.

"…text me when you guys meet up." She says. "And feel free to text me whenever you want." She winked at him and struts away.

I hear Shang say. "How the hell did that happen?"

I ignore him and turn to Eric. "Dude that was awesome!" He was still smiling like an idiot. "Alright buddy let's go, I need you to walk, can you do that for me?" He just nods his head. Just as we were about to walk away I heard someone call my name. It was Snow walking towards me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Snow. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I saw some of your flyers in the home economics room, I was wondering if I can join."

"Ofcourse you can! You don't even need to ask!" To be honest I thought our trip here would be pointless but now it's proving other wise. "I'm really happy you want to join! Did I just say that outloud?"

Snow giggles, "Yes. But I'm happy you want me to as well. I know how passionate you are about this club."

"If you want we could meet up and I could get you situated with what we do at the club, after school some day?" I offered.

"That'd be great, I'm busy over the weekend, but how does Monday after school sound?"

"Sounds good to m-"

"Sorry Snow, but Elsa and I have plans. We're working on poems for our group project in English together." Am I dreaming or did Anna, out loud if I may say, where everyone could hear, stake her claim on me?

I looked at her and she looked as if she was…..jealous almost. Nah I'm reading to far into things.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"We do?" I can specifically remember her saying that she wouldn't want to be seen with me. I know I day dream a lot, but that whole supply closet debacle happened forreal.

"Yes, we do. You said it yourself that we'd be able to finish the project if we prioritized it." Anna replied.

"But-"

"It's alright Elsa, maybe some other time next week." Snow said with a soft smile.

"Certainly! I wouldn't miss it!" I wonder if she thinks I sound to hyper. I mean Snow is the only girl at this school who treats me normally, aside from the band kids I guess. It's nice having someone like her around. Before I leave I want to ask her one more question.

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

"Why?" Crap I didn't expect her to ask me anything. I thought my question was more on the yes or no kind of answer.

"Well if you are, I'll be sitting in the band section, you can sit with us if you like. Not that you don't have anyone to sit with because you probably do, I mean you're friends with everyone at this table right? But if you want to talk or come say hi, you uh, know where to find me." I finish lamely.

"I'd be more than happy to chat with you for awhile."

"Okay, see you then." I say before making myself look more like a fool. I completely forgot that Eric was with me and possibly going through shock that he scored points with a girl. I decided to nudge him, and the two of us walked out of the cafeteria feeling accomplished.

LINE BREAK

"…like why would she even think about joining that stupid club anyways? What's her angle?" I was for some weird reason pissed that Snow was joining Elsa's little superhero group. Don't ask me why, I just was.

"Maybe she likes superheros." Rapunzel replied with a small shrug. This girl's smartass comments are only fueling the fire of my unbeknownst anger.

"Please, we all know she wants Elsa's dick…..literally." Jasmine said snidely.

It was seventh period, which was our cheer practice. The squad practices on the field, while the P.E. classes usually run around the tracts. Coach told me to make sure that all the girl's are well stretched because we'll be doing a lot of stunts today.

I went do to my right splits and straight ahead in my line of vision, I saw Elsa gawking over me.

Yeah, she's obviously not the most discreet person in the world. Despite the fact that she annoys me to no end, I can't help but be amused every time she looks at me like that. Not that it makes me feel special, but I guess you can say I like it-woah woah back up. Did I just think that? No. Plus, there are a ton of other boys at this school that do the same, so her attention for me isn't even a blimp on my radar.

I see her wave at me with another smile that looks like she's about to break her face. I roll my eyes and turn to stretch out my left splits.

"Anna, you're lover is desperately waving and jumping up and down like a mad man. Least you could do is acknowledge her." Aurora speaks up as she stretches her quads.

"Wouldn't want to lead her on." I say as monotone as possible.

"Oh please, even if you don't do anything she'll still be in love with you. It's called being nice." She replies. "I don't think it's a bad idea to show her once in a while that she exists."

"The way she rolls her eyes at her is more than enough to show ladycock any type of acknowledgement." Rapunzel sneers. "Pretty generous if you ask me."

This is why I love Rapunzel, unlike the other girls in our groups, she's the only one who doesn't really bother me about Elsa, sure she teases here and there, but she never pushes against my will.

"Thank you, I'm glad someone here understands me." About ten minutes has passed by and it's time to practice our stunts. Coach blows her whistle and claps vigorously on her clipboard.

"No time to sit around ladies! Get off your asses and get into first formation!"

That's our coach, Edna Mode, don't ask me how she became our coach, because I have no freaking idea. This tiny Asian lady is probably one of the scariest people I've known in my life. Her height is what makes her even freakier. When we did conditioning in the beginning of the season she would slap your ass HARD, every time we pass by her to complete a lap. If that wasn't enough, she made each of us do stadiums INDIVIDUALLY, with her, riding on our backs. Let me tell you something, I've never been so pissed giving someone a piggyback ride, because usually they don't possess a blow horn and yell in your ear nonstop. "Fastah Dahling…..FASTAH!" "UNLEASH THE CHEETAH YOU ARE!"

Coach is the only authority figure at school that I never talked back to. Rumor has it that she knows every pressure point of the human body. So if you set her off, she'll kill you. Well, maybe not kill, but put you to sleep for an hour or two.

Fifty minutes have passed by and it's time to perfect our pyramid, for some reason this is the only stunt our squad has issues with. It's all Tink's fault if you ask me. Yeah sure she's the smallest person in cheer, so you'd assume that she'd be perfect for the top of the pyramid. Wrong. That girl screws up the routine so much that it's starting to drive me crazy. Is it really that hard for someone to maintain balance? The other problem we have is one of our bases, Ursala. Don't know how her fat ass made it on the squad either.

Let me tell you something people, every time, and I literally mean every time we do the pyramid, she sneezes about four seconds into it when we're supposed to be holding the position. And it's not a normal sneeze either, it's that type of sneeze where you're body erupts like a volcano. The type of loud fucking sneeze that no says 'bless you' to in class. And you guessed it, it shakes the whole damn pyramid and we all come tumbling down. We've had a lot of injuries because of this, but I've already lost count.

"Tink dahling…" Coach starts calmly. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" She yells as she gets up as close to the little blonde as possible. Coach snaps her fingers and immediately, Tiana and Esmeralda lift her up so that she's eye level with Tink.

"B-but Coach, w-we haven't even done t-the stunt yet." She replies timidly.

"I KNOW!" She yells into her bullhorn. All of a sudden her anger vanishes and she sets the bullhorn down.

"I just thought I should let you know, that's all." With another snap of her fingers, Tiana and Esmeralda set her down gently. "That is why," she walks in front of everyone with her hands behind her back. "Anna will be at the top."

I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face.

"Then where will I be Coach?" Tink replied, anger evident in her voice.

Coach turns around quickly and points at Tink with authority.

"You will be in the bottom, next to Ursala. Your new job is to slap the girl every time she's about to sneeze." Suddenly she looks at all of us and says. "Let me make myself clear…SCREW UPS BELONG AT THE BOTTOM!"

"Coach don't you think that's a little rude?" Jasmine asks.

"Of Course not!" She replies confidently. "Why do you think I put Anastasia there?"

You could hear all the girls trying to hold in a laugh to that comment.

The only reason Anastasia is on the squad is because her mother threatened to sew Coach if she didn't make the cut. She's a spoiled brat. But Coach made it known that she'd have to pay for everyone's uniform and bus fees since her family was incredibly rich. Not as rich as mine, after all, my family owns this school, but yeah, still rich.

Anastasia stomped her foot and crossed her arms, she really couldn't do anything else, she, just like all the other girls on the squad, was intimidated by Coach.

LINE BREAK

"HOLD IT LADIES! HOLD IT!" Coach screamed at the top of her lungs! "URSALA YOU WRECHED BEAST! IF YOU SNEEZE I WILL RIP YOUR NOSTRILS OFF MYSELF! TINK DO YOUR JOB DAMMIT!"

Wow even from the top of this pyramid I could hear Tink slapping the girl….and it sounded painful. She must still be upset.

It happened for less than a second, but I felt a twitch, not coming from me, but someone else's hand. Who the hell is that?!

"KEEP IT TOGETHER LADIES!" Coach shouted for the billionth time.

"Coach! I'm feeling an itch coming on!" Don't you dare Fiona! You are not going to ruin this. She was one of the two girls right beneath me, holding on to my right foot.

Sure enough, a light breeze came our way and the bitch released my foot.

FUCK! I was embracing myself for the fall, there is no way in hell that I'm paralyzing my back. What's going to happen to my future?! I need cheer! I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but instead, something broke my fall. I felt breathing, okay, someone. This person was really soft, I don't think a single part of my body touched the grass. An arm was tightly secured around my waist while the other sprawled across my chest, engulfing my arms. My head was tucked underneath this person's neck. And my legs across the person's lap, probably because when I was falling, I went into a fetal position.

"Anna are you okay?!" I felt the person under me say. Wow that sounds a lot like….I turned my head and was met with Elsa's blue eyes. She looked so concerned and worried. Her brow was furrowed and her hand that was on my chest was now at the back of my head.

"Your head, is it okay? Did you hit it? Are you having a concussion?" She asks quickly.

"One question at I time." I say, I was still feeling a little dizzy, but it was much better than what could have happened.

"Do you feel any pain?" She asks gently.

I moved my body a little just to make sure. "No, I don't."

"Oh good." She replies relieved. "I can't imagine if something were to happen to you."

I let out a small smile, I can tell that she was actually worried about me. "I'm alright, thanks to y-"

"What the hell's going on here?!" I know that voice. Hans. "I thought I made it clear not to touch my girlfriend Ladycock! You trying to violate her?!

"N-no of c-course not. She was falling and I-"

"Stop with the bullshit you freak!. Last thing Anna needs is being around you and your fucking deformation! No one should be allowed near that disease you call your penis. You're a fucking mistake!" He scoffs.

I hear some of the other football players laughing at his cruel insult.

I look at Elsa, and I've never seen her look so vulnerable. She looked like she was going to break. Were those tears in her eyes?

"I-I'm sorry Anna." I hear her say quietly. She's looking down now. "I didn't m-mean to touch you like that. I-It was a reflex." She finishes not before pushing up her glasses.

She gently moves me off of her and sets me to the side, I see some of my friends rush towards me to tend to my fall.

Is she really blaming herself for this?

She gets up slowly, and I can see that she's hurt. Not even two seconds after she's on her feet, Hans shoves her into the field goal post. I see her face scrunch up in pain as her grips the back of her right shoulder.

"HANS!" I say before I can even think.

Everyone turns to me in confusion, wondering what I'm going to say next.

He turns back to Elsa and says in the most menacing tone "Stay away from my girlfriend."

The look on Elsa's pained face fell, she met his eyes, and limped her way over to me and kneeled down.

Only Elsa would be wearing her suspenders with her P.E. uniform.

She starts, "Anna, I want to firmly apologize for violating you in any way this evening." The sincerity in her eyes was so real.

"I know that this whole week hasn't really been the best for us." She tries to end with a little chuckle.

"Well actually, neither have the past ten years." She says more to herself before looking back at me.

"But I can promise you that I'll change. No more embarrassing you, and y-you don't even have to join super hero club. Hans was right when he said it'd be a waste of your time. I think it'd be best if we didn't meet up on Monday, I'm sure we'll be able to finish the poems individually in no time." She says with a small smile.

No! Why would she want to change?! She's perfect. Unknowingly she reaches up to cup my chin with her soft hand and inspects my head.

"You might want to go to the nurse's office just to make sure you're fine." Suddenly her eyes went big. "Not that I don't trust your judgment, but I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm going to give you three seconds, and if you don't remove your hand and step away from my girlfriend, I will break you." Hans speaks out.

She looks at me one last time with a tight smile. "Promise me you will?"

I don't know what it was, but something about the question made my stomach do flips. The fact that she cared for me so much was enough for my tummy to erupt in butterflies. "I promise." I say just as quietly.

LINE BREAK

It's game night and the stands are packed with students and families dawning the blue and green colors of Arendelle high school. Today was a big deal because we were play our rivals, Southern Isles High. I hated them so much. Their players and their cheerleaders talk so much smack, but how many times have they beat us? That would be zero. In conclusion, they suck.

The first half went by quick with us leading 28 – 03. No brainer there right? So it's half time right now and band is marching on the field. I'm seating in the band section and decide to watch her performance. I hope it's as jiggy as Elsa says it would be.

Damn! Our band is surprising amazing! Not a single person was off, and people on both the visiting and home side were watching the performance with intent and amazement.

Then I saw Elsa. Her hat looked a little big on her but adorable non the less. Even from the stands I could see the smile gracing the features of her face. She's so cute. I let out a small sigh and hold up my face with both my palms.

After the band was finished, they marched back to their place on the stands high fiving each other for a job well done. I stood up, because they would probably want their seats back. Ariel was calling me to come back to the field but I saw something in my peripheral vision. It was Snow giving Elsa the biggest hug I've seen.

Okay what the hell is her deal?! I was being sarcastic when I said she should go out with her! She's probably just trying to get on my nerves.

"Give me a sec Ariel." I heard her calling out to me but I don't care, I made my way over to Elsa and Snow as quick as I could.

"You did an outstanding job out there Elsa! The best on the field." I heard Snow say.

"T-thank you! I was focused, that's all." She said modestly while rubbing the back of her neck. I couldn't help but bite my lip at that little action of hers.

"Elsa!" I say making my presence known.

She turns her head to the left. She's obviously shocked to see me. "Anna. Excuse me for a second Snow."

"Ahh it's no big deal, I'm sure she doesn't mind if I stick around for your conversation." Snow replies. Um, bitch, yes I do. Go away.

They walk a few short steps to me and Elsa is the first to say something. "Hey how was your trip to the nurse's office? Any complications?"

"No." I respond. "I should be asking you that, you're the one who took the hard fall after all."

"I'd gladly do it again." she says softly while looking at me with those kind eyes. I hadn't noticed that we were staring at each other until Snow Fucking White decides to say something.

"What happened Elsa? Are you okay?" She asks while grabbing onto Elsa's arm.

I know she's concerned but this bitch is making me mad. If she touches her one more time, I'm taking her to the floor.

"Absolutely! It was nothing. I have a bruise on my shoulder but that's all."

"You poor thing." Snow replies, she starts rubbing smooth circles on her bruised shoulder. "Feel better?"

"Y-yes." Elsa stutters out. "That feels quite nice."

"Then perhaps we should sit down, so you'd be more comfortable." Snow replies.

What the actual fuck. "That is if your offer still stands. May I accompany you in the band section?"

"I would like that." Hello people I'm right here! "I'll see you first period on Monday Anna. Don't forget to do some poems over the weekend." Before I even get to respond, Snow is already dragging her to her section in the bleachers.

Just who the hell does she think she is?! If Snow thinks ten years of Elsa pursuing me doesn't mean anything, then she has something coming, and she needs to back off.

 **Hey guys! Glad to see people remember this story. I still have most the chapters but I'm probably going to tweak little bits if I feel it's needed. But for the most part the story will be the same. I just want to continue where I left off. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

It's 6:30a.m and I'm biking my way over to school. The morning is by far the best part of the day to me, the air is fresh and the breeze is so cool, it's hard not to feel relaxed.

I sent out a mass text to the superhero club earlier to meet up in our super secret spot during free period today. There was an important matter that needed to be discussed. Well, I didn't text ALL of them to come, just the boys. Even though Vanessa and Snow decided to join last week, they haven't fully been initiated yet, so they're still not entirely members per say.

I arrived in the parking lot and rolled my way over to the bike section to lock up my two-wheeled beauty. I'm not crazy or anything but I put a tracking device on my bike just to make sure that in case someone steals it, I'll be able to get her back. Yes I refer to my bike as a girl, get over it.

Kristoff keeps insisting that I call her my bat mobile, but as you all know, I despise Batman!

To clarify, I don't hate him, after all he does save people in danger, he's just not up to par with the almighty 'MAN OF STEEL! Steel…steel', if you guys didn't notice I was trying to make it sound like an echo.

As I continue my stride towards the school building I see something that's about to make my throw up my sausage and eggs from this morning's breakfast.

I just had to witness crummy Hans making out with my sweetie pie, leaning against his nice ass car. Look at him, feeling her up as if he about to do her on the spot. I scoff. Such a classy guy. If that was me I would…probably be doing the same thing actually.

I mean just look at her! She's drop dead gorgeous! Although I'm not really one for PDA, mainly because I've never even kissed a girl before, I'd still put some limitations. Who am I kidding? If Anna were to be leaning into me like that I'd lose myself. She's just so…sexy.

Gosh I hope I'm not drooling right now. Kristoff's been telling me that I need to do a better job at admiring her from afar. Wait, but she can't even see me! Her back is turned against me! I can stare all I want. Did I really just say that? I face palm myself; Eugene was right, I'm a creep.

I know that I've already given you guys the backstory of my friendship with Kristoff, so why not tell you a little about everyone else.

Eugene A.K.A Flynn Rider, is the group's Casanova. He's got a smolder that could make any girl weak in the knees. You're probably wondering how I became friends with him due to the fact that we're polar opposites. He's got lots of luck with the ladies, while I still have trouble trying not to get an asthma attack whenever I talk to a pretty girl. Let's just keep this simple, he was being chased by the cops for stealing some food at the local grocery store. And me, being the great person I am, saved his sorry ass. I was pretty tight knit with the cops and paid for everything he stole. Huh, now that I remember, Aladdin was apart of that ordeal as well.

He got away with it though, but decided to give his fresh food to some homeless family on the street. He's an admirable guy.

After the cops released thirteen year old, Eugene Fitzherbert he told me that he owed me big time. So I thought we could be friends, I needed someone like him around to teach me his ways. We've been buddies ever since!

Eric and I met during sophomore year, he was training to be a life guard at the local beach and saved me from drowning. I can swim okay! But the waves were extremely violent that evening, so he threw me a floating device and dragged me out with his jet ski.

I called him a superhero but he laughed at me and told me that I probably drank too much seawater. I wasn't kidding though, where would I be if that guy didn't rescue me? We talked for a while on the beach, just laughing and being total dorks, until I convinced him to join the superhero club. He was hesitant at first, but surrendered to my will when I told him that he'd score a ton of girls. Which….hasn't happened yet. Well Vanessa happened, so you could say that counts. See, I keep my word.

That basically sums up the group. Aladdin and I are pretty close too, I don't have much of a back story with him because him and Eugene were a package deal.

"Close your mouth Elsa." I hear Kristoff say. "I'm sure that Anna has eyes on the back of her head, and is probably waiting for you to finish eye fucking her."

I look to my right and squint at him.

"You're a jackass. I was NOT eye fucking her."

"I wouldn't blame you." He replied with a shrug, "She's got a bangin' body."

I punched his arm as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare objectify her like that!"

He laughed. "What?! It's true! Girl has a nice rack. Don't tell me you weren't standing there roaming your eyes all over her body for the past five minutes."

"I WAS NOT!" I exclaimed. Okay, maybe I was.

"Riiiigghht."

"She staring again?" I heard Aladdin ask from behind me. I turned around and saw the rest of the guys there as well.

"Yup." Kristoff says. "As usual."

"Let me tell you something Elsa." Eugene says as he throws an arm around me. "Standing here isn't gonna do anything. You have to make a move. Show her that you're not really a freak. You gotta be confident," he says with his right fist now balled up to his chest. "Cool." He continues as he lifts an eyebrow and runs a hand threw his hair.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Eugene what do you know about being cool?"

"More than anyone in this group for a matter of fact Eric. It's all about having a fake identity. I'm only Eugene in our club, but outside of that, I'm the dashingly handsome Flynn Rider." He says with a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah?" Eric challenges. "Prove it."

"Fine." Eugene replies cooly. "The next girl that walks by wont know what hit her. Be prepared for…the smolder."

"Here comes victim number one." Kristoff smirks and crosses his arms.

Just so you know the position of our group, we're all in a circle. Eugene is rubbing his hands together with his eyes closed, trying to gain maximum concentration. While the four of us, not including Mr. Casanova, are doing our best to hold in the smile that's about to break out.

He obviously has no idea who's coming his way. Finally, when he hears the girl's fast footsteps come close enough to him, he slides to the left and turns around.

"Heellloo Gorg- oww!" He yells grabbing his nut sack as he falls to the black top of the parking lot. "What the fuck?!"

Holy shit! I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What the hell is your problem, child?!"

"I'm so sorry Coach Mode!" Eugene replies, whining like a child. He's now eye level with her.

"That's all you have to say for yourself after you slammed your nuts all over my face!" She yells angrily, then as quick as a ninja, she grabs the collar of his shirt.

"I just got my glasses cleaned! And now they're smeared with your sweaty adolescent ball sack!"

Out of nowhere she whips out her trusty bullhorn and screams in his face. "Three laps around the entire school!"

"But I have to go to my cl-" He says pleading.

"NOOWW!"

And in the blink of an eye, he takes off, abiding by her orders.

"I'M TIMING YOU!" she yells and grabs her stopwatch.

The four of us are laughing our asses off. Eugene, I'm sorry, Flynn apparently still has a lot to learn.

Then Coach Mode turns around slowly to the rest of us in the most threatening way I've ever seen. Our laughter dies down quickly, and our faces are pale white, waiting for what she has to say.

We hear her turn on the bullhorn switch, but before she could say anything, Aladdin goes running the same direction Flynn took off. Thanks for leaving us hanging buddy.

Eric slowly backs away, as soon as he turns, he books his way into the school's double doors. Well that leaves only Kristoff and I- wait, where the hell did Kristoff go?!

I was panicking on the inside, and I'm pretty sure she knew it to. Finally, the bullhorn reached her mouth. I shut one of my eyes in reflex, awaiting her scream to pierce through my ears. However, I heard her calmly say.

"Your friends are a bunch of wusses."

I chuckle nervously, "Y-yeah, they're w-wimps." What the hell am I saying?! So am I! But at least I'm still here standing my ground against this miniature demon.

She removes the megaphone from her lips.

"You're the one who saved my head cheerleader the other day."

"Y-yes ma'am, that was me." Get it together Elsa! She can't physically beat you! She'd get fired, get a hold of yourself!

She squints her eyes as she does circles around me, sizing me up and down.

"How did you come to her aid so quickly?" She asks curiously.

I started playing with my thumbs. "I noticed the pyramid stunt your squad was performing."

"Go on." She said patiently.

"I saw Ursala at the bottom and knew something was going to happen. It was kind of a gut instinct. Not that I think your cheer team is flawed, but I have third period with Ursala and she's…well…."

"I understand."

Her short answers were beginning to scare me.

"I need to thank you. Without you, my head cheerleader would be broken and would have to be out for the rest of the season. The team is nothing without her."

She's thanking me? "Uh, you're welcome. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either." I say scratching the back of my head.

"I could tell." She replies.

"Huh?"

"Your feelings for her are obvious dahling."

Even her cheer coach can tell? That's embarrassing.

She jumps and slaps the back of my head.

"Oww!" I say

"It is not embarrassing! I will help you." She says with a smile.

"Umm…how do you plan to do that?" I ask curiously.

"First, we start with the way you dress yourself." She inspects my outfit.

"Is now the right time to be doing this?" I felt a sting across my face. Did she just slap me?

"Do not question me!" she points at me menacingly. "Your thick glasses need to go. Glasses are NOT, hot dahling."

"But you wear glasses." I shouldn't have said that.

"Am I the one who wants to impress Anna?" Good point. "Do you see her boyfriend wearing glasses?"

"N-"

"NO! So you will not wear glasses!"

"I don't mean to offend you, but what do you know about style and what to wear?" I ask.

"Are you joking?! I use to designed clothing for GODS!" she says while raising her arms in a scary pose.

"O-kay, wel'l I'm gonna go." I tell her and point behind me. "The bell's going to ring any second.

"Fine, but if you want my help. Don't be afraid to ask dahling." She says not before going on her tippy toes and pinching my cheeks. Why do people like my cheeks so much? She finally releases me and walks off towards the football field. That was weird.

I made my way into the school. I saw Anna standing there talking to her friends once again, but thought it would be best if I don't offer my aid to her this morning. I'm sure Hans would, he is her boyfriend.

I continue walking down the hall and hope I can get to class without any set backs today. Thankfully I did. I was the first students in English today and took my seat in the front right corner of the classroom.

To my surprise Mr. Weselton was here early.

"Good morning Elsa." He greets me as he's shuffling papers on his desk.

"Hello." I reply kindly.

"How are your poems with Miss Arendelle coming along?" He asks.

"They're coming along just fine Mr. Weselton." I actually have no idea. I've already complete five of my eight poems over the weekend. So I know I'm all right, but I have no clue how far Anna's gotten. I hope she's completed a couple as well.

I wish we could just finish this project as soon as possible. At first, I was really excited that the two of us were partnered for this assignment. I thought it would be a good way for me to get to know her and visa versa. However, it's not happening that way. Maybe I should talk to her today.

"Excuse me." I ask. "I know I was absent last class, but would it be alright if we worked on our poems in class today as well? I know it's selfish of me to ask, however I've heard from other students that the time was beneficial."

He looks at me for a little bit. "Sure, why not." He replies.

"If the students are working, I don't see a problem."

"Thank you." I respond.

Within a couple minutes students start rolling in, and soon after, the bell rings. I don't bother to even turn around. I'll just wait until Mr. Weselton excuses us to work together then move next to her.

"Alright class! We will be repeating the lesson we did last Friday, so if you'd all please sit next to your partner. The next fifty minutes are dedicated for your group projects."

Once he's finished speaking everyone is moving up and about claiming their momentary desks.

I take a deep breath and make my way over to Anna's desk. "Good morning." I tell her with a small smile.

"Hi." She replies, her eyes glued to a paper she's scribbling on.

"I hope you enjoyed your weekend and had a decent amount of slumber before coming to school today." I say as I take my binder and pen out of my superman backpack.

She doesn't respond.

She probably doesn't want any small talk. Just get straight to the project Elsa. I clear my throat.

"How far have you gotten with the poems?"

"I haven't done anything." She says. What?!

"Why not?" I ask patiently.

"Because I have a life." She replies snarkly.

"With all due respect Anna, I do to. I had a competition over the weekend and I still managed to get some work done for our project." I say as I push up my glasses. Coach Mode is right, not only are these thick rims unattractive, but they're annoying too.

"Oh boo who. I had to wash the dishes Saturday night. We're even."

I sigh, we're obviously not going to get anywhere if we continue to go back and forth like this.

"I could help with your portion if you'd like?" I offered.

She finally looked up at me and cocked her head to the side.

I was falling weak under her gaze. Immediately, I drew back my eye contact and began playing with the straps of my suspenders.

"Why were you talking to my coach today?" She asks.

I chuckle as I remember what Coach Mode did to Eugene this morning.

"My friend Flynn was making a fool of himself. She was just putting him back in his place." I finish with a laugh.

"I wasn't asking about your friend, I was asking about you. Even after all your group left, I saw you talking to her for a little longer."

"Oh…that." I say nervously. "She was thanking me for breaking your fall the other day." This time, I looked back at her. No longer staring at the floor. I saw her face falter a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly.

Now she was the one looking away.

"I never thanked you for catching me." She says as she uses her right hand to tuck some hair behind her ear shyly.

"Don't mention it! It was no big deal." I reassure her with a big smile. "I don't mind being a superhero every now and then." I finish with a snort. How lame am I?

She's laughing. "You just love superheroes don't you?"

Now this is a question that no matter how hard I try, I always end up saying something before I even think about it.

"Definitely! You should see my room! I've got every superhero comic in mint condition and rare collectible action figures that are only sold every forty years! I have posters that date all the way back to the roaring twenties and the great depression, which was the time when all people needed was hope that there was a hero among them ready to save civilians from turmoil!" I exclaim with the biggest smile on my face.

I see blatant confusion all over her face. Oh great, I freaked her out. Nice going pipsqueak. You've scarred her for life now with your crazed superhero obsession. I slap myself on the forehead, completely flabbergasted by my own self. Why did I even say that much?

I felt her soft hand remove my own from my face. Huh?

"Don't be embarrassed." She tells me with that heavenly giggle of hers. "Everyone's got a guilty pleasure." She says in the sexiest voice I ever heard before biting the corner of her bottom lip.

I gulp audibly. My mouth went dry. She's not supposed to do or say stuff like that to me when we're this close in proximity. I swear if I die right now, I WILL rest in peace. I could just kiss her. Her lips look so soft and her freckles look even more attractive up close. She's looking at me through hooded eyes. Oh kryptonite she's beautiful. Am I actually seeing this right now, or is this my imagination gone wild? I can't even tell, and to be honest I don't care. I could close the distance between us in a matter of seconds. I feel her eyes teasing me, tantalizing me. Awaiting my next move.

I stick my index finger in between the collar of my button up shirt and my neck in hopes that the heat resonating in my body would cool down.

Then I make the biggest mistake of my life….I look down…and her breasts are staring right back at me with her cleavage waving hello.

I hear a whimper about to erupt from my throat. Damn it Elsa look away look away!

But I didn't, my eyes traveled down further, all the way to her smooth tone legs. That mini skirt she's wearing isn't helping any fantasies that are about to run wild through my mind in a matter of seconds.

I know I seem like a good person, but like any other human on earth, I get sexually frustrated. And this girl was turning me on in the most innocent way possible. I wanted to wrap her legs around my waist and just…just…Oh Fuck, what is that?

No No No! Now is not the time for this! Apparently my junior down south was getting too happy. You need to settle down! I yell at him in my head. There's no way Anna can see me like this. I'm pretty sure my face was beat red. I cross my legs and hope she doesn't notice my discomfort in movement.

I hear her giggle flirtatiously, then slow lick her lips. That's it, I'm done for. I felt myself getting light headed. I was having shortness of breath. Why was the room spinning so fast?

"Elsa!" was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

LINE BREAK

"Mr. Weselton!" I yell getting his attention. He looks my way and his eyes widen.

"What happened to her?" He asked worried. "I'm calling security to take her to the nurse's office."

Oh my Gosh! She passed out! I can't believe she passed out! I didn't know I had that much of an effect on her. I thought the worst thing that might happen was just that she would stutter or blabber on uncontrollably! Not fucking pass out!

"Can I go to the nursing office with her?" I ask the teacher.

"I think I'd be best if you stayed here and finished some poems. At least one of you will be working on it." He said.

"Please." I plead. "I want to make sure she's alright. When she wakes up I'm sure she'd want to know what happened to her."

He sighs before giving in to my wish. "Okay. Send her my regards." The security guards entered the room and took her out. I followed right behind them with all of Elsa's belongings.

I talked to the Nurse and informed her everything that happened before she blacked out. Well, I didn't tell her everything. Okay, so I lied. I just told the nurse that she was feeling light headed because she didn't eat breakfast this morning. Nothing wrong with a little white lie right?

I went into the little room they placed Elsa in, and sat on the foot of her bed. She'll be out for a while I thought to myself. I was going to put her bag in the cubbies next to the beds until I saw what looked like a sketchbook. I glanced once more at Elsa and decided to see this book for myself. I removed it from the bag and turned it open to the first page. She drew snowflakes in the most intricate design I've ever seen. I ran my fingers down the page, they even felt real. Who knew she was so talented? I flipped to the next page and saw a drawing of a flower. More specifically a white rose, drawn to the finest detail. Every shadow was shaded in beautifully. I couldn't help but smile.

Reluctantly I turned to the next page…..was that…..me? Elsa drew me? The drawing looked so natural, as if she caught me walking and snapped that moment in her head and onto paper. My hair was braided into two pigtails. I haven't done my hair like that in ages. Mainly because Hans says he likes my hair down so he can grab onto it easier. That was my favorite hairstyle for the longest time. It was just so simple and easy going, it didn't really take much effort to put together. There was a natural smile on my face and my bangs were being blown all over the place. I wonder why she drew me like this? I did my hair like this during the time when I wasn't popular, and image wasn't really a concern of mine.

All the flaws I hated about myself were in this very picture; my freckles, my dorky smile, the list goes on.

For some reason, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Even when I was a nobody, Elsa still liked me. She didn't care if my hair was perfect or not. She didn't care for the type of cloths I was wearing. She liked me, for me. Before I knew it a tear made it's way on the page.

I couldn't like her, she was a dork! A loser! Everyone would just make fun of us being together. I was getting frustrated. I went to sit next to her torso and brushed her hair out of her face and ran my fingers threw her hair gently. A smile graced her lips and she hummed in content. I know she couldn't see me but I smiled back anyway. I leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her cheeks and placed my forehead on hers.

"Mm Anna." She grumbled, still asleep.

"I'm here honey." I replied softly, tucking myself under her chin, and wrapping my arms around her. I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to be curled up against her and deal with everything else later. We were the only two that mattered right now, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

 **If you guys have any ideas feel free to let me know. I love reading what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Miss Arendelle." I felt myself being shook gently, is that the nurse? I don't want to wake up, I tell myself as I curl further into this comfortable pillow.

"Miss Arendelle." I old lady says again. I sigh and my eyes flutter open. The first thing I see is a slender pale neck. I can't help but to push myself closer to it and just take in a big whiff. Mmm, smells like mint chocolate.

"You need to go to class now, your second period teacher called." How the hell did my teacher know where I was?

"Mr. Weselton made her aware of where you were. He too assumed that you would just be present to drop off Elsa's things. Then return to class."

Did he not remember that I told him, I'd be here until Elsa woke up? Wait….Elsa? I immediately shoot up and inspect her face. Aww she snores! Not the ugly type of snore but the cute adorable kind.

"You need to attend your class." I forgot that lady was here.

"I'll be back during free period." I say, my eyes still locked on Elsa.

"That's fine Miss." My eyes linger on her for a while longer until the nurse, Gerda, made me leave.

I hope she wakes up soon.

LINE BREAK

"Is she okay?" I hear someone say in the hallway, outside the room where I'm sleeping. "May I go check on her?"

"Of course dear." Gerda says in reply. Seconds later I hear footsteps approaching me. Should I pretend to go back to sleep or just keep my eyes open?

Ah what the heck, I'll just stay awake. I want to know who's coming for me anyways.

My door swings open and I see two figures walk in. Snow?

"Elsa? What happened?" She sounds so worried.

I slowly take my time to sit upright and stretch before answering her question.

"I don't know."

"You don't even know why you're here?" She asks before sitting beside me and pressing the back of her hand to my forehead.

"Your face is so warm." she places her hands on both my cheeks.

"I'm fine." I reply. "I'm usually pretty warm when I wake up." I say with a nervous laugh. "How did you know where I was?" I ask her.

"Cinderella texted me." She giggles. "Apparently you made quite the scene this morning.

I hope no one else saw what happened before all the commotion because I remember exactly how everything went down. I let out a groan.

Holy bridges! Did I really pass out in front of Anna like that?! She must think I'm a freak! H-How wh-. I wonder if she laughed at me, told all her friends about my embarrassing moment. Great….I made myself the laughing stock….again.

"Are you feeling good enough to go to class dear?" Gerda asks me kindly.

"Yes." I respond. "I'll be fine. Thank you for the hospitality."

She chuckles. "It was my pleasure."

Snow led me out of the office and held on to my arm.

"You sure you're okay to walk on your own?" She asks giggling.

"Certainly!" I answer her.

"Where are you going? It's free period."

Oh I need to go to my top super secret superhero club meeting!

"I'm sorry Snow but I have to run. There's somewhere important I need to be." I say apologetically.

"Superhero club?" She asks.

"Yes, b-but don't worry. I'll fill you in with everything you need to know later."

"It's fine Elsa." She replies nicely. "I'll see you soon." She pecks my cheek quickly and walks off.

I felt blush come over my face. She kissed me? I placed my hand where her lips were and smiled like the biggest idiot this school has ever seen. For a second I forgot where I was suppose to go.

Oh yes! To the basement! I ran to the meeting place as fast as I could and did our secret knock. Once again Aladdin pulled me in and seated me on the couch.

"Hey gu-"

"Woah Woah! Hang on a second." I hear Aladdin say. He turns my head to the side and smirks. "Who gave you this?"

The guys huddle around me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," Kristoff says nonchalantly. "The big red lipstick mark on the side of your face!"

What?

"Way to go bro!" Eric exclaims. "Who gave you that?!"

My face flushed. "S-Snow." I stutter out.

It was quiet and out of nowhere, the room erupted in cheers. The guys were patting my back like I've won some sort of champion chip game.

"How'd you do that?" Aladdin asked.

"I didn't do anything….she just kissed me."

"Huh, maybe I'm rubbing off on you." Eugene says boldly.

"You're not as great as you say you are Eugene." Kristoff says as he replies to his comment with a shove.

"Wait. So what about Anna?" Eric asks.

"What about her?" I ask back. I really don't know what to say.

"Do you still like her?"

"Uh huh!" I reply. "Why wouldn't I?"

"We just thought you would've moved on. I mean Snow's cute and she's nice to you. Why not go for her?" Eric says.

"Because I like Anna." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'd never give up on Anna."

I saw them all look at each other. Why are they doing that?

"What?"

"You need to get over her." Eugene speaks up.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Come on Elsa. You've been chasing this girl for years and she doesn't even care to look your way."

I look down and play with my fingers. It's kind of what I do when I'm nervous.

"Don't you think you deserve better?" Eugene continues.

"I mean….I guess.."

"Have a little confidence in yourself Elsa!" Eugene exclaims. "Yes you DO deserve better! I've never met someone as patient as you, as kind as you. You're one in a fucking million!"

"Bu-"

"Nope! You have no say in this! We're going to help you get a girlfriend!"

Damn Eugene can be pretty persuasive.

"I don't like Snow like that though. I mean, she's pretty, but I like her more like a good friend."

"We know." Kristoff says.

Okay, now I'm lost, they're confusing the hell out of me.

"In case you guys didn't know, I recently woke up from passing out. So can you please not beat around the bush? It's hurting my head."

"Fine." Eugene says as he pulls up a seat right in front of me and straddles it. "If you want to be noticed and taken seriously, you've got to change your appearance because personality just goes so far nowadays." He says with an eye roll.

First Coach Mode tells me this, now Eugene. Maybe it is time for a change.

"We've got to make you swoon worthy!"

I shuffle my feet on the floor. Me? Swoon worthy? I don't think that's possible. I'm getting awfully uncomfortable with this discussion.

"I-I don't know g-guys, I don't think I'm able t-"

"Shh! We're not done yet." Wow they're really not letting me have a say in anything today. "That's where Snow comes in."

I cock my brow in confusion. "She knows about this plan you guys are making?"

"Duh." Eugene says like it's a no brainer. Usually when we have conversations like this, the group just lets him take the reigns. This is his area of expertise after all.

"She's gonna take you shopping and help you pick out a brand new wardrobe."

"Just to clarify, you guys aren't trying to set me up with Snow?"

"Nope." Aladdin speaks out. "In fact, there's someone she wants to meet. She thinks you guys will be perfect for each other actually."

"Really? W-who?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Hell if we know. We're just trying to instill some confidence in you right now. It's what we're here for." Aladdin says. "We're not really the best with picking out clothes, but we know a little something about sports."

"What do sports have to do with any of this?"

"It's all apart of the swoon factor." Eugene continues. "Ladies love it if you play sports."

"And what sport would I play? I suck at everything athletic."

"No you don't." Kristoff interrupts. "There's one thing that you're surprising good at, and that's anything on ice."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I say as I squint my eyes at my bestfriend.

"Look, the hockey team is in the same predicament as us. They lack players. If they don't meet the standard criteria then all their funding will be cut."

"So do you magically expect that I'd make the hockey team?! I have asthma!"

Kristoff scratches the back of his head. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Actually," he starts, "I volunteered all of us, as in everyone in this very room."

"What the hell?!" Eric exclaims. "Why would you do that?!

"Kristoff we're going to die out there!" Aladdin joins in.

"Guys relax," Eugene says. "All we have to do is try out. It's not like we're automatically on the team."

Kristoff stayed quiet.

"Right Kristoff?" Eugene asks just to be sure.

He starts laughing, "Funny story guys, we actually don't need to try out because…..we're already on the team."

"What. The. Actual. FUCK! KRISTOFF! I can't afford my face to be injured. My good looks are all I have in life!" He yells while grabbing Kristoff's shoulders.

Okay, Eugene has officially lost it. I've never seen him look so crazy and panicked. Kind of almost made me forget about Kristoff's dumbass decision….and now I'm mad again.

"You couldn't have asked us how we felt about this?!" I weighed in. "What made you do this in the first place?"

Eugene was still frantically running his fingers threw his hair mumbling incoherent gibberish nobody could make out.

I went up to him and slapped him right across the face. He froze.

"Find your humanity man! Sit. Down. You're scaring us." He obliged without a single word but you could tell the guy was still freaking out internally.

"Go on Kristoff."

"I was talking to Jack and he said if we joined the team, we'd be given varsity letter man jackets, and you know how important those things are in high school. So I figured it couldn't be that bad, I mean we'd all be in it together right?"

The four of us looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on guys! If we did this, we'd be making a name for ourselves, no one would push us around anymore. It's about time we earned some respect around here."

He was right, we didn't deserve to be downplayed. We deserved to be treated like everyone else at this school.

"I'm in." I say.

"Are you serious?" Aladdin asked.

"He's already signed us up. If we back out then even the hockey team would look at us like a bunch of wusses. It's time we face a challenge like this head on."

"Fine." Aladdin surrenders. "I mean, someone has to be there with your inhaler in case you go into some sort of asthma attack." I smiled at him.

Soon enough all the guys, included Fitzherbert, vowed in.

"When does practice start?" I ask Kristoff.

"Next week."

LINE BREAK

It was lunchtime and I decided to hang out in the band room alone today. I had a lot of thinking to do. Snow and I talked during fourth period today and scheduled our little shopping rendezvous for Friday afterschool. I was really happy that I had someone like her in my life.

I mean, I love the guys and all, but they're just like me, have no clue what style is, so I guess it's good to get an opinion from a girl like Snow's perspective. She knows what girls like, so why not. I've been wondering who she wants me to meet.

I'm actually really nervous. Do I even know this girl? Does she go to our school? Is she pretty? Well of course she's pretty, she's a friend of Snow's.

I really wanted to make a good impression. My thoughts went back to Anna. Eugene was probably right, she's never really gave two cents about me anyways, and she's taken. What does that make me look like if I'm chasing after a girl who's already in a relationship?

I thought about it from Han's perspective. I'd be pissed if Anna was my girlfriend and someone kept trying to get with her. I need to stop. It'd be for the best. BUT I CAN'T! How can anyone expect me to get over her when I have such strong feelings? I sigh to myself.

"Hey." I immediately looked up and smiled.

"Hello Anna! How are you enjoying your lunch so far?"

She walks over to me. "It's a little stuffy in the cafeteria, I was wondering if I could eat here with you instead." She said.

"Oh of course!" I replied. I was sitting on the piano bench, so I removed my bag and placed it underneath me. "You're welcome to sit here if you like." I patted the empty spot on the bench next to me.

"Thank you." She replied shyly. "Where were you during free period today? I went to check on you at the nurse's office but-" she stops talking. "What's that mark on the side of your face?"

"Huh?" I mumbled.

She tilted my cheek to the side. "That." She said quietly. "Someone kissed you."

"Y-Yeah." I say nervously.

"Who?" She asks in a more serious manner.

"S-Snow. I- we- she picked me up from the nurse's office earlier, a-and I told her that I um had to uh go somewhere during free period a-and she kissed my cheek before s-she left."

"I see." Awkward silence filled the air. "Do you like her?"

"Mmhm. She's really nice." I answer.

"Good for you." She replies more bitterly. Wait did she mean like as in friend or like-like. I hope she didn't mean like-like. I'm so bad with girls.

"I have to leave." She says before I can even correct myself. In one swift motion she brings her bag to her shoulder and stands up from the bench.

"Wait!"

She turns to me, not saying a word.

"I-uh, I'm sorry for what happened during first period. I shouldn't have looked at you like that. It was rude of me and it wasn't my intention to objectify you in any way."

"You're not the first person to do it."

"But Anna-"

"I have to go, I forgot that I'm going out to lunch with Hans today." She walks towards the door. She's lying.

"Will you stop?!"

She turns sharply and narrows her eyes at me.

"What?"

In that very moment, all my anger and frustration dissipated.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Well, why not? I deserve to know."

"No you don't! You're not worth my time! You're not worth anyone's time." And with that, she takes her leave.

LINE BREAK

"Hey baby." I greet Hans with a passionate kiss, but he doesn't return it. What's his deal?

"What's wrong?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around his neck and lightly scratching the back of his head.

"You tell me." He replies with a stone face and shows me a picture of Elsa and I in the nurse's office cuddling.

My throat went dry. I had no idea what to say. "Hans, it's not what it looks like." I say as calmly as possible.

"I'm going to fuck her up." He threatens and zooms out of the hallway.

Fuck…

 **So I'm kind of on a posting spree right now lol. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

7

I've been playing the same melody on the piano ever since Anna left abruptly. I'm not one for sad music but I think now's the perfect time to be a little cliché. I was about to finish the last few notes until Kristoff barged in the room.

"What?" I asked dead panned. I'm getting used to him doing this so I guess it's not as scary anymore.

"What the hell did you get yourself into?!"

"You tell me." I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Hans is trying to kill you!"

"Why? What's got him so pissed off?"

"He's got a hold of some picture of you and Anna in the nurse's office being all cuddly and shit!"

"Kristoff…..how did Hans get a picture, of something that NEVER HAPPENED?!" I say with my arms waving everywhere.

"How did you know nothing happened if you were knocked out?" He challenged with his arms crossed.

"Well because," I started, "s-she would never do that with me, I'm too out of her league for anything like that to happen."

"I'm not going to argue with you on this, but I'm getting you out of here."

"And where do you think you're taking me?" I question.

"Your soon to be, new home at school."

"What do you mean soon to be? Because the basement is already my home away from home, we've already established that."

"Just follow me." He says sighing. "And quick."

LINE BREAK

Oh yeah, that's right, the hockey rink. I saw all my friends there.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Hans will never find you here…and remember when I said hockey practice started next week?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes…." Can this situation get any worse?

"It starts next week for the rest of the team. As for us, it starts today."

"Are you f-"

"Listen up newbies!" The five of us stop what we're doing and turn to him.

"For those of you that don't know me, the name's Jack Frost." He's carrying what I believe is hockey gear for us 'newbies'. He begins throwing shoulder pads at us.

"From now on until season starts, practice will commence before and after school."

"Where's the rest of the team?" Eric asks.

"Like I know." He replies. "It's my job to make sure that you guys have knowledge of the game. That includes, all the rules, how to play, how NOT to play, and how to win."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but if we know the rules, wouldn't that cover knowing how to play, how not to play, and how to win?" I asked.

"Rule number one, never question me. Do as I say." He said as he skated towards me smoothly.

"I just felt the need to inform you that you were being quite redundant." I said while pushing up my glasses.

He sneers at me. "Put this on." He shoved all this heavy gear into my arms. "Now."

"Sure thing Jack!" I reply enthusiastically.

"It's Frost to you," he turns to the rest of the guys. "To all of you. I'll only give you permission to call me by my first name if you earn my respect."

I went into the changing room and threw on all my padding. "Wow this is heavy."

Frost left me some skates outside the room and told me to tie them tight. I waddled my way back to the rink.

I saw the rest of the guys dressed to. "Lookin' good guys!" I exclaim. "We look like true athletes!" I say with a sudden burst of excitement.

"Quit pissin' around and get in the goal Winters!" he throws a hockey stick at me.

I caught it. Wow, I'm so cool. Not gonna lie, that catch boosted my confidence a little. I skated to the goal and turned around to see Jack placing pucks on the ice in front of the rest of the guys.

"Go." Jack says simply.

"Excuse me, but don't I need a helmet to heed any safety precautions?" I asked. There's no way he's letting me take any blows to the face….right?

"Nope. You get a helmet when I feel that you earn it."

"Jack-I mean Frost!" I hear Kristoff say. "You can't do that, what if she takes a blow to the head?"

All of a sudden Jack starts cracking up. We wait for him to settle down from his fit of laughter, which I didn't find funny.

"You guys actually think you can get the puck off the ice?!"

"Well why not?" Aladdin questions. "You don't know what we're capable of."

"Then prove it….street rat." He places a puck in front of Aladdin and moves over to the side.

No No NO! I know what he's trying to do! Frost is trying to piss them off! He wants to test them!"

Aladdin steps up close to the puck, and there's a look in his eye. Holy shit! He looks like he's about to kill me! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I tried to negotiate with him.

"Now Aladdin, let's think about this logically."

He looks like a bull whose just seen red.

"H-hey buddy, remember me? It's Els-"

Too late, he slapped the puck with his stick and it disappeared. Huh, I could've sworn that he hit i-

"AHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I grab eye and fall to the ice.

"Fuck." Aladdin says before him and the rest of the group skate over to me.

"I'm so so so sorry Elsa!" He says before lifting my head unto his lap.

"That was incredible!" I heard Frost say as he rushed over.

"How can you be so happy about this?!" Eric asks. "She's got a black eye!"

"I'm happy because…..I just found the team's new striker." He said patting Aladdin on the back. "You've got some power behind all that rage kid." He continues. "And I believe I just found a way to channel all that anger."

"Are you concerned about Elsa at all?" I heard Eugene say. "Don't tell me you're actually this heartless Frost."

"You guys need to relax. A black eye is nothing in hockey. Players get beaten to the pulp all the fucking time! It's a part of the game!"

I groan.

"Let me tell you guys something, hockey is war! There's no other game on this campus that gets as physical as we do."

"What about football?" Eric asks.

"Football is a joke!" Frost sneers. "In hockey, if you want to fight, you fight. Someone shoves you, you fight. Someone talks smack, you fight! And not even the referees can stop you until one of the two players battling it out, hits the floor."

"That sounds harsh." Eugene says.

"This is a bloody game! But only the best of the best can play. It's all about strategy, wit, quickness, agility, and skill. You've got to have stamina."

He finally turns to me. "Your eye will be fine, just ice it when you get the chance and you'll be as good as new. I'll take you to the stands and get you an icepack. The rest of you guys will continue with drills. I'm going to assess all your strengths and weaknesses."

So I've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes watching the guys fumble around with the puck, and I have to say, they're not half bad. Kristoff makes one mean goalie, I haven't seen a single puck fly past him since he's been in the net.

Eric's doing really well on defense, every time Eugene or Aladdin try to push their way past him, they come to find out that the puck is no longer in their grasp. He's got a pretty clever technique there. Frost's probably going to help him develop it further.

As for Eugene, the guy's got a mean shove! He used to tell me that he wrestled and fought horses before, but honestly, who would believe that? All I know is that he's got an act for roughhousing, so the opposing teams better watch out.

So, by the time, this mini practice was over, Frost assigned each of us our position.

Kristoff is the goalie, Eric will be on defense, Eugene plays midfield, while Aladdin and I are strikers. He said he might change it up as time goes on, but he likes where we're heading.

Turns out that I no longer need to take P.E. seventh period anymore if I'm taking up a sport. How cool is that?!

Frost hasn't even seen me play yet, but he thinks I'll be good playing a forward position. He said that my small figure will make it easier for me to swivel between all the big guys. I'm pretty excited for tomorrow, we'll be meeting the rest of the team.

I didn't notice how sore everyone was until we got changed out and walked to class. I still had ice on my eye, Eugene was clutching his shoulder for dear life, and the other three were limping. They had the worst time breaking into the skates. We all looked as if we just returned from battle. Frost told us that we weren't allowed to tell anyone that we're on the team unless he says so. Guess he wants to keep his new secret weapons on the down low. I laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Eric groans.

"Look at us guys! Despite the fact that all of us are in pain, we look badass!"

"Good." Eugene says. "I didn't get these scars and bruises for nothing." He mumbled.

"You guys do know that it's about to get worse right? We haven't even done a scrimmage with the entire team yet. Yeah we did pretty good just the five of us, but hell has yet to come."

"I hate to say it but it's true." Aladdin says. "Better we get all this conditioning shit done before we actually start to play forreal."

We all nod in agreement.

"Alright, I have to go to my locker. See you guys tomorrow morning." I waved off.

I looked at my reflection on my phone. Not bad Elsa, you look like you eat nails for breakfast, I tell myself.

As I continue walking down the hall I see Snow.

"Good afternoon Snow!" I say with a grin and a big wave.

She looks up from her phone, I presume she was texting someone. "Oh my goodness!" She rushes over to me and holds my face in her hands. "I thought I told Jack to take it easy on you today."

"You could say he did. After I got this bad boy, I sat out all of practice." I say pointing to my eye.

However, my words didn't seem to sooth her as she caressed my face even more, running her thumb over the wounded area. I flinched.

"Oww."

"Oh I'm sorry." She replies quickly, removing her hands from me as well.

"It's okay!" I tell her as confidently as possible and take her hands in mine.

"Are we still on for Friday?" I ask swinging her hands back and forth.

She giggles, "Yes. I'll see you then. Right now I have to go to the counselor's office, my teacher wants me to print out some papers."

"Do you need an escort?" I ask with a bow, holding out my arm for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replies with a curtsy.

LINE BREAK

After a long day at school, I'm ready to go home. I made my way over to my beautiful bike and unchained her.

"Winters!" What the hell does he want? I didn't bother to turn around.

"Afternoon Hans." I reply dully.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as he spun me around roughly.

Well that wasn't very nice. "We've got some unfinished business to take care of."

"And what would that be?" I say with my arms crossed over my chest.

He shoved me. "Are you really trying to fight me right now? I should warn you, I took judo back in the day, so I dabble in a little karate if I may say."

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Looks like someone beat your ass already."

He must be referring to my new black eye.

"Do we really have to resolve our issues in violence? Can't we just be civilized and talk this through?"

"There's nothing to talk about, I warned you to stay away from Anna. And since you can't comprehend something as simple as that, looks like I'll have to beat it into you."

"Ever thought that your girlfriend was the one who couldn't stay away from me?"

He laughed darkly. "Please, Anna might be stupid, but she has standards."

"Don't call her that." I say behind my teeth.

"I can call her whatever I want, which is something you'll never be able to do because she'd rather die alone then be with someone like you."

"You don't know that." I respond quietly.

"How naïve can you be?! Let me put this in a way you'd understand Winters." He stepped even closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I've already fucked her."

"W-what?" I reply with a broken voice.

He steps back. "I. Fucked. Her. As in, we've had sex. And she, loved it." He says with a smirk.

"Fuck you." I tell him venomously.

"She did. And let me tell you, that girl can riiiide. She's such a little minx. I mean I've fucked a lot, and I mean, a lot of women, but Anna is relentless. It's like she never wanted me to stop. Begging me to pound her until she went unconscious."

"You're lying…" I didn't want to believe him.

"You want to see proof? Look at the scratches on my back."

"I don't believe you, that can be from another girl from what I know."

"Still in denial huh? Fine, suit yourself. I'm just trying to be honest. Why the hell would she want you, if she's got a real man like me?"

I couldn't look this guy in the eye without throwing up.

"Think about her. Do you think she'd be happy on your arm?" He asks me.

"You're already a huge joke as it is. If you like Anna so much, why would you put her through the torment of being with you. Now you're just being selfish. Wanting her all to yourself, not even thinking about how people will treat her if you two were to be together."

As much as I hated Hans at the moment. I knew he was right. I was being selfish all this time. I want her to be happy, and now I know that that would never happen with me.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked.

"You're right." I say softly.

"What was that?" he replied with a smirk.

"I'm not repeating myself… I'll stop. I'll leave your relationship alone."

"That's all I ask." He says. "Thanks for your time." He's about to walk away.

"Hey Hans…"

"Mmm." He says as he faces me once more.

"You never cheated on her right?"

"Of course not Elsa. When I said that I slept with women, that was all before Anna, never during."

"Promise me, you'd stay faithful to her?" I ask him.

He looks me over for a second before responding. "Sure thing." And with that, he left.

LINE BREAK

You know how yesterday I said I was excited for hockey practice? I take all that back. Every word, every letter. I am in agony right now people! The boys and I just met the whole team, and if I thought we were kick ass yesterday, I was wrong. These hockey players look like they've done jail time! Let's go down the line.

First person I'll tell you guys about is Adam A.K.A. 'Beast'. His nickname implies it all, he's a forward like Aladdin and I but his body built is as big as Kristoff's or maybe even bigger! Frost says coach put him up front because we needed some power and leverage in order to score some points.

Next was Phillip, who plays midfield with Eugene. This guy is vicious, apparently he always gets put in the penalty box because he likes to fight so damn much. He might seem like a push over, but not even a fire-breathing dragon can take this guy down.

Lastly, we've got Naveen. He's goalie too, just like Kristoff. But this guy's an absolute tease. He's the biggest smack talker on the team.

Right now we're doing suicides across the ice, while Jack yells at us to move faster. He's the only person on this team that I haven't seen in action on the ice. According to the old members, he's the best person we've got, but I haven't seen anything yet, so I can't say I believe them.

"Alright, nice job today everyone! See you in the afternoon, the bell for first period rings in ten minutes."

The moment those words left his mouth, I fell to the ice, enjoying the nice cool feeling I was being surrounded with.

"Hey Elsa, you coming?" Kristoff asks before he steps off the ice.

"No you go ahead, I'm going to relax here for a bit."

"Okay, don't forget to lock up. Frost left already."

"Yeah yeah." I say as I swing my right arm over my eyes. A short nap doesn't seem like a bad idea right now.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" I could've sworn that I was the only person in here. Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me from my power nap. I groaned as I removed my arm from my eyes and fluttered my eyes open. I looked on the ice and no one was there. Am I going crazy?

"Over here." I hear the voice say.

I quickly sat upright and turned to the bleachers and saw the mystery person. Wow she's gorgeous, I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't having another fantasy again.

"Thank you." She replies with a giggle.

Shit did I say that out loud? I gulped, "Y-you're welcome."

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said with some newfound confidence.

"I'm not alone," she replies, "you're here."

"I-uh, had hockey practice this morning and-" Oh shit I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about me being on the team, Frost is going to flip!

"Don't worry, Jack knows I come here after morning practice." She must of seen the look of panic on my face which was now replaced with a sigh of relief.

"I'm friends with the entire team, I like to bake them goods and hand them out after a hard practice. Would you care for one?" She offered kindly.

"I'd love one!" I say as I begin skating towards her. Food sounded amazing right now. "Ooo it smells delicious."

"Chocolate or blueberry?" she asks

"Chocolate!" I exclaim. She takes out a chocolate muffin from her basket of good and gives it to me. I was salivating just looking at the thing.

I looked at her to make sure it was okay that I devour the beautiful creation.

"Dig in!" she laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. She's cute.

Three bites! Three bites and I finished the muffin.

"Do you eat like that all the time?" She asks.

"I have a tendency to inhale my food when I'm hungry. I kinda forget I have teeth." I say embarrassed, scratching the back of my head.

"You're like a vacuum." She responds with another heavenly laugh of hers.

I looked down, what I'm I supposed to say to a comment like that, 'you bet!'?

She furrows her brow in confusion. Dammit I really need to stop talking to myself outloud, it's making me look like a fool.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Her voice is as smooth as butter, I could listen to it all day.

"What's your name?" I can't believe I ate this girl's amazing food and I don't even know her name.

"Belle." She replies.

"Belle." I say to myself. "That's a great name! Are you French?"

"Yes, I grew up there and moved to the states in the sixth grade."

"So you must be fluent with the language I presume."

"Oui."

Wow that's sexy.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" she asks with another giggle.

For the love of Superman Elsa, Stop. Thinking. Out. Loud!

"Not really." I respond to her.

"I think you are Elsa."

"Well, you'd be the f-wait, how'd you know my name?"

"You're pretty popular around here."

Oh no! This girl already knows my reputation. There go all my chances of getting to know her.

I frowned. I screwed this up before anything possible could've began.

"What's the matter?" she asks with a voice filled with concern. Her hand went to my knee.

"I'm- I'm not really the person you want to hang out with around here."

"Screw what everyone thinks. If I want to spend time with you, I'll do as I please. I've never been one to judge someone because of what others say."

This girl was making my heart melt.

"How come I've never seen you around before?"

"I like to eat lunch in the library. I love reading." She says shyly before looking away.

"Me too!" I respond happily. "Probably not the same kind you do though. I like comic books and superheros and super powers and super heroes with super powers so essentially superheroes." Slow down nerd, I know she said she'd stay, but you still don't want to scare her off.

"So I believe your fascination with the super natural is true then?"

"Not so much with the super natural, but super heroes definitely. When I was I kid I used to tie a red towel around my neck and roam around the galaxy!" I say animatedly.

"Did you believe that you had powers?"

"Y-yes. I jumped off the balcony on the second floor of my house. It was the worst way to find out I was mortal."

"Goodness! That's horrible!" she replies.

"I know. I literally made my mom shit herself." I say laughing at the memory. I turned to see that Belle was too, pretty hard actually.

This girl couldn't possibly be more perfect. She laughed! I mean I really made her laugh! And it wasn't forced or anything! It was natural. Even though I've only known her for a few minutes, I felt her presence to be very comforting and soothing.

But wait, there's one thing I have to ask her before anything else.

"Superman or Batman?" I blurt out.

"Superman of course!" she answers in a heart beat.

"Oh my lord, will you marry me?" I asked, holding my hand out to her, I was hypnotized by this girl, it wasn't even funny. Almost made me forget about Amy, was that her name? I don't know, something like that.

"I would be honored Kalel." She answers as she places her delicate hand into mine.

She even knows Superman's Krypton name! Can she have my children?

"Oh my! I believe you'd need to take me out on a date first, don't you think?" she asks flirtatiously.

My throat was constricting. What do I say? What do I say?

"S-sure thing Lois." Not bad Elsa, pretty smooth if I may say.

Belle's face was flushed. A job well done by me. She's so flustered!

I heard the warning belle..haha I mean bell, ring. Shoot! I didn't want to go to class. I wanted to talk to her all day.

"How would you feel like having lunch with me today? You can meet all my friends!"

"I'd like that." She replies while biting her lip.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at the library after fourth." I tell her.

"See you then." She says and walks towards the door.

I couldn't help my eyes falling down cast, from her gorgeous brunette locks, to the small of her back, to thhaaaatt assss!

Now that's a woman. In those seconds I gained a lot of respect for French women. I licked my lips.

I blinked my eyes and all of a sudden, I was being faced with her hips. Busted. I slowly looked back in her eyes and gave her a nervous chuckle and a small wave.

She winked and blew me a kiss before leaving me alone in the room. I sighed dreamily.

LINE BREAK

Ten minutes into first period and I see Elsa walk into class. Everyone went quiet. Why was she late? She's never late! She didn't seem to care that everyone was staring at her either. She had this look on her face, as if she was in a daydream.

"Why were you late today?" Weselton asks

I saw her shake her head, as if to pull herself back into reality.

"There was traffic on my way here and the parking lot was full." She responds.

"Very well, I'll let you off with a warning being that this is your first time being tardy. It will not happen again right?"

"No sir." She replies.

Wait a second, Elsa doesn't drive! She rides a bike to school! And I saw her talking to Aladdin half an hour before school started. What's going on with her?

"Everyone take out a piece of paper and be prepared to take notes on the following video I'm about to show you." Weselton says.

Twenty minutes into the movie Elsa walks out of class. I wait another three minutes before I ask to use the restroom. I see her getting drinking at the water fountain.

"Elsa!" I call out to her.

"Yes?" she asks, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I know for a fact that you don't drive to school and I saw you talking to your friend earlier."

"Yup." She says before taking another sip of water.

Why is she acting like this? I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Wh-" I paused. Did Hans hit her?! "Elsa.." I say as I gently touch the outer rim of her black eye. She drew back from my touch.

"Who did this to you?"

"That's not important." She tells me. "It was a slip up."

"No it wasn't! Someone hit you! Who did it?!" I was getting angry. Why won't she just tell me?

"Relax Anna, I'm fine. Don't stress yourself out over this. No one hit me alright." She says calmly.

"Don't lie to me!" This was all my fault, I'm the reason that she got hurt. I don't know why, but I felt like I was about to cry. Elsa always gets in trouble for my sake. And to see her face bruised like that, just breaks my heart. I think she knew I was on a verge of tears because she engulfed me in a hug and I just let it all out. She was rubbing my back while I was soaking her royal blue button up shirt with my tears.

I felt so guilty for everything I've caused her.

"Hey come on. Don't cry please." She said softly. "There's something I want to show you." Within a matter of minutes, we were in some room I've never seen before. I was sitting on a couch and she was right there in front of me, with a glass of water.

"You need to hydrate yourself." She tells me.

"Where are we?" I ask her.

"The superhero club meeting room." She says with a proud smile.

"Why'd you take me here?"

"You were getting hysterical in the hallway. I thought you might want some privacy." She tells me.

"What happened to your eye?" I ask her again.

She sighs, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't." I gave her my word.

"I joined the hockey team with my friends and Aladdin slapped the puck in my eye during practice." She says quickly.

"YOU'RE ON THE HOCKEY TEAM?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" They'd murder her out there!

"Anna please don't freak out."

"Why the hell did you join the hockey team Elsa?!" I say loudly, but not as loud as before.

"Kristoff made me do it." She responds.

"I'm going to slap some sense into your friend! He can't force you to do it!"

"Are you worried about me?" she asks. Straight to the point I see.

"No, I-I just hate hockey." I say lamely.

"Can you be honest for once?" she tries.

"Yes, I'm concerned for your well being. I've seen those guys play Elsa, they might hurt you." I say looking anywhere but her.

"I'll be fine! It's kinda fun." The look on my face doesn't convince me otherwise and she knows that.

She takes my hands. "It's a game." She tells me. "They're not allowed to kill me." She says with a smile playing on her lips. "If they do, then I'm sure you'd be there to beat them up."

"Don't say that!" I smack her arm.

"What? You've got a mean right hook!" she exclaims.

We continue talking for another ten minutes before we hear a knock on the door. I immediately hide behind Elsa's back as she turns around. Oh my Gosh it's security, they're here!

Elsa get's up from her seat.

"Are you crazy?" I whisper yell. "Get back here!"

She just smiles at me.

The person at the door knocks again.

Elsa answers it.

"Fina-Fucking-Ly!" I hear her friend, I think Flynn is his name, yell.

"Calm down Eugene."

Eugene? Is that he's real name? I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh…now I see why it took you a long time." It got quiet, and I saw him staring at me.

"You gonna let us in?" Alright, I know that guy's name is Eric. He's the one Ariel's hung up on.

"Oh yes, of course!" Elsa says, and moves to the side.

Do any of her friends go to class? I see Kristoff and Aladdin trailing behind the first two.

"What's she doing here?" I hear Kristoff ask Elsa.

"We were j-"

Suddenly, Elsa's bombarded with a tight hug and almost knocked to the ground.

I growl. Snow fucking White.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Check." I say as I knock on the wood of my living room table.

"Eric?" Kristoff asks.

He glances over the cards sprawled before him and looks back at the ones in his hands.

"Ah what the hell, all in!" He says, pushing his whole entire wad of cash to the center of the pot.

"Elsa?" Kristoff calls out. "Your move."

"Are you kidding me?! I fold!" I say as I throw my cards down.

Right now, the guys and I are hanging out at my place playing some poker. We all decided to come here afterschool and kill some time before Snow and I go shopping later. I was still nervous about that, so I asked my friends if they'd accompany us on the trip, and being the great guys they were…they said yes. Probably because I told them I'd pay for the food when we get there, but that's besides the point. Friends are friends right?

Eric throws a smirk my way and shows us his cards. All our eyes go big. He was bluffing the entire time!

"You little cheat!" I guess Eugene's the first to voice his anger. "You made me lost forty bucks!"

"I wasn't cheating," Eric was quick to defend himself. "It's called being clever." He says as he pulls all the money towards him, happiness evident in his face.

"Fuck you." Aladdin spits out.

"I already told you I don't swing that way Aladdin. The more times you say it won't make me change my mind." Eric replies in a joking matter.

I on the other hand, was having a hard time choosing my words right. This little bitch's lying face cost me seventy dollars! There's a lot of things I could've done with that kind of money.

"Don't worry guys, there's always next time." Eric says trying to ease our pain.

"Bull-fucking-shit pretty boy." Eugene blurts out with an eye roll. "What are you going to do with all that cash?"

Eric shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, buy a video game."

"Why don't you take that girl you like, out on a date?" Kristoff asks.

"W-what?" he stutters out. "No I can't do that." He says avoiding all our eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a vagina." Eugene teases.

All of us, not including Eric, crack up laughing.

"Shut up Eugene." Eric replies. He looks like he wants to say more, but decides to stay quiet.

"Come on Eric," I say being the only compassionate person in our group. "I'm sure Ariel would love to go out with you."

"Ariel? I was talking about Vanessa." Kristoff says.

"Yeah sure Vanessa's cute and all but we all know where his heart lies. And that's with the second most gorgeous red head in that group." I tell them.

"No." Eugene speaks up. "You have a better chance going out with Coach Mode than Ariel."

Eric's face fell.

"What are you guys talking about, I'm all for Eric going for Ariel." Aladdin intrudes. "She likes him, I know it for a fact."

"Oh please, you don't even know when you like someone Aladdin. You guys need to listen to me, I'm the closest person you all have to what lady lovin' actually feels like." Eugene says confidently. "Kristoff and I are right, you should go for Vanessa." He tells Eric.

Within a matter of seconds, the room was divided between Team Ariel and Team Vanessa, I'm pretty sure you can tell who supports which group. The four of us were going back and forth trying to prove each other wrong.

"I bet you guys don't even know what a girl's lips feel like!" Eugene exclaims.

"You thrusting your ball sack into Coach Mode's face doesn't count as touching a girl's lips Eugene!" I reply.

"GUYS!" We all turn to Eric. "Relax." He says more calmly this time. "I get to choose who I like right?"

It was quiet for a moment. I can't believe we've been yelling at each other without even acknowledging Eric's opinion about this.

"Nope." Eugene says, then soon enough, we all broke out shouting, continuing the argument previous to Eric's interruption.

LINE BREAK

Damn…..fifteen minutes of arguing really takes a lot of energy from you. After Eric slapped some sense into us, he told us which girl he likes. Team Ariel was victorious! Fuck you Vanessa! That came out more rude than it was supposed to be. I have no problem with the girl, but I'll stick by Eric no matter what. I know what it's like wanting to be with someone so much that it seems unrealistic.

And apparently so does Eric. Oh well, we can daydream together.

"…sk her out." Was the last thing I heard Eric say.

"Say that again." I tell him.

"I'm going to ask her out on a date." He repeats.

"Well whattaya know? Turns out you don't have a vagina." Eugene says.

"Don't you think you should get to know her first? You did say that you don't even talk to her in Music. You might come off as a creep dude." Kristoff responds.

I turn to see Eric pondering Kristoff's words. He better not be going back and forth with this. Not after he seemed so confident just a second ago.

"No he won't." Aladdin intervenes before addressing Eric. "I bet that girl could fall in love with you in three days."

Eric raises his brow.

"What? She comes off like the hopeless romantic type."

"Bro if you're so nervous, why don't you go on a double date?" Finally, Eugene says something with worth.

"With who?" He questions.

"Elsa and Belle." I sigh dreamily.

I've been spending time with Belle everyday of this week. She'd come and eat with me and the guys during lunch. Sometimes when she didn't feel like going, I'd hang out in the library with her. Not to mention that she's been cheering for me every hockey practice. She cooks amazingly too! She'd make a great girlfriend.

Oh shit! I just remembered that Snow wanted me to meet up with one of her friends. Should I turn her down, I mean maybe I could be friends with the girl right? What the hell am I talking about? What does that say if I meet a person I'm suppose to be set up with, then immediately friend zone her. I'd be a jackass! Ah screw it, I don't care! In the words of Eric, 'I'm allowed to choose who I like.'

"So are you in?" I hear Eric ask me.

"Sure!" I reply happily. I think a double date would be fun. I've never been on a date before so I find this as a good way to ease my way into the dating world.

LINE BREAK

If you think hockey practice is bad. This is ten times worse. I'm being dragged from store to store. I don't even feel like I'm in my own body. I feel lifeless. Snow is pulling everywhere and I'M SO CONFUSED!

"Wait wait wait!" I tell her.

She finally stops to turn around.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" I ask her.

"Buying a new wardrobe, remember?" she replies.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Then why are we here?" Snow and I are currently in some eye wear store I've never heard of.

"We're getting you contacts. I can tell your rims are bothering you from the way you push them up every three seconds."

"B-but, this is my baby!" I say dramatically grasping to the sides of my glasses.

Seriously guys, me and these frames have gone through a lot together. If I get rid of these, I'm losing part of myself.

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to wear them when you don't have your contacts. I'm not going to make you throw them out."

That made me feel better…kinda.

"So…Snow….about that girl you want me to meet, I think it's best if I di-"

"Are you excited?!" she asks excitedly. "I really hope the two of you get along, she's supposed to meet us at 'Smooth Smoothies' at four today."

"Y-yeah but-"

"But what?"

I look at her for a moment. Would it be so bad to just go along with this? It seems like she put a lot of effort into this set up. I'm such a sucker for making others happy before myself.

"I just wanted to know what her favorite smoothie was, you know? So I could buy it for her before she comes in. I want to make a good first impression." I make up on the spot.

"Aw well that's very kind of you." She tells me while she squeezes my left cheek. "She's not a very picky person, but if you want to be safe you could always go with strawberry."

"Nah." I respond. I know I'm not supposed to be thinking about her but I've always associated strawberries with Anna, so if I'm trying to forget about her, I should do something different.

"I'll get her banana."

LINE BREAK

Am. Miserable. My legs feel like they need to be amputated. Alright, so you guys know how I told you that Snow and I were shopping for me? Well apparently that's not the case. I don't know what it is with girls but it's like every time they come to the mall, they HAVE to buy something.

And that's currently the case right now. Snow's taking me to some store that's filled with lotion. I asked her why we were here but she said something about wanting her skin to feel young forever. A little too dramatic for my taste but I stay with her anyway.

She's been asking my opinion on what smells better, after a while all of it smells the same! I mean, what's up with the complicated names. Does anyone really know what 'North Mountain delight' really smells like? Neither do I! I've been a straight A student all through out my high school life, but this shit is too hard for me to understand.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm!" I reply. Must've zoned out.

"Come on, it's almost four."

With that her and I left and went to 'Smooth Smoothie'.

"Elsa calm down, you're shaking the table." Snow laughs.

"Oh, s-sorry." I say, as I stop shaking my leg. That's another habit of mine I doubt I'll break. Most people get all sweaty but me? I can't stop moving, it's like my whole body experiences some sort of adrenaline rush and my heart pounds on my chest like crazy.

"You'll be fine."

I decide to nod my head because words were getting harder to say.

"And slow down with your smoothie. You only got it a couple minutes ago and you're almost done with the thing." She says giggling.

"I can't help it." I reply lamely.

Suddenly Snow's face lights up as she looks over my shoulder.

"She's here!"

What do I do? Turn around? Not turn around? Pretend not to know that she's here even though Snow made it pretty obvious that she is? Or maybe I should pass out, that gets me out of almost anything, I think to myself. What the hell is wrong with me? What would Superman do? He would probably acknowledge the lady, being that he's a confident guy. Right there and then I made my decision. I stood up from my seat taking a deep breath and turned around.

"Drizilla?!" I exclaim. What. The. Fuck.

"What?" She asks me plainly. "Excited to see me?"

"Y-W-Uh." I was at a loss for words. Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?!

"Star struck I see." She says crossing her arms.

"You could say that…." I mutter as I look down and scratch the back of my head.

"Greeeeaattt…well now that we got all that over with, could you move out of my way. I wanna get a smoothie." She says unenthusiastically.

"But I already got y-"

I heard Snow clearing her throat. "Go ahead and get your drink."

"Thanks." Drizella replies sarcastically before walking past me.

I was in shock. The table we were seated at became very amusing all of a sudden.

Snow snapped her fingers in front of my eyes and I looked at her. She pointed to the same area Drizella was at before I stood from my chair.

Now what?

I looked to see where she was pointing.

"Hello."

My frown turned into a smile within a split second.

"Belle!" I say before my face morphed into confusion. Which girl was Snow trying to set me up with? I really hope it's Belle because I might vomit my drink if it's Drizella. Not that I don't think she's pretty but…..she's uh just not my type. Or anyone else's for that matter.

"You two know each other? Snow asks.

"Uh huh!" I say excitedly. "She makes the best pastries!"

I see Belle's face turn red as she rocks back and forth from her toes to her heels.

"Does she?" Snow asks with a smirk as she looks at the flushed Belle.

"Yup! I crave eating them all the time!" I exclaim as I praise her work.

"I bet that's not the only thing you crave eating." I hear Snow say slyly.

Now both Belle and I are completely flustered. Snow on the other hand seems to be enjoying the fact that both of us are squirming because of her dirty comment.

Before anything could get even more awkward Belle says something, "So I guess you're the one Snow's been trying to set me up with huh?"

"Y-yeah. Is that alright with you?" Damn that sounded insecure.

"It's perfect." She replies with that amazing smile of hers.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. You know, I felt really bad coming here at first."

"Why's that?" Belle asks.

"I thought that if I came here I'd be cheating on you in some sort of way. N-not that I'm implying that we're in a relationship! But because uh- because-"

"Elsa it's fine." She reassures me. "I was thinking the same thing. I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else." She says shyly.

"Me too!" Woah, easy there pal, lay off a bit. "At first I thought it was Drizella,"

I saw her face turn to horror.

"But it turns out that she was just in front of you so it's all good." I say nervously.

When I finally remembered I had balls, I looked her in the eyes and she looked back in mine. She's got chocolate brown eyes. I sigh. As if I need another reason to love chocolate.

"Annyyyyywaaaayy." Oh yeah, Snow's still here.

"I'm going to go around the mall and see if I could find the guys, why don't you two hang out for awhile." She says.

"Okay." I tell her.

"Byyyee." She says with a knowing smile before whispering something to Belle. I saw blush like crazy before nodding.

"Would you like to walk around?" I ask her.

"I'd love too."

"Oh wait! I got you a smoothie earlier." I say as I hand it to her. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I went with banana. I hope that's okay."

She takes a sip threw the straw before responding, "My favorite."

LINE BREAK

So Belle and I have been weaving in and out stores for the past forty minutes just enjoying each other's company. Unlike, how I felt in the mall earlier, I'm having a lot of fun now. My legs are fully energized; we could be walking nonstop for the next few days and I wouldn't mind, as long as Bell's with me.

We were at a bookstore a few moments ago and it was absolutely adorable to see how excited she got when she saw an interesting book. Her whole face lit up with joy. It was like watching a kid in the candy store, except….sexier.

I wonder if she reads erotic novels? I mentally smack myself. Was it a sin to even think something like that? I would understand if she didn't. But if she did…holy fucking shit….IF SHE DID! Easy tiger, control yourself. Wouldn't want to say anything you'd regret.

"Are you okay?" Belle asks, pulling me out of my trance.

"Never better." I reply with a big smile.

"Good because there's one place I still need to go. Do you mind?"

"Not at all!"

She takes my arm, "I think you'll like it." And pulls me along.

After a few minutes of playful banter I saw something in the distance. Is that…..GAMESTOP! She's taking me to Gamestop! Can this woman get anymore perfect?! As we near the destination I see my friends in the store with Snow. I give them a wave and see them smirking back at me. What's with that? I'm about to walk into the store but I feel Belle still walking straight.

I turn to see my friends again and they're all giving me different reactions. Aladdin and Eric are giving me a thumbs up with gigantic smiles, Kristoff is still smirking with his arms crossed over his chest, while Eugene is- what the hell is Eugene doing?

I roll my eyes at his actions. He's doing continual pelvic thrust movements in the ass of one of the Gamestop manikins while mouthing 'Fuck Her!' What a dog. I couldn't help but let out a laugh though, I'm glad my friends support me?

So, it turns out that we're going to the store next to Gamestop, which was….Victoria's Secret?!

Ladies and gentlemen, I was wrong. Yes Gamestop will remain a top favorite of mine but Victoria's Secret has a special place in my heart.

I was brought back to reality with Belle's laugh.

"Might want to close your mouth, it's dragging on the floor."

"Victoria's Secret, we're at Victoria's Secret." I say in awe. "Why are we at Victoria's Secret?" I ask her.

"Snow says you've got great taste, so, I wanted your opinion on a couple things." She tells me as she bites her lip.

Oh my fuck! I'm in heaven guys. I'm in heaven with Victoria Secret angels as of now. Life just got so much better.

"W-what kinds of things?" I ask her with all I could muster.

"You'll see." She tells me with a wink before scampering off.

May I be the first to say that confident Belle is so fucking hot! Goodness, even when she's shy it makes my knees buckle. Is it even possible for a single human being to handle all THAT woman?

"Winters?"

"Mm." I reply, my eyes never leaving Belle.

"Um, hello."

WHAT?! "Yes." I say calmly as I turn to the voice.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you wear Victoria's Secret." She says with a rather rude laugh.

"Hi Ariel."

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asks impatiently.

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"I just asked you! Can you be normal for a second?"

"The answer to your question is yes, yes I can be normal. Is that all?"

"Winters. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I don't know if I should be insulted or not, is she insinuating that I'm slow? Huh, maybe I should switch to Team Vanessa.

"I'm with some friends." I tell her briefly. Why is she even talking to me? She never does at school.

"Eric's here?" She asks with what seems to be enthusiasm.

"Mhm. I think he and the rest of the gang are at GameStop though." I answer.

"Oh..cool." she says shuffling her feet. "So, is he still talking to that manly girl?"

she asks with a distasteful tone.

"I don't believe Vanessa is a manly woman, yes, sometimes when she laughs to hard it freaks me out, but she's a nice girl."

She just raises an eyebrow. I didn't answer her question.

"I think they talk sometimes." I tell her. "But from what I know, he's not interested. She doesn't even come to the Superhero Club meetings and that's a big no no!" Huh, I should've kept that more to myself. I guess I'm back to being Team Ariel.

"He doesn't like her." She says more to herself with a small smile.

Of course not, he's head over heels for you. Ah shit. I did it again.

I look to see Ariel looking at me with big eyes filled with happiness.

"I mean, he uh-really likes those um heels on your –er …..head." What the hell Elsa?! You just spilled your friend's secret to his crush and that's the best you can do?! You're a shame.

"You can't say anything!" I tell her. "You're not supposed to know." I'm the worst friend ever.

"Please don't make fun of him." I plead to her.

Her face falls. "Why would I do that?" She asks.

Does she seriously not know why?

"Well…you and your friends tend to humiliate or hurt people whenever they show a speck of interest for someone in the group."

"That's not true!" She defends.

"Yes it is! WonderBoy took it upon himself to bruise Eric's ribs when he overheard Eric talk about how great of a singer he thinks you are. He couldn't even play his damn recorder without wincing when he had to inhale!" I was getting heated. Who knew one group of people could be so damn barbaric!

"He did what?! Why would he hurt him like that?!"

"I don't know he's your friend. That incident happened a couple weeks back underneath the football bleachers."

"Is he okay?"

Does she actually sound concerned? Or is this glorious place filled with sexy underwear just making me hear things?

"It still hurts when he moves abruptly but other than that, the color subsided a little and it's no longer swollen."

She looks so sad. Holy bejesus what have I done?! Quick say something cheer her up! Uh-

"What are you doing here?" I know that voice from anywhere.

"How do you do Anna? I hope you're enjoying yourself this fine evening." Note to self, we are no longer in the 1500's.

"What's going on?" She asks as she looks between Ariel and I.

"Nothing." Ariel was quick to respond. "She saw me and just started yapping about calculus integrals."

You ma'am, are a LIAR! You came to me first! As long as she doesn't say anything about Eric I'll cover her ass.

"Yup!" I add. Ariel looked surprised that I'm going along with this. "There's never not a time in the day to talk about the beauty of math." I say playing with my suspender buckles.

Anna narrowed her eyes at me. "So you're telling me that you go to Victoria's Secret and turn into some Jehovah's Witness, preaching about math? I'm not buying it."

"Well, no I didn't come here to talk about math, I came here with a friend." I say proudly.

"You've got a friend who wears Victoria's Secret? Who is it? Eugene?" She asks before her and Ariel start laughing hysterically.

I have no idea why, but I was getting embarrassed.

"Elsa?" Thank you! Saved by the Belle….literally.

"Yes." I reply. All that laughter that was going on a second ago died down completely. Weird. Then, Belle walks to me and grabs on to my bicep.

"Anna."

"Belle."

Do they know each other? I find myself sandwiched between what seems to be a showdown. The tension is getting too thick for me to handle. Talk you idiot!

"So, you two know each other?" I ask lamely.

"I'll be outside if someone needs me." Ariel says before leaving.

"You could say that." Anna says answering my question, eyes still glaring at the girl on my arm.

Okay, I'm missing something. Why do I feel like there's something I should know?

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Anna said speaking up again.

"We do." Belle responds using the same dry tone Anna did. "I'm here to try on a few things, and Elsa's going to tell me if she likes it or not."

Holy Mackerel! Is that possible?! I thought Victoria's Secret didn't have dressing rooms, due to…..perverted reasons. I guess that's just one of the benefits of living in Arendelle.

"Funny, I was going to do the same thing." Anna said. She turned to me. "Since Ariel left, you wouldn't mind giving me some feedback would you?" She asks as she steps closer to me, trailing her index finger down my abdomen.

How can I say no to her when she's batting those thick lashes at me like that?

"S-sure." I choke out.

Belle breaks me out of my daze by grabbing a hold of both my suspenders and facing me to her. I was met with those beautiful brown eyes again, just inches away from her face.

"Go pick out something you like." She tells me in a hoarse voice.

I gulp and nod like a little child.

"I'll be waiting." She places an open kiss dangerously close to my mouth before backing away and swaying her hips to the fitting room.

Woah, so that's what a tongue feels like. I felt a stir in my pants. Please NO! Now's not the time to be hard! It's actually the perfect time but I-w-mh- you know what I mean!

"Do you like lace?" Anna asks, her voice leaking with seduction. Oh shit! I still have to look at Anna. Dammit! I don't even have my inhaler with me! How will I be able to breathe?!

"Mhmm." I mutter, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Perfect." She says smirking. "Excuse me." she asks. We were in a pretty skinny isle so she had to pass me in order to go to the fitting room.

"Of course." I respond before quickly stepping to the side, hopefully allowing her enough room to maneuver past me.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly, she began walking and turned her back to me, I felt her ass slowly grind against my crouch as she made her way to the other side.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan. Did she do that on purpose?

"Oops." She said in a teasing manner. "Sorry." With that she licked her lips before gently chewing on her bottom one.

She made her way the lace section of the store. I saw her pick out a matching neon green bra and thong. Those two pieces of cloths were just begging me to fuck them from across the room. Apparently Anna noticed my blatant staring because I heard that glorious giggle of hers. She winked at me, then cat walked her way to the dressing room.

I know I'm supposed to be staying away from her but I'm finding that to be near impossible. I went to the same lace area Anna was in and decided to pick out I what I wanted Belle to try on from there. What to choose what to choose?

When I felt satisfied with my choice I went to Belle's fitting room door and knocked three times.

"Someone's in here." She says in her naturally soft voice.

"It's me, Elsa." I tell her. "I picked something out for you." Thankfully the door was closed because I was as red as a tomato.

She swung the door open with only her head peaking out. I assumed she naked. Oh my laaaawwwwddd. The only thing holding me back from seeing naked Belle was this wretched door. I swear if I lived California, I'd sue that damn door!

"Here you go." I say shyly as I give her what I picked out.

"I should've known." She says with an amused grin. "Thanks Superman." She tells me flirtatiously.

I felt my face heat up again. "I d-don't even compare to him. It'd be crazy to call me that."

"You may not be Superman himself, but you're definitely the Man of Steele down there." She says pointing to my pants.

Fuck! You just had to draw attention to yourself didn't you?! I mentally screamed at Elsa junior.

She giggles at my embarrassment.

"Go take a seat over there and tell me what you think of the outfits okay?"

"Uh huh." I say before brisk walking to the small bench and sitting down, trying to find a comfortable position that doesn't make my friend too noticeable.

You can do this…just relax.

LINE BREAK

I had to hold myself back from throwing up listening to the way Belle talks to Elsa. I don't know whether it's my super competitive attitude or jealousy but Belle messed with the wrong girl. She has no idea what she's in for. Does she actually think she can compete with me? Just then, I heard Elsa stumble on her words because of some stupid Superman reference Belle thought was cute. 'Man of Steele'? What a fucking cheap shot. If we're gonna do this, she better bring it.

Game on bitch.

 **I just saw some of the art you guys made for this story. Ah the memories lol**


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Don't tell me you passed out again." Aladdin says to me.

"I'm sorry, but what would you do if two beautiful women were modeling lingerie right before your virgin eyes?" I reply to him.

"Fuck them." Eugene says bluntly.

"Well unlike you, I'd have to be in love with the girl before performing such acts as coitus." I tell him as I push up my thick frames.

Right now, the guys and I are back at my place eating the pizza I promised to buy. I don't know why Eric didn't pitch in due to the fact that he is now fucking loaded. That's right, I'm still pissed at that poker game. Can you say rigged?

"Oh come on! There was TWO of them, both vying for your attention…..HALF NAKED! I am very disappointed in you right now. If I was there, I would've shoved your ass in one of those doors and made sure you'd get atleast a handy." Eugene exclaims before crossing his arms over his chest.

I lost my train of thought when I heard Kristoff laughing his head off.

"What?" I ask blandly.

"You….you…" he kept laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm waiting."

"The fact that two of the hottest girls in school were about to jump your bones, and you just pass out."

"I didn't pass out!" I was quick to defend myself.

"Okay, then tell us what happened." Aladdin says.

"Fine."

 _Flashback_

" _Elsa? Are you ready?" I heard Belle ask with her melodic voice._

 _NO! "Y-yes."_

 _I hear her unlock the door and soon enough it was open._

" _Well, are you going to look?" She asks with a giggle._

 _I slowly graze my eyes from the floor to her feet. I decide to take a look from the bottom up. Sweet potatoes she's got sexy legs! They're toned to perfection! Focus Elsa, don't stare at them too long. My eyes are met with a lace navy blue thong. Holy shit! She's wearing what I picked out for her, and may I say she can work it. My mouth started watering. I haven't even seen the rest of it yet. Alright Elsa, take a deep breath before moving higher._

" _Oh my…." Do you think she'll kill me if I touch her boobs? No no! Stop it Elsa! Oh come on, nothing wrong with a little squeeze right? You. Are. A. Pervert. She's got to be at least a C. Maybe I should ask. Don't you dare! Screw you other Elsa, I'm touching them!_

" _My eyes are up here." Belle jokingly tells me._

 _Yes, I know where your eyes are, but I want to stare at your breasts._

" _S-sorry." I stutter out. "That was completely rude on my behalf."_

" _It's fine." She reassures me. "It's cute seeing you all disoriented and what not." She tells me with a smirk._

" _You look…wow…" I'm speechless right now. Not only does this girl have an amazing personality but a bangin' body to go with it. Yeah that's right, I said the word 'bangin', Aladdin's been helping me with some mainstream lingo, and dare I say, I pick up fast!_

" _Thank you." She tells me with a smile. "This one's definitely a keeper."_

" _Definitely!" I respond a little too quickly. Well, way too quickly. I clear my throat, "I mean, whatever you want."_

" _You don't think the bra's too small? It feels like my boobs are about to pop out of this thing in a second." She teases._

 _My mouth hangs open and I try to close it as fast as I can. "N-no, it looks v-very suitable for your chest, being that your breasts seem well confined in the holder." I tell her. What the fuck does that even mean?!_

" _Such a sophisticated response. I'm glad you came." She tells me with her million dollar smile._

" _Me too! I, uh, like spending time with you." I say looking at the floor. I feel like if I were to look her in the eyes I'd just crumble._

" _Elsa?" Oh that's right, Anna! I hear Belle scoff as she looks Anna up and down._

" _I don't think green's your color Anna." Belle tells her with a bite to her voice._

" _I could say the same with you in gold." She responds just as dangerously._

 _Are both these girls blind?! No other colors suit them more perfectly._

" _I-I think you both look gorgeous."_

" _Thank you sweetie." Belle says as she wraps her arms around my neck, embracing me in a hug. What do I do?! Should I return it? Well ofcourse I should return it, but how?! Do you think she'll mind me touching her bare skin? Holy smokes! Do you think she can feel my erection?! I am freaking out people! What would Eugene advise? 'Don't be a pussy.' No, not the advice I'm looking for. Kristoff? He'd just laugh at me. Eric? 'Hug her back and pray that she won't call you out on it.' I'm going with Eric._

 _I return the gesture as lightly as possible with my hands pressed on the small of her back. She smells, really good. After a couple seconds she pulls back._

" _I'll be out again in a bit." She tells me as she walks back into her fitting room. "Behave." She says seductively. YES MA'AM! She shuts the door and I hear someone clear their throat. Anna._

" _Are you going to look or what?" she asks rather impatiently._

" _Mmhm." I say, still not looking at her._

" _Any day now."_

" _I know, I'm just preparing myself that's all." Did I really say that? I heard her laugh at my response and my face started burning up. This girl really knows how to intimidate me. I turn to fully look at her. Fuck…._

" _Nice huh?" she taunts._

" _I-you-gr-" Come on Elsa! You learned how to formulate a sentence a long time ago! Now would be the time to apply that knowledge._

" _Take a picture, It'll last longer." She giggles. I don't know if she's joking or not because I'm seriously considering it. I'd love to freeze this moment in time, only problem is if I do, I'll be a total creep. And know one likes creeps._

" _What's wrong? Don't tell me that a student with a 4.0 GPA has completely forgotten the English language. That would be quite a tragedy really." She continues to tease._

 _There is no doubt in my mind that my face is beat red._

" _Y-you look beautiful." I say with a small voice. "The green color makes a great contrast with your hair and skin tone." I tell her as I look down and play with my suspender buckles. "E-even if you were wearing sweatpants you'd still be one of the p-prettiest girls in the world to me."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _I look away and do my best to hide the blush that's rising in my cheeks. How is it that this geek can make me feel this way with a few kind words and I can't even bring myself to care when my own boyfriend does? Probably because he doesn't…..but still. Wait a minute….she said 'ONE of the prettiest girls in the world'. ONE of what?! She's never said that before, from previous years, Elsa's always told me that I AM the most beautiful girl she's laid eyes on, or something along those lines. Why is that changing?_

 _Is it because of Belle? Fucking Belle! Everything was perfect before she came along! That bitch ruins anything and everything. Just like her dad. He claims to be an inventor….yeah fucking right. That nutjob almost killed three people with those death traps he calls 'inventions'._

 _How'd she even meet Elsa anyway? I mean I know Elsa's smart but she's not one to spend all her time in the library reading for fun._

" _Anna are you alright?" Elsa asks._

" _Yeah." I cover up. "Just a little thirsty, my throat's dry."_

" _I could get you some water if you like." She's so sweet._

" _If you don't mind." I tell her._

" _Alright, I'll be back in a jiff! You should sit down, it's possible that you're dehydrated." She comes up behind me placing her right hand on my back and taking my left hand in hers as she leads me to the bench that she was previously sitting on. "Don't move!" she tells me before bolting her way out of the store. A small smile graces my face as I look in the direction she took off._

 _Suddenly one of the stall doors flew open and I automatically rolled my eyes. "What you do you want?"_

" _You need to stay away from Elsa." Straight to the point I see._

" _And why the hell would I listen to you?"_

" _You've done nothing but hurt the girl since the beginning of her little infatuation with you."_

" _You are in no place to tell me what to do. What's between Elsa and I stays between us. So don't go poking around in everyonelse's business."_

 _She sneers at me. "Why do you even care about her? I remember just a couple weeks ago you were avoiding her like the plague. What are you trying to do now? Lead her on again just so you can slap her down for fun later on?"_

" _What's it to you?" I question. "Why are you even interested in her? Don't tell me you were getting bored fucking Adam."_

 _She narrows her eyes at me and takes a step forward. "Adam is my bestfriend, only thing we've done together was kiss. And that was back in middle school. I'm not a slut like you Anna, desperately giving Hans blowjobs in order to keep him around. If you weren't meeting his sexual needs there's no doubt that he would've dumped your ass already."_

 _I stood up to face her. Her eyes were challenging me. "Since when did best friends and friends with benefits have the same meaning."_

 _She laughed, well, fake laughed. "You still didn't answer my question about Elsa."_

" _Easy," she starts. "You know that I have a little something for geeks. Something about them just turns me on. Especially Elsa, those bow ties of hers are enough to make me hot. Don't even get me started on the suspenders, very sexy. And when she tucks in her shirt….mmm…you can just see her bulge. How big do you think she is? 8? 9?"_

 _Before I could even think, I pushed her and her back slammed against the stall door. "She's not a piece of meat!"_

" _How rude of you. Interrupting me before I even finish. Didn't your parents teach you better?"_

 _She's making my blood boil. Just so you all know, Belle and I were never friends with to begin with, mainly because our families hated each other, even to this day. Which wouldn't be an issue if her dad wasn't such a fucking kook!_

" _Then by all means, continue." I tell her with a fake smile._

" _Despite the fact that I'd love to ride Elsa till the morning I find her personality to be very intriguing. She's so kind and thoughtful. It's so hard to find someone nowadays with a heart of gold like hers."_

" _Are you finished?"_

" _I believe I am." She replies while checking her fingernails._

" _I think you're full of bullshit."_

" _And I think you're a tramp. Nothing new here Anna."_

" _You don't deserve her. She's amazing and you're a bitch." I say rather bluntly._

" _It's incredible how much of a hypocrite you are!" Belle exclaims. "You call me a bitch but I've treated Elsa better in the few weeks I've known her versus the years you have."_

 _I didn't know if it was because what she said was true but I was pissed. So before any other words left her mouth, I slapped her, hard. You could here it echo throughout the damn store. Before I could even process what was going on, I felt my back slam against the wall._

 _Does she really want to do this now? Because mark my words, I will beat the living shit out of her. I was about to lunge but I felt someone hold me back._

" _You ladies need to get out the store now. We won't have any violence here." Great. Fucking security. Literally seven seconds later Elsa appeared, holding a water bottle in her hand._

" _Is everything alright here?" She asks with a voice filled with concern._

" _Never better." I reply bitterly. I saw her wince at my tone before cautiously walking towards me._

" _H-here's your water." She says shakily before handing me the Dasani bottle. "S-sorry it took so long, but the vending machine was being inadequate."_

" _In English Elsa. Cut the fancy talk."_

" _It was broken and maintenance had to fix it."_

" _Why didn't you just go somewhere else?" that came out harsher than it was suppose to._

" _The other one was all the way east of the m-the other one was on the other side of the mall, I thought it'd be quicker to wait at the one nearby."_

" _You do know that the starbucks right across from us would've given you water for free right?" I know I was being a bitch but it's Belle's fault. I'm having a spillover effect._

" _I wasn't aware. M-my apologies Anna." She was picking at her suspenders again. She always does that when she's nervous or scared._

" _You shouldn't have to apologize Elsa." Belle interrupts. "She should be greatful that you went out of your way to buy her something."_

 _Don't you dare start playing victim you little slut! I don't care if security's here, it'll take a fucking army to bring me down once I put my hands on you._

" _We should go." Belle says. "We've done enough shopping for one afternoon right?" she asks while tugging on Elsa's arm._

 _The blonde girl nodded her head. "Yes, I'm quite exhausted."_

" _Let's go then." Belle says before kissing her cheek._

 _I internally gagged at that little action of hers. I hope Elsa will be able to disinfect those germs before it gets critical._

LINE BREAK

"THAT'S IT?!" Kristoff exclaims. "That's how your story ends?"

"Umm…yes" I say.

"So neither of them touched your dick?" Eugene asks.

"N-no. Like I said, I went to get water and when I came back, there was security in the dressing rooms. I don't know what happened when I left. Maybe someone was armed?"

"Are you joking me?! Elsa! They were fighting! Probably over you!"

"Kristoff you are delusional. What makes you think that?"

"How blind can you be?!" he tells me.

"Pretty blind because I've worn these damn glasses all my life." I reply dully.

"That's not what I meant."

"Kristoff's right," Eric says. "Even I know that they were most likely going at each other before you got there."

That says something right there. You see, Eric and I are pretty much the same with girls, and by that I mean we have no idea how to read them. And if he agrees with Kristoff then there's a chance that it's true. But I don't know. It's a little weird for me to think that I'm the focal point of a catfight. What do you guys think?

Alright, that's cool, you don't have to answer. I mean, I do tell you guys pretty much everything about my life, least you could do is respond! …Sorry about that little outburst, it was rude of me to demand an answer from you like that. Can we still be friends? …No? Right….we were never really friends. Wow I just made this awkward. I'm sorry, I tend to do that when I-well, all the time actually.

"How can you guys keep talking about this? Isn't anyone still stuck on the fact that Elsa didn't even get to second base?!"

"Eugene, go stand in the corner." Aladdin tells him with a sigh.

As usual he ignored Aladdin's request. "No! I'm very disappointed right now. After all the advice I've given you, you haven't used any of it!" Eugene exclaims at me.

"That's because your advice….SUCKS! I already told you that I'd never call Anna Mamacita, it's just wrong and it's demeaning!"

"She should be thrilled at most. I'm telling you, girls like Anna dig confidence."

"There's a difference between being confident and being a douche bag." I tell him.

"No there's not." He replies.

"You're all bark and no bite Eugene." Aladdin says. "You give all this 'expert' advice on girls and the only thing we've seen you do was nail Coach Mode in the face with your nutsack."

"That's true." Kristoff joins in. "You haven't done shit!"

"Do I have to give you guys another demonstration to show you how great I am at my craft?! As for Coach Mode, she totally wanted these nuts!" he says while grabbing his balls. "You think it was an accident that you saw? She was totally walking in a way where she knew that when I turned around her face would be smothered with this dick!"

"You're on crack." Eric says.

"Shut up Eric! I can prove it to you guys on Monday. I'll have any girl I want at my feet." Eugene replies cockily.

"Fine, how about that cute blonde with long hair? The one who hangs out with Anna." Kristoff tells him.

"I could get her in my sleep." He says with a yawn.

"We'll see about that." I say responding with a smirk. If I know anything about Rapunzel, it's that she's very similar to Anna, behavior wise that is. She's like a cross between Ariel and Anna. Eugene has no idea what he's in for.

LINE BREAK

The guys and are were chatting amongst ourselves in the ice rink, passing around a puck just to kill some time.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" I think Jack's here. We all turn our attention to his voice.

"As you all know, our first game is this Thursday." He pauses.

"And?" Naveen interjects with his thick accent.

"Can it Naveen. I was just getting there." Jack says. "You've all uh worked very umm…"

"Here we go again." Phillip says rolling his eyes.

"What? What's going on?" I ask him.

"Jack always gets like this when he tries to give an emotional pep talk. He turns into an incoherent babbling idiot."

"Shut up Phillip!" Jack exclaims.

"Just give us the damn uniforms." Adam interjects. "Watching you trying to be soft is making me pass a fucking kidney stone."

Well that was rude. Although, once that comment was made I saw Frost visibly relax.

"Thank goodness." He replies seeming very relieved. He placed the box he was holding down on the ice. "Come grab your uniforms. If they don't fit let me know and I'll grab you another size."

I was the first to skate over to the box, I'm so excited! I've never done a sport before so this uniform is a trophy in itself. I couldn't be more greatful. I slide the airy material through my head and arms and adjust it fittingly on my torso. This is so badass! The jersey was white and the number and my last name were royal blue. In the front was a crown, also colored blue because we are the Arendelle Kings.

"Looking good Winters." Jack tells me with a manly smack on my back.

"Thanks Frost!" I respond with the biggest smile I could conjure up. I was so happy at the moment, I couldn't wait for the game. I wanted everyone to see how talented this team is.

"These are the home uniforms!" Frost yells to everyone. "The away one's are coming on Friday. It's the same colors, only inverted."

"So the numbers will be white instead?" Eugene asks.

"Yes genius." Jack replies.

"Just making sure Captain." Eugene says sarcastically.

"Eugene go do stadiums, something about you is just pissing me off this morning."

"It took me forever to tie these damn skates!" He argues.

"Who said you're taking them off?" Frost says lifting an eyebrow. "10 minutes starts now."

Eugene huffs. "Yes Captain." And he takes off.

Everyonelse on the ice is trying hard not to laugh. I love Eugene but I love it even more when he gets in trouble. Sometimes his conceited ass needs it.

"Phillip, tell everyone about the flyers, I have to run something past North." Frost says before leaving.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Eugene laughs before making his way back down to the ice.

"Get your ass back on the stadiums lady!" Phillip commands.

"No need to be so rude, I'm insulted Phillip. And to think I thought we were two peas in a pod, both attractive men radiating with charm." Eugene says.

"Try to kiss my ass one more time and I'll shove a puck down your throat." Phillip replies.

"You sir, need to get laid." Eugene responds as he starts his stadiums again. "I heard Aurora's got a thing for jackasses!"

Naveen broke out laughing first and soon enough, so did everyone. All of us know about Phillip's massive crush on the blonde cheerleader. He squirms like a child everytime her name is mentioned. I think they'd make a cute couple but like me, Phillip has no idea how to get his shit together when he talks to the girl he likes.

He tries his best to ignore the embarrassment when he turns to the rest of the team. "Aladdin informed me of what you guys did to get members for your superhero club, even though you only pulled two members, something is better than nothing right? Which is why all of use will be passing out flyers advertising our first hockey game." He skates over to our team's bench and lifts up another box. "Let me tell you something newbies, there's nothing worse than playing a home game with more people on the visitors side tormenting you."

"Yeah, remember that time when Naveen's grandma was the only person on the home side." Adam reminisces, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey we won that game!" Naveen defends. "I don't see anything funny about it."

"Anyways." Phillip says in attempt to get everyone back on the same page. "As a member of this team it's your job to spread the word….so…do it."

Wow he's just as bad as Frost when it comes to delivering speeches.

LINE BREAK

"It's gonna be awesome! I have no doubt in my mind that we're going to crush Corona High this week!" I exclaim.

"Absolutely!" Eric agrees. "According to Adam they lost all their valuable members two years ago. It'll be like playing a second string team!" Eric turns to the guy passing by us. "Come to the hockey game this Thursday at seven." And hands him a flyer.

Right now Eric and I are handing out flyers to the student body, just roaming around the hallways and giving papers to anyone that passes.

"More like third string. I was talking to Naveen and he said their goalie freaks out when someone get's close to the goal." We were turning the corner and almost ran into a couple people. You could say we're excited.

"Hey watch it!" Aw great, here we go again.

"S-sorry Ariel." Eric was quick to apologize. I, on the other hand didn't say anything, she still didn't thank me for covering her ass at Victoria's Secret.

"Eric!" She says more surprised then upset.

"Hi." He replies lamely. "We didn't mean to get in your way just now."

"It's okay." Ariel says with a smile.

"Are you g-going to try out for the new solo in music?" Eric asks in attempt to keep his conversation with his dream girl going.

"I was thinking about it." Ariel replies, pulling her books closer to her chest.

"You should!" Eric exclaims. I nudge his ribs, signaling him to take it down a notch before embarrassing himself. He seemed to ignore me anyway.

"You're a fantastic singer! The best one in class! You'd be a shoe in for that part no doubt! Ms. Gothel would be crazy to give it to anyone else."

Was she blushing? I tried to contain a laugh that was about to erupt from my throat. You go Eric! She bit her lip before responding.

"Thank you, I'm glad I have your support." She tells him shyly.

"You bet!" Eric replies.

"What's that you're holding?" Ariel asks pointing to the flyers in his hand. "Something for Superhero Club I assume?"

"Good guess, but it's for the Hockey game actually." He says as he hands her one. "It's this Thursday at seven."

"Uh, is Jack forcing you to hand these out because from what I remember you two weren't friends." She says suspiciously.

"Well, he's making everyone on the team do it. But were friends now…I think." He answers.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ON THE TEAM?!"

"Y-yes." Eric says rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHY?!" You could say that she's angry. "ARE YOU JOKING?!"

"I-I'm serious." He says.

"Eric! They'll kill you out there!" Huh, this is exactly the type of reaction Anna gave me, weird. "Hockey players are ruthless!"

"It's nothing I can't handle." He replies calmly.

"But why?! What made you join?!"

"Well Kristoff-"

"He's the tall gruff blonde one right? Where is he? I'm going to slap some sense into him!" Yup, just like Anna. I'm not gonna lie, I'm having fun watching Ariel freak out about this. How much more obvious can she make it that she likes Eric?

"Ariel, relax." He tells her grabbing her shoulders. "Hockey's not that bad, it's just a little push and shove."

"Nothing that bad?! Those Neanderthal players fight like animals! And the guys dressed in ugly striped black and white shirts just stand there like nothing's happening!"

"That's not true!" Eric exclaims trying to calm the girl down. I could have a little fun with this.

"Eric, don't lie to her." Suddenly Ariel's full attention was on me. "Jack told us about how rough the game gets and sometimes the only way to work out any problems is to physically fight it out. So yes, it's a bloody game."

"I forbid you to play." She tells Eric.

He lets out a chuckle. "I can't do that Ariel, I'm already scheduled to play as first string."

"Don't you care about your safety?" She asks trying to persuade him.

"Ofcourse!" he replies. "If you want to make sure I'm okay, why don't you come to the game and watch for yourself." He says scratching the back of his head.

The girl turned as red as her hair. "Okay." She peeps out. "But only to make sure no one dies, not because I want to go or anything."

Eric's smile falls to a frown. "If you don't want to go, you don't have too. If you'd rather do something else, that'd be perfectly fine."

Just then the bell rings.

"I'll see you in music." Eric says before he pulls me along past her.

LINE BREAK

Right when I thought everything was going well with Eric and Ariel, that had to happen. I wonder if she'll go to the game or not. I hope she shows up, it'd mean a lot to him if she did, well, if she wanted to. I just dropped off Eric to his psychology class and I'm walking in the hallways alone once again. It's currently my free period and I've decided to dedicate my time to making sure people get the hockey flyers.

I see Anna at her locker applying lipgloss to her already perfectly plump lips. It's only her and I in this hallway and I'm wondering if I should just turn the other way. As if she heard me talking to myself, she makes eye contact with me through her mirror. I gulp. With one swift movement she shuts her locker and leans against it, waiting for me to approach her. You can do this Elsa, it's nothing you haven't already done before.

I walk towards her with a smile on my face. "Hello Anna!" I say brightly. "I hope your weekend was eventful."

"It was okay." She replies. Is that all she's going to say? Do I have to carry this conversation myself? Not that I mind but it'd be nice if she put some effort in, she was the one eyeing me to come here afterall.

"That's great!" Look at me, being all charismatic.

"What's that?" she says pointing to the stack of flyers I'm carrying. I immediately turn them away from her so she can't read it.

"N-nothing." Damn it! She'll be even more suspicious now! Curse this damn stutter of mine.

"Must be important if you're hiding it from me." She says nonchalantly while filing her nails.

I was tempted to tell her but that didn't turn out so great with the Superhero Club flyers. To be honest, I wasn't in the mood for her to laugh at me. Besides, it's not a bad thing that I'm not telling her, I'm just saving her time. I'm sure she has better things to do on a Thursday night, instead of watching a hockey game.

"Don't worry about it." I try to reassure her. "It's nothing that would suit your interest."

"Try me." She says blowing on her nails before filing them again.

"N-no thank you." She finally took her eyes off her nails to look at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me Anna. You wouldn't really care to know." I try to change the subject. "Have you seen Belle around?"

She rolls her eyes, "No, I haven't. Why?"

"I wanted to read her some of the poems I wrote for our English assignment. I'm going to run them by her to see if she thinks they're any good."

"Why her? I'm your partner." She says crossing her arms over her chest. Uh-oh, feisty Anna.

"Remember y-you said to do t-them separately, s-so I didn't think you'd want to look them over." I say grabbing unto my suspenders.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to read them. Does my opinion not matter to you?"

"I-" I start.

"It should because this is a group project and what Belle thinks doesn't fucking matter."

I shrink at her tone of voice. "Of course your opinion matters Anna. I'm sorry.

I look up in time to see her face soften.

"How are you doing with yours?" I ask her.

"I haven't started them." She tells me looking away.

"Anna they're due this Wednesday."

"I know when they're due." She bites back.

"Then why haven't you-"

"I didn't get around to it yet okay!" It was quiet for a moment. I felt like if I were to say a word she'd rip my head off.

I start out soft. "If you want, I could-" I glanced over her shoulder and saw Hans with his crew of idiots chatting on the other side of the hall. Shit. If he sees me with her I'm dead meat. "You know what, don't worry about the poems. I'll finish them both up by tomorrow. You've probably been busy so It's only reasonable that this project would slip to the back of your mind."

"Elsa, wait, slow down." She says placing a hand on my upper arm. Apparently I was talking too fast, I tend to do that in times like this.

"It's no trouble at all really. I love a challenge. I'll see you later okay?" I don't even wait for her answer, I just book my ass out of the hallway as fast as I can.

LINE BREAK

I was eating lunch at my usual table. What happened earlier with Elsa is still bugging me until now. Why'd she run off like that?

"Hey there beautiful. How's is it going?" I look up to see Flynn hitting on Rapunzel. This should be interesting.

"Um, can I help you?" she asks.

"The name's Flynn, Flynn Ryder." He says while taking a seat next to her at the edge of the bench.

"Rapunzel…." She replies awkwardly.

"I know what you're thinking," he starts. He turns to Hercules who's directly infront of him. "Are you going to eat that?" Without waiting for a response he takes the apple from his tray and takes a big bite out of it. He swallows the big chunk and continues, "You're in shock. Never in your life has a handsome man such as myself approached you and swept you off your feet with his cunning words."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She questions him. This guy is just loaded with hot air.

"Flynn, Flynn Ryder." He then twists his face in such a contorted way that looks like he's constipated.

Rapunzel just raises an eyebrow. "Is that suppose to impress me or something?" she says while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please, no woman on this planet is immune to the smolder. Either you're gay or your faking your true feelings."

She narrows her brow at him, "Listen here you-"

"Look I think I might be possibly interested in you at the moment, so it'd be best if you give me your number before I don't want it anymore."

"You're such an ass!" she exclaims before slapping Flynn across the face.

The whole table got quiet.

"You like it rough I see." He says while readjusting his jaw. "Well lucky for you, because so I do. I'm a hockey player." He tells her with a wink.

"You're on the hockey team?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Yup. The whole Superhero Club is actually. We're much cooler than you give us credit for." He hands her a piece of paper. "The game's this Thursday at seven. I'll see you then." He says bringing one of her hands of to his lips and kissing it.

So that's what Elsa's been hiding from me. I don't see the big deal. Did she not invite me to her game on purpose? I look up in time to see Rapunzel's face flush. Don't tell me she actually fell for all that bullshit.

"Are you going?" Jasmine asks.

"Maybe." Rapunzel replies still eyeing the paper.

"You should," Ariel says before eating a handful of fries. "I am."

"Why?" I ask.

"Eric."

That's all she needed to say.

"Will you come Anna? I'll only go if you do." Rapunzel tells me.

I look over to the Superhero table and see Belle feeding Elsa a French fry. I swear, I could get hypertension just watching the two of them act all cute. Fuck you Belle! I grit my teeth as Belle turns to me and meets my eyes. I immediately flip her off and she just smirks at me before planting a kiss on Elsa's neck.

"I'm in." I say, not taking my eyes off Elsa.

 **I love the superhero club 3**


	10. Chapter 10

10

I am so tired. I stayed up until 4:00am last night finishing up the poems for that English assignment. My eyes are droopy and my usual optimistic attitude just isn't there. So this is what procrastination feels like….I hate it. I hope Anna appreciates all the work I put into this. Should I ask her if she wants to read them today? She did say that she should because we're partners. That sounds reasonable right?

Anyways, I'm chaining up my two-wheeled beauty to the school's bike rack as of now. Frost declared no morning practice so you could say that I'm ecstatic about that. Two more days until our first hockey game! It's going to be great showing everyone how kick ass our team is!

"Sleep well?"

"I've had better nights." I tell Kristoff as we walk towards the front of the school.

"What happened? A lot of stuff of your mind? You're never this tired."

"I had to do some homework last minute. Which in turn lead to me missing my 8:30pm bed-time. I didn't even get to eat my sleepy time cookies that my mom made me."

He laughed at me. "Tell your mom to whip me up an extra batch when she gets the chance. I need those sleepy time cookies for my algebra class."

"Kristoff how many times have I told you to pay attention in class! It's absolutely rude to sleep when the teacher is giving a brilliant lecture!"

"I'm sorry but unlike you, math doesn't turn me on. It's boring."

"It is not!" I defend.

"Maybe if I had a hot teacher I'd learn a thing or two. Sadly that's not the case because Dr. Malificent freaks me the hell out."

"Are you kidding me?! Her math theories are legendary! I'm utterly perplexed at your take on this!"

"I have no idea what you just said." He tells me with a blank face.

"Gooooodmorning bitches!"

Kristoff rolls his eyes, "Eugene."

Eugene comes up behind us and squeezes right into the middle of us throwing his arms over both our shoulders.

"Come on, that's all I get?" He asks.

"Morning Eugene." I tell him with a yawn.

"What's wrong with you? You jack off too hard last night?" he asks me.

I remove his arm from my shoulder. "No! I-I was doing homework."

"No need to be ashamed little Elsa, Belle's hot. I wouldn't blame you."

"I was not having late night fantasies about Belle!"

"You're the worst liar."

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood to get into some pointless argument. Just let Eugene think what he wants. He's such a pervert.

"So, as you both know, I totally scored points with Raquel the other day." Eugene states.

"Her name's Rapunzel." Kristoff tells him.

"I knew it was something with an R. That girl was all over me!"

"She slapped you." I say blandly.

"Please…that was just all the sexual tension building up inside of her, yearning for release." He says while making exaggerated motions with his arms.

"Whatever you say Eugene. Just know that the only person that believes you is yourself." Replied Kristoff, he's so straight forward with everything. He doesn't do that beating around the bush crap.

"Kristoff is there ever a day that you don't have a stick up your ass?" Eugene asks. "Because I'd be more than happy to help you pull it out."

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you touch my ass. It'll ruin my rep."

The three of us made our way into school, making meaningless comfortable chatter. I could definitely use one of Belle's chocolate chip muffins right now. She's probably the only reason I wake myself up so early in the morning to go to hockey practice. Spending time with her means a lot to me….and so do her baked goods. I was thinking of making her something because I don't want to feel like a free loader. But, alas, I'm not the best chef. I mean, I could microwave the shit out of anything! However, if it comes to using oil, I try my best to stay away. You can't blame me alright! I hate getting splattered with oil while I'm cooking! It hurts!

As per usual I saw Anna at her locker talking with her friends. Should I give her the poems now or later? Ah what the hell, I'll just do it now.

"Excuse me fellas." I tell the two boys next to me. "I've got something I need to take care of."

"You got your inhaler?" Kristoff asks.

"Uh-huh!" I exclaim patting the back of my enormous backpack.

"Good. See you later." He says, and with that, him and Eugene walk away.

I love Kristoff, he's like a big brother to me. Always making sure I'm alright. Maybe I should tell mom to make him sleepy time cookies.

I'm making my way to Anna and I feel those butterflies coming into my stomach again. Breathe. Relax. She's just another person. With shaky fingers I gently tap her shoulder three times.

Everyone in her group turns to me halting all previous conversation that was going on.

"Goodmorning everyone!" I say cheerfully. I was getting annoyed with being tired, minus well do my best to be happy.

"Goodmorning." Snow replies with a smile.

"Hi Elsa!" Aurora exclaims.

The rest of the girls remained silent. I cleared my throat in attempt to waver off any awkwardness.

"What do you want?" Ariel asks.

I decide to ignore her and turn my attention to Aurora. There's no wonder why Phillip adores her, she's gorgeous and she's nice! If only he'd try to talk to her….

"Your hair looks great today Aurora!" Nothing wrong with a little compliment right? "And that's not implying that it looks bad straight, but I like that you curled the ends. It's very voluptuous." I tell her.

"Thank you! I was hoping someone would notice." She tells me with a smile.

"Well you definitely got my attention!" I say. I think now would be the perfect time to put in a few good words for Phillip since he's too much of a wuss to do it himself.

"Oh stop." She replies modestly, placing her hand on her cheek, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm just being honest. I'm sure Phillip would agree." I slid that in pretty smooth right?

"Hockey Phillip?" she asks.

"Mmhm."

"Oh no, he doesn't even know I exist." Is she crazy?! What on earth makes her think that?

"It's the opposite really." I tell her. "He's quite fond of you."

Aw she's blushing. "I don't know about that Elsa, he doesn't even bother to look me."

"Well he must be one sly dog because he's always staring at you whenever I see him." I reply with a genuine smile.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asks.

"No! I'm telling the truth! Scout's honor!" I say with my hand on my heart. "You know, you should come to the game this Thursday! I'm sure he'd be happy to see you in the stands."

"Sounds like a plan." She replies with a shy smile.

"Are you two done flirting?"

"To clarify, we weren't flirting." I tell Jasmine. "Only upholding a small conversation."

"Great well, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asks.

"Oh that's right." I turn to Anna. "I have something for you." I remove my backpack from both my shoulders and bring it to the front, unzipping the top pocket.

"You got your house in there?" Cinderella rudely remarks.

"I wish!" I tell her. No negative comments are going to bring me down today. After shuffling through some papers I found what I was looking for. "Here it is." I say while whipping out the poems. "All 16 poems!" I hand them to her.

She looks at me for a moment before flipping through them. "You really finished everything…" she says quietly.

"Mmhm. It took longer than I expected but it wasn't that bad. You could read them if you like."

"Did you show them to Belle?" Snow asks me.

I glanced at Anna, and caught her rolling her eyes. Should I answer? I wouldn't want to upset her. But it's only a question.

"Y-yes." I reply to Snow.

"What did she think?"

"She liked them very much. I actually printed copies of a couple of her favorites."

"That's cute! What are you going to do with them?"

"Well she's always baking me delicious goods, so I want to make her something."

"Are you gonna buy her anything?"

"I would….if money wasn't an issue. I'll just make do with what I have." I really need to get a job. I wonder if Kristoff has any connections. I'd ask Eugene but he gets fired a lot. The most recent one I remember was 'Delicious Delis', he refused to wear the store's employee hat, claiming that it'd mess up his hair.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you." She tells me.

"Thanks, I've always preferred doing hand written sentiments anyways."

"That would explain those stupid little cards you use to make Anna during grade school." Jasmine snorted.

Hey I put a lot of effort into those!

Within a second Rapunzel joined in. "Grade school? She made one for her no more than a year ago." She laughed. "Always the same damn thing. Asking Anna to be her Lois or some stupid shit like that."

I figured that Anna probably threw away all my cards, but I didn't know she made fun of them with her friends. What was I to expect though? Knowing how tight knit their group is I should've known that my miniature art pieces I gave her would be ridiculed.

"Why'd you even waste your time making that garbage? You know you have no chance with her, so why bother?" Rapunzel continued.

"B-because I-I like her." I respond softly. I'm use to being teased all the time, but something about this conversation is making me vulnerable. I don't even want to look Anna's way. She's probably smirking at me right now, laughing at how ridiculous her friends are making me out to be. My once happy attitude was faltering again, and I didn't feel like fighting it.

"But you're right, they were stupid." I told Rapunzel. "I don't intend to make any more of them for her in the future." With all that was left of my confidence, I turned to Anna. "If you want to add or change anything with the poems, feel free too." And with that I walked off.

LINE BREAK

"Can't you guys just give her a break for one day?" Snow asks us. "There's no need to be so rude."

"Lighten up Snow. She's a big girl. I'm pretty sure Lady Cock can handle a little teasing here and there." Ariel said with an eye roll.

"No seriously." Aurora stated. "She's done nothing wrong to any of you, so why do you pick on her so much?"

"Quit trying to guilt trip us, almost everyone at this school does the same thing to Winters. It's no big deal." Jasmine says.

While my friends went back and forth with their argument I glanced through the papers Elsa handed me and sighed. If I'm to be completely honest with you, I kept all those little gifts she gave me in a box hidden inside my bedroom. I may come across as a bitch but I don't have the heart to throw any of those cards away. They're a reminder of the past I had with Elsa, and in that lay memories too precious for me to forget.

I know what you're thinking, 'Where was this Anna during Victoria's Secret last weekend?' I swear I'm not bipolar! But I have a habit of lashing out on Elsa because I know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You all hate me don't you?

Gosh she's so sweet. If I were to be partnered up with anyone else they would've flipped because I didn't pull my weight for this project. But not her.

Why couldn't I just get a grip on myself? I feel like I HAVE to get mad at Elsa everytime I see her just so people know who the head bitch around here is. How twisted is that?

"Belle's nice to her." I hear Snow say.

Fuck. Belle. Have I told you how much I hate that bitch?! She pulled a gutsy move bringing Elsa to Victoria's Secret. What was she trying to do? Seduce her? I'm sure that boner Elsa had was for me….not her. And since when did Elsa like brunettes?! Last time I checked, I was a ginger. Wait, slow down Anna, you don't know if Elsa likes her. It's possible that she's just too nice to shove the annoying bitch off her dick.

Belle is so damn lucky that security was there to hold me back the other day because all that ugly brown hair on her squash shaped head would've been pulled off. I hope she knows that if she tries to start shit with me again I'm taking her to the floor.

LINE BREAK

"Hey Elsa? Why aren't you wearing those new clothes you bought with Snow last week?"

"I didn't feel it was an appropriate time." I told Aladdin.

"Well then when do you plan to wear them?" he asks.

"I was thinking maybe after we win our first hockey game, so I have some type of badass credibility to go with my new look."

"That makes sense." After a couple seconds he looks as if he remembered something important. "By the way, Phillip's gonna kick your ass."

"What? Why?" Oh shit! Did he find out about what I told Aurora?

"Eric overheard Aurora talking about something you told her."

"I tell her a lot of things." I try to cover up. Not really, but ya know….

"Please. He's going to see her sitting on the stands and freeze up. He can't do anything right when that girl's watching him."

"Who says he going to see her? Maybe he'll be too distracted to notice anyone for that matter. He's got great focus when he's playing.

"I'm calling it right now." Aladdin says, "He's going to see her, and Frost will put him on the bench because his ass won't remember how to hold a hockey stick."

"Why do the girls at this school have to be so hot?" I say with an overly dramatic sigh.

He laughed at my actions before asking "Have you asked out Belle yet?"

"Not yet, b-but I will soon. I'd love to take her out on a date."

"And then bring her home and fuck her right?" I rolled my eyes, while Aladdin face palmed. I forgot Eugene was here.

"No! I-I probably won't even have the balls to kiss her."

As usual Eugene ignored my response. This guy's got selective hearing. "I think she'd be a screamer," he continues, "I bet you she moans in French. How sexy is that?"

"S-stop it Eugene." I stutter out. I did my best to avoid the new dirty image from plaguing my mind, but it was too late. Would it be too obvious to kick the guys out of the room so I could have some 'special alone time'? And that lingerie she was wearing the other day? It still haunts my dreams…..in the best way possible. Maybe I will be able to kiss her after all.

"Alright guys!" Kristoff says as he bursts into the room. "I've got some awesome news."

"Oh no, this can't be good." Eric mumbled under his breath.

"So I talked to Grand Pabbie on Sunday and he said he'd be happy to give us all jobs at Fixer Uppers auto repair shop!" He finished with a proud smile.

"Why are you always getting us into shit that we don't like?" Aladdin questioned.

"Bull! We're all more than capable to balance school and hockey, so why not earn a few bucks too?" That's true.

"Who said balancing school and sports was easy?" Eric challenged with his arms crossed.

Kristoff faced him with a bored expression, "Seriously Eric? Everyone here copies everything off Elsa."

"Hey!" I interject.

"Don't play dumb." Eugene says. "I can honestly say that the only reason that I have decent grades is because you give me the answers to everything. I haven't done shit in school. So," he turned to Kristoff, "I'm totally down for this new job thing."

"Great!" Kristoff answers.

"Hold on a minute, how'd you even get us all jobs? That sounds a bit unrealistic if you ask me. There has to be some catch." Aladdin says.

"Guys, there's no catch," Kristoff tells us. "Pabbie needs part time workers to fill in some shifts."

Just so you all know, Grand Pabbie is a close family friend to Kristoff. He and his family live humble lives. Some of the nicest people I ever met. All of us are all pretty close to him but Kristoff has a special place in his heart. He practically helped raise the guy.

"Raise your hand if you ever had a girlfriend." Eugene says with his arm raised. Well that's random. We all looked around the room awkwardly. As you can tell, no hands were up.

"Anyone ever kiss a girl?" He continues with his hand still in the air. He scanned the quiet room. "That's what I thought."

The rest of us looked at each other with confusion. What's he trying to get at?

"Let me tell you something lads, what Kristoff did for us is pure fucking genius." He slung his arm around Kristoff's wide shoulders. Eugene paused again and looked at us, as if waiting for someone to catch on to what he's getting at.

"CARS GUYS!" He exclaims, making every jump while removing his grip from Kristoff, pulling up a seat, sitting on it backwards while facing us. "Chicks dig cars! There's nothing hotter to high school girls then a guy (or girl) that knows how to fix cars! You know how many babes I'll have wrapped around my finger once news goes out that I got this job?!" He looked like a crazed maniac. "I'm gonna get pussy boys! We're all gonna get pussy!" He exclaimed, violently shaking his chair.

It got quiet in the room. "Did you take your meds this morning?" Aladdin asks. The rest of us burst out laughing. Eugene sure is something else, but he's theory isn't completely wrong.

"You all know I'm fucking right. So is everyone in or not?" We all look at each other for a moment pondering the answer, but it was evident.

"We're in."

"Yes!" Kristoff exclaims. "You guys won't regret this, I swear! I'm gonna tell Pabbie." He whipped his phone from his pocket and made his way to walk out of room. That is, before Frost and the rest of the guys barged in.

"I NEED EVERY BITCH IN HERE TO GIVE ME THERE UNDIVIDED ATTENTION!" Jack sure knows how to make an entrance.

"What?" Aladdin asks lazily.

"I hope you all remembered to clear your schedule this afternoon. Just because I cancelled morning practice doesn't mean the after school one is cancelled too."

"Why? I thought you said that we were going to resume practice after the first game." Eric said.

"It's not a REAL practice." Phillip replied.

"Well then what is it?" I was curious to know what Frost had in store for us today.

"It's a traditional thing we do with all the newbies every year before the first game." Frost started. "I'm going to teach you how to fight when you get into a brawl during any matches."

"What is this? Fight club?" Kristoff remarks cheekily.

"Is that even legal?" I ask.

"Well it's not ILLEGAL, so that should answer your question." He tells me. "Not a word of this to anyone though, no one's allowed to know." He says to the group.

"So it is Fight Club." Kristoff snorts.

"If another word falls out of your mouth my sewing your ass cheeks together so you won't be able to shit." Jack threatens.

"Oh no!" Kristoff feigns. "Jack's gonna sew up my ass cheeks with his Grandma's knitting kit…..someone…please….convince him otherwise.." He says in a monotone voice.

"It's still Frost to you." He responds with an icy glare.

No matter how much Jack tries to show that he hates us, we all know he doesn't. Naveen says that he only hates people he loves….if that makes any sense.

"See you guys this afternoon." And with that, he left with the other veteran players on the team.

"I'm going to the vending machine." I tell the guys while they all wave me off as I exit. I have no clue what I'm going to get, but I want to eat. My stomach's grumbling. Every time I'm hungry it reminds me of Belle. She'd be such a perfect wife, always making sure her family never goes out on an empty stomach. I could really go for some of her delicious marble cake right now. It's so moist and delicious.

I made my way to the vending machine and looked at the options. $1.75 for a bottle of water?! Why the hell would this thing charge so much?! Damn, if that's only the water, I don't even want to look at the food prices.

I don't usually buy from the machine because I get anything I want during lunch. The lunch lady hooks me up with everything for free. Yeah, pretty tight right?

"No matter how much people talk about how great Dasani is, I still think it shouldn't cost more than a dollar for a bottle." I turned my head to follow the voice.

"Belle!" I exclaimed, giving her a tight hug. "Boy am I glad to see you! Where have you been all day?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry Elsa. Jack told me that he cancelled practice so I didn't go to the ice rink today. I went to the library and started reading a new book." She responds.

"Oh? What's it about?"

"Love." She said with a small smile. "It has it's fair input of adventure and thrill as well."

"Sounds like the perfect book." I tell her. "Are you coming to the game?"

"For the millionth time, yes." She says with a playful eye rolls.

"I-I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that I've asked you so many times." I'm only seventeen. I shouldn't be forgetting this shit this quick!

"Elsa I was kidding." She says, showing off her winning smile. "I can't wait to see you on the ice. I'm sure it'd be quite the sight."

"I can't wait to see you in the stands either!" I exclaim.

"Really?" she lifts a brow and smirks at me.

"Absolutely! Everyone dreams of having a beautiful girl cheer them on."

Her smirk turned into a blush. "You really know how to make a girl melt don't you?" she says.

Now it was my turn to blush. "N-no. I don't believe I'm 'good' with the ladies."

"That'll do just perfectly because I only want you to be 'good' with me." She says biting her lip.

Oh I'll be _very_ good with you. My eyes traveled from her eyes, all the way down to her legs. She is such a babe it's unreal.

"Is that so?" she asks me flirtatiously. Aw horse shit! Did I express my inner thoughts out loud again?

"Y-you bet." I muster out. Suddenly, I saw her milk chocolate brown eyes go dark. Well, nothing wrong with dark chocolate, it is claimed to be healthy….but as far as I know, only old people eat it.

W-what's she doing? In what's almost appears to be teasing, she steps even closer to me. Her body is so close to mine, approximately less than a millimeter away. I could feel her breath on my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

She takes my chin between her thumb and index finger, pulling me down to look her in the eye. I'm proud to say that I've got a couple inches on her. If she were to wear heels, I'd still be taller.

"Well then," she says in a husky voice. "Why don't you show me."

My mouth fell open. For the love of Planet Krypton! If she keeps talking to me like that I'm going to ejaculate in my pants, and I don't feel like walking around the school with a stain in the front of my khakis.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she says with that extremely sexy voice of hers. She continues her advances by bringing her face closer to mine. And until now, my jaw is still hanging open. It's like I forgot how to close it.

Everything seemed like a blur at the moment. She stuck her tongue in my mouth, but it wasn't touching anything. It was suspended in mid air, right in the middle of my pallet and my tongue. Fuck fuck fuck! Her tongue is in my mouth! My friend in my pants is already rock hard that it's aching, writhing for some kind of pleasure.

I looked up from her lips and caught her eye. She fucking winked at me! That's it, I'm gonna cream my pants. But, it's what she did next that sent me over board.

She slowly licked my hard pallet and continued to trail her tongue all the way to the back of my front teeth, all the while moaning softly. She retracts her tongue back into her mouth and connects our foreheads together.

"B-Belle." I didn't even know what to say but I was so fucking turned on. Would I get expelled if I were to fuck her on the lockers she's leaning against?

"Yes?" she questions, innocently batting those long eyelashes of hers.

"Y-You make m-me f-f-feel…." Damn it! I can't even finish my damn sentence!

"I make you feel what?" she asks almost childlike. Fuck! Her voice is so hot!

I open my mouth in hopes of completing my previous sentence, but nothing came out.

"Tell you what," she says, raking her fingers gently along my abdomen. "Why don't we finish this up after you win your first hockey game?" I whimpered. I'm such a wuss. "So we could take our time….." at that moment, she ghosted her fingers over my bulge. "…doing naughty things…". As soon as those words left her mouth she rubbed her palm against my junior, and with her fingers she gave my shaft a little squeeze.

"Fuuck" I moaned out.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you tonight." She says biting the corner of her bottom lip. "But it does sound hot doesn't it? If you were to rip off my panties right now and take me against the lockers, while I wrap my legs around your waist, begging you to make me feel good."

"B-B-Belle….."

Just then the bell rang. DAMN IT!

"I'll catch you later Elsa." She says, teasing still evident in her voice. "See you tonight." She walked down the hallway, but before she turned the corner, she looked back at me and blew me a kiss.

Who knew she was such a minx? She is so fucking sexy. Well…..I…uh….have to go to the bathroom…to uh…take care of something…..

I love you guys and all but I don't really want you reading about what I'm going to do, so if you could kindly turn away from the screen that be nice. Or maybe just skip to the next scene while I jack off-I mean take care of business….that'd be cool to….Anyways…..see ya!

LINE BREAK

This is it! It's all happening now! It's currently 6:30 and I'm in the locker room with the team, waiting for the game to start. I put on all of my pads already, all that's left to do is throw on my jersey. Before I do, I hold it out in my hands for a bit, taking in it's appearance. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. This is my baby, along with my beautiful bike ofcourse. Can't forget her. I give the number in the front of the jersey a kiss, which also included exaggerated sound effects as I pulled away.

"Get a room!" I heard Naveen holler.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" I fire back, throwing the fabric over my head and fitting my arms through their designated holes.

"Lookin' good champ." That doesn't sound like any of the guys.

I turn around to the doorway and see Anna leaning on its frame.

"Uh t-thanks." I reply.

I think she took my response as a sign to enter the room. I saw her inspecting the area, looking around as if she's never seen anything like it, which I highly doubt because she is a cheerleader. "Huh. I thought it would be fancier than this." She tells me.

"No, it's pretty simple actually."

"I see that." She strutted her way towards me, swaying those heavenly hips of hers. Is she doing that on purpose? Or has she always walked in a way that makes everyone want to bone her? I'm gonna go with the second one.

"What are you doing here?" Hey I didn't stutter! Did you guys see that?! Maybe this jersey has super powers or something.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to watch the game." She replies.

"You are? How'd you even know about it?"

"Well you practically invited Aurora to it right infront of my face." She says crossing her arms. "So I figured I'd watch."

"Oh." What should I say next? "I'm glad you came, it's nice to know that you support the team, even if it's only because your friends are here."

"It's not only because of my friends you know? Maybe I wanted to go just because I wanted to."

I huge smile erupted on my face. "Well that's splendid Anna! It's really nice to know that you came due to your own interest."

"Hey Arendelle! This is a bitch free zone!" Anna rolled her eyes. I swear she could get them stuck in the back of her eye socket since she does it all the time.

"I'm not talking to you Frost, so please….turn around and shut the fuck up." she replies in a monotone voice.

"Or what?" he challenges.

"Or I'll take those precious little figure skates of yours and cut off your balls." Ooo feisty.

All the guys in the room cringed, grimacing at the thought she just instilled in their minds.

"That's just brutal." He says before turning away.

Damn, even I'm feeling a little pain down there down, and not the good pain Belle made me feel, but the 'cut off your balls' pain Anna had implied.

"Are you okay?" she asks me, placing her hand on my forearm.

"Yeah. You're little comeback to Frost back there got me lightheaded, that's all." I joked.

For the first time in a couple of days I heard that wonderful laugh of hers.

"Please don't pass out again. Ms. Gerda's off her shift."

"Gosh darn! Looks like I'll have to wait tomorrow morning to blackout." I play along.

We stare at each other for a while just smiling. It's been such a long time since I've actually just talked to Anna. I miss that. When she's not around her friends she becomes a different person, the Anna I like, well regardless, I still like her. I'm so confused with my feelings. It's possible to like two people at the same time right? I mean, I'm not officially with Belle, but if I were to be then I'd devote myself 100% to her.

It was then that I noticed Anna's attire. Is she crazy?! "Anna, you're gonna be freezing during the game! Did you bring yourself a warm sweater?" She's wearing the same outfit she wore at school today, a midriff with short shorts. Yeah sure she looks really sexy, but her health matters more to me than her appearance at the moment.

"Nope." She responds.

"But you could get sick if your back is exposed to the cold air. I don't want you getting the sniffles."

"Elsa I'm-"

She didn't even finish what she was saying because I immediately opened my locker and took out my hoodie. "Here wear this." I say, handing her my sweater.

"You don't need to-"

"Please I insist. You'll be much more comfortable throughout the match if you're cozy and warm."

She looks at the sweater and back at me smiling. "Superman?" she asks.

"Mmhm. It's my favorite one. It's really soft too. Go ahead and put it on."

Once the sweater covered her face, I stared at her legs. The things those freckles do to me.

"How does it look?" she asks.

I immediately blush, she saw me luring at her legs. I look up and…..wow.

"You look really cute. It's big on you, but that's what makes it adorable." I tell her honestly. Anna really should wear my clothes more often.

"Thank you." She replies with a faint pink color rising in her cheeks.

"You're most welcome!" Without even thinking, I pull her in a hug, sliding my arms around her waist.

I heard her squeal at the sudden action. Shit shit shit! I shouldn't have done that. Right when I was about to pull away, she leaned into me. Her arms were still in between both our chests, but her head was now tucked underneath my chin, nuzzling, trying to find a comfortable position. When she did, she let out a sigh of content.

I held my breath for a bit. Is this really happening? "You can breathe you know." Anna tells me, following up her comment with one of her cute giggles.

I release the breath I was holding and slipped right back into my regular breathing pattern.

"Wait," she pulls herself away from my chest. Aw. Her hands are now on my shoulders and my arms remained secure on her waist. "What about your asthma? What if you get an attack while you're playing?! How are you going to breathe?! Are you going to bring your inhaler with you?! Where are you going to put it?!"

I know I should feel bad because she's freaking out, but I can't help but find this side of her to be endearing. She's so caring.

"Hey, hey." I lift up her chin and wait for her eyes to lock with mine, and within a couple seconds, they do. "Relax. I'll be fine." I say smiling. "Ever since I started hockey my asthma's been getting better."

"But how?" she asks.

"I'm required to breathe a lot more so it's expanding my lungs, so now I can take deeper breaths without feeling light headed."

"Oh, good." She nuzzles her head back into it's previous position on my neck. She's so cute! "I don't want anything happening to you when you're out there."

"No promises, but I'll do my best to keep it a clean game."

"I really don't care if your other teammates were to fight anyone, but if someone comes after you, I'll be on the ice, ready to knock out some puck head with my iron fist."

I laugh. "As amusing as that sounds, there's no way I'm letting you do that. If something breaks out on the ice, I want you to be safe on the bleachers. I'm not taking any chances on some idiot accidently hitting you, because then I WILL have to fight." I rub her back, and she leans into me even closer.

"Then I guess we'll both have to be on our best behavior." I don't have to see her to know that she's smirking right now.

"Of course my lady." I say in the cheesiest English accent I could muster.

Apparently I'm hilarious because she started cracking up. "You're such a dork! But you're cute so…"

I felt my face flush again. "Than-"

"What the hell is going on?" I turned to the same place Anna entered, but instead of Anna at the doorway, it was Belle. Shit. I tried to release my grip from Anna but she held me tighter.

"What does it look like?" Anna bit back. "You've got two eyes, use them."

Belle set the basket of baked goods she was holding one of the benches. "It looks like Elsa's trying to escape that death grip you have on her." She sneered.

Anna growled at her, pulling me closer. The two girls continued glaring at each other. I don't like where this is going…

"I didn't know you liked Superman, Anna." Belle says looking at the sweater she wearing. "From what I remember, you've hated him for like the past decade. So what's with the hoodie?"

"It's not mine, it's Elsa's. She lent it to me so that I could wear it during the match. Is she just so thoughtful? She says, planting a kiss to my cheek.

I don't ever think I've been so red in my life.

"Oh she's the best." Belle replies. "Which is why we're going to have a little celebration of our own tonight."

I felt Anna stiffen.

"Well, perhaps it'll even last until early morning, now that Elsa's built up amazing stamina, isn't that right baby?"

Anna finally released herself from me and started walking over to Belle. No no no!

"As much as I'd love to see a catfight go down right now. I'm going to ask both of you kindly to GET THE HELL OUT!...the game's gonna start." Thank. You. Jack.

Both girls had another stare down before walking out of the room in different directions.

"That was hot."

"Shut up Eugene."

LINE BREAK

Are you kidding me?! I thought Naveen said this would be an easy game! Our opponents are fucking amazing! Third string my ass! I mean, we're at a tie right now, so at least we know that our team is pretty kick ass too. Or maybe we all just suck. It could go either way really.

This game has been intense, the tension between both teams is just ridiculous. There's no way in hell that this game's ending without a fight. Phillip's already got it out for number 3 on the opposing team. Naveen's been smacking talking the forwards from the other team the whole damn game. And not just the basic 'your mom' insults, but some pretty gnarly shit. And for some fucking reason, number 17 has made it his mission to try to start a fight with me for sneakily assisting a pass to Aladdin, which resulted in us tying the game.

"Play 6! Play 6!" Adam called out.

The ref dropped the puck on the ice and blew his whistle. But instead of Phillip going for the puck, he and the other guy throw their gloves down and begin skating around one another. Fuck! They're gonna fight! Told ya.

"Damn it Phillip!" I heard Jack yell from the bench.

"If you're gonna fight then beat his ass!" Naveen shouted from the goal.

The crowd was getting rowdy, they knew what was going to happen. I looked up in the stands and saw Anna and her group of friends, anxious to see what's going to happen. I look more to the right, and next to Rapunzel is Aurora, looking scared shitless. Damn you Phillip for putting that sweet girl through this! And the worse part is that he doesn't even know that he's got her worried sick!

Suddenly, the crowd got loud, I saw Aurora hide her face behind Rapunzel's back. That's not a good sign. I turn back around to see Phillip and #3 going at it. Both of them with a strong hold on each other's jersey, punches flying everywhere.

"HEY!" Eugene called out behind #3. And being the stupid person our opponent is, he turned around. In a split second, Eugene smacked his hockey stick right into the guy's face, causing the wood to break in half. The guy fell to the floor, totally knocked out. All the refs were trying to separate everyone but a full blown brawl has already broken out on the ice. What the fuck Eugene?! Why'd you choose to be an idiot now?!

I saw Jack jump over the wall of our bench and skate as fast as he could, trying to break up the fight.

I look to my left and see #17 coming at me. Fuck. I get myself ready to take him head on, but before he gets to me, Eric trips him, and the guy ends up falling on his face. I heard a loud crack, I guess he broke his nose.

"Holy shit!" I heard him cry out.

I skate over to Eric and give him a fist bump.

The refs now have everything pretty much in control, threatening that they'd end the game early with both teams losing.

Everyone was still hot headed. All the extra players went back to their benches, including Aladdin, Jack, and Kristoff.

I saw the puck float towards me. I should give it back to the ref so he could drop it again. Wait a second, he didn't blow the whistle…..the game's still going on! I looked to see all the members from both teams clearly distracted.

So, I quickly skated down the ice as fast as I could with the puck, doing my best to control it. The opposing team's goalie noticed me and got right back into his post, prepping himself for my shot. Hey this is the guy who was fighting Eugene. I smirked, I'm gonna break his smolder. I slap shoted the puck as hard as I could, but I didn't make the goal. Instead, it ending up hitting him right in his mask covered face. Perfect. He immediately went to the floor, trying to assess what was going on, even though he couldn't see anything out of his helmet. I skated around the goal post before coming up to face it's entrance again, and easily sliding the puck in.

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the game. I looked at the scoreboard and saw 4-3 Arendelle Kings. We did it! The crowd erupted with loud cheers.

In less than a second the guys attacked me in one big ass bear hug, screaming with joy. We were all hitting each other's helmets and just being idiots. This is the happiest I've ever seen Frost.

"Elsa, you now have the right to call me Jack!" He says with biggest smile, before slapping the side of my helmet.

"Fuck yeah Elsa! You bossed that shit so hard!" Kristoff exclaimed, before head butting me.

"Nice going my friend!" Naveen says smoothly, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks!"

"You're girl's waiting for you." He points behind me.

I see Belle waiting for me on the ice, smiling back at me. I sprint towards her, not intending to slow down. The smile on her face was falling. She doesn't actually think I'm going to hit her does she?

"ELSA! Slow do-" I lifted her up and continued skating around the rink. She wrapped her legs around me while I held her by the back of her thighs.

"I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!" I slowly stop skating and focus all my attention on her.

"Thank you!" I reply with a shy smile. "I was kinda confused at first because I thought-"

I felt something warm pressed against my lips. Holy Shit! Belle's kissing me! I believed I'd be nervous during my first kiss, maybe it's because I'm still pumped with a adrenaline, but all those nerves went away, and I just kissed the beautiful girl in my arms with all the passion I had, I felt her smile in the kiss. This is the best day ever.

LINE BREAK

I ran as fast as I could to see Elsa but this huge ass family was blocking the entrance to the ice. For the love of fuck people! MOVE! As if they heard what I said in my head, they parted. Thank you. I can't wait to see her, she was absolutely incredible! I finally set foot of the ice but I couldn't move. It was hard for me to find my balance. I've never been the best skater. I eyes moved frantically trying to find the girl. There she is talking to Naveen! Just seeing her this happy makes my heart jump. Hold up, why is she skating the other way?

"ELSA!" I called out. She didn't hear me. I tried walking again, but with each step, I felt like I was going to slip. I held onto the wall and stabilized myself. When I looked to see Elsa again, the smile on my face dropped. She's carrying that Belle bitch in her arms and they're laughing their heads off. I'm gonna be sick. Suddenly Elsa stops skating and she's being kissed. I could tell that she was surprised. Please don't kiss back. Please don't kiss back. I chanted to myself watching the two. But my chanting proved to be no help because Elsa slowly started kissing back and fell into the kiss. My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt hot tears brimming my eyes and wiped the one's about to fall with the sleeve of Elsa's superman sweater. I took one last glance at the two before turning around and crying my way out of the stadium.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Thank fucking goodness that it's already Friday! This week has gone on way too long, and the weekend is just what I need to simmer down. After Elsa's hockey game last night I went over to Ariel's and we watched sad movies with Ben n Jerry's. You could say that she wasn't in the best mood either. Apparently, when I left, Vanessa was taking her sweet ass time whoring around Eric; while Belle was probably doing the same to Elsa.

The rest of the girls noticed our absence and came over Ariel's as well. We all had a pretty deep conversation last night. True feelings were put on the table, such as how bad Ariel's got it for Eric. I mean, everyone knew about her massive crush but we all waited for her to open up, instead of pushing the envelope. Which was the exact opposite case with Elsa and I. My friends were ALWAYS teasing me about the geek. They are so fucking relentless…..but I love them non the less.

"What. The. Fuck."

"What? What's going on?" Jasmine's eyes were blatantly staring over my left shoulder. She looked as is she was star struck.

Right next to her I saw Rapunzel's jaw drop. "Holy shit." She was now wearing the same expression on her face as Jasmine. "Damn Anna, when did your girlfriend get so fucking hot?"

"Girlfriend?" I gave the both of them puzzled looks, but all they did was nod in response.

"Turn around."

I lifted an eyebrow at my two friends before obeying their commands. I scanned the hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary here, I wonder what's got them so-HOLD UP! Is that…..Elsa?

No no it couldn't be, it's probably someone that looks LIKE Elsa. After all, this person's not wearing any suspenders and glasses, so it couldn't be her. But since when was there someone at this school that looked like Elsa?...never…So that means….

"Who knew Lady Cock looked good in flannels?" I turn to my right to glare at Cinderella but she doesn't notice. She's too busy eye fucking my Elsa.

Majority of the students in the hallway were, like me, staring at the platinum blonde. She looked so nervous, she was casting side glances at people gawking over her.

"Hi Elsa." I quickly turned my head to see a group of freshman girls giggling, making horrible attempts to flirt with my baby.

"Hello!" She responds to them with a smile. The moment those words left her mouth those damn fourteen year olds swarmed her like honey.

"You did SOOO good at the match last night Elsa!" One of the girls says too enthusiastically if you ask me. This girl was lanky. No boobs what so ever, and no ass.

"Thank you!" Elsa, sweetie, you don't have to be nice. They've already wasted enough of your time. Now would be the time that Elsa taps on my shoulder and starts up our regular morning chatter, and these idiot freshman are getting in the way of that.

"I've always liked you ya know?" Excuse bitch, but who the hell are you? "I always thought you were super hot before anyone else did." Now this girl was worse than the first one. She has no right to touch Elsa's forearm. What's this little girl trying to do? Hold her hand?

"Ooooo Anna's got competition….." Jasmine teases.

I didn't even respond to her, instead, I marched my way to that annoying group of wannabees. They were still showering my sweetheart with compliments. Now would be a good time to intervene. I cleared my throat, and all the talking seized.

"Hey! You're Anna Arendelle!" The boobless girl says.

"Yeah, and you're flat chested." I reply with no interest in upholding any conversation. "So are you all done flirting? Or atleast trying to? Because I'd rather have all of my molars removed without anesthesia rather than listen to how pathetic you all sound, desperately wailing for some sort of attention. Let me tell you something children, no one likes attention whores. So get the fuck out. I need to talk to Elsa."

"You can't make us leave. Maybe she WANTS to talk to us."

"Listen up here Braceface!" I tell her sharply. "No one, and I mean no one in their right state of mind would want to be anywhere near you, especially with that jacked up grill of yours. Ever heard of dental care?"

"Um duh, why do you think she has braces?" These freshman are such smart asses it's unreal.

I turned my attention to the girl who was the last to speak. I sized her up and down before responding.

"I'm just going to be really honest with you sweetie. You have dinosaur feet." She gasped at my insult. "Now excuse us." I grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her out of that group of ugly girls.

"A-Anna?" I motioned my friends to leave my locker so Elsa and I could talk alone.

"Yes?" I turned around to bat my lashes at the sexy blonde.

"You d-didn't have to be so mean to them."

"Don't defend those bitches Elsa. They were annoying and you know it."

"I agree, however I do believe that the matter could have been handled a little more gently."

"Please, those girls wouldn't know the difference. They'd think that you like them. You can't be too nice."

I could tell that she was contemplating on what to say to me. She went to play with her suspender buckles, only to remember that they weren't there.

"Your shirts not tucked in today. What's with the new look?" I tried my best not to let my eyes roam around her amazing physique for too long.

"I wanted a different appearance. Something a little more hip than my nerdy ensemble."

"Hip?" I laugh. She's too precious.

"Precisely."

"Elsa, I think now would be the perfect time to tell you that you should never say the word hip again. We're not in the 80's."

"Oh, perhaps 'fresh' would be a better term?"

"Better than hip, but still too 90's."

I saw her think hard. Searching for other ways to describe her new hot wardrobe. "How would the expression 'The Bees Knees', apply to this situation? For example, my outfit is 'the bees knees' right now."

She really knows how to make me laugh. "That's worse than hip." I say with a giggle.

"Drat! I really need to widen my range of mainstream terminology. I've been told that tend to speak like the people from the generation previous to us."

"You mean, like our parents?"

"Yes. I swear I'll be talking like an 80 year old by the time I turn 21."

"I like it. I find your way with words to be…..refreshing."

I took my time to inspect her outfit. Khaki colored skinny jeans and a white v-neck topped with a light blue flannel. I unconsciously licked my lips. Uh she's so fucking sexy. I could see her bulge more prominently with those jeans of hers. She's not even hard and she looks so big. I'd be on her in a second if it wasn't for all these people around. Don't even get me started on that shirt she's wearing. Like her pants, it's also pretty tight, so I could see the lining of her abs through the cotton fabric. Mmm, I want to ride them so bad. They'd feel so good against my p-

"Anna?"

I shook my head from the fantasy. "Yeah?"

"You okay? You looked like you were thinking about something."

"I was."

"Would you care to tell me?"

Should I tell her? No. I have a better idea. A smirk made it's way to my face. "Sure, let's go somewhere more private, like maybe your super hero club?"

"Certainly."

When we arrived at the destination Elsa opened the door for me and in we went. I heard her lock the door.

"So, what's on your mind?" She walks over to me. I bite my lip.

"You." I push her down on the green couch.

"W-what?" She tried to sit up but I pushed her back into submission and crawled on top of her.

"I said, you, silly."

"M-me?"

"Mmhm." I begin to pepper her neck with kisses and feel her whimper beneath me.

"Y-you c-could've said that outside. Why'd we h-have to come all t-the way here?"

"Don't you want to know exactly what's on my mind?" I ask, sucking on her pulse.

"Yes." I felt her breath hitch.

"Well then be a good girl and don't interrupt." I saw her nod her head.

I walked my fingers down her chest all the to the waistline of her pants and lean down to her ear. "I'm so horny." I straddle her and slowly start humping the delicious bulge in her pants.

"Ann-"

I place a finger over her lips, "Don't worry, I'll be as descriptive as possible." I wink at the girl and continue my actions. I felt her give into the sensation and thrust upward into me.

"Mmm." Shit! She's the one who's suppose to be moaning, not me! My actions were getting the better of me and I wasn't even thinking anymore. "You make me so wet." I sat upright on her crotch and began massaging my breasts through my clothes.

"Fuck." I heard her whisper. I looked down to see her eyes glued to my chest, completely mesmerized by me fondling myself.

"This is all your fault." I tease. "If you didn't walk into school dressed so fuckable I wouldn't be so horny right now."

"Anna p-please s-st-stop. You don't know what y-you're d-doing."

"It doesn't seem like you want me to stop." Instead of grinding on her erect member back and forth, I start to move my hips in a circular motion.

"I-It's just that B-Belle-" I immediate stop my movement and glare down at her.

"Can we not talk about that slut right now? It's killing the mood."

"But-"

"You two aren't in a relationship are you?" I saw her gulp.

"N-No, but-"

"Then I don't see the problem." I resume grinding on her. Did she really have to bring up that girl's name? Even when things are getting hot between us, she still thinks of that hoe. Wait.

"Did you have sex with her last night?" This time I didn't stop moving on her.

"A-Anna, I d-don't think that mm now's uh the r-right time to be, fuck, talking about that."

"Did. You. Have. Sex. With. Her." After every word I grinded down on her harder and harder.

"N-No, w-we just, we j-j-just…" Her eyes were closed and her hands were on my hips. "Shit."

"You were just what?" I don't think either of us were into the conversation. The pleasure was clearing taking over. I lift up my skirt and reposition myself on her bulge. The only thing holding me back from feeling the friction of her jeans was my thong.

"W-we were k-kissing on her b-bed, and she, s-she let me p-play with err…..uh she l-let me play w-w-with her b-breasts."

"With or without the bra?"

"W-with the b-bra." I groan.

"Elsa."

"Mmm." She moans.

"Look at me baby." She opens her eyes and stares back at me. I slowly remove my blouse, leaving me in my lacy red bra.

"Oh fuck." She grunts and quickens her upward thrusts.

"Ah ah ah." I lift up my hips, so that we were no longer touching. "Relax."

I heard a whimper when I got off of her and stood up in front of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

I decided it'd be better not to answer this one. I kept our eyes locked, hooking my thumbs on the thong, and slid it down my legs with a soft moan.

"Anna…..you're so beautiful…" I turned my head away from the compliment.

"Thank you." I went back to my previous position, and hovered above her erection. "I love this new flannel of yours by the way….very attractive." I kiss her jaw line.

"Th-thanks! It was-uh, on mm, sale." I let out a giggle and moved down to her neck.

"And I find this V-neck to be…very…very….sexy." I lick her neck from the base up.

"R-really? I mean, it is incredibly soft f-fabric. I-I'm glad it appeals err, to y-you."

"Oh you have no idea. I could see your abs underneath it; you've gotten so…strong." I lightly scratch her stomach, before sliding my hands under the shirt. "Oh yesss." I hiss.

I could feel the definition of her abs to her oblique. Her skin is so smooth but also well toned.

"A-Anna." She breathed out. I lift up her shirt too where I could see her delicious mid section and leave it there.

"Do you know why I brought you all the way up here?"

"Why?"

"Because of these." I raked my nails down her new six pack. "I want to ride them sooo bad…" I moan. "Looking at them earlier just made me so wet. Imagine how good they'd feel on my pussy…"

"D-Don't talk like th-"

During her midsentence I settled myself down on her stomach and began riding those glorious abs. "Ohhhh! Fuuuuck!"

"Shit Anna!"

"Do you like that?" I slow down the pace of my hips.

"Absolutely! Holy butterscotch you're so sexy!"

"You feel so good on my pussy Elsa!" I whine. I take her hands off my hips and place them on my chest. "Don't leave my girls out of the fun."

"Is this alright?" She massaged my breasts slowly, matching the pace of our steamy foreplay.

"Fuck yes baby! Uhhh don't stop!" My moans were getting higher and higher pitched the longer I continued to ride her. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ooooo!"

"Anna I-I'm getting close!"

"Hold it for me baby!"

"I don't th-think I-I can." I saw her shut her eyes tightly.

"Can Belle do this? Can she make you feel as good as I do?" I started to quicken my pace.

"N-No."

"No the fuck she can't! She can't fill you with pleasure the way I can! Her pussy will never be as tight as mine, as wet as mine, or as hot as mine for you!" I moan out. My hips were already getting erratic. "Spank me!"

With each slap on the ass I felt myself get wetter and wetter. My hands made their way to my hair, messing it up more than it already was. "Oh Elsa!" Her hand on my breast went around my waist, holding me up.

From the corner of my eye I saw a light on the couch. It's probably Elsa's phone. I was going to ignore it….until I saw the who was calling. Belle. I smirked. How convenient. I slid my finger across the screen to accept the call. I started moaning loudly. "Fuck Elsa! Right there! Harder! Mmm Faster!"

It took my by surprise when she sat upright and attached her lips to my neck. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. My pussy slid from her abs down to her full blown erection, which was still confined in her pants. "OH FUCK! MY CLIT, BABY! Ohh yes it feels so good against your jeans!" I grinded my pussy directly into her bulge and my eyes rolled all the way to the back of head. "So much pleasure…."

"Anna! I'm going to-mm!"

"Do it! Cum! Cum for me! Don't hold anything back!" With one last upward thrust I was done for. "OH ELSAAAA!" I collapsed onto her and rode out my orgasm.

She leaned back on the couch with me on her chest.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you…."

"What?" I lifted my head from her chest to look into her eyes.

"…liked to talk dirty."

"Ofcourse I do. It makes everything hotter."

We were silent for a few moments.

"Anna what did we just do?"

"We-"

"How could I let this happen?!"

"Elsa, we both orgasmed. It's not only your fault, it's a two way street."

"Yes, b-but I should've been stronger. What would Hans say?! You're still together right?"

"Don't worry about Hans, I'll take care of him."

"….I made you a cheater Anna…" she removed me from her embrace and sat me down next to her.

"YOU didn't make me anything. I made my own decision when we did it."

"Here." She blushed while handing me my thong.

LINE BREAK

"You should get changed. I'll look away."

"You've already seen most of me anyways." She winked. Please don't get hard again, please don't get hard again! "Chill Elsa, I'll be done in a few seconds. It's no big deal." She threw on the rest of her clothes and smoothed out her hair. She really is beautiful.

I was broken out of my trance when I heard the super secret super hero knock on the door. Damn it! I totally forgot that we were having a club meeting in the morning. Shit shit shit! What are they gonna say when they see Anna? What are they gonna say when they see this huge stain in the front of my pants?! Fuck. I can't hide from them because they know I'm always the first one here. The guys will have this on my back forever.

"Are you going to open it?" Anna whispers to me.

"Yeah." I take in a deep breath and walk to the door. Let's just hope they won't say anything. Who am I kidding, ofcourse they will. I continued to argue with myself as I opened the door.

"Belle?" Oh shit..BELLE!

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" She said looking behind me. Before I knew it she ran right past me. What's going on?! I turned around quick to see Belle tackle Anna over the couch, and heard the both of them screaming. Oh no!

 **Oh Anna and her lil hoe ways. By the way, I can't read any private messages at the moment because the site won't allow me, but once it does I'll respond!**


	12. Chapter 12

12

HOLY SHIT! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! I've never been involved in this kind of situation before. Just to make everything clear, I'm not one for violence. Yeah sure, Superman beating the life out of a bad guy gets me pumped but this is totally different! Possibly even worse!

"Why are you just standing here?! Do something!" My head snapped back to the door. Since when were all my friends here? Well, everyone except Eugene.

"What am I suppose to do Kristoff?!"

"Break up the fight dumbass!" Pfft. He says that like it's the easiest thing to do.

"That's right baby! Pull her hair!" What the fuck?! I turned my attention back to where it was previously and saw Eugene sitting on a chair, cheering on the fight. What a fucking animal! How dare he encourage this nuisance! I made my way over to the back of the couch in hopes to pry these girls off each other.

My eyes widen at the sight. Belle had Anna pinned to the ground, violently throwing wild punches.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! IS IT JUST NATURAL FOR YOU TO GO WHORING AROUND WITH PEOPLE IN RELATIONSHIPS?!"

In a swift motion, Anna flipped her over. Now on top of the other girl swinging her dangerous fists. "RELATIONSHIP?! THE FARTHEST YOU TWO HAVE EVER GONE WAS SECOND BASE! SO DON'T PLAY THAT SHIT WITH ME! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS RIDE HER, BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT NO ONE WANTS TO GET CLOSE TO THAT BLACK HOLE YOU CALL YOUR VAGINA!"

Wow, both these girl's have quite the tongue on them….not in that way….well yeah in that way too….but I'm talking about the insults. I don't want either of them to get hurt because both mean so much to me. I know that using my words won't be the most effective, but I it's worth a shot.

"Anna stop!" I got behind the girl, wrapping my arms around her torso and did my best to pull her off. "Kristoff!" I shot him a glance and he sprung into action.

He grabbed a hold of Belle's hands, which were currently in Anna's hair, trying to remove them without hurting the red head too much.

"Anna let go of her!" Aladdin came in between both girls, in attempt to subdue Anna's arms from lashing out anymore blows. She sure is a feisty one.

I finally pulled her off Belle, but just because her upper extremities were being resisted doesn't mean her legs were.

Kristoff went to help Belle up; once she was balanced on her two feet, both the girls started going at it again, this time instead of punches, there were kicks. Which wasn't making this situation any better.

I shifted my position from behind Anna, to infront of her, forcing her to walk backwards. "Please calm down." I say as gently as possible.

"CALM DOWN?! THAT BITCH JUST ATTACKED ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Okay maybe I should've chosen my words a bit more carefully. I remember Eugene informing me that telling a woman to calm down is like self destructing an atomic bomb.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU LEARNED HOW TO KEEP YOUR LEGS SHUT I WOULDN'T HAVE BEAT YOUR ASS, SLUT!" I. Am. Frightened. Angry Belle is scaring me…..and kind of hot in some twisted way. I felt Anna try to lunge at the brunette again, but I wouldn't let her.

"Oh come on guys, it was just getting good. They didn't even rip each other's clothes off yet."

"Shut the hell up Eugene!" Kristoff exclaimed. "You're such a fucking kook it's ridiculous."

"What? So you're telling me that no one else here got turned on watching that?"

"Is your friend always like this?" Belle asks throwing daggers at Eugene. Oh man, if looks could kill….

"Yup." Aladdin replied with an eye roll.

"How bout this How bout this? Why don't you two lovely ladies kiss and make up. What's a good fight without any reconciling?"

"I'm going to beat your friend if one more word falls out of his mouth." Anna tells me in a dangerously low voice.

"By all means." Wow. That came smoother than it should have. I love Eugene and all but sometimes he really needs to learn how to shut his trap. As if I needed anything else to make this day more of a whirlwind for me.

If I can be completely honest with you guys, today has been FUCKING CRAZY! I didn't know changing my clothes would cause all this mayhem. If only I did this a couple years back, Anna would've been my girlfriend for sure! That got me thinking though, is appearance all that matters to her? Because from what I've observed she hasn't gave a damn about my personality. For the love of planet Krypton! Was there anyone else who offered to walk her to class AND carry her books?! Someone to compliment her beauty even on her 'off days'? I know she has a boyfriend but Hans hasn't done shit for her! All he cares about is her body!...even though I can't blame him…..but it's still wrong! That idiot is so blinded by her exterior that he's completely unaware of how beautiful she really is on the inside too! Gosh darn it! I don't want to seem cocky but I could do better! I know I can! Alas…..how could I prove that if I'm never going to be given the chance….

Belle on the other hand has been a total dream. Who knew someone could be so nice and so hot?! Even before I bought these new garments she didn't seem to have an issue with my undying love for suspenders and bow ties. Not to mention, SHE LOVES SUPERMAN! Whatta catch right? The guys…..well most of the guys are practically begging me to drop my affections for Anna because they love Belle. She's been such a great person to have around. They haven't been copying all my homework lately because Belle's been tutoring them with whatever they need help on; whether it be a project (Eugene) or a mathematical concept (Kristoff), she's more then willing to offer her time.

Damn it! How could I have done this to her?! Yeah I know we're not going out, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to ask her sometime soon. Curse my jittery nerves. You can't blame me though, I've been harassed throughout my high school life, so the fear of rejection is still there. Besides, I've never been on a date before! How lame is that?

"Why?" I turned around to see Belle with tears brimming her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you sleep with her?" Her voice was soft, broken.

Sleep with her? With Anna? Where'd she get that idea? "I didn't sleep with anyone Belle, I can assure you!"

"So you're telling me that those weren't YOUR moans coming from YOUR phone?"

"Huh?" My phone? What does that have to do with anything?

"Don't play stupid with me Elsa! I heard you!" She yells approaching me.

"Belle I'm confused I-" Okay…OWWWW! Did she just slap me? I looked in her eyes, and saw the first tear make it's way down her left cheek.

"I know that we aren't together, but I thought we shared something special." She tells me quietly, looking at the floor beneath her.

"Belle-"

"I'm done here." I should've ran after her, but something was keeping me from moving. Yes I'm still ashamed of my sporadic foreplay with Anna, but we didn't have sex! And-and how did she find out in the first place? I mean, before she barged in here, we literally just finished. Did someone tell her? Seriously Elsa? Who else could have known? It was a spur in the moment thing, not even my best buds knew about it.

Phone. She said my phone. I searched my pockets, and they were empty.

"Where's my phone?"

"It's here on the couch." Aladdin told me before tossing it over. I checked my call logs and saw that I received a call from Belle. That's weird, it shows that I answered it…..but I didn't. If I didn't who could've-

"Anna." I faced her.

"What?" she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you do this?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." I waited for her to elaborate but she said nothing else.

"Well then what was Belle talking about? She said something about my phone, and I'm positive that I didn't even hear her call me."

"According to your friend, your phone was on the couch. Ever thought you accidentally answered while we were going at it?"

I blushed at her use of words. "Is that even possible?"

"Ever heard of butt dialing? People do it all the time. Maybe that's what happened."

Why do I feel like she's lying to me? No no no, Anna would never lie to me. She's the most honest person I know. For crying out loud, she has no problem pointing out all my flaws, so telling the truth shouldn't be any different, right?

"I guess…"

"Well then there's your answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." What?! B-but we just ALMOST had sex! And she's going to walk out like that? Is she just going to forget about what we did and throw it away? I've noticed this pattern with her, every singe time we have a moment together, she gets back into her cold demeanor within a matter of minutes.

I walk to the door and open it for her. Before she walks out she whispers to me "Not a word of this to anyone." I nod my head.

"I'm serious Elsa, you tell a single soul outside this room and I'll ruin you." You already have.

"I won't." She looked me over one more time before leaving the room.

"Alright…..WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"Damn it Kristoff! Can you quiet down, it's only the morning and I'm already up to here with listening to people scream." I turn to the left to see Eugene smirking at me.

"Nice choice of words Elsa." He tells me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Fuck you."

"But really, what happened?" Aladdin interrupts. "Belle literally dragged us down here. Didn't even have the decency to tell us why. No one wanted to question her though, she was obviously pissed."

Should I tell them? Anna told me not to tell a single soul…..however, she did say not to tell anyone OUT of this room, and since the guys are in the room, that doesn't really count. And it's not like I'm breaking the rules right?

"Alright, but you guys can't say anything."

"Elsa, since when have we ever narked on you? You can trust us." Kristoff assures me with his hand on my shoulder. I give him a small smile and gesture them all to take a seat.

"I don't know where to begin…"

"Start from the part where you were fucking her." I roll my eyes. I'm pretty sure you all know you said that.

"Ignore him." Eric says. "Start from wherever you're comfortable, there's no rush."

"Thanks Eric." He gives me a nod.

"Well, I was walking down the hallway this morning with my new clothes and ….."

LINE BREAK

"Where were you babe? I didn't see you earlier."

"I was-" As usual, instead of listening to me, he begins to assault my neck with rough kisses. "Hans can we just talk. I'm not in the mood right now."

He continues his actions. "Chill baby, you love it when I kiss you here." He starts biting the area where my shoulder and neck meet. "And you know where I love those plump lips of yours."

"Hans I mean it." I push him away.

"What's your problem? Why are you acting like a virgin?"

"I'm not acting like a virgin! Can't we just talk for once?"

He scoffs "Really Anna? We talk all the time. Why don't you just loosen up a bit?" He says, pushing my shoulder.

"NO! I don't need to loosen up! I'm perfectly fine!" He's smirking. Why is he smirking?

"Are you mad?" I am now.

"Oh you noticed." I tell him sarcastically.

"Because I know a way for you to release all this pent up anger you've built."

"And how's that?" He begins to nibble my ear lobe.

"Why don't you get on your knees and suck the life out of my cock. You can be as rough as you want, I don't mind babe. I actually like it when you're merciless. Makes me realize what a real woman I have."

I feel like I'm going to throw up. Why does he always treat me like an animal whose only use is to please him. I shove him away. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Seriously?" His face was blank. "It's been like three weeks since the last time we fucked. I'm a guy Anna. I need some sort of satisfaction."

"Then use your right hand."

He ignores me. "That's why I have you."

"So am I only someone for you to have sex with?"

"Well you are my girlfriend. Girlfriends are supposed to please their boyfriends. It's like a scientific fact or something."

Is he really this stupid? "Then what are you supposed to do?"

"I'm here to make sure you're doing it right." He says with a smile.

"You. Fucking. Bastard."

"What the fuck is your problem, I'm just being honest with you!"

"HONEST?!"

"See! You see?! This is what happens everytime we talk! We always fight! This is exactly why the only thing your mouth is good for is sucking dick! Because it sure as hell hasn't gotten you anywhere else!"

I froze. I know our relationship wasn't really best and I didn't care for him as much as I should have, but his words shot a hole through my heart.

"We're through." I say quietly.

"Speak up Anna. You know I can't hear anything when you're talking to the floor."

I looked up at him. "We're over." I say with more assertion and confidence.

"You think I believe that? You can't break up with me. You're nothing without me." He tells me with a smug grin.

"You're forgetting who I am aren't you? Whose father is it who's giving you your football scholarship to Arendelle Univeristy for college?"

His face dropped. "Anna-"

"It's seems that you've forgotten how much YOU need ME. Because without me, you have no future."

"Anna wait-"

"All it takes is for me to tell my dad how you basically called me your sex instrument, and just like that, all your dreams for college will be shattered."

"No! I-"

"You're parents would be pissed wouldn't they? Probably not actually, I mean, it's already hard enough for them to remember they have a thirteenth son. Even worse, a thirteenth son who can't even make a name for himself, while all his brothers are successful beyond compare."

"I didn't mean it-"

"You had a lot of expectation for yourself didn't you? Well you can suck your own dick because you're going to end up being even more of a disgrace to your family."

"Anna I was joking! You know I didn't mean anything I said to you!"

"Yes you did. You meant every word you said you jack ass. Enjoy the rest of high school Hans, because it's the closest taste you'll ever get to glory." I began to walk away, but I still wasn't satisfied with myself. I went back over to him and slapped him in the face.

"You always came early anyways. I hope you know that every 'orgasm' I had, was fake. I should've known from the beginning that you're three and a half inch dick wouldn't be of any use to me." I say looking him up and down. "Goodbye Hans." As I walked away I heard the students in the hallway laughing at him. Serves him right.

LINE BREAK

"Damn Anna! Way to make the guy feel insecure about himself." Jasmine laughs.

"And three and a half inches? That's like the size of my clit!" Everyone at the table laughed at Rapunzel's remark. "Your ex-boyfriend basically had a vagina."

"Yeah, isn't three and a half the size guys are when they're like ….five?" Cinderella said. Once again we all broke into laughter.

"I'm glad you dumped his ass Anna." Ariel tell me, throwing a fry in her mouth. "Now you can go after your geek."

"Wait what? I don't- she-"

"Relax girl. I already told you from the beginning that you two would be cute together remember?"

"I could swear that you hated her! You all hated her!" Snow and Aurora lift their brows at me. "Except you two." Happy with my response, they continued eating their salads.

"Correction, we made fun of her. We never really hated her. Even though she can get so fucking annoying sometimes when talking about superheroes and algorithms." Jasmine defends.

"And don't play innocent here Ginger. Out of all of us, you were the worst to her." Ariel says.

I looked down at my food. "I had a reputation to protect."

"We all did." Rapunzel said. "And you can fuck your reputation because it's keeping you from being happy. I mean, now that Hans is the school's laughing stock, people can't say shit about you and lady cock being together because you're still a bad ass bitch."

"Will you stop calling her that?" I say sharply.

"No." Rapunzel responds nonchalantly.

I look at all of them and pause, "I'm still in disbelief here."

"Listen up freckles!" Ariel exclaims. "Everyone here knows you like her. Hell, you've been infatuated with that dweeb since day one. You'd have to be a fucking moron to not know that you have feelings for her."

"Ariel's right." Jasmine says. "Like that day she broke your fall during cheer practice. Seriously, who in their right mind would risk breaking their body for someone, unless they love them. She could've paralyzed her back Anna. But she didn't give a damn. That little nerd ran straight to you!"

"I know." I didn't notice the small smile playing at my lips. She really was such a sweetheart.

"Alright quit fantasizing over her." I shook my head back into the conversation.

"What was that?" I asked.

"On behalf of all of us," Ariel starts, "I'd like to apologize to you for being rude to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Soon to be girlfriend, whatever. I'm sure if all of us were more accepting of her, like Snow and Aurora, you wouldn't have been too much of a bitch."

"You're all apologizing to the wrong person." Snow interrupts. "If anything, you guys should be saying this to Elsa. It's the least you all can do."

"Snow, can you be wrong for like once in your life? You're such a good person that it's making my skin crawl." Cinderella says.

"Oh don't be a big baby." Aurora says. "I'm sure, she would forgive all of you in a heart beat. She's the sweetest person I know."

"Yeah well we've been assholes to her so that sounds like a long shot to me." Jasmine replies.

"Really? She offered you to give her a swirly because you were sad about nearly failing one of your classes last year AND she tutored you free of charge! You went from an F to a C- thanks to her!"

"Shut up Aurora! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that."

"I didn't know that." I had no clue Elsa helped Jasmine out. I was wondering why she wasn't retaking economics this year. If anything, this made me feel even worse now. She wasn't only a sweetheart to me, but my friends as well.

"Yeah nobody did, until Blondie over here decided to blab it out of her mouth."

"Just so you know, there's like three blondes at the table…."

"I'm fully aware of that Rapunzel, my comment was directed to Aurora."

"So…" All their heads turned to me. "You're all okay with me-"

"-Boning Elsa? Yes." Wow. Way to be blunt Ariel.

"I haven't- w-we haven't-"

"Oh please. Do you know how fast news travels at this school? We know all about your little foreplay incident. No need to cover up."

Oh my gosh! I'm so fucking embarrassed right now! What the hell am I suppose to say to that?! "I was just-"

"Horny. We know."

"Damn it Ariel! Quit interrupting me!"

"Is it making you feel awkward?"

"Yes!"

"Then no."

"As long as she wasn't three and a half inches Anna."

I blushed at Rapunzel's witty comment. "I didn't actually SEE her, but it definitely felt bigger than that." I say pushing the food around my food with a fork.

I looked up to see all the girls smirking at me, biting their lips while trying to hold in laughter that's about to spew over.

"Did you-"

"I'm not going to say anything. All you need to know is that we didn't have sex."

"What about Belle?" Snow asks.

I glared at her. "What about that tramp?" I didn't have to look, but I knew all the girls were tight lipped. They knew not to say anything when this topic came up. Fucking Ariel ran out of Victoria's Secret that one time we saw Belle and Elsa there.

Snow sighs. "I know you guys don't like each other, but she's my friend too."

"Do you have to be friends with everybody? She's a bitch, Snow."

"No she's not."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Anna. She says the same thing about you, and I still defend you in hopes that she'd look past your history together."

"You know, I thought her and I would be fine without acknowledging each other's existence, but then she had to go and take Elsa from me."

"Let's be real here." Aurora interrupts. "She may have had it bad for you, but you and Elsa were never a thing."

"So what are you planning to do?" Cinderella asks me.

"I'll answer that." Rapunzel replies. "You're going to fight for her. I mean, she's given you so much of her time, it's only fair that you return it….in the right way. No more bitching and insulting her. If you want her, she has to know that you care."

"Ofcourse I care!"

"Well we know that, but she doesn't." Rapunzel replies.

I scoff. If you guys didn't know, I hate it when I'm proven wrong, it's like a sign weakness.

"What do you want me to do? Bake her goods and bring them to her during hockey practice?" I said that as a joke, but the more I think about it, I'm starting to like the idea. Think about it, Elsa will be happy that I made her something, I'll be happy because she's happy, and Belle will be pissed. Wait…..no. I have to be original. Why on earth would I want to be a copy of some poser of me? That's ridiculous!

"No don't do that. She's gonna think something's up if you're acting like Belle."

"I was kidding guys….." Just then the bell rang. "Fuck."

"Good talk ladies, we'll finish this up later." Snow says. From there we all went our separate ways. I'd see them during cheer practice anyway.

LINE BREAK

"There she is." Kristoff said, pointing at Belle gathering her belongings from her locker. "Go get her tiger."

"What do I do? What do I say?"

"Just be honest with her." Eric replies. "She might be pissed for a while, but who knows what kind of deep shit you'd be in later if you lie."

"True. Well, wish me luck gents. If I don't return, I want you to take care of my comic book collection Kristoff."

"You know I hate Superman…" I ignore him.

"Eric, please tell my family I love them."

"Alright now you're being a little over dramatic."

"I've been taught to prepare myself for the worst."

"Come on, the worst thing that girl will do to you is untie your shoe laces. She's too nice." Eugene says.

"Did you see her attack Anna?" I ask.

"Fuck. Yes. That was so hot! But it had to be ruined because SOMEONE didn't want something to jack off to tonight."

"You know Eugene, maybe you should grow a vagina, so when you're horny you can just fuck yourself."

"What a grand idea Aladdin." He replies. "Why, I can grow one out right now if I think of all the times you pussy out everytime you try to say a word to Jasmine."

Aladdin narrowed his eyes. "I hope you grow an ugly vagina."

"Guys really? I'm trying to get into the zone right now. Last thing I need on my mind is Eugene with a…..DAMN IT! I visualized it! Curses!"

"Uh dude.." Kristoff points behind me and I turn to see everyone looking at me with very questioning expressions…..including Belle. Fuck.

"Carry on everyone. Excuse my outbreak." They were still staring.

"TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" In an instant, they all listened to Kristoff's command.

"Thanks buddy!" I tell him with a huge smile.

"Uh huh. Now go get your girl." He replies with a big pat on my back, pushing me towards her.

I turn back to the guys one last time for reassurance, and they gave me a thumbs up. I can do this.

"She's gonna die."

"Shut up Eugene."

"H-Hi Belle."

"Elsa." She continues organizing her locker.

"I uh, l-like yourrrr locker…"

"….thanks?" Shit! If I could be anymore awkward. "Don't beat around the bush, what do you want?" This time she looks at me, giving me her full attention. I think I liked it better when she was looking somewhere else. Her eyes are very intimidating, but they are beautiful. I love those chocolate brown eyes.

"I wanted to t-talk to you about what happened earlier-" she holds up her hand, as a motion to stop me from talking.

"I really don't want to know." Her eyes fell downcast and she was shuffling her feet.

"I didn't have sex with An-"

"Don't say her name." She says looking at me with hardened eyes.

"…I didn't have sex with her."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth!"

"Bull. Shit."

"Belle I'm not lying to you! I'm still a virgin, I've heard stories that after people lose their virginity they have this extra 'bounce', in their step per say. Does it look like I have that?"

"…No, but it's probably because you feel guilty."

"Do you really think I'm the type of person to lose their v-card at school? I think I'm a little more classy then that." I end with a laugh.

She looks like she wants to smile but doesn't let it show. "That doesn't explain the moaning I heard on the phone."

"Look, me and An-" She glared at me. "We didn't have sex, but that doesn't mean we didn't do _other_ things."

"You consider yourself a classy person for not wanting to fuck in school, but you'd happily foreplay. Did I get that right?"

"No! Well…..not happily-I mean-" I took a deep breath. "It just sort of happened…"

She turned her eyes away from me. "But it didn't mean anything."

"How could you say that? I know for a fact that you've had a massive thing for Anna since you were like six! You can't say it didn't mean anything!"

"It didn't mean anything to her." It was my turn to look away. Just talking about this is painful. "It was just 'whatever' to her…I'm not going to lie to you, I was hoping she'd see something more in me; that maybe she'd realize how much she means to me and visa versa…but there was nothing. It was as if it was a one and done deal for her."

"That's Anna for you." Belle replies to me with an eye roll.

"I shouldn't have let her do that though, an-and I should've stopped it because I care about you Belle." I picked up her hands in mine. "And I know that I'm an idiot when it comes to girls, but I can promise you that it won't happen again. I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

Her eyes softened. "Elsa…I don't even have the right to be mad at you. We're not even together." She says quietly.

"Yes you do! You have every right to be pissed! Because I know that I moment I saw Gaston hitting on you, something in me snapped. I wanted to shoot him with my laser beam powers! Ya know….if I had laser beam powers."

She laughs. "My hero." She swings our hands back and forth. "No matter how much I try to be mad at you, it doesn't last for long."

"I could never be mad at you." I reply. I really can't. Belle's just the sweetest girl, I know that she'd never to something to intentionally hurt me. "I'm sorry Belle." I tell her sincerely. "A-And I m-mean that from the bottom of my heart, a-all the way to the top."

She kisses me on the cheek and I instantly blush. "I forgive you."

I let out a sigh of relief.

She giggles, "A little nervous were we?"

I nod and envelope her in a tight hug around her waist. This girl is one and million, and I'm never going to let her go. Unless…she wants to let me go because I fuck something up in the future. Wow. That brought down the mood quick. "Can I uh, c-can I"

She pulls back from our hug. "What is it Elsa?"

"Can I….can I kiss you?"

She smiles at me, "You don't need to ask."

I audibly gulp and lean in slowly, within a couple of seconds she meets my lips halfway.

I want this kiss to be different from the past two we've had. The first one was filled with adrenaline and passion, while the second was more lust driven and rough.

Her lips were so soft and full. It was like heaven on her face! Well, her face is heaven, so that's not really saying much. The kiss started off innocent, with a couple of pecks on the lips. I slowly meshed our lips together, so both of us are now moving in perfect unison. She was the one who usually took the reigns with the last to kisses, so since I initiated this one, I want to take the lead.

Daringly, I swiped my tongue over her bottom lip, which earned me a moan from the sexy goddess in my arms. In return, she gently nibbled on my bottom lip with her teeth. Sweet potato fries that's hot! I guess she heard my sharp intake because she let out that cute little giggle of hers. The moment she parted her lips, I went in for the kill and stuck my tongue in her mouth. A tip from Eugene. I specifically remember him saying 'If you're ever making out with a girl, stick you tongue in her mouth, it'll make her panties wet'.

"Mmm." Holy shit holy shit! She moaned! Again! Her hands went from my shoulders to the back of my neck, gently scratching me with her French manicured finger nails. I am in paradise right now people! Hey, since when did I have her against the lockers? Then I remembered another tip from Eugene. 'If you have her up against a wall or something like that, place your thigh inbetween her legs, it'll make her suck your dick'. Yeah, I'm just going to ignore that last part. All that matters right now is that she feels good.

I heard her let out a whimper. "Elsa…"

"Is that alright?"

"It feels wonderful." She replies with a smile and begins kissing me again. I swear, I could do this forever.

"NO PDA IN THE HALLWAYS!" Huh? I felt something hit the back of my head, before untangling myself from Belle. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Did someone actually hit me? Or was something thrown….

"DOWN HERE DAHLING!" Yup. I know that bullhorn from anywhere. The moment I looked down, I was slapped across the face. Why does everyone like to slap me?!

"Hi Coach Mode." I say rather unenthusiastically.

"Elsa are you okay?" Belle says, taking my face in her hands. "You know, as an authority figure at this school, you shouldn't go around hitting students."

"But where's the fun in that sweetheart?" Coach Mode replies and turns back to me. "Nice clothes, I see you've finally taken my advice."

"Y-Yeah, you could say that."

"And how did my head cheerleader take it? Did she just melt in your arms dahling? You do look rather dapper." I felt Belle tense up, and I gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Wait….something's not right." She begins circling Belle and I, as if we're prey in a shark tank, with the shark being Coach Mode. "Why are you holding this girl's hand? Maybe you should put your glasses back on dahling, because that's not Anna."

"She knows I'm not Anna." Belle says with a bite.

Coach Mode looks at Belle with a blank expression before turning to me and whispering, "You know that's not Anna right? When I told you not to wear glasses, that didn't mean to jeopardize your vision. But since you didn't know that, I'm going to tell you who you're with right now. You're holding hands with some random brunette who looks like she had just come out of some school girl porno. You know? Like one of those pornos where the teacher puts the student in detention, not because she has bad grades but because the old pervert wants to bang her, and she's convinced that it will give her in A in the class."

"I can hear everything you're saying you know?!" Belle interjects.

Coach mode doesn't budge, "No you can't." She replies, still whispering.

"Stop whispering! There is no point in whispering if I could hear everything you're saying!" I kiss her cheek, in attempt to calm her down.

"Who's she talking to?" Coach ignores Belle's plead to stop whispering, and tells me, "Elsa, I'll give you five seconds to get away from this crazy girl, so you can find Anna. One…Two.."

"Coach you're not serious are you?"

"Three…Four…

"Coach wa-"

"FIVE!" She kicks Belle in the shin.

"Oww! What the hell?!" Belle exclaims.

"RUN DAHLING RUN! RUN BEFORE SHE CATCHES YOU!"

"Why did you kick her?!"

She get's back into whispering, "Because she-"

"There's no reason to whisper if everyone can hear you!" Well Belle's pissed.

"Sweet heart calm down." I tell her.

"Sweet heart huh? So….you do know she's not Anna." Coach interjects with her normal voice.

"Yes I do." I reply.

"That's a shame really." Coach says, checking her nails. "Word on the street is that Anna dumped that brick disguised as a boy, Hans I think his name is, earlier today. I would've been certain that you definitely had a chance with her after she broke up with that idiot."

"Good for Hans, he doesn't have to put up with that slut anymore."

Coach Mode looked Belle up and down for a few seconds before straightening out her posture. "You're choosing the wrong girl."

"You have no right to tell her who to be with or not." Belle replies.

"I'm always right dahling. Are you really going to give up all those years of hard work? Just to settle down with…. _her_. I mean," Coach whispers, "I don't think she likes me. Even worse, she's not scared of me. Something's wrong with her."

Belle rolls her eyes, not even bothering to respond to another one of Coach's insults.

"Oh Elsa, I was rooting for you. But that's okay I guess, you have to throw in the towel sometime right? Just know, that sometimes the safest choice isn't always the best one. What's life without the thrill right? Without the chase? Well, I'll be on my way, you two behave alright." She nods at us. I saw her quickly look from left to right, and again, she kicked Belle's other shin.

"FOLLOW YOUR HEART DAHLING!" Is what she tells me as she books it out of the hallway.

"What is her problem?! I could sue her for student abuse you know?!"

I chuckle, "Don't mind her, she's always like that. She wouldn't be the best mother, because well, as you can see, she picks favorites."

"I know! Everything she was telling you was completely unnecessary."

I kiss her forehead and interwine our fingers. "May I walk you to class my lady?"

""Ofcourse good sir." She giggles. I take her books from her other arm and we casually stroll down the hallway.

LINE BREAK

"FUCK!"

"What?! What happened?" I asked frantically.

"This old ass car shot oil into my eye again!" I threw a towel over to Eugene.

"What can I say, she's a squirter." I reply with a smirk. I'm please to say that I'm getting better at dirty jokes.

"Quit smirking Winters. I'm all for a girl squirting in my mouth, but if she get's it in my eye then it's over. I ain't gonna fuck with her anymore." He says, wiping his face with the towel.

"When is the last time you got laid Eugene?" I rolled myself under the car I was working on. Eugene and I are changing the oil for some cars right now. The rest of the guys are on break, and I have to admit, I'm totally loving this new job! Just to inform everyone, I already have a license to drive, but I don't have a car, due to financial issues. Since I was about thirteen, my dad and I would work on his car every weekend. Making sure it was in perfect condition. It was a great bonding experience that we continue to do until now.

He taught me everything about cars, which is why coming into this job was a piece of cake for me. Besides, it's not super crowded, so my friends and I can just talk amongst ourselves leisurely.

"Some time last week." He responds.

"Really? With who?"

"Rapunzel." I immediately stop what I'm doing.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No, I was fucking Rapunzel." I rolled myself back from under the car and pull him out from under the one he's working on. "What the hell Elsa?"

"Spill. Now."

"We fucked." He tried to wheel himself back under the car but I wouldn't let him.

"Why?"

"Because she's hot. Aww fuck, I remembered that she said not to tell anyone."

"Eugene, tell me everything."

"Looking for sex tips I see. Well I'm sure I can give you some. Don't do anal the first time-"

"I don't want your tips right now Eugene, I want to know why you had sex with her? Do you two even like each other?"

"I like her ass. Does that count?"

I sigh, "No! Well, yes….but I'm talking about if you have feelings for her."

"Uh not really, it was more of just a physical thing. We didn't kiss, so everything is good."

"Why didn't you kiss her?"

"Because it was JUST sex. I didn't want anything serious."

"So if you kiss someone during sex it's serious?"

"Mmhm. Kissing does something to people man. It's like a curse you can't get yourself out of, and it's crazy addicting. I mean, I have no problem with making out with some babe, but mixing it with sex is fatal to me."

"Holy shit…."

"What?"

"You're afraid of falling in love."

He scoffs. "No I'm not. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are! That's why you don't want a girlfriend because that means there are feelings involved and that….scares you shitless!"

"NO it doesn't!"

I pointed at him. "You like her. You like Rapunzel but you're not letting yourself. You're scared that she might break your heart, so you'd rather keep everything physical. That way you could still be with her, without actually being with her."

"You're crazy."

"No I'm not! You're crazy!...for her! Fuck! Eugene, if you like the girl so much ask her out!"

"The only thing I'm going to do with her is EAT her out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a JOB to do." He gets back under the car he's working on.

The smirk I had never left my face, but I went back to work as well, wheeling myself underneath the car again. "Eugene and Rapunzel sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh get over yourself." I say with a laugh. I love taunting Eugene and I think I'm going to do it more often.

"WOAH COOL!" I heard the shuffling of some tools and then heard them all drop to the floor. "Oops." Who's that? I look from under the car to see small sized sneakers walking towards me. Suddenly I was faced with the sight of a little boy on his arms and legs peaking at me. "Hi! I'm Olaf!" He says with a big toothy grin.

"H-Hey. Are you lost little guy?"

"Nope." He continues to stare at me with that gigantic smile of his, I couldn't help but to return it. This kid is so cute! "What's you're name?"

"My name's Elsa." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. Despite the awkward position we're in, he manages to grab my hand. "How do you do?"

"I'm good!"

"Hang on buddy, I'm to get out of here so I could talk to you properly."

"Okay!" I heard his feet running away from me. "Hi I'm Olaf!"

"Shit!"

"Oooo. You said a bad word mister!"

"Eugene can you please not curse around a child?" I say, getting up on my two feet.

"He made me get oil in my eye! AGAIN!"

"Oh relax, go rinse it out."

"I think I will." He says, searching for the exit with his arm over his eyes.

I go over to the mini fridge. "You want anything to drink Olaf?"

"Yes please!" He exclaims, bouncing up and down on the couch near the fridge. This kid doesn't seem like he knows how to be sad. "But I can't have soda because my mommy says I have a lot of cavities."

"And why is that?"

"I eat a lot of chocolate." He replies with a mischievous grin.

"You and me both kiddo. But other than soda, all we've got here is chocolate milk. Is that alright?"

"YES!" I opened the bottle for him before sitting across from him on a chair. "Thank you Elsa!"

"No problem." Daaaaammmnn! This kid can DRINK. "How old are you?"

He removes his mouth from the milk to answer. "I'm six."

"You're a big boy then huh?" That seemed to make him very happy.

"Uh huh! Look at my muscles!" He set his drink down on the coffee table and started flexing. I could see him shaking and that brought a smile to my face. He's too adorable.

"Woah! Be careful, you don't want to rip your shirt." I wink at him.

He immediately stops, but then starts laughing. "You're funny!" He thinks I'm funny? WHERE HAS THIS KID BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!

"So Olaf-"

"So Elsa…" He mocks jokingly.

"Where's your mom and dad? Are they customers inside?"

"Nuh uh. I come here for fun all the time! Grand Pabbie let's me drive the cars!" He says enthusiastically. And by the drive the cars, I assume he means, he gets in the driver's seat and makes car noises.

"That sounds like fun."

"Uh huh! I like it- I like it because there is always new cars for me to drive!"

"You want to drive some right now? Grand Pabbie's got a new car in today."

"Really?!"

"Yup! It's a red racing car, with a white stripe down the middle."

"Can we drive it Elsa please?!"

"Sure thing little man." He hopped off the couch and tugged on my hand.

"Come on! Come on! I want to see it!" I lead him to the red beauty all the way in the corner of the shop. That's the area that all the new cars go before the guys and I fix them.

"WOW!" I looked down to see him with both hands on his cheeks, his eyes were filled with wonder and amazement. He went for the door handle on the driver's seat, but I blocked his way.

"First things first. Are you a good driver? You won't get us into any accidents will you?"

"NO! I promise I'll be a good driver!"

"Alright then." I opened the door for him. "In you go." He literally dove into the seat, and sat on his knees. "Are all hands and feet inside the vehicle?"

"Check." He answers back with a solute and I close the door. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You have to come inside to!"

I smile at him. "Alright." I ran over to the passenger seat and buckled myself in.

"Where are you taking us Captain?"

"We're going to race!"

"Like a NASCAR race?"

"Yes!"

"Go get us that first place trophy!"

"You got it!" I forgot what it was like being a kid, and how enjoyable it was. The best part for me was always the imagination. I have like fifty imaginary friends! My parents probably thought I was crazy.

In my announcer voice I spoke, "Racers ready?"

"Ready!" he enthusiastically replied.

"Beginning in five…four…three…two…one….GO!"

Olaf immediately shot himself back into the seat. "This car is fast!" He was viciously turning the steering wheel. I unlocked the stick, so he was shifting the gears as well. I decided to join in on the fun by making the car noises.

"Elsa! I need you to use this stick thingy because I'm going to make a big turn!"

"You got it boss!" I respond. With each shift I make, my voice mimics how it would sound in real life. "The green car is catching up to us Olaf! You gotta go faster!"

"TURBO MODE!" He exclaims.

"We're almost there! Come on come on come on! First place here we come!"

"AHHHHH!" He screams as we pass the imaginary finish line. "We did it!" He high fives me before doing a dance move where it looks like he's churning butter.

"Awesome job Speed Racer!"

"Olaf! Where are you?! Don't hide from me this time or I'll tell mom and dad that you ate all the Ferrero Rochers!"

"Who's that?" I ask him.

"That's my sister."

"Huh, well your sister sounds a lot like," I turn my head to the passenger side window and jump in my seat "ANNA?!"

"Elsa?"

"You know my sister?"

I turn back to him. "Yeah, we-uh, go to school together."

"That's so cool!" He climbs over my lap, unlocking the doors, and pushing it open. "Hi Anna!" He gives her a big hug.

"Hi." She replies with a kiss on the top of his head.

"Elsa said you go to school together!" I got out of the car, and closed the door.

She looked at me. "Yeah, we do."

"How come I never seen her before?"

"Because she's never been to our house before." I actually have been to her house a few years back, but that was when Olaf wasn't born.

"Oh." He looks at me. "You should come to my house so we can play some more!"

"What were you guys doing?"

"We were racing!" Olaf exclaims pumping his fist into the air.

"That sounds like fun." She responds to him.

"It was! Anna, I have to pee."

"Go ahead." She tells him, and with that he runs off.

"So, I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well I never told you, so figures."

"Right."

"So you work here?"

"Uh, yeah. K-Kristoff hooked me up with a job, so ya know, here I am." Holy cow this awkward silence is killing me!

"My brother seems to like you."

I smile, "He's a cool kid. Kinda reminded me of myself when I was younger."

"I can see some similarities." She smiles back.

"Hopefully, he'll turn out better." I laugh.

I don't think she found that funny. "Better?"

"Mmhm. Better as in, hopefully not as geeky or nerdy. Just tell me if he starts obsessing over suspenders, cause I've got just the trick to reel him away from that mess."

"I've always like your suspenders.." she says quietly.

I laughed, "Aww come on Anna, there's no need to be nice, I know they were a bit odd. I mean, what kid in high school wears suspenders?" I snort.

"I thought you looked cute." She replies.

I stared at her for a while. I don't know if she's being serious or not. Oh well, a compliment is a compliment.

"I always thought you looked cute with your pig tails too." I saw her blush. "I miss when you use to do your hair like that."

She opened her mouth to respond.

"Okay I'm ready!" I guess Olaf's back. She licks her lips before popping them.

"Thanks for playing with Olaf."

"You're welcome! I had a good time. Hopefully, I'll be s-seeing more of him d-during my shifts here."

"I hope so too." She bites her lip. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Anna."

"BYE ELSA!" I saw Olaf running to me, so I knelt down to his eye level before he attacked me with a giant bear hug.

"I think that milk made you stronger little guy."

"Me too! Because-because my daddy says that-that milk makes you strong! He says quickly.

"Come on Olaf, we have to go home."

"Okay. I'll see you later Elsa!" He runs to Anna's side and holds her hand.

"See ya." I wave off as they go to her car.

LINE BREAK

"I like her." Olaf says while playing with his dinosaurs in his car seat.

"Oh yeah?" I look at him through the rear view mirror.

"Uh-huh! You should marry her."

I blush at his innocent comment.

"Anna you're turning red. Do you want to marry her?"

"Well see."

He continues playing with his toys, "We'll see always means yes."

 **I just posted this story about 12 hours ago and it got over 560+ reads over night! You guys are incredible!**


	13. Chapter 13

13

"He WHAT?!"

"I know! That's exactly how I reacted!"

"But he didn't even gloat about it this time!"

"Apparently he was suppose to keep it a secret…..but Eugene is Eugene, whenever it comes to sex he spills everything."

"Did they use protection?"

"I don't know Kristoff! I didn't ask. I was still star struck by the fact that he touched her without getting slapped!"

"So I'm guessing he didn't tell you where they did it huh?"

"Probably his house, maybe hers."

"I hope the parents weren't in the house. Knowing him though, they would've done it anyway."

"How does that guy even get laid all the fucking time?! I swear, if he gets some sort of sexual transmitted disease I'm going to kick his ass!"

"We all will Elsa." He laughs. "Hey, is Eric's tutoring session with Belle over?"

"Not sure, Aladdin texted me saying that he's doubling up his time with Eric, so they might be awhile."

"How's Eric doing by the way? I thought he was going to ask out that girl he liked." Kristoff laughed.

"I don't know. Those two are so complicated, and they don't even talk!" I exclaim.

"I told you he should've just went with Vanessa! She WAS the one who came up to him after the hockey match…"

"Anyone with eyes could've seen that she was just trying to sleep with him!" I retort.

"Well that's definitely a step up from Drizella don't you think? Besides, Vanessa's hot. I wouldn't mind tapping that if she offered."

"Shut up Kristoff! You're such a guy…"

"Oh please don't play innocent. Did you push Anna off when she was riding you?"

My mouth hung open. "N-That-That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Let's be honest here Elsa, when a hot girl wants you, there's no stopping it. Don't blame me, blame your dick."

"Touché."

"Really though, it's a no brainer that the red head likes him."

"How do you know?" Not gonna lie, I know to but I just want to see how he does.

"Are you kidding me?! I have her in my math class, and believe me. The day of our first hockey game she gave me a verbal beat down."

"But why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, Pretty Boy told Big Red that I was the reason he joined hockey, and she went off on me. She 'demanded' that he shouldn't play in the game."

I laughed, "Yeah I was there when she 'forbid' him to play."

"You didn't warn me! That bitch went ape shit crazy on me!"

"Atleast we know she cares about our dear friend. Isn't that all that matters?" I say sarcastically.

"I don't give a damn! I don't know why all of you are so interested in that group of girls. They are fucking insane."

"No they're not!" I defend. "T-They can be nice!"

He looks at me with a bored expression. "Name one time."

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I scratched the back of my head. "They'll come around."

"When? When we're all 85 years old?" I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't want to bang them anymore. I for one, am not down for saggy vagina."

"And I'm positive that a wrinkled ball sack wouldn't be their cup of tea either…"

"Alright alright, can we stop talking about this? It's grossing me out."

I nodded.

It's been awhile since Kristoff and I sat down and talked like this. I really missed it. Don't get me wrong, I love the other guys, but Kristoff's been my best bud since day one, so everytime we hang out, it's special to me. I know that college will be coming up around the corner, but don't want to think about that. Regardless of the fact that I'm not the coolest kid in high school, I'm going to miss this place. There's just so many memories, both good and bad, and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I'm not too worried though, Kristoff and I are set to be going to the same University. Well, we haven't applied yet but we're positive that we'll still be kickin' it together in college.

As for the other guys, Eugene said he wasn't going to college. He's gonna focus on being a model. It might sound a little far fetch, but I believe he can do it. He told us that'd we'd all live in an apartment together, so we'd be having way more fun then we are now.

I remember this one time the guys and I were talking about what the future holds for us. At first I was saddened. I thought that after high school we'd all be going our separate ways, living our own lives….but the guys had other plans. They could tell that the topic was bringing me down, so being the amazing friends they are, they cheered me right up; with chocolate ice cream and positive vibes.

Kristoff said he planned on becoming a business man, since he's good with economics and all that, I remember him yapping to me about a supply and demand curve once, but you know…whatever. I think he'll be great! Kristoff can be really persuasive, and he has all the traits of a leader.

Eric, being the an amazing handsome guy, wants to be a fireman. And let me tell ya, that dream has never deterred. Not once in his life. I can just see it now, his face on the month of January, with a bunch of other attractive men posing for the other months of the year. Something about firemen just makes girls go crazy. And I swear to you, those calendars sell out like hot cakes! Thanks to all the horny teenage girls on this planet. Huh, now that I think about it, I can remember him trying to convince Eugene to do it with him. He said something along the lines of 'If you just want to look good, why don't you do it AND be a badass at the same time?' I can't remember if he agreed or not, but I hope he does. Everything's better if you have a friend with you.

Aladdin on the other hand is going to major in politics. The guy wants to be something big, like a mayor or maybe a lawyer. He, like Kristoff, can be very persuading. So it figures that something like law would suit him. He told us that Corona University offers an exquisite program for it, and you guessed it, that's the same University Kristoff and I plan to attend. So the three of us would go to the same college, while Eugene and Eric attend a community college, in order to save money. To be a certified firefighter takes about two years, so they'll be out in no time. The community college is pretty close to the university. Hell, we even researched the apartments nearby the area, and we found a complex with the same distance to both Corona University and North Western Corona Community College. It was right in the middle of the two! Only difference is that, if you're going to the University you take a left and drive a few miles, same thing for the college except you turn right. Talk about pre-planning right?

And if you're curious to how we're going to pay for it, fear not people! Aladdin has this good friend, John Smith, who's the son of the man who owns the complex. When his dad retires, it's going to be his job to run the area. So he promised us a place to stay during our years in college, free of charge! Wondering why?

Well you see, John and Aladdin had been family friends for a long time. One time during one of their dinners, Aladdin pitched the idea to Mr. Smith to expand his complex because there weren't many comfortable motels in the area. There was a lot of empty space at the location during the time, and Mr. Smith definitely had the money to invest in the land. Taking Aladdin's advice, he hired people to renovate the area and make more buildings. At first they were worried because they weren't sure if there would be any customers. However, being right in between two college campuses paid off. Most the students who didn't commute, either dorm at the school, or live in the complex. So you can imagine how rowdy the place gets. Regardless, it's still making bank, and that's what counts.

So, after realizing how successful his business has become, he ensured Aladdin that if he decided to attend CU, he wouldn't have to pay a single penny for rent or food service. How sweet is that?! He also told the same things to the rest of the group, so thank you Aladdin.

As for me, I plan on becoming a surgeon. I've always wanted to be a doctor, and I've always wanted to be a superhero too, so becoming a surgeon will make me both! I'll be saving lives AND I get the title Doctor! How sexy is that? Dr. Elsa Winters. I can finally wear suspenders without again being ridiculed, because let's be honest, Doctors can wear whatever the fuck they want because they're Doctors! And no one could say shit because everyone works under you!

"What are you thinking about?"

"The future, it sounds exciting, but I'm scared Kristoff."

He put an arm around me. "Hey, didn't I tell you not to worry. Me and the guys, we will all be here for you, for each other. Don't sweat it. You've got nothing to stress about."

"I know, it's just-"

"Elsa, we're all gonna go through it together. It's not like your leaving high school alone. We've got your back, and we know you've got ours." He says with a small smile. "And I know that we don't really do this mushy stuff often but, I want you to know that I love you. You're like a sister to me-fuck it, you ARE my sister; we've been through way too much that it'd be an insult to consider you anything less. I promise you, that no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you. If you ever find yourself lost or confused or anything like that; I'm just a phone call away. Doesn't matter where you are or what time it is. You already know that me and my rusty old red pick up truck will be there to the rescue."

I felt my eyes watering with tears. "I love you too Kristoff, and I know I can count on you. I hope you know that what you just told me goes both ways too. I fucking love you man! Even though you can't tell a good superhero for the life of you." I laugh.

"Superman can go fuck himself."

"How dare you!" We both glare at each other, not long after, we broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. I hugged him back. This is usually how our talks go, it'll be serious for a moment, and in the blink of an eye it becomes light hearted and playful.

"Hey Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I've been wanting to talk about."

"What's up?"

I fiddle my fingers. "It's about Anna and Belle…"

"Go on." He encourages.

"I'm torn." He opens his mouth. "I know what you're thinking and I know we've had this talk before but…..no matter how hard I try, I can't let go of Anna."

"Let me start by saying this. You have to pick one-"

"Yes. I understand that, I've already made a list of pros and cons for each girl in hopes to further analyze my feelings.

"Damn, you make this seem like a science project Elsa." He shoves me lightly. "Tell me about them."

"As you already know, Anna had more cons then pros-"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Ofcourse!"

"I feel like you can't let of Anna because you've known her for too long. You have some sort of attachment with her, so I can't blame you for not completely throwing her away for Belle."

"Exactly! I mean I know that I'm an optimistic person but she's coming around Kristoff! I know it! I can feel it in my gut."

"Well how do you feel about Belle?"

I sigh with happiness. "She's amazing!"

"So what were the cons with her?"

I was quiet for a moment. "She's not Anna…."

"Then-"

"Don't get me wrong! She's perfect! Literally! But I can't help but feel that there's something missing…"

"Elsa. You haven't even asked her out yet. Yeah sometimes you guys kiss, but you aren't in a relationship with her. I'm sure you'd see her in a different light if you gave her a chance."

"That's exactly what I need to do!"

"I swear to you, you've been back and forth debating on whether or not you're going to ask her out. Just do it! For crying out loud you've already motor boated the girl!"

"Correction, I did not motor boat. I simply felt her breasts with my hands. I assure you that my mouth never went inbetween those glorious mounds."

"I don't know how many times I've told you this, but the way you say things some times really freaks me out. Like seriously? Glorious mounds?"

"Like you can think of anything better."

"I can. Tits."

"Don't you think that's a little…uh…."

"Nope."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Something along the lines of 'demeaning'. Don't worry though, it's completely normal to refer to 'glorious mounds' as tits; or you know, if you wanna try something in a conversation setting you could say. 'Damn! She's got a nice rack!'"

"A rack is something you use to hold things."

"Yup. Like tits."

"I'm done with this conversation."

He laughs and punches my shoulder lightly. "Aww come on Els. I'm not a bad guy, I'm just teaching you some mainstream lingo."  
I huff.

"Anyways, let's get back on track. You should take Belle out on a date. She might surprise you."

"Where should I take her though? W-What if I take her to a seafood restaurant a-and she's allergic to shrimp or something?! I know how to do the Heimlich maneuver, but if her throats starts to swell due to allergies how will I save her?!"

"Why don't you ask her on a date first. THEN worry about that later."

"I don't want to risk anything Kristoff!"

"Would you relax? I saw her eating a tuna sandwich before, you're fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. Well then, if this date's going to happen, there's someone very important I need to talk to."

"Elsa we're already talking…"

"Shut up!" I laugh. "There's ANOTHER important person I need to talk too." He lifts an eyebrow at me. "There's another LESS important person I need to talk too."

He smirks. "Well don't let me hold you back. You can go."

I rolled my eyes before leaving the room. As I started walking down the hallways I heard him say.

"You're welcome!"

I snorted and yelled back "Thanks!"

LINE BREAK

"Alright, what's up with you? You've been super jumpy like all week. Have you been drinking Espressos? Damn it Rapunzel I told you not to drink those! They make you so fucking hyper! …or are you high?"

"Can't a girl be happy Anna?"

"Yeah but you haven't been bitching lately, so something's obviously wrong."

"You're reading too far into things." She tells me while patting the top of my head.

My group and I are currently sitting on the football bleachers chatting amongst ourselves during seventh period. Coach gave us a pretty chill day today, so the P.E classes get to use the whole field.

"Maybe she is high…." Jasmine said.

"Don't tell me you're all this dumb." Ariel says while reapplying her lipgloss with the reflection of her cell phone. "She obviously got laid." She pops her lips.

"WHAT?!" We all scream. She got laid! What the fuck! And she didn't tell me!

"GIRLS!" We all turned our heads down to the track and saw Coach Mode with the bullhorn to her mouth. "You know I love you all very much, but SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

We cringed, but replied. "Sorry Coach!" She just nods before resuming what she was doing before. Which was purposely tripping P.E. students running the track.

Many questions filled the air, coming out like rapid fire. "Who was it? Do we know him? When? Where? Was he big?" We all asked lowering our voices so no one could hear.

"Before you answer any of those questions. Why the hell did you tell Ariel before us?"

"I didn't tell her!" Rapunzel depends. "A-And she's just fucking with you guys! I didn't have sex with a-anyone!"

"Ladies how long have we known each other? I'm disappointed in all of you, I thought I made it clear that I'm a fucking mind reader!" Ariel says. "Rapunzel didn't tell me shit, she didn't have too! I already knew the moment I saw her limping to class with a huge smile on her face. Like who the fuck smiles when they're in pain? Unless it's good pain…..like sex."

"I-I wasn't limping. I was b-breaking into my new shoes I bought over the weekend, and I was smiling because they were cute!"

"Let me tell you something sister. I see right through you. How can I tell you're giving me bullshit excuses? You're stuttering. You NEVER stutter."

Even Ariel can be a pain in the ass at times. She is so fucking helpful! I love her psychic powers! Only time I hate them is when they're used on me. Which is exactly what Rapunzel is feeling right now.

"I hate you Ariel…"

"Girl please, you love me. I mean, you're face is getting as red as my hair so minus well fess up and tell us everything."

Rapunzel looked at each and every one of us, biting her lip, contemplating on whether or not she should tell us what happened last week. I could tell the girl was nervous. We all started nudging her.

"Come on you can tell us anything." I say. "Who are we going to tell?"

That seemed to have convinced her because she slumped her shoulders. "Fine…"

"Story time!" Jasmine shouts. We all crowd around her and give her our full, undivided attention.

"I was hanging out with this guy…" she started. "And we fuck. The end!"

"No no no no no! You're not getting away with that. You didn't even tell us who the mystery guy was." Jasmine says.

"Does he go to our school?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied tentatively.

"It was Flynn wasn't it?" Ariel asks with an obvious expression written on her face.

"Wha-N-I-That's not-He's not-"

"She fucked him." Ariel concluded. "You're welcome."

"Superhero club Flynn?" Aurora asks.

"The one and only." Ariel replies.

"Shut up Ariel!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"What? Someone's got to tell the truth here!"

"And you think that's the truth?"

"I'm positive."

"I-I." She sighs. "It was Flynn…"

"Ariel 1, Rapunzel 0."

"Wait, why him?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just kinda happened."

"A little more specific please." Jasmine said with an eye roll.

"Uh! Okay okay! You know how I'm usually pretty horny before I start my period?"

We all nod. I know this might seem weird to some people, but you could say that our group is close.

"Well, I just finished with my tutoring session afterschool and Hercules texted me. He said he left his government notebook in the boys locker room, and asked me to get it."

"Continue…"

"So I went in, and I heard someone singing in the shower."

"Uh huh." Aurora says with a smirk. Causing all of us to giggle.

"I-I wanted to see w-who was singing because he was good, and you know how I get turned on with guys who can sing."

"Mmhm." Ariel squeals.

"So I snuck a peak, and I saw Flynn, a-and he was naked."

"The usual thing to be when you're showering." I sarcastically remark.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but I replied with a gigantic smile. "He was, he was….."

"He was what?! Say it!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"He was huge!" She said before covering her mouth. Everyone except Rapunzel broke out laughing. What a slip up.

"How big are we talking here? Was he thick, or long?"

"Both." She says blushing. "I didn't realize I was staring at him for so long, until he caught me. When he noticed me there, he didn't even bother to cover himself up, almost like he was proud of his…..equipment."

"Obviously! What guy wouldn't feel confident after seeing a girl gawking over his package."

"I wasn't gawking!"

"Gawking, admiring, they all mean the same thing!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "And yeah…the rest is history."

"You really gonna leave us hanging like that?"

"I don't want to give you guys every detail! It's-I-"

"Aww little Rapunzel is nervous. Don't worry, you can tell us when your ready. I think we've embarrassed you long enough." Aurora says.

"Are you kidding me?! That was weak!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Ariel….I will choke you." Rapunzel replies.

"Like Eugene did with his dick in your mouth?" She says with a smirk. Once again, we all broke out laughing. Everyone except Rapunzel, ofcourse. I didn't even notice Rapunzel lunge at Ariel. Thankfully Aurora was there to provoke the girl.

"Woah woah! Take it easy there! She was joking." Aurora says, before sitting Rapunzel back down.

"Bitch." She says, glaring at Ariel. To which the red headed girl responds by giving her the finger.

Don't worry! This is a typical thing with my friends. It's nothing serious, she'll be mad for like five minutes and everything will go back to normal.

"ELSA DAHLING!" huh? Everyone in the group looked down on the field and saw Coach talking to Elsa. Elsa? What's she doing here? I remember she told me that she no longer needed to take P.E. because she's taking up hockey.

"I swear Coach loves that girl too much." Jasmine states. "Talk about picking favorites."

"Why wouldn't she like Elsa? She's the sweetest person ever!" Aurora says.

Just then we saw Coach dragging Elsa towards us. What's going on? When they get within hearing distance I hear Elsa.

"Coach, is this really necessary? I really should be on my way now, I wouldn't want to intrude into their conversation without a proper invitation."

"What the hell are you talking about child?!" Coach asks with her death grip on Elsa's wrist, dragging the blonde girl behind her. "Do you send out letters to everyone you want to speak to before you actually speak to them?! That is complete nonsense!"

"Coach, I don't believe that my presence will be beneficial to them. I don't understand why you're making me do this."

"I command you to SHUT UP!" They finally reached us and Coach released her hold on Elsa. "Hello ladies."

"Coach." We all respond.

"Go on Elsa, tell them what you just said less then a couple minutes ago."

"I'd rather not. It's kinda personal. Not everyone needs to know about it." I saw her go for her suspender buckles that weren't there. I smile. She always forgets that she isn't wearing them.

"Personal? PERSONAL?! It isn't personal! It's a mistake! Tell them!" She says pointing at us.

"Coach, she doesn't need to if she doesn't want to."

"Aurora why are you such a good person?"

"Thanks Coach!" she says smiling.

"You should sleep with Phillip. Maybe that'll loosen you up a bit." Her mouth hung open, and so did everyone else's. How the hell did she know that?! "Guys love it when girl's can be bad." Coach tells us with a wink. I am going to vomit. "Isn't that true Dahling?" she nudges Elsa.

"T-To a certain extent….I guess? Coach Mode I'd really appreciate it if I may be on my way. I have things I need to take care of."

"Well then, why don't you tell them those things."

Elsa stares at all of us in silence for a moment, then opens her mouth to speak. She's so adorable when she's nervous!

"Coach o-overheard me talking on the p-phone earlier-"

"Tell them what it was about Dahling!"

"I was just telling Aladdin that I was going to ask out Belle." She says fiddling with her thumbs.

WHAT?! Coach was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Now tell them who you're going to meet up with!"

"Uh b-before I ask her on an official d-date, I wanted to make sure that I get her f-father's permission to t-take her out."

"HOW HORRIBLE IS THAT?!" Coach screams before calming herself down. "Anyways, I'll let you ladies handle this ridiculous decision. I see some students whom I haven't tripped yet." And with that, she left.

"I don't know why Coach is over reacting about this Elsa." Aurora starts. "There's nothing wrong with going on a date."

"She uh, seems to really dislike Belle. When we were in the hallway the other day, your Coach kicked both her shins before running out like a maniac."

I laughed. "Looks like Coach Mode knows what she's doing." I say. "If there's anyone with a great judge of character, it's got to be her."

"I do believe that her actions were rather childish. I'm surprised that she's never been reported for all those stunts she pulls on students."

"She rules everyone with fear." Rapunzel says. "It's in her nature."

"So, why did she want you to tell us that?" Ariel asks.

"Because she has a brain." I reply. "Don't tell me you're actually planning to ask Belle out Elsa.." I saw her eyes looking everywhere but me. "You are…"

It was silent.

"You know what, my legs are getting sleepy, I think I'm going to do some laps around the track." Aurora says. "Why don't you girls come with me?"

"Sure." Jasmine says, standing up.

"Nuh uh. I wanna see what happens."

"Get your ass up Ariel!" Rapunzel exclaims. "You're thighs are getting fat."

She gasps. "How dare you?!" She says with narrowed eyes.

"Alright come on ladies, down to the field we go." Aurora pushes them all in front of her. I waited until they left us alone, before resuming.

"You could sit down you know."

"Okay." She hesitantly takes a seat next to me. I think she noticed our legs touching, so she scooted a good arms distance away. I giggled at her. "I don't bite." I saw her gulp, and inch her way closer to me. "You're so cute!"

"T-Thanks."

"Soooo you and Belle. Does she know you're going to ask her?"

"Umm, no. I wanted to make sure I have her father's blessing before asking."

I scoff. "You're not asking her to marry you Elsa."

"I-It's just something I always do b-before I ask out a girl."

I lifted my brow. "Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Then that would mean that my father has granted you permission to take me out on a date, since you've asked me multiple times in the past."

"Yes." Wait, what?

"You really asked him?" She nods her head.

"Numerous amounts of times Anna."

"And he said yes? To all of them?"

"Precisely."

I was in shock, I didn't know she did that! Fucking Hans didn't even meet my parents until we were a couple months into our relationship. When we had dates he would just honk his car horn from the driveway as a signal for me to come out. Yeah sure he gave me flowers like…once, but he's never had the decency to knock on my door. And then here's Elsa, telling me that she's asked for my father's 'blessing'! She has got to be the most romantic person in the world. How come I never found out about this? Regardless of the delay on this information, I couldn't help but swoon. She's so charming and she doesn't even know it!

"My dad never told me that…"

"I asked him to keep it a secret. You were already getting teased about me in school, so why would I want that to happen to you in your own home?"

"That's different. Families are supposed to embarrass each other. I know that I'm a bitch but that doesn't mean my parents are."

"Ofcourse not!" She responds quickly. "You're parents are very nice an-and n-nice."

"Nice and nice?"

"Absolutely! So is you're brother! You've got a great family Anna!"

"And then here I am…."

"Don't say that." She immediately takes my hands in hers. "You shouldn't look down on yourself."

"It's true!" I respond.

"No! If y-you were such a-a-a B word, then I wouldn't have liked you for so long!" Her eyes softened. "You need to realize how-how amazing you are!"

"I've got a lot of flaws."

"So does everyone else! I love everything about you Anna, even the things you hate about yourself. Whether it's the way you hate your eyes crinkling up when you're laughing, o-or the way you scrunch up your nose when you're thinking hard about something, or the way your tongue hangs out of you're mouth when you're completely focused. I can't get enough of all those 'imperfections'."

"Why?"

"Because it's what makes you, you."

And there goes my heart again, beating a trillion times per minute.

LINE BREAK

You could do this Elsa, just knock on the door. What's the worst her father could say? 'No'. Yeah that's pretty bad. According to Belle he's a nice man, so minus well take her word for it. But he IS her father. For all I know he could be rude to anyone else who isn't his precious daughter. Come on, I can't back out of this now. Think of Belle. Think of making her happy, kissing her, holding hand. A smile made it's way to my face. Unknowing I rang the doorbell. Shit shit shit! What did I do?! I didn't even give myself a chance to put myself together! Fuck! Should I run? What am I, a coward?! Hell no! Yes I am…Damn it! I need to stop arguing with myself. I don't want to come across as crazy. In the blink of an eye the door opened. I looked up, but didn't see anything. Alright, that's kinda creepy. Don't tell me that this door opened by itself. Hold up! Does Belle's family practice black magic?! I may appear brave with my exterior but no lie, that shit spooks me the hell out! I'm going to shit myself!

"May I help you?" Huh? I glanced down. Oh that must be Belle's father! What the fuck? Here I am thinking about black magic, can't I just be normal and have assumed that he's just short.

I cleared my throat. "G-Good afternoon, sir!" Don't stutter. Don't stutter. "My name is Elsa, I attend Arendelle High School with your daughter, Belle."

"Elsa?" He looked around as if he were thinking. "Oh yes, Elsa! Come in come in!" He stepped to the side and I walked in. "My daughter always talks about you! When she comes home from school it's always 'Elsa this…', 'Elsa that….'. You're quite popular in this household."

I blushed. "Thank you, sir. I wouldn't have guessed."

"Enough with the 'sir'. Call me Maurice."

"As you wish Maurice."

"So what brings you here? Belle's not home yet. Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be fine, thank you."

"Come with me into the kitchen, we can chat there." As I trailed behind him, I glanced at the walls and the pictures. Was that Belle when she was a kid? Even back then she was a cutie pie! And look at her now, a smokin' babe. I hope I didn't say that out loud.

"You have a lovely house, Maurice. It's very cozy."

"Why thank you Elsa. Belle and I are simple people as you can tell." He went into a wooden cabinet and pulled out a glass. He went to the refrigerator and whipped out a soda can, while filling my cup. When he's finished he slides it over to me.

"Thanks!" I say, downing a gulp. Note to self, now's not a good time to drink like a horse.

"You're welcome. So, I'm going to ask you again, what brings you here?"

"I, uh." Confidence. Be confident! "I wanted to take Belle on a date. W-with you're permission ofcourse!"

"You want to date my Belle?" He runs his fingers over his beard.

"Yes, sir-Maurice!"

"And why is that?" Why? Why? Why is he asking me why?!

"Y-You have a very beautiful daughter, and I want to get to know her more." Nice one Elsa, nice. Keep you're cool.

"Do you just want to have sex with her? Because I've heard the rumors about your little friend." My face drained.

I cleared my throat again. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm very attracted to Belle. But it's not only because of her appearance." Even though she is so fucking sexy. "She carries herself with respect and she's got a lovely personality."

"Let me tell you something Elsa. I was once your age. And I knew-hell I used all the personality jibber jabber you kids are using today. I just want assurance that you wouldn't take advantage of my daughter. She's my only gem in this world."

"Her mother?"

"Her mother passed away when giving birth to Belle."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No it's alright." He sighed. "I don't mean to come off as an overprotective father, but I love my daughter. And I won't stand around to watch her get her heart broken."

"I don't plan to sir."

"I know that you don't 'plan' to, but you kids are still in high school. Hell, a relationship that lasts over a couple months is like an eternity there. My Belle is a strong young woman, but when she's hurt….it absolutely breaks me."

"Maurice. All I'm asking is for one chance to take your daughter out. I'm not playing any games, it's not some joke to me. I'd do anything to make her smile because she deserves it. And I know that I've only known you for a few minutes but I can tell where Belle gets her strength from; after your wife passed away, you took it upon yourself to raise Belle on your own. You didn't just give up on her like some parents would. And you have done a marvelous job so far! Belle is a dream, and it would mean a lot if you gave me the opportunity to show her how special she is."

I stares at me for a moment, and I keep the eye contact, awaiting his response.

"You're not trying to kiss my ass are you?"

"N-" I saw a smile break unto his face.

"You have my permission, Elsa." He tells me with a full smile. "You seem like a good kid."

"Oh thank you so much Maurice! I really appreciate it!" I tell him, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Easy there champ!" I released his hand. "You've got quite the grip on you. Play any sports?"

"I play hockey." I tell him with a smile.

"No kiddin'?! You know, back in France, I used to play too. Best goalie my high school has ever seen. What position are you?"

"Forward."

"Ah, so you must be the one scoring all the shots, getting all the glory I presume?" He laughs.

"There have been a couple instances, but overall, the whole team shines as a unit. We don't really have a star player. Actually, we do, Jack Frost is his name."

"Oh I know Jack! He's a clever one isn't he? You know he's good friends with Belle?"

"Yes, I found out after my first hockey practice. She brought some amazing hand made pastries."

"That's Belle for you! I'm tellin' ya, she spoils me with those things. No matter how many times I tell her that I'm trying to lose weight, she makes another batch. It's like she's worried that I'll die of starvation." He chuckles.

Maurice and I chatted for a while, until we heard the front door open.

"Papa! I'm home!" There's that heavenly voice again.

"In the kitchen dear!"

I heard her set her bag down on her dining room table and unzip her jacket. "I think one of the neighbors left their bike on our lawn Papa. It's not even chained or anything." She turns into the kitchen with her head down, texting on her cell phone.

"Now Belle, is texting the way to greet a guest in our home?"

"Guest?" she looks up, and her eyes widen.

Could she get any cuter?! I waved at her. "Hi."

"Elsa! You're here!" She quickly walks over to me with her arms open ready for a hug, but she closes them when she gets close to me and takes a step back. "If I would've known you were here I would've made you something." Was she nervous? She brushed back some strands of hair away from her face. "Do you want something to drink? Papa did you give her something to drink? How about something to eat?" She opened the fridge. "Are you hungry? Ofcourse you're hungry, you've got a fast metabolism." She closes the fridge and opens the cabinet for all the pots and pans. I could hear all the pots and pans clinging. "Do you want a snack? What would you like me to make?"

"Belle sweetheart calm down!" Her father laughs. "There's no need to be so frantic."

"Papaa!" She whines.

"It's fine, Belle." I give her my hand to help her up from her crouching position. "Your father's been entertaining me since I got here."

"He hasn't said anything embarrassing right?"

"Nonsense!" He defends. "A funny story is a funny story."

"I can't believe you!" she exclaims. Her face was beat red.

I laughed and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Don't worry he's just messing around with you. We were talking about hockey." I winked at Maurice.

She buried her face in my neck and slapped my bicep. "Liar."

I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Not that I'm mad, but what are you doing here?" She asks pulling her face away from my neck to look me in the eyes.

"I'll give you two a minute." Maurice says, going into the backyard.

"How'd you even know where I lived?"

"We came here after my first hockey game remember? When your dad was out of town?" I whisper in her ear.

She blushed. "Oh yeah."

"But I'm currently here because I needed to ask your dad something."

"What? What'd you need to ask him? You've never even spoken to him before."

I took both in hands and started swinging them back and forth. "I came here to ask his permission."

"Permission for what?"

"Permission to take his beautiful daughter on a date on Friday night?"

"Oh?" she raises an eyebrow. "I wonder what she'll say."

"She'll say yes." I smirk.

"And what makes you so sure she will?" She moves in closer, sliding her arms around my neck.

"Because she can't resist me." I smirk, curling my index fingers on the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her into me completely.

"I don't know." She teases. "I think it might be the other way around." She backs me up on the island in the middle of her kitchen, and pushes her entire chest on me.

"You sure about that?" I begin peppering her neck with soft kisses. Her skin is so smooth and she smells so fucking good! I heard her moan and tilt her head back more. "Because you don't seem so certain." We heard a knock on the sliding door and turned around.

"Knock it off you two! That's where I prepare my food!" Maurice says.

We immediately jump off each other, instantly blushing.

"You're dad's got quite the eagle's eye huh?" I ask, attempting to waver off the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry about him Elsa. He's so embarrassing!"

"Hey, his house his rules. I don't blame it." I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She is so gorgeous. "Are you busy Friday night?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"Well then, since you're schedule's open. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"I'd love too." She says, pecking my cheek. SCORE!

LINE BREAK

"I told you he'd say yes!" Aladdin exclaimed

"Holy mackerel I was so nervous!" I turned to Eric. "Don't forget to check the tire pressure on Mr. Benson's car." I said, wiping my dirty hands on the towel draped over my shoulder.

"Already did earlier. I found a nail wedged in the back left tire, so I'm gonna volcanize it."

"No wonder the damn pressure kept deflating every time I checked on it! How could that have slipped my mind."

"It was more towards the interior of the car, so it was hard to notice at first. I had to roll under just to make sure."

"Nice work!"

"Don't say that just yet, I still have to take that sucker out. Wish me luck." Aladdin and I waved him off as he went out a door to another part of Pabbie's garage.

"I'm glad I didn't get that car." Aladdin says. "Hey so where are you going to take her?"

"I was thinking about that new-"

"Take her to your house so you can fuck her." We rolled our eyes.

"Thanks for the idea Eugene, but I'm gonna have to pass. I actually want to get to know her."

"Get to know her body, what makes her squirm, her g spot, her feel good points."

"Once again, thanks for the idea, but no thanks."

"Your loss my friend!" He gets back underneath his car again. "You will soon come to realize-you too Aladdin, that pussy is the best thing in this world."

"I seriously think you need a therapist for sex addiction." Aladdin tells him.

"I've tried that already remember? I ended up fucking my therapist, and until now she calls me, asking to suck my dick."

"Well that's completely unprofessional."

"It's all her fault. If she wasn't so damn hot, I wouldn't have seduced her with my smolder."

"Does Rapunzel know?" Aladdin asks with a smirk and I laugh.

Eugene immediately rolls out from under his car. "What did you say?"

"I said, does Rapunze-"

"I know what you said!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Two you." He points at Aladdin and I. "Need to shut your mouths." He rolls back under his car.

"Aww come man, the whole group knows, we're not going out telling everyone in school. You know we love teasing you."

"And you know what I like to tease? Pussy. Now shut up!"

Aladdin and I continue laughing.

"Hey guys!" We turn around the entrance and see Kristoff.

"Hey!" Just a few seconds later, Olaf runs to his side.

"Hi everyone!" He says with his cute bubbly voice.

"What's up Olaf?" Aladdin says.

"Hey buddy!" I respond.

The kid didn't lie, he literally comes here every chance he gets. All the guys know him now, and we're all pretty cool with him. He ran to the car Eugene was under and kneeled down to peak under.

"HI EUGENE!" He exclaimed.

We heard a loud thud. "Fuck!"

"Oooo Eugene you said another bad word! You have to put a quarter in the swear jar!"

Eugene rolled himself from under the car, rubbing his forehead. "Who gave the kid the swear jar idea?! Who's a-butt do I have to kick?!"

"That would be mine." Kristoff says raising his hand. "Go get your jar Olaf."

"Where'd you put it Kristoff?"

"It's in the drawer under the screw driver box." Olaf looked at him with confusion. "Look under the green box."

Olaf broke into a huge smile again when he found the jar and presented it infront of Eugene.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet from his cubby. "Here's a dollar, it should cover me for the next three times I say something." He shoves the paper into the slit.

"Thanks Eugene!"

"Ah ah ah! It's Flynn."

His smile never deterred. "Thanks Flynn!" He wraps his arms around Eugene's legs trying to hug him. Kristoff, Aladdin, and I let out 'Awws', while he just flipped us off. He looked down at Olaf, and a small smile graced his lips. See? Not even Mr. Cool guy Flynn Rider can resist this kid. I wonder how Phillip would interact with him. I mean I doubt that he'd be a jackass to Olaf. Maybe it'll help him with his game for Aurora. If only right?

Aladdin nudged me. "So where are you taking her again?"

"I was thinking about taking her to that new carnival opening this Friday."

"Won't it be crowded?"

"All the more reason for them to hold hands." Kristoff smirks. "Sounds like it'll be a great date Els."

"Date? You're going on a date Elsa?" Olaf asked running to me. I knelt down so I was eye level with him.

"Yup! This Friday night."

"Yay! Are you going to get a kiss?!" He asked jumping up and down.

"I hope so." I laugh.

"You will, Anna usually kisses her date when they bring her back home, before she comes into the house."

"Anna?"

"Mmhm! You're going on a date with Anna right? And then you're going to marry her right? Because you like her and she likes you." He smiles big.

"I'm sorry Olaf, but I'm not going on a date with Anna."

"But you just said you were. Are you getting sick? So you're going to have to do the date some other time?"

"N-No buddy. I'm going out with another girl."

His smile slowly faltered. "B-But you like her and she likes you. Why are you going with someone else if you like my sister? Is it because me and her are having a movie night on Friday? Because I can- I can tell her that we can do it on Saturday instead! So-So-So you and her can go on your date."

"You don't have to move the movie night with your sister Olaf. I'm sorry little guy, but your sister and I don't like each other like that."

"YES YOU DO! I know it! You do! Yes you do!"

I shook my head.

"But if-if you don't like each other, then-then-then you won't get married! A-And that means that you can't be my new sister! And we won't be able to play dinosaurs together!"

I grabbed his shoulders. "Ofcourse we'll still be able to play dinosaurs together! It's only one date buddy."

His face fell into a frown. "It's gonna be more than one date…..you-you-you're gonna marry the other girl! And then you're gonna forget about me!"

"No I won't! I can never forget you!" I try to pull him into a hug but he backs away. "Yes you will!" I saw tears in his eyes.

"Olaf…."

"NO!" and with that he turned around and ran off.

I've made a lot of mistakes throughout my life, but let me tell ya, nothing feels shittier than being the reason a kid is crying. Especially a kid like Olaf. I slapped my forehead.

"You fucked up big time."

"I didn't know he'd react like that!"

"The kid loves you Elsa, ofcourse he'd react like that. He probably feels like Belle's stealing you away from him, which is pretty funny because his sister feels the same way." He says with a chuckle.

"Not now Eugene." Even though I didn't do anything to directly hurt him, I still felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Way to fuck up some kid's day Elsa. Way to go…

LINE BREAK

"Anna!" I set my history book down on my desk.

"Come in Olaf." He swung the door open and jumped on my lap.

"Are you busy Friday?"

"Nope. We're going to have our movie night marathon remember?" I say poking his nose.

"Can we do that on Saturday instead?"

"Sure! Why though?"

"My uh, classmate, um Robby! He said that-that there's gonna be a new carnival on Friday. So I wanted to know if we could go there instead."

"I don't see why not. Sounds like a good idea!" I kiss the top of his head and he snuggles closer to me.

"Thank you! It's gonna be so much fun! I know it!" I smiled back at him, but noticed something different about his smile. It looked sort of...devious? Oh Olaf, what in the world are you up to?


	14. Chapter 14

14

For the past couple nights I haven't been able to sleep. Even now, here I am lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Was Olaf serious about Anna liking me? Kids don't lie right? They're like drunk dwarves roaming around the earth always telling the truth. But that would mean Anna told him! No no no, wait, maybe it's just his innocence. Hell, when I was four years old I thought I was going to marry Sophia, this girl in my kindergarten class. I was so dead set on it happening that I didn't see it any other way around. It's possible that Olaf wants me to be with his sister so him and I could spend more time together. Because there is no chance in hell that Anna likes me. And believe me people, I'm almost at that point where I'm over her.

I mean, I've already got an amazing brunette that I'm going out with on Friday, why would I want anyone else? I think influence has been a key factor to that as well. Kristoff and Eugene have practically been glorifying Belle, and if my friends like her then that's a big bonus. Eric and Aladdin like her too, but they don't think I should give up on Anna just yet. They're still hoping that she'll come to some sort of realization, but I have no idea what the hell they're talking about. And another thing, the guys are placing bets on which girl they think I'll end up with. So now you can tell who put their money on who.

I really want to hit the sack early tonight, hopefully it will help me to regain my energy level by the morning.

LINE BREAK

"I didn't want to say it to her face because I didn't want to come off as even more of a bitch but….WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE TAKING THAT SKANK OUT ON A DATE?! IS IT REALLY HARD FOR HER TO SEE THAT BELLE IS THE FUCKING DEVIL?!"

"Anna would you stop moving so damn much?! This is like the fifth time I'm redoing your nails!"

"Wow, five times in twenty minutes, that's got to be a new record Rapunzel."

"Shut up Ariel."

The girls and I are currently having a sleepover at Rapunzel's house, and yes it's a weekday. We do this kind of stuff all the time. We all go to the same school so it's not really a big deal.

"You've been ranting about this whole date ordeal for the past half an hour. Does it really have you that ticked?"

"Ofcourse it does Jasmine! Would you want to go on a date with Satan?" she rolled her eyes at me. "That's what I thought."

"Chill, it's only one date." Rapunzel says. "I'm sure that it's more than enough time for Elsa to see the kind of bitch Belle is."

"Do you know where they're going?" Ariel asked, painting her toenails.

"Not sure, maybe the movies or something."

Rapunzel stopped her motions and looked at me. "After all this time you've known Elsa, you think that she'd have her first date to be somewhere mainstream?"

"True…."

"Maybe she's taking her to Planet Krypton." Ariel laughs, pretty hard if you ask me. "Oh fuck I crack myself up!"

"Probably." Rapunzel replies. "After all, that's where Eric took Vanessa from what I've heard."

Ariel's face fell flat and she got serious….fast. "What?"

"Yeah, apparently he made her feel so good that she felt like she was on another planet. Maybe we've all taken this Superhero club for granted. They seem pretty super if you know what I mean."

"He didn't sleep with her! He never told me that!"

"Why would he? It's not like you two are close."

"We….talk.."

"Talk?" Rapunzel laughs. "What does he say to you? ' _Goodmorning Ariel! Would you like to hear a new song I've learned on my little recorder?'_ cut the bull girl. Y'all don't say shit to each other. Meanwhile, Vanessa's dying to ride him like a bitch in heat."

"Why didn't you tell me they slept together?!" Oh shit, she's pissed. You've got to be an idiot to get Ariel mad. She's a sweet girl, but once you rile her up, she's merciless.

"Because I'm just fucking with you." Rapunzel replies nonchalantly. "Just a little pay back for what you said about me and Flynn."

"Fuck you Rapunzel…."

"Love you too babe."

I don't know when it happened, but suddenly Rapunzel was no longer painting my nails, I looked to my left to see her and Ariel wrestling on the ground.

"Ten bucks on Ariel." I heard Jasmine say.

"I got Rapunzel."

I turned to Aurora and lifted a brow, she caught my eye.

"What? Us blondes have to stick together."

I returned my attention back to my two idiot friends. They were rolling on the ground, pulling each other's hair.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" There goes Ariel….

"Oh don't be so sensitive. It's your own fault that you haven't made a move on the guy. He's hot! Since you're taking so damn long maybe I should fuck him and tell you what it's like after!"

"Ooooo." We respond. Ariel screams and pulls on the girl's hair harder. Fuckin' Rapunzel, always a fucking tease.

Not gonna lie, this is getting pretty intense. I'm not gonna be surprised if I see any scratches on the both of them after this if over.

Even though Rapunzel's face is being covered by Ariel's hair, I could see her smirking. "Oh Eric!" She moans. "Fuck me harder sailor! Uh uh! You make me feel sooo good baby! Yes Eric take me!" Uh oh.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! HE'S MINE YOU FUCKING SLUT!" This is getting a little more violent than the usual. The four of us watching looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright! Break it up Break it up!" Me and Snow pried Ariel off Rapunzel, while Aurora and Jasmine held the blonde girl down, making sure she wouldn't attack the red head.

"Let me go!" Ariel was obviously still fired up. " I need to teach that bitch a lesson!"

"You don't need to teach me anything. I already know everyone Eric likes." Rapunzel continued to tease.

Ariel tried to lunge again and we wouldn't let her. Rapunzel returned the little action by blowing a kiss to the heated girl.

"Rapunzel stop teasing her." Aurora warns. "You know how much she likes him."

I don't know why but I thought of Eugene. I just pictured him in my mind cheering on the fight that happened. Saying shit like 'We should put them in the mud! Yeah baby fight! It's your dick not hers, show her that you own it! Don't let her take it away from you!'. I'm sure that this would definitely be something he'd jack off to if he saw it. I know I'm a girl, but I know that catfights are almost always a turn on for guys. Especially fights like this, where both girls are dressed in short shorts, tight skinned tank tops where you could see their bras bulging out. They're practically naked.

Just so you know, this kind of stuff happens all the time in our group, so don't fret. However, this one was worse than all the others. We heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be the pizza." Snow says.

"I'll get it." Rapunzel walks out of the family room towards the door.

"Don't take too long fucking the pizza guy! We're all hungry here!" Ariel exclaims.

We couldn't see Rapunzel but we could hear her. "Can't promise you that, I like to go slow." The seduction was evident in her voice.

"Fucking whore…" Ariel mutters. We heard the front door open.

"I've got an order of two pineapple pizzas for-" That voice sounds familiar…

"Oh hiii Eric!" Rapunzel said. Ariel's head shot up and she booked it to the front.

"Good evening Rapunzel." He responds. "I hope you're having a wonderful night."

The rest of the group got there in time to see what was going on.

Her fingers were walking down his chest. "You could say tha-" Ariel pushed Rapunzel to the wall.

"Hii Eric." The red head says flirtatiously with her hands behind her back as if she were some sort of angel.

He widens his eyes. "Ariel! H-Hi! I didn't uh-" he looked from the corner of his eye and saw Rapunzel on the floor backed up on the wall, watching the two with amusement. "Oh my! Are you hurt?" He offers his left hand down to her, while the right was clutching onto the pizza.

She takes his hand and stands up. "Don't worry about it Handsome. I'm fine." She says with a smile. Ariel growled at her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no! I-I don't want to take up too much of your time!"

"Nonsense! Come in." She pulled him inside and took the pizzas from his grip; looking between Ariel and Eric she said. "Why don't you two chat for a bit? I'll bring these pizzas to the table." With that she left them alone, not before sending a wink Ariel's way.

"Rapunzel you took it too far with the teasing today." Jasmine said.

"You're kidding me right?! If I didn't do anything then she'd still be in stuck on square one. You all know that she only takes the reigns on something when she's jealous. She should be thanking me!"

"Don't you think you could've approached it in a better way?" Snow asks.

"Nope. Now shut up! I want to hear what they're talking about."

LINE BREAK

"So….I didn't know you had two jobs. From what I've heard you only work at Pabbie's Auto shop."

"You have heard correctly. I don't have a second job. I-I'm only delivering pizzas because my friend Quasi got sick and asked if I could cover the rest of his orders for the night."

I brought all my hair to one side of my shoulder and started stroking it. "That's very nice of you."

"T-Thanks." I bit my lip. What do I say?! I don't want him to think I'm awkward. "I uh, like your shirt." He tells me. I look down and blush. You could see my blue bra clearly through my white shirt. I looked up just in time to see him slap his forehead.

"I'm sorry th-that was embarrassing." He's so cute!

I giggled at his nervousness. "Don't be. I like yours too." He was wearing a black collared shirt with a smiling cheese pizza in the middle with a matching green hat. He looks reaaalllyy good in that shirt. His arms are just ugh and it clings to his body perfectly. He's a beautiful human being.

"It's not mine but th-thank you." He replies. "So I see you're all having a sleepover. Are you enjoying yourself?"

He's so proper. "Besides Rapunzel being a bitch, everything's fine."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Shit. I looked at Eric and he seemed taken back by my response. "Excuse her." I giggle out of nervousness and cross my legs.

He stared at me for a while, no words coming out of his mouth. Fuck. Do I have something in my teeth?! Does my hair look bad?! I probably wouldn't have to even worry about that if Rapunzel didn't pull it so fucking hard. I swear I'm gonna strangle her n-

"You're so beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you. But, I-I didn't even fix myself. I'm positive that my hair looks like a bird's nest and I didn't shave my legs today!" Oh. My. Fuck. Why the hell did I say that?! I saw him glance down at my legs, but he was still smiling. I heard Rapunzel laughing from the kitchen obviously not trying to hold anything back.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY ERIC! WOULDN'T BLAME YOU FOR NOT WANTING A CAVE WOMAN!" She continued to laugh.

"She's lying! I shave my legs! I just haven't done it today, yet! B-But they're still soft from yesterday! Feel them!" Without even thinking I threw my legs over his lap.

I saw him gulp as he kept his hands by his sides, but his eyes were stuck on my legs. "D-Don't worry I-I believe you. They do appear to be very smooth a-and soft…"

I smirked at his nervousness. "Feel them." I scooted closer to him so that my thighs were over his lap instead of my calves.

He looked at me, then back at legs, and back at me again. "I-I don't th-think it's necessar-" I leaned over and grabbed his right hand, placing it on the junction between my foot and my shin. I let my forehead rest on the lower left area of his jaw.

I felt his breath hitch before he gently glided his fingers up my right leg, barely touching my skin. His touch sent Goosebumps all over my body. I let out a little giggle when he reached my kneecap. It tickles. While he caressed my skin I played with the ends of his hair on the back of his head. His hair is so soft, I could run my fingers through it for days on end.

His fingers slowly trailed towards my inner thigh and I let out a gasp. He stopped his movements. NO KEEP GOING! I spread my legs wider hoping that he'd get the hint. No words were exchanged, but his hand continued it's journey. I could tell that he was getting more confident with his actions because he wasn't just using his fingers anymore, I felt his whole hand on me, and damn did it feel good.

He reached the area where my shorts ended and daringly massaged a little bit of the skin under there. Has he done this before? Because it's getting me really hot….and wet. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan that was about to erupt from my throat.

My head was in a frenzy. His calloused hand made such an amazing contrast with my smooth skin. I could tell that he's been working…hard. He gave me a firm squeeze high up my thigh and that was it.

I laid my back down on the couch and threw my right leg over his left shoulder. I used the heel on the back of my foot to bring him closer to me. We made eye contact for a few seconds and he went right to work.

He started kissing my calf and made his way to the back of my knee. As he began working his mouth on my inner thigh, I noticed something different about the kisses. They were open. I could feel his tongue making contact with my skin, in-between his lips. Oh fuck!

I ran my fingers through his hair. Giving him little tugs here and there just so he knows he's doing it right. My left hand was busy gripping the pillow behind my head for support. "More…" I whimpered. Slightly thrusting upward.

His kisses were getting higher and higher up my thighs and my grip on his hair tightened. He was so close to my center, within a couple more kisses he'd be there. In about less than ten seconds he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him staring at what I presume is a wet patch in my green shorts. When he caught my eyes I bit my lip and gave him a small nod.

I closed my eyes again, waiting to feel his gentle kisses on my most sensitive area, but that didn't happen. Something better did. I felt his hot tongue slowly lick me all the way to on top of my clothed clit.

"Ohhh! Eric!" I moaned.

I'm guessing he took my moaning as a good sign because he started viciously making out with pussy, pressing his face closer into me. Fuck these damn shorts for being in the way, atleast I'm not wearing any underwear. Who knew that dry sex could be so hot?

He began rapidly flicking his tongue back and forth on my clit. "Fuck yes baby! Tease my pussy…" I tried bucking my hips into him but he held them down firmly. He's so sexy when he's dominant. My hand in his hair was now scratching him, massaging his scalp.

After a few seconds, he attacked my center again. I could hear squishing sounds as he kissed me down there. "Eric I'm so wet…" I mewled, hoping to turn him on more than he already was. He moaned and it sent shivers down my spine, making my whole body vibrate. "Fuck! Mmmm."

It was as if he were trying to taste my wetness through my shorts. Hot. He was kissing 'me' passionately, but he would have spurts of moments where he'd slow down the pace, then go fast again. Fucking hell! I want him in me now!

With my left leg I gave his friend a little footrub.

"Shit." He said, his mouth still attached to me.

Oh my gosh he's so big. "Do you like that?" I whispered with seduction; I was circling the perimeter of his package with my big toe. Enjoying watching him squirm at my light touch.

"Yes." His voice cracked, and I giggled. He was breathing heavy. I started rubbing him harder with the base of my foot. With each passing second I felt him become harder and harder, while his mouth was getting me wetter and wetter.

By now his kisses were getting sloppy and my hips were becoming sporadic. I knew our bodies were getting close to the their climax. I did my best to hold it in but the bliss was quickly approaching.

"Don't stop! I'm mmm, I'm gonna! Uh Uh-"

"I SWEAR IF I FIND ANY CUM ON MY PARENTS' COUCH YOU BITCHES HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP!"

Eric immediately threw himself off me. What the fuck?! How the hell did I forget they were here?! We turned to our heads towards the voice to see five faces staring at us sitting at the kitchen table, shoving pizza down their throats.

"Please don't stop on our accord." Rapunzel said. "Just wanted to warn you. Carry on." She took another bite of her pizza. I looked at Eric and his face was beat red, he did that sexy action of his where he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ariel I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take it that far! I-This was-I didn't-holy shit." He covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong Eric? She taste a little salty?" I heard Anna say, as the whole group began to laugh.

HOLY HELL! WHY DO MY FRIENDS HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING! CAN YOU BELIEVE THEM?! THEY WERE SITTING RIGHT THERE! RIGHT IN THOSE VERY SPOTS, WATCHING ERIC AND I GET ALL HOT, AS IF IT WERE NOTHING! I think this group might be a little too close….

"N-No!" He quickly defends.

"Well you backed away pretty quickly there sailor. Did she taste like fish?" Rapunzel remarked, and once again the group broke out into laughter.

"Will you guys shut up! Gosh you're all such creeps! Were you watching the whole time?"

"Mmhm." Jasmine says, throwing a slice of ham in her mouth. She cleared her throat, " _Do you like that?"_ she said, mimicking me. My face was flushed.

"Give them a break ladies." I could tell Snow was trying to be the mature one, but laughter was still evident in her voice from Jasmine's impression of me.

"Alright alright we're sorry." Rapunzel says. "We saved you guys a few slices incase your hungry. Although it does seem like Eric's already ate his fill."

"I think I'm going to go now." Eric says, putting his hat back on. Huh? Since when did he take it off? Or since when did I take it off?

"Atleast bring some pizza with you. I assume you have more houses to drop by."

"No this was the last one, but I'm alright. I've already eaten about eight slices before I got here." He chuckles.

"Can I walk you to the door?"

He smiled at me, "Sure."

"DON'T FORGET TO PAY HIM FOR HIS SERVICE ARIEL!" I heard the girls laugh again but I just rolled my eyes. I opened the door for him.

"How much was it?"

"Don't sweat it. Consider it on the house."

"B-But you don't even work there, I can't let you do that. How about 20? Would that suffice?" I unzipped my purse but he put his hand over mine.

"Really Ariel, it's fine."

"You drove all the way here though, atleast let me give you-"

"Seeing you was worth more than what paper money could afford." I blushed and tuck a strand of hair behind my hair. He placed his hand at the back of my head and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I heard my friends in the background whistling and making catcalls. "Oww oww!"

"Don't be a pussy Eric! Kiss the girl!" Jasmine said. "You've already made out with her other pair of lips, quite fiercely might I add." Holy shit! Why would she say that!

"Slap her ass!" I rolled my eyes. Anna.

He chuckled at their comments and pulled away from me, stroking my left cheek with his thumb. "We'll talk about this later…" then he whispers. "maybe when your friends aren't around." I blushed.

"I'd like that." I respond biting my lip.

"Alright then. Goodnight." He smiles at me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked back to his car and waved at me before he drove off. I let out a sigh of happiness and closed the door. When I turned around I saw all my friends standing up, clapping.

"Well done Ariel!"

"I could hear how wet you were from here!"

" _Squishy squishy squishy….squishy squishy…"_

I buried my face in my hands. I don't know how it's possible that I didn't die of embarrassment tonight.

"I hate you all!" They ignored me.

" _Fuck yes baby! Tease my pussy!"_ Anna mocked.

" _Oh! Eric!"_ Rapunzel mimicked.

"I do NOT sound like that!"

Snow covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "Trust me Sweetheart, yes you do."

Well fuck. I guess I know what they'll be doing for the rest of the night. My friends can be so fucking annoying!...but I love them.

When I reached them, they all instantly crowded around me. "What?"

"Come on don't give us that bullshit! Tell us how it was girl!"

I bit my lip. "It was amazing..."

"Did he take you to Planet Krypton?" Rapunzel asked with a knowing smirk.

I bit the corner of my lip and nodded. Fuck. Yes.

 **These girls are wild haha. Suggestions are always appreciated. I hope everyone is having a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Guys I have no idea what to wear!" I was currently raiding through my closet going through outfit after outfit, and none of them seemed good enough.

"Why don't you wear a dress?" It was silent for a moment, we all stared at each other. A dress….huh…a dress….we all burst out laughing.

"Good one Aladdin, you almost had me there for a second!" I laughed holding my sides.

"You know Elsa, if this was some other dimension where you didn't have a dick and you were straight-"

"And you wore dresses."

"Thank you Aladdin. And you wore dresses…..I probably would've already banged you by now. Instead of being best buddies we'd be fuck buddies."

"You know Eugene, sometimes I have these moments where I want to cut off your dick."

"Everyone does Els. All he's made up of is hormones." Kristoff says, flipping through some pages of my comic book.

"Damn straight Kristoff. I have semen running through my veins bitches, that's why I can't donate my blood."

"What a fucking lie! You can't donate your blood because needles turn you into a pussy. Doesn't feel good being the person receiving the penetration does it?" Aladdin smirks, while we all laugh.

"If Eugene was a girl he'd be a virgin for the rest of his life." Eric says, adding on to the fun.

"Fuck you guys."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to upset you." Kristoff said, earning a nod from Eugene. "Is it that time of the month?" Once again, we all broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want now, but at the end of the day, who's the one that's gotten pussy?"

It got quiet, but slowly Eric and I raised our hands.

"Damn it! I must be rubbing off on you guys." He says more to himself than us. "But wait, you didn't actually GET pussy."

"Well her female privates were on my bare stomach without any barriers." I said.

"Yeah, and uh, my face was ya know, there." Eric adds.

"I don't know if I should be happy for you guys because you're finally getting some action, or mad because my rep in this group is going downhill."

"You should put your happy face on Mister, because one of your bestfriend's is going on her first date and she'd really appreciate your support."

He looked at me and sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Eugene!" I flash him a huge smile before turning back to my closet. "Now back to serious matters…..what the hell should I wear?"

"Step aside newbie. Let the pro handle this." I sat back down on my bed while Eugene looked through my closet.

"Uh huh….uhhhhh huh. Bingo!" He turned back to me and threw some cloths in my face. "Wear those."

I looked down at the outfit he assembled, and it looked kinda…cool. I guess I'm going with a white v-neck and a leather jacket. How bad ass is that?! It's so simple yet it screams 'Fuck Me!'….I'm sold.

"Thanks buddy!"

"Don't mention it. Now go get dressed, your lady's waiting for you."

I quickly changed into my new clothes and looked in the mirror, smoothing out any creases that might be visible. "How do I look fellas?"

"Looks good." They replied unenthusiastically. Aladdin and Eric were playing Call of Duty on my XBOX, Kristoff continued flipping through comic book pages, and Eugene was probably sexting someone. I seriously need more girl friends. I slapped my forehead. Why didn't I think of that? I could ask Aurora and Snow! I'm sure they'll give me better feedback.

I quickly took a picture of myself and sent it to them. Within less than thirty seconds they responded. Damn, girls text back quick. I opened up the messages and a smile instantly erupted on my face. Turns out they're in the same place. Who would've guessed.

 _You look so cute Elsa! Love the leather! Aurora said that if she were gay she'd go for you in a heartbeat 3_

I laughed to myself. _Thanks Ladies!_

 _You're welcome! Have fun on your date tonight :D_

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and picked up the bouquet of roses I'm bringing to Belle's house. Hopefully she'll like them.

"See ya later guys!" I say walking out the door.

I heard a numerous amount of responses, ranging from. "Good luck!" "Don't stay out too late!" "Tell her we said hi!" "Fuck her in the pussy!"

To which I just shouted "Okay."

I went out to the driveway casually rolling the car keys on my fingers. I'm so lucky that Kristoff let me borrow his car. There is no way I would take Belle out on a date using my bicycle as the motive of transportation. Don't get me wrong, I love my two-wheeled beauty, but it'd be best if I kept her home for this occasion.

LINE BREAK

"Anna are you almost done?!" Olaf exclaimed from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Not yet."

"But you've been in there for soooooooooooooooooo long!"

I giggled. "It's only been fifteen minutes."

"I know! Fifteen minutes is soooooooooooooo long!" He whined.

"Just give me a little more time alright?"

"But I've been sitting outside your room! Can I come in?"

"Ofcourse you can."

He immediately swung the door open and plopped on my bed, grabbing the remote. "Anna can I watch cartoons?"

"Sure." He handed me the remote and I flipped it to his favorite channel. An old episode of Tom n Jerry was playing. Thank goodness they still play the good stuff because I can honestly say that the kid shows nowadays are complete shit!

"Olaf you're going to bring a jacket right? It's cold outside."

"Uh huh." He's not listening. I stood infront of him. "Hey!"

"Do you have a jacket?"

"Yes!"

"Which one are you bringing?"

"The red one that-that has anti wind powers!" The red windbreaker.

"Good. Next time, listen to me when I'm talking to you okay?"

He smiles at me, "Okay!"

I went back to my closet and scanned my clothes. I wanted to wear a dress but Mother Fucking Nature had other plans. I hate cold weather! Because that means you have to…wear clothes! Well a lot more clothes than the usual. I guess winter clothes could still be cute though.

I decided to go for a pair of form fitting jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I still need a jacket though. I don't want my teeth to be chattering all night. I could really care less about style now, I want to be comfortable. How about a coat? Nah, not feeling it. Maybe I could wear a thicker cardigan! But…..what if it's not warm enough. Damn it Anna just pick something! It's not like you're trying to impress someone!

I was about to walk out of my closet until something blue caught the corner of my eye. I walked to towards it, eyeing it curiously. I don't remember buying something like that. I pulled it off the hanger and examined it. Elsa….

How did I forget to return it to her? Oh yeah, that's right, I didn't want to. I small smile made it's way to my face as I outlined the S protruding from the sweater. I brought it up to my nose and sighed with bliss. Even after I washed it, it still smelt like her…minty. Her sweater was so warm and inviting, I'd wear it every day if I could. As long as it still has her scent.

What if I? No, I couldn't, I shouldn't. Oh come on, it's only for one night. I continued to debate with myself back and forth. With one more glance at the sweater I made up my mind. Conscience can go screw itself because I'm wearing it.

I threw the sweater on and made my way out the closet. Made my way out the closet….ha.

"Woah! Cool jacket! Where did you get it?!" Olaf asked.

"It's Elsa's." I responded with a smile. I glanced at him and that devious look from the other day was on his face again. "Olaf? Are you up to something?"

He shook his head firmly. "Nope."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

This time he nodded his head firmly. "Yup."

What if I'm just overreacting? Seriously, what kid would secretly plan something devious? Not my brother that's for sure. He's the nicest kid on the block.

"Alright then let's go!"

"Yay!" He jumped off my bed and ran out of my room while I turned off the TV and followed him out.

LINE BREAK

Breathe. Just Breathe. You've done this before. You've met her dad. The worst has already passed. Why not am I having such a hard time ringing the damn doorbell?! I looked down at my left hand and loosened up my tight grip on the flowers. Sorry flowers. I didn't mean to suffocate you. Elsa you need to MAN THE FUCK UP! Your girl's waiting inside! You wouldn't want to make an impression that you're always late right?

"Are you going to knock or do you want me to open the door first?" My head automatically shot up.

"Belle?"

I heard her giggle. "I think It'd be better if we talked face to face wouldn't you agree? I'd rather see you infront of me instead of this big wooden door."

"Y-Yes! I agree!"

"Hmm then what should we do? I could pretend that I haven't been watching you stand there for the past twenty minutes squeezing the life out of those flowers, or I could 'accidentally' open this door and feign being surprised by your presence. Which would you prefer?"

"I-I'll knock."

"Excellent choice. Whenever you're ready dear."

I took a breath and did my best to collect myself. With shaky hands I knocked on her door three times. I heard footsteps, but they didn't sound like they were approaching the door. They sounded like they were in the same spot. I chuckled, I bet Belle's staring at me through this peephole, just walking in the same place.

I counted to nine seconds before I heard the door unlock and swing out.

"Good evening Be-" My eyes traveled from her eyes aalllll the way down. My oh my. Who knew jeans could look so good? And her chest….I licked my lips. Her arms were still covered but that didn't mean that the shirt wouldn't expose any cleavage. I don't think she has any tan lines….Oh shit! Look up before she catches you!

Usually this would be the time where she'd smirk at me for staring at her gorgeous body for so long, but this….was different. It was the other way around.

"You should wear leather more often Elsa." She finally looks at me and sends with a wink. "I like it."

"Thank you! You look very pretty. I uh-got you some flowers." I handed her the bouquet of red roses.

She gave them a whiff before pressing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I love them. I'm going to put these beauties in some water and we can be on our way."

"Okay." I watched her hips as she walked away. They could probably hypnotize me if I stare at them long enough.

I hope tonight goes well. If wasn't obvious before, I'm a nervous wreck right now! For the love of Superman, please don't let me screw this up.

LINE BREAK

"That will be $30 please!"

Belle went to reach for her purse. Nuh uh! No lady of mine is gonna pay. I gently placed my hand over hers and gave her a small smile.

"Allow me." Seeing that she couldn't fight her way out of this one, she obliged. I whipped out my wallet and paid the man working in the ticket booth.

"Thank ya very much! You ladies have a great time!"

"Thanks!" We both reply to him.

Once we entered the gates I felt like I was in a different world. There's so many lights and-and rides and FOOD! Can I live here?

"Oh my goodness Elsa! I've never seen anything like this before!" I scanned her face and saw nothing but pure joy radiating from her. It's amazing how she has this face of innocence but she'll turn sexy in the blink of an eye.

"Where would you like to go first?" I asked her.

"I don't know! I want to see everything! But I don't know where to start!"

"How about the tea cups? Nothings classier than a good ole tea cup ride."

"Yes!"

The moment we got on the ride Belle was already spinning the wheel.

"The ride hasn't started yet." I laughed.

"I know but maybe I could give it a head start. I want to go fast!" I continued to laugh at her childish antics but she looked at me with a pout. "Don't laugh at me."

"It's kinda hard not too."

"Spin it with me."

"You see, I would, however I have no idea how much bacteria has been acquired throughout that specific region, furthermore-"

"Oh come on Elsa! Live a little!" she laughs. "Don't tell me a little dirt scares the almighty Superman."

"Ofcourse Superman wouldn't be scared! This type of thing is meniscus to him, but I didn't even bring my hand sanitizer o-or my baby wipes. Who knows what horrid microscopic creatures are living on the surface of this this-"

"My goodness you are the cutest thing!" She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"A-As are you."

As she pulls away I saw her look past me with an expression I've never seen before. "What's the matter?"

"Huh what? N-Nothing." She sits back in her seat and brushes strands of her hair away from her face. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" As I went to check behind me she pulls me in for a kiss.

This kiss felt different than all the others ones, this one felt desperate and needy. Why is that though? Not that I'm complaining, I mean I love Belle's kisses, but I couldn't help but feel that something here is off. I slowly opened my eyes during the kiss and to my surprise her eyes were wide open, once again, looking right past me. What's going on?

I pulled away and looked at her with a curious expression. "You're acting strange Belle? Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope!" She answered quickly. "Oh look the ride is starting!" She started spinning the wheel, avoiding eye contact with me.

What's she hiding? I don't want to come off as nosy but she's never acted this way before. Was someone here? Perhaps someone she didn't want me to see? All these questions began circulating my mind. Snap out of it Elsa! This is your first date! Don't go messing this up because of your damn curiosity! I need to be cool. I'm sure that if it was something important Belle would tell me. Afterall, she has a right to have privacy, I don't expect her to let me in on everything. It's not like we're married or anything.

LINE BREAK

Holy cow! Why the hell did I suggest the tea cup ride?! My head feels crazy right now due to Belle spinning the wheel at a ridiculously fast pace. Thankfully I didn't eat anything prior to the ride because I'm sure that I would have probably been vomiting at this very instant.

"That was so much fun wasn't it Elsa?!"

"Mmhm." I respond, I guess I was walking diagonally because Belle had to hold on to me.

"Someone's dizzy." She says with that melodic giggle of hers.

"No no. I'm good. I just get a bit clumsy at times."

She held my face with both her hands. "You poor thing, I shouldn't have spun the wheel so fast. Why didn't you tell me when it was getting too much for you?"

"Because you were enjoying yourself too much. Why would I want to ruin that?"

"You're so sweet." She gets up on the tips of her toes to kiss my nose, which in turn, makes me blush like crazy.

From the corner of my eye I see a game booth with a gigantic bear hanging on the side. "STEP UP STEP UP LADIES AND GENTS! YOU WANT TO IMPRESS YOUR LOVER? HERE'S THE PLACE TO DO IT! COME ON ONLY $5 FOR THREE BALLS AND THHHHHHRRREEEE CHANCES!"

"Let's go over there!" I pull Belle along my side, walking towards the man at the booth. "Hello!"

"Why hello there young one! Would you like to try to win the GRAND PRIZE!" He exclaims pointing at the huge bear holding a heart in between his hands.

"DON'T DO IT!" the guy next to me says. "THIS GAME IS RIGGED! THE BASKETBALL HOOP IS AN OVAL SO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE BALL TO GO IN! DON'T WASTE YOUR MONEY!"

"This gentleman speaks lies young lady! That's the response this game always gets from the sore losers. I've seen a kid make it in with my very two eyes!"

"Whatever…" says the guy next to me. He begins walking off with his girlfriend trying to comfort him.

"The lad's just mad because he spent $30 on this game." The man in the booth says. "Would you like to give it a shot?"

"Uhhhh." I looked back from the bear to the basketball hoop. It does look like an oval….

"Now is this the little lass you're trying to impress?" He asks, motioning to Belle.

"Uh huh!"

"Well then you're already here! Don't want to make a fool out of yourself by walking away now do ya?!"

I growled at the guy and slapped $5 on the table.

"Alllllllriggghhhttyy! We got a taker!"

I felt Belle tugging on my arm and turned to her.

"You don't have to do this just to prove something Elsa. This guy's a jerk. There are tons of other games we can play."

"No, I want to win you that bear. And it doesn't look too bad. I'm sure that if I use the proper trajectory and imply the laws of physics to this game, I can do it."

"Alright alright Miss! Here's how the game goes, you get three balls, three chances to sink the ball in the hoop. Simple as that."

"Sounds easy."

"Just to clarify, each ball is a chance, and in order to win the grand prize you have to make all three shots consecutively."

"But you said I had three chances!"

"Yes. Once again, every ball counts as a chance."

I narrowed my eyes at the man. "You manipulative little-"

"Here are your balls my lady!" He laughs. "Best of luck to you!"

No pressure here. I take the first ball and analyze the situation. So the hoop is approximately angled at 45 degrees. Now I don't want to over shoot it because it'll just end up bouncing off the back rim. I looked at the backboard. I don't want to go off that because from what I see it's too stiff. I'm positive that once the ball hits it, it'll deflect right back to me.

"Any day now sister. I've got lots of people vying for a shot!" I turned around and saw no one behind me. He's just trying to throw me off my game. Little does this prick know that I received an A in AP Physics so I'm about to knock his socks off.

LINE BREAK

"I want to ride the caterpillar! Can we Anna can we?!"

I looked toward the caterpillar ride and saw bunch of kids Olaf's age riding it, along with their mom or dad. Holy shit that ride is so slow! The track is a perfect circle with one small drop on the left side.

I glanced down at him to see him staring at me with his big brown eyes. "Hey! What'd I tell you about using that face on me? You're only suppose to use it on mom and dad remember?"

He ignored me and kept pulling on my hand bouncing up and down. "Please please please! I will love you forever!"

I rolled my eyes with an overly dramatic sigh. "Fine fine, we can ride the caterpillar!"

"Yay! Come on! Before the line gets too long!" He starts sprinting off ahead of me.

"Olaf!" He ran back to me. "What did I say about running off without me?"

"Not too."

I brought myself at eye level with him and adjusted the grey beanie on his head. "There's a lot of people here. I don't want you getting lost. Remember what I told you before we got here."

"Always hold your hand…."

"Good." I stand up straight and he takes my hand. "Now let's go on this crazy ride."

"Yes!" He starts running again but this time he's pulling me along.

When we got to the front of the line, the boy operating the ride said in the most dull voice ever. "Tickets." He didn't even have the decency to look at us.

The guy looked like he was about 24 with a face full of acne and braces.

"Excuse me? I wasn't aware we had to have tickets." I tell him.

He rolled his eyes. "Miss, for every ride you need to buy tic-" He finally looked at me and stopped talking.

I just raised an eyebrow at him. What's his deal?

"Hot." I hear him say. Ughh. Not now. Can't this imbecile see that I have a child with me? "Hey." He leans against his work podium, is he trying to look…..cool? "The name's Ronald, babe. But you can call me…..Ronald…..babe."

"Eww are you trying to hit on me?"

"Is it working sweet cheeks?" He winks at me with too much effort.

"No." I say plainly. Olaf was looking between the asshole and I with a questioningly.

"Come on." He checks me out from head to toe. Damn not even discreet about it. "What's a guy got to do?"

"YOU don't have to do anything, just let us on the ride."

"Oh so you like to ride." He smirks at me. "Looks like we've got more in common than you think because I like to be ridden."

"You're disgusting!"

"Don't play hard to get baby. You are sexy as hell did you know that? Your mom and dad did an excellent job making you. And that ass….mmmm."

"Excuse me but there are children around!" I shriek. The thought of this guy!

"I'll let you go on the ride for free."

"Thank you."

"If-"

"If what?"

"If you let me touch those banging knockers of yours."

"No!"

"Atleast one."

This idiot will not stop. I think I have an idea that might make him. "Don't move Olaf." I walked a couple steps two the pimpled face fucker and leaned on the podium.

"Damn, I could see how big those puppies are even with that sweater on mama!"

"You're going to let me and my brother on this ride. In fact, you're going to let everyone in this line on that ride for free."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

I started to gently scratch his forearm. "I don't know, I was hoping that it could be something you could do for me."

"I knew you wanted me. Yeah I'll let everyone on the ride, BUT that requires a higher fee from you. I want a kiss, well maybe a make out session."

"Sure." I say biting my lip. "With tongue right?" I say seductively.

"Ye-" His voice cracked. "Yes."

I motioned him to come closer to me with my index finger. I saw him gulp.

"Close your eyes." I whisper. The moment he closed them, I trailed my hands to his shoulders and leaned in. After a couple seconds I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could.

I heard all the dads in line groan. The little fucker fell to the floor.

"All it takes for me is to complain to your manager for sexual harassment and you lose your job. I assume this 'job' is what's paying for your dungeons and dragons game so be professional and next time, don't try to hit on high school girls because I swear to you, I will break your penis. Are we clear?"

He just nodded.

"Good. And due to your repulsive behavior, not only are you going to let this whole line go on this ride for free but you're going to give them tickets to other rides as well.

Again, he nodded.

"Thank you for being so understanding." With that, everyone got on the ride.

"That was awesome Anna!"

I smiled down at my little brother.

"But why did he call you mama? You're not a mom. You're my sister."

"Because he was crazy." I simply respond.

"Ohhhhh! Okay!" I lowered the seat bar until it locked. "This is going to be so much fun!" He bounces in his seat.

"Here we go!" The ride started moving slowly, I guess that's how fast it's going to be actually. Olaf held unto my hand, leaning his head on my upper arm. I giggled at him. "Nervous?"

"The-The drop A-Anna…"

I kissed the top of his head, "You'll be fine. I'm here."

His grip started tightening the closer we got to the drop. I could feel his hands sweating, even though it was freezing outside.

Once we reached the top of the 'drop', he buried his head into my arm and shut his eyes tightly. "Anna…." Aww!

"Don't worry Olaf, it's not that bad." I comforted.

"Tell me when it's over."

"It's over." I said shortly after.

He opened his eyes in shock. "But I didn't feel anything in my tummy."

"Well then you must be one tough guy."

"Yeah!" He exclaims. "This ride is for babies!"

"You sure you weren't going to cry?" I teased.

"Nope!"

Once we got off the ride, I glared at the ride operator one last time before walking around the carnival with Olaf.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Yes, but first we need to wash our hands. That metal bar we were holding onto had a lot of bacteria."

"Can't we have ice cream and then wash our hands?"

"No Olaf. Now come on."

LINE BREAK

"You did a great job baby!" Belle says hugging the new bear I won her. That's right ladies, I won it. And the look on that guy's face was priceless. See, being smart pays off, and according to Belle, it's hot. "I didn't know you were good at basketball."

"Neither did I." I muttered.

"You never fail to surprise me."

I sent her a small smile. "So, where to next?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"How about some funnel cake?"

"That sounds wonderful! I'm sure Jeffrey would love some."

"Jeffrey?"

"I named him Jeffrey." Belle says choking the bear with another big hug.

I chuckled as she shoved the bear in my face. "Hello there Jeffrey."

"Hi Elsa!" Belle mimics in a deep voice, the moment she takes the bear down I see her looking behind me again with that same expression from the teacup ride.

"Belle?"

"Uh Sweetheart can you grab us a table? I need to use the restroom."

"Wait-"

"Thank you!" She shoves Jeffrey in my arms and walks (rather quickly) to the portable restrooms.

That's strange. Oh well, minus well get us a seat.

LINE BREAK

I made sure Elsa was out of my sight before I walked to the portable bathroom on the very right. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What? Can't a girl enjoy a carnival?" She asks, throwing a cherry in her mouth.

"Cut the bullshit Meg. Why are you here?" I crossed my arms.

"Hold that thought." I roll my eyes and wait for about ten seconds; she pulled the cherry stem out of her mouth.

"Ahh, looks like I'm a great kisser. As if I didn't know that already." She says swirling the knotting cherry stem between her index finger and her thumb.

"Can you not beat around the bush? I'm on a date if you can't tell, and she's getting suspicious."

"Wow. So the rumors are true. Let me get this straight…..You're only going on your first date with the sexy geek now?! Really Belle? I thought you were better than that."

"If I remember correctly, the bet was that SHE had to ask ME out. Not the other way around."

"And it took her this long." She laughed. "She mustn't really like you that much huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Meg." I step up closer to her.

"Have you slept with her yet?"

I looked away. "…No."

"Well you need to hurry the fuck up because I need my turn. I can only wait so long for a good fuck Belle. You're taking too long."

"It's only been a couple months! An-And she's a virgin! You expect her to put out so quick?!"

"Belle Belle Belle. How do I break this to you?" She ponders, placing her hand underneath her chin. "She has a DICK! You could swipe her v card easy if you were hot enough!"

"Shut up!"

"Your time's almost up sister. It's been awhile since I've had sex with a virgin. I knew from the moment we made this bet that I should've went first. I probably would've been in her bed by the first week. Second week tops." She checks her nails.

"I'm pretty sure that Elsa isn't a big fan of chlamydia Meg. So, until you get that shit checked, we're on the same boat."

She started laughing hysterically.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"It's-It's…" She continues laughing. "You just said it yourself. You're not as good as me. For crying out loud you just said we'd be on the same boat with you just the way you are, and me with chlamydia." She pats the top of my head.

"Don't touch me!" I swat her hand away.

"Aww….don't tell me you're getting mad." She teases. "Elsa wouldn't like that now would she? Tell me, does she know that you and Beast are still fucking each other senseless?"

I rolled my eyes. "No she doesn't. And would you stop talking so damn loud?! Someone might hear you!"

"Like who?" she laughs. "You think there's anyone else here that goes to the same school as us?"

"Probably not, but-"

"Then…..I could talk, HOWEVER LOUD THE FUCK I WANT!"

"Meg! Stop okay! Elsa's gonna be wondering where I am. Now stop following us."

"I am truly hurt little Belle. What makes you think I was following you guys? You know, maybe I like watching people ride the tea cups. It's who I am. And if you say something against that then that's bullying, and I will not be afraid to report you."

"You are insatiable!"

"Thanks." She winks. "Better run along now. Don't want the hot nerd to think you're taking a dump. What a turn off that'd be. Actually, maybe you should stay here a little longer and I can go entertain your date. You think she digs the idea of foreplay in public areas as much as I do?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Leave us alone. You can have your turn after I'm done with her."

"Who knew you'd be so addicted to sex. Tell me, what does Beast think about this? He's on the same hockey team as the dweeb right?"

"He doesn't care. All we do is fuck, no strings attached."

"That my dear, is the biggest fucking lie I've heard. The whole 'friends with benefits' thing is complete horseshit! You've got feelings for Adam and he's got feelings for you. So why don't you stop this game with Elsa so I can do my work on her."

"Think what you want but I'm going to be Elsa's first. I mean, Beast is alright….but Elsa is packing. I'm not going to let that opportunity slip away."

"Then why are you taking your time with this? Despite the fact that you suck at flirting, I know you're milking this out waaaay longer than it has to be. Spill."

"Anna."

"Seriously? That's why you're taking so long?" she rolls her eyes.

"That cunt likes Elsa. Hell, she probably even loves the girl."

"I know I'm a bitch, but you're just downright evil…"

I smirk. "You should see how fired up she gets when I so little as hold hands with her 'lover'."

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that. And that's coming from me. The most badass person you know."

"I don't give a damn what you think! It's her fault! Her family's fault!"

"Belle, I'm just going to be honest with you here. YOU'RE DAD ALMOST KILLED MR. AND MRS. ARENDELLE! That's a big fucking deal!"

"It was an accident…."

"Accident or not that could've been death! Those 'inventions' your dad made were deadly! LITERALLY! Ofcourse Anna has a right to hate you!"

"THEY RUINED HIM! THEY RUINED MY FATHER'S BUSINESS! NO ONE WOULD BUY A DAMN THING FROM HIM BECAUSE THEY ALL THOUGHT HE WAS CRAZY! We had no money! We were dirt poor for years, barely scrapping by! There would be countless times that I couldn't eat dinner because we couldn't afford anything but a bottle of water. They tarnished his good name because of one mistake, because of one damn screw, his invention fell apart."

"I said it once and I'm going to say it again. That 'invention' almost killed two people! You'd probably sue the hell out of that person if it were you in their positionW!"

"But he DIDN'T kill them! They're perfectly fine…"

"Are you kidding me? Mr. Arendelle went right into a stroke after that….you can't say that that's nothing."

"He's fine now…"

"Fuck Belle! If he's 'fine' now, then you should be too, because you and your father aren't scrapping for food anymore. You've gotten your life back together, and you live in a comfortable home."

"They tarnished his name Meg. I can't let that go easy."

"Then don't expect Anna too."

"I don't! That bitch always has to take whatever I want."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"You KNOW I wanted to be cheer captain and I was suppose to be! But Principal Disney had to fire the old cheer coach and hire a fucking manic who walks around campus harassing students!"

"Hey I love Coach Mode! She keeps it real."

"She kicked my shins!"

"Belle the woman has baby feet. It couldn't have hurt that bad."

"Whatever. If this is the only way to get back at that slut then I'm going to do it."

"Not if I tell her."

"You wouldn't!" I challenged.

"Just so you know, I'm not on anyone's side here. If I want to rat you out because I'm bored, I'll do it. So, with that being said, don't piss me off. Those grudges you're harvesting have been going on for too long. Don't make this bet more than it has to be. All you gotta do is fuck the girl. Doesn't matter if she's drunk or not, I don't know why the hell you're getting her feelings involved."

"I know what I'm doing." I respond bitterly.

"Whatever you say Belsy. I'll see you around, this conversation is boring me."

"Wow, rude much?"

"You already know I'm a bitch, you should be use to it by now." She said before she walked away.

LINE BREAK

"Elsa!"

Huh? I looked to my right and saw Olaf standing there. "Hey there buddy! What are you doing here?"

"Me and-and Anna are-are we're having fun!"

"That's great! Wait, I looked around him. Where is Anna? Does she know where you are?"

He shrugs. "She went potty and I went potty too and now I'm here!" He says with his arms out.

"Olaf, she's probably worried sick!"

"She'll find me." He slips next to me of the bench and gives me a hug. I happily return it, but he pulls away. "Who are you here with?"

"Her name is Belle."

That didn't seem to make him happy. "You-You should have been here with my sister!"

"I'm sorry Olaf, but I don't-"

"Elsa?"

"Hey Belle, what took you so long? Jeffrey was getting antsy."

"That's Belle?!" Olaf exclaimed standing up. "That's the-the girl who was- who was saying mean things about you at the bathroom. She said a lot of bad words! If I had my swear jar with me, I would-I would have a million dollars!"

Belle's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about little man?" I asked.

"I heard her say Elsa and I thought of you because your name is Elsa but I didn't know that she was talking about you YOU! I thought she was talking about another Elsa, but she was talking about you because you're name is Elsa and she's on a date with you!"

Belle immediately went to cover his mouth with her hand. "Kids." She says with a giggle. "They don't know what they're talking about."

I saw Olaf trying to pry her mouth off his mouth but she held it there. "Stop moving you little brat." I heard her whisper.

"Belle, let him go, you're hurting-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM. NOW!" Oh. Shit. I know that voice. Anna.

"Anna!" Olaf pushed his way out of Belle's grasp and ran to his sister. Hugging her legs. He looked back at me and I saw his bottom lip wobble. No no! Don't cry little buddy!

"Why'd you do that to him?!" I asked Belle. "He's a child!"

"He's making you believe something that's not true!"

I walked over to Olaf and knelt down. "You okay pal?"

He shook his head violently before burying his face in his sister's leg. "She's mean."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My Brother?" I hear Anna ask above me.

"Oh don't give me that attitude Arendelle. You're brother was over reacting."

"You have no right to put your hands on him." Her tone was cold and menacing. "He wouldn't have reacted like that if he wasn't provoked."

"Well then maybe you should tell the brat to learn to keep his mouth shut." She bites.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! I heard Anna growl.

"What you gonna try and fight me again? I'll kick your ass, just like I did the first time. Slut."

"Belle stop it!" I interject, standing infront of the siblings. "It-It's not the time for this."

"Why are you sticking up for her Elsa?! You're on a date with me remember?" she crosses her arms.

"That doesn't excuse your behavior! Why did you-why are you-What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" she defends. "Everything was going fine until that annoying little brat came along!" she says, pointing at Olaf. I heard him whimper.

"Don't call him that! He was just talking to me."

She rolled her eyes. "He was LYING to you. I should've known though, he is an Arendelle…."

I felt Anna move from behind me and I turned to her. "Don't." I whisper. "How do you think Olaf will feel if he saw you fighting?" She contemplated my question, and just continued to comfort her brother.

"You've been acting strange all night.." I tell Belle. "Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, ever since the tea cup ride you've been a bit off."

"You're delusional Elsa."

"Oh come on Belle, you've got to be a better liar than that!" Everyone turned to the side to see a brunette with a ponytail slurping a smoothie. "If you're going to lie to her, making it believable." The girl started walking, well strutting towards us.

"The name's Meg, but I'm pretty sure everyone in this bitch knows that." She looks down. "Oh look, there's a kid here. How cute. Excuse my language kiddo. I'm not the nicest person on the block."

"Megara?" Anna asks.

"Anna how many time do I have to tell you to call me Meg? Megara sounds too, you know, not me." She looks at me. "Hey Elsa." She winks.

"H-Hello uh, Meg. How do you know my name?"

"You're easily the most popular kid in school Elsa. Don't be so modest."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Belle whisper.

"Like I said before." She answers. "You're taking too long." What are they talking about? "And once again I'm bored, plus you put your hands on a cute kid, so that's a big no no."

"Meg…don't you dare."

"Or what? I can say whatever the f-" She looks at Olaf before clearing her throat. "I can say whatever I want. Remember? You have nothing to blackmail me with."

Meg locks eyes with me and begins strutting her way over. Dear lord this girl was something. Talk about confidence.

"So Elsa…can I call you that?"

"C-Certainly."

"Great well you see, Miss Perfect over there isn't all she's cracked up to be."

She says pointing back at Belle.

"Don't believe her Elsa, she's lying!"

"I'm lying that you're not perfect?" she questions. "Conceited much. Any who, yours truly" she says pointing to herself. "and darling Belle over there made a bet a couple months ago."

"About what?" I ask. What the hell's going on?!

She shrugged. "We wanted to see who could get in your pants the fastest."

I heard Anna scoff behind me. "Why?"

"Because, if you didn't notice, you are sexy my friend. And You. Are. Packing." She says blatantly staring at my crotch. "You have been truly blessed. You'd probably feel so good."

I blushed at her rather forward comment. "Umm, thank…you?"

"No problem." She winks. "But, to clarify, Belle has been playing you for the longest time now. You think she knew all those Superman references on her own? Hell she didn't even know who Lex Luther was."

WHAT?! BUT IT'S LEX LUTHER! "If-If you just wanted me f-for physical reasons, th-then why did you lead me on?" I asked Belle.

"Cuz she wanted to get back at the girl behind you." Meg answers.

"Anna?"

"Is there another girl standing behind you?"

"But-but-"

"Elsa, let me explain-

"THIS WAS ALL A GAME TO YOU?!" That was my last straw. I've been run over all my damn life and I wasn't going to have any of it anymore. "How could you-how could you play with my feelings knowing how I felt about you?!" I exclaimed. I am furious!

I felt Anna rub my back gently, I tried to take a deep breath but it wasn't calming me down.

"Elsa sweetheart, she's lying!"

"Stop saying that! She's the only person here who's told me the truth about anything, and I've only just met her! I should've known you were too good to be true Belle..Gosh darnit I thought you were a saint! But you're far from it."

"Preach it." Meg interjects.

"Why does everyone treat me like a bag of dirt?!" I turned to Anna. "Even you. Ever since day one I've done nothing but respect you and-and care about you. I-I even made you a chocolate cake when we were younger because your goldfish died and you wouldn't stop crying."

"Elsa…" Anna says.

"You broke my heart so many times." I said quietly. "But no matter what, my feelings for you never changed and I don't know why…You don't know how hard I've tried to get over you. I think I'd be good for a minute, but the moment you smile at me o-or laugh at one of my corny jokes, all those feelings would come back. But to you, to you I was just the annoying freak who wouldn't leave you alone. You knew that I'd do anything for you and you used that to your full advantage."

"You see?! You see what she's done!" Belle exclaims.

"I'm done with you." I respond to her.

"Wh-what?"

"You used me…You made me feel, important. But I didn't mean anything to you. Y-You never liked me.."

"She's a great actress isn't she?" Meg asked.

I ignored her, and held my gaze with Belle. "I want to thank you though." I tell her. "Even if what we had was fake, it was real to me. I was able to know what it felt like to be cared for, to feel like I mattered. Atleast I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend right?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, but I did a horrible job.

"Elsa.."

"I-I think you should go. I don't, I don't want to be near you right now."

She nodded. "Will you take me home Meg?"

"What did I tell you about getting feelings involved Belle? Now you hurt the geek, and I actually feel bad for her."

"Just take me home." With that they walked off.

"Do you hate me?" I turned around to the innocent voice and sighed.

"No. I don't hate you. I'm just a little frustrated." I said, hugging the boy.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks me softly.

"No." I reply honestly. "My heart…it hurts Anna." I didn't want to cry infront of her.

She wrapped me in a tight hug and a tear fell down my cheek.

"What she did to you was horrible."

I sniffled.

"But I need to stop playing victim." She pulled away to face me. "I was worse. I've hurt you over and over again for the past ten years, and not once have I apologized or even took time our of my day to appreciate you." She says holding my face in her hands. "You are the most incredible person I have ever met! And I was such a b-I was so rude to you! You were the first person to like me for me….and all I did to repay you was tell the football players to give you swirlys in the bathroom." She says sounding disgusted with herself. I saw tears brimming her eyes. "You even made me soup and hand delivered it to my house when I came down with the flu in sixth grade."

"It-It was nothing Anna. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I know! That's the worst part! My friends didn't visit me because they were afraid they'd get sick, but you! You were there for me….And that time I cried because I fell off the swing set in second grade. You rushed over to my side and kissed the scrape on my knee until I stopped crying."

"You remember that?" She nodded her head. She was crying now.

"You're too good for me Elsa. And it took me being jealous of Belle to realize how much you mean to me. All these years you've told me that you don't deserve me, but that's not true. I don't deserve you."

"D-Don't say that Anna!"

"Please. Don't defend me anymore. What I did to you was wrong. I can't even look you in the eye without crying my eyes out because all I see infront of me is that seven year old girl that I fell in love with. The one who had glasses and wore suspenders and bow ties and high watered khakis and had a heart as big as Jupiter."

"Despite the fact that that is physically impossible I-" she began crying harder. Wait… "Anna. Look at me please."

"I can't." She croaked out.

"Try…please."

She looked up at me with heartfelt eyes.

"Did you say that you loved me?"

She immediately looked away. "That doesn't matter anymore. I've ruined all of my chances."

I sighed. Even though what Belle had for me wasn't real, I still wasn't ready to let go of her just like that. I need time to heal and I knew that. I couldn't just be with Anna no matter how much I wanted to. But she's finally opening up to me!

"Be my friend."

She returned her gaze. "W-What?"

"We can, you can-we can be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. I-I want to get to know you, the right way. Not by following you around like a stalker, but by being your friend. I want to share my secrets with you and-and I want us to have inside jokes that no one else knows about because graduation will be here faster than you know it, and I may not be able to see you again…"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure that we hung out over the summer?" she sniffles.

"So you're saying….."

"It'd be an honor to be your friend Elsa."

I picked her up and spun her in the air smiling like an idiot. It might not be a relationship but it's a friendship and that's more than enough for me. It's the start of something right?

 **I forgot that Belle did her dirty like that! What the hell?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

You know, I'm usually excited to go to school, but today….I'm looking forward to it even more! I didn't take my bike today because Kristoff offered the guys and I a ride. Who could say no to his bad ass truck?! After a brutal fight for shotgun, we finally made it to school, don't worry, all of us are still alive….and fucking Aladdin got to sit in the front incase anyone was curious.

Now, you're all probably wondering why I'm stoked to be going to school today; and it's because ANNA AND I ARE OFFICIAL!...well officially friends, but you know, you get the point. I'm still trying to get over Belle, but it's harder than I thought. For crying out loud, I thought we had a real connection! Eugene said I was blinded by love, but I don't think that's the reason. I knew that I wasn't in love with her, sure I liked her a lot, but my feelings weren't as deeply rooted. They were just beginning to develop. And yes, I do believe that the majority of our relationship was lust based, but how could I avoid that? She was hot! A-And she let me touch her! Who wouldn't want something like that to happen!

Meg was right though, Belle sure was an amazing actress. That whole façade she was playing even had my buddies believing it. Maybe I should just stick with what my friend Quasi told me, 'hot people are the devil in disguise'. Well, not all hot people, but you get the point.

"Fuck that bitch!" Eugene exclaimed. "I thought she was fucking amazing because she helped me with my chemistry class AND had the hots for you! AND SHE WAS TOTALLY BANGING! But no! She-She was a bitch! I'd usually be happy if some girl wanted to sleep with me, but this isn't me I'm talking about, I'm talking about you! She knew you were a virgin, so that little bet of hers she had going on with the other hot girl was total bullshit!"

Yeah, Eugene's been going on this rant ever since we were riding to school. If you couldn't tell, he was the last one in the group to find out about what Belle did. I'm glad that he's angry though, just goes to show how much he cares about me. Sure, he's always pushing me to 'pop a cherry', but it's nice to see his protective side once in awhile.

"Eugene, I appreciate your input but there's nothing we could do about it. I just need to move on."

"So what are you planning to do Els? Ignore her?"

"I don't know Kristoff. I'm too nice to do something like that."

"She deserve it Elsa! And much more!" Eugene stated. "You should punch her in the face!"

"No! I-I will not lay a hand on her, that's not the way I was raised. Guys, the point is, I already know the kind of person she is. I can't avoid her forever. Let's say we catch eyes, I'd probably give her a small smile or maybe even a wave. I know better now not to get involved with her anymore, no matter how tempting it seems."

"If I were you I'd bronco that bitch."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks but no thanks Eugene. I'm not big on sexual abuse."

"Just an idea."

We made our way into the school, laughing and chatting to ourselves mindlessly.

"I'm still lost on the fact that you had no idea her friends were watching you guys Eric." Aladdin laughed. "How could you be so damn oblivious?"

"Excuse me for being captivated by the most gorgeous girl in this school." Eric replied sarcastically.

"2nd!" Eugene and I exclaim at the same time. Everyone in our group halts their movements to turn to Eugene.

"What?" He asks. "The blonde is sexy."

"Oh don't give us that bullshit." Kristoff says. "You've got already had sex with her, why don't you ask her out?"

"Beeeeccccaaauuuusseee! That involves feelings…..you know I hate those."

"Whatever man, I think that if you want her, you better work for it because she won't stay single for long. I heard Hercules is trying to get at her."

He scoffs. "That pea brain doesn't stand a chance. He's too conceited for her taste."

We all gave him knowing looks. "Really?" I ask. "He's too conceited? Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

"Other than Hercules? No."

"You idiot! You're conceited as fuck!" Aladdin exclaims.

"Ah ah ah. I'm confident, not conceited. Don't get it twisted Mr. Virgin."

"No you're conceited." Eric throws in. "Dude, at least try getting to know her. It can't hurt."

"If it will stop all your bitching, then fine." He surrenders.

"Atta boy!" Kristoff gives him a tough pat on the back before slinging an arm around his shoulder. "I knew you had a heart."

"That didn't make any sense…."

"Hey." I interrupted. "I'll catch you guys later. Meet up at the Superhero Club for lunch?"

"Sure thing." Eric says. And they all walked off different directions.

Alright, there she is. Come on, just go up to her, you're friends now remember? Friends aren't nervous to talk to each other. Damn it Elsa, stop thinking and start walking. I approached Anna's locker faster than I knew it, she was talking to her friends about what I believe were bandeaus? Whatever the hell those are…

"Goodmorning Anna!" Damn was that too happy? I knew it! I should've laid off a little.

She turned around and a huge smile morphed on her face. Huh, that's a first. "Elsa!"

"Hello, how are-" I wasn't expected to be attacked with a huge bear hug. "Woah." I said, catching her.

"Careful Anna, don't break the girl." Ariel laughs.

"Yeah, your fatass still needs to lose weight." Jasmine joked.

"Fuck you Jasmine!" She says, still embracing me.

"Don't be afraid to throw her off." Rapunzel tells me. "She can get clingy."

"N-No I don't mind. W-We're friends now."

"We've heard." Ariel replies. New travels fast huh? "Congrats."

"Than-"

"It's not like they're getting married Ariel."

"I know Rapunzel, but it's a pretty big step for them. Like, finally after a fucking decade Anna stopped being a bitch and made some sort of adjustment. This life changing event should be celebrated. I'd throw a party for it if I wanted to."

The thing about Anna's friends is that I have no clue if they're being sarcastic or not! Usually, it's easy for me to pick up a hint of humor within a sentence, however, for the love of the almighty Superman, I CAN'T READ THEM AT ALL! Sure I might be book smart, but when it comes to street smarts?...yeah, I'm not the best.

"Speaking of party." Anna says turning towards me. "I'm throwing one this Friday night at my place, you should come."

I gave her a questioning look. "But your birthday is in July, unless your celebrating a half birthday party celebration I presume?"

She laughed, and so did her friends. "No it's just a typical house party."

Oh…..OH! Like a high school party with drinking and-and drinking! "I've never been to one of those before." Wow, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"There's a first time for everything right?" She says flashing her million dollar smile at me.

"I-I don't know Anna. It doesn't seem like my type of scene."

"Grow some balls Winters, you can bring your friends too." For a matter of fact Rapunzel, I already grew balls so…you know….yeah. Maybe it won't be that bad huh? Think about it, my first high school party! Not gonna lie, it sounds a bit scary, but I'm sure that with my best buds around, it'll be fun. Afterall, Eugene has been telling me to loosen up a little.

"I'd be more than happy to attend this event!" I respond confidently. "What should I wear?"

"Just dress casual, nothing too fancy." Anna says with a small smile.

"Sure thing! Oh, and before I forget, have any of you seen Snow and Aurora by any chance? I have that blue berry pie recipe they wanted."

"Nope." Jasmine says popping the P. Ha, popping the p…. "Which is weird because they're usually with us during the mornings."

That is strange….I wonder where they are….

LINE BREAK

"What is your problem?!"

"Good morning ladies." Belle yawns.

"Why'd you do that to her? I thought you actually liked Elsa, if I knew you were going to hurt her like that I wouldn't have set you two up!"

"Well it looks like both our efforts failed because she didn't even let me touch that snake in her pants…"

"Since when did you become such a bitch, Belle?"

"I'm sorry that not everyone is a saint like you Aurora. I'm a teenage girl and I get horny….sue me."

"How could you hurt someone as precious as Elsa?! And to make a bet with Meg, out of all people, MEG! The school slut! She's already gotten like seven sexual transmitted diseases." The moment Anna told Aurora and I about Belle's bitch move I was fuming! How dare she! I thought we were friends, I didn't think I'd be so stupid to not see through that little act of hers. Fuck. Her.

Just so everyone knows, I'm never usually pissed, but when I am, all hell breaks loose. I do my best to keep my cool and be patient with someone, but once someone over steps that boundary they're in for the worst ride of their life.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"It seemed like a challenge, and you out of all people know how much I love challenges."

"You're sick, and deserve whatever karma is coming to you next."

"Aww…Snow, don't tell me you're angry at me." She teases. "You're so cute when you're angry." She pats the top of my head.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Then Fuck. Off." She replies in a deadly tone.

"Come on Snow." Aurora says. "She's not worth our time." She grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Bye now." Belle replies with a smug grin. "Oh, and tell Elsa that if she's still up for it, I'll be in the janitors closet during fifth period. I'd be more than happy to have her pound me relentlessly in such a small space. Sounds kinda hot right? Knocking all the Windex from the shelves because of how hard she'd be fucking me."

I was about to lunge but I knew I needed to keep my cool, for Elsa's sake at least. "I wonder what Beast will think when he finds out about what you did. You'll definitely lose your chance with him for sure."

For a split second, I saw her face fall. She won't admit it, but she likes him. And with all that 'he's a good fuck' bullshit she threw around is absolute garbage. Belle cares about him, but he's had to watch her from the backseat, flaunting herself around Elsa as if he didn't even exist anymore. Call them friends with benefits or what not, but that doesn't last. Feelings always get involved, no matter how hard to try to avoid them. Look at Rapunzel and Flynn for example. The girl keeps denying it, but she's interested, even if it's only slightly, in that conceited guy.

"You don't know anything about Adam and I, so stay out of it."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked her. "He does have other friends you know. While you were busy ignoring him for the past month or so, he needed someone to vent to. I know much more than you think. So just drop this little game of yours because it's not worth anyone's time, especially Adam's."

I didn't want to say anything anymore. My blood was already boiling but I knew I had to be the bigger person in this situation. So with that, I just turned and walked away with Aurora. She's equally as mad as I am, and I must say, she's doing a brilliant job at masking it.

So despite how crazy Anna sounded about Belle being the devil, I now believe her. Before I just thought it was a rivalry, but if you have the heart to hurt a sweetheart like Elsa, you have no soul. I can't even fathom what she put Beast through that whole entire time. Alright alright, I might've lied saying that he vented to me, but anyone with eyes could tell that he's been a lot more to himself lately. He's never that quiet, so it was definitely something to suspect. I think I'll talk to him later, just to catch up and see how he's doing. He can't lie to me, he's tried…but he can't. People say I have this innocent quality about me that makes it hard for them to lie when they're talking to me.

I don't understand why someone would want to lie to me in the first place, it's not like I'll judge you….well aside from Belle….but ya'll get the point.

Looks like I'm going to have a chat with all the veteran hockey players later on.

LINE BREAK

Boy am I tired. Right after school, the guys and I had to go to work. A few of Pabbie's employees won a vacation trip to Hawaii for a week, so all of us have been pulling the extra weight. I like the schedule though, it keeps me busy. Busy enough not to think of Belle. Curses! I thought of her again! Why is it that we always remember the things we want to forget and forget the things we want to remember?! If someone finds the answer to this question, I will love you forever!

I've been doing my best to block her out of my brain though. At first, when Anna invited me to her house party, I was immediately going to decline. I didn't think I was in the right mental state to attend such a rambunctious party filled with idiot teenagers, but when Rapunzel said my friends could come, that made me rethink my previous decision. As long as I had someone watching my back, I'd be good. Besides, if it'll keep my thoughts away from Belle, why not?

"Hell yeah I want to go to a party!" Kristoff exclaims. "It's been a while since I drank my life away."

"Hold on one moment, we need to organize this. Not all of us can drink."

"And why the hell not Elsa?" Aladdin asks with an eye roll.

"Beeeeeccaaauuuussse, we need to have a designated driver. I will not allow any of us to drive under the influence. Do you know how many people die because of careless mistakes like that?! It's absolutely preposterous!"

"Look," Eugene starts. "If it will make you comfortable about this whole ordeal, I won't drink." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

We all looked at each other with confusion and panic. "Listen, Eugene. You know I love you buddy, but I don't really trust you on that….no offence."

"What? Come on, you guys know I can be responsible with things like this."

"No, you can't."

"Well unless there's anyone else here that wants to be sober all night, by all means, switch places with me." He glanced around the room, staring down each of our faces. "No? That's what I thought."

"I-I don't know about this Eugene."

"Oh relax Elsa. All of you need to know what it feels like to be buzzed. Besides, I still want to see Eric and Aladdin drunk. I've always been curious…."

I sighed in surrender. "Fine, but I mean it Eugene. Not a single sip of alcohol."

"You got it chief." He salutes.

"Wait, one more thing everyone. NO DRUGS! I-I don't mind some drinking but, if I see any of you snorting a powdery substance, I'll-I'll-"

"Alright, take it easy Captain." Kristoff says. "We won't. Now stop worrying! Friday's going to be so much fun, you should be looking forward to it."

"You're right. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"If it'll make you feel better. You'll probably embarrass yourself either way."

I glared at the boy. "Thanks Aladdin."

"Uh huh." He responds.

I heard the door behind us open and we all turned around.

"Get to work! I'm not paying you kids to sit around and talk! There's cars that need to be fixed!"

"Yes Pabbie!" We reply in unison, rushing over to the previous cars we were working on.

"I forgot to mention!" We all turned our attention back to the older man. "The cheerleaders from your school are coming down to do a car wash for a fundraiser. $30 a car; I know this might seem like a bit of a distraction, but I need you all to keep focus on your work. No flirting with the girls. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Kristoff answers for all of us.

"Very well then. Get back to work." He gives us a nod before returning inside.

"C-Car wash?" I say more to myself, but that didn't stop all the guys from hearing me.

"Fuck yes. How lucky are we?!" Eugene asks. "We have a front row seat! Tell me lads, is there anything sexier than wet, half naked girls on cars?!"

"Pabbie said we needed to do our work." I attempt saying as confidently as I can.

"Pabbie's not here Elsa. If I want to throw singles at these bitches, I will! You think any of them would give me a dance if I asked?"

"Anastasia probably would." Eric says, and all of us break out in a fit of laughter at Eugene cringing at the horrendous thought.

Literally in no more than five minutes, a line of cars caught our vision. Top down mustangs filled with hot girls in bikinis. Shit shit shit! How does Pabbie expect me to work with them around?! I don't want to pass out again!

"Wow…." I heard Aladdin say. I followed his line of vision and saw Jasmine laughing with her group of friends in a very sexy neon blue bikini. She looks hot. Can't blame Aladdin, the guy's got great taste.

"Al close your mouth." Eric tells him. "The girls might think it's a parking spot." He cackles at his own joke. My goodness Eric has the humor of an old man sometimes.

"S-Sorry." Aladdin says shaking his head. "I was just, um, thinking a-about what to uh, what to do for with transmission on this c-car."

Kristoff laughed at him. "Why are you thinking about the transmission if you're suppose to be changing the right rear's tire? You don't have to try and hide it, you have all the right in the world to stare at Jasmine like a creeper. It's totally acceptable."

"Shut up." He blushes. "Staring is completely different from admiring."

"That only applies to the person doing the action." Eric says. "However, the person perceiving it can't tell the difference."

"Thanks Genius." Aladdin says with an eye roll.

Looks like it's time for another 'Get To Know Me and My Friends' with your host EELLLSSSSAAA WWIIINNNTTTEERRSS! Thank you ladies and gents, please please hold your applause. Good afternoon everyone, today I'm going to be talking to you about the guys and I's confidence level when it comes to girls.

As you all well know, Eugene is the top dog in our group. He has no problem attracting women and sleeping with them. Some call it his charm and his aggressiveness. He also pulls the 'You're different from all the other girls I've been with' card. Which in turn, makes the girl feel special and wanted. So there you have it, out of all my friends, Eugene reigns superior in this topic.

Next is Kristoff. You guys probably weren't expecting that were ya? Well, maybe you were. To some people, Kristoff comes off as a shy guy, but in reality he's not. He can pick up girls rather quickly, but most of the time chooses not to. He's no a player like Eugene. But from all the girls he's gone out with in the past, they've all said the same thing…..'It's his muscles' 'He's so buff' blah blah blah. Kris doesn't like to admit it, but he's a really big softy AND he's got the brains! When he's with a girl, he can actually sit down and talk with her, which is something Eugene lacks completely.

As for third place, it would have to be a tie between Eric and I. I don't really want to delve further into that because I don't want to embarrass myself. Seriously guys, I have no idea how to even get girls. I don't even know how to flirt! How sad is that?! Eric on the other hand, is as handsome as they get. He's got the jet black hair and the bright blue eyes females go crazy for! This guy has been blessed, and yet, he hasn't yet figured out how to channel his handsome powers. No doubt that if he grew some confidence, he'd be up there with Eugene and Kristoff. But hey, who am I to say anything? Afterall, he's already eaten Ariel out…kinda…My oh my that story never fails to make me laugh. Ariel's such a damn vixen.

And last but certainly not least, we've got Aladdin. He's so shy! But that's what's appealing about him. He's got this I'm a good person vibe about him. The only issue is that he can't mutter out a single word when talking to a pretty girl. You think my stuttering is bad? Well Aladdin is much worse. I don't know why he's so nervous all the time, he's also a good looking guy! I mean, have you seen his hair?! For crying out loud, if he runs his fingers through his hair at least one time, he can drop as many panties as he damn pleases! His hair is amazing! AND he's tan! He doesn't need to go through the hassle of a tanning bed because his skin is already perfect! I'm telling you, this guy is something special and he has yet to realize it. I've been encouraging him to talk to Jasmine but the moment she locks eyes with him, he becomes puddy in her hands. Yeah it's that bad. But he's working on it, I promised him that before high school ends, he's going to go on a date and get his first kiss. I'm such a good friend.

"Dear Lord. I want to fuck all of them…" Eugene says.

Don't look Elsa, don't look! You'll only be enraptured by their beauty. Just focus on your work like Pabbie told you to.

"Elsa, check out Anna, she looks smokin' in red! If only you didn't have a thing for her, I'd bang her on the hood of that car she's working on. She is so fine…"

Fuck it! I turned, and the moment I found her, she caught my eyes as well. I gulped. I hope she doesn't think I've been staring at her. But with that smirk she's sending my way, I assume she did. I gave her a small wave and she returned it by blowing a kiss my way. Mmm, I just want to touch her. Not like that! I mean, not that I would be complaining….no NO! Focus, you need to focus Elsa. Girls, no. Cars, yes. But she's so sexy! I know now's not the time for dirty fantasies but I feel one coming on…have mercy….

"Damn Els, you're poking me from all the way over here." Mood killed.

"Shut up Kristoff! I'm not even-" I glanced down at my crotch; whoops, didn't know my buddy down there was already standing at attention. At ease soldier.

"Not my fault you can't keep it in your pants."

"It is in my pants!" I defend…..and the pain is excruciating, I need to release before it gets even worse.

"My dear friend." Eugene interrupts. "I give you full permission to go over there and just rip her panties off. I mean, she already did most of the work. All that's left are those two scandalous pieces of clothing. Actually, you probably don't have to take them off, just move the bottoms to the side and voilà, pussy."

"Tempting, but I'm gonna have to pass."

"Why?!"

"I don't know, maybe it's because there are people around and I prefer any act of coitus to be behind closed doors in privacy."

"Come Romeo, live a little."

"Public sexual intercourse is your thing Eugene, not mine."

"That's horse shit! Doing it in public gives you the thrill privacy doesn't! Trust me, everyone loves bumping uglies in public. It's way hotter."

"Perhaps it is due to the fact that I am still a virgin, therefore I would like the first time I consummate to be romantic without anyone around."

"Well then Sherlock why don't you just warm yourself up a bath with some candles along with Kenny g blasting through the speakers of your bathroom."

"I am not inquiring masturbation! Ofcourse the girl would be there! It takes two people to have sex you know?!"

"Three….maybe even four or five if you're that kinky."

"I'm done with this conversation Eugene. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to fix the brakes on Mr. Henderson's car, but do please, carry one with your eye fucking."

"Will do Chief! I'll let ya know if any of those babes drop a bra or what not."

"Keep it to yourself." As much as I would've loved to stay and watch with the other guys, I couldn't afford to be caught in that vortex. Yeah sure those girls are gorgeous, but I don't want to treat them like pieces of meat. They deserve better than that.

I'm not sure if I told you guys this, but my friends have been pestering me to go to a strip club with them. I know I know, 'but you guys are minors, how is that possible?', let me assure you that Eugene has the strangest connections. I swear, he knows everyone! According to him, he's good friends with the bouncer at _The Cobra_ , along with a few other bartenders.

Though I am curious to go to a strip club, I've never been big on meat markets, I find them to be degrading, yet enticing. Yes, I probably sound like a hypocrite, but you can't blame me. What would you do if you saw sexy women stripping in front of you?! I'd pass out….but you guys already know me too well.

"Al, why don't you try going for Esmeralda? She's hot too."

"Yeah man, you haven't made a fool out of yourself infront of her yet." Eric joked.

"Unless Jasmine already told her about how much of a creep you can be." Kristoff joined in.

"I'm not a creep!" Aladdin defends.

"Buddy, we've been over this before many times. Shit, if I was Jasmine, I'd check under my bed at night just to make sure you're not under there." Eugene says.

"Wow how did I get blessed with such amazing friends?" Aladdin says with an eye roll.

I chuckled and took a second to glance over at Esmeralda. Tan skin, green eyes. Yeah, she's hot. There's something very alluring about her, I don't know what it is though, but it definitely has something to do with her exotic beauty. If I was trapped in a jungle at some random tropical island and I found her dressed in tree leaves, I'd most likely want to make babies with her.

CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN LADIES! I still like Anna, don't get your panties in a twist. Don't want any of you going into cardiac arrest because you think I have a sudden interest in Esmeralda. No need to worry alright. Let's just take a deep breath and leave her up to Aladdin.

LINE BREAK

"Well they can't be anymore obvious." Rapunzel says, dipping her sponge into the soapy water. "I feel like I'm about to be hunted right now."

From a short distance you can hear Flynn wolf whistling. I fixed my hair and licked my lips before turning around to the group. Where's Elsa? She was with them no more than a few minutes ago. All I see is Eric, Aladdin, Kristoff, and … _him_. Seriously, someone needs to put a leash on that motherfucker or at least tame him down. I would tell Rapunzel to, but she'd most likely end of fucking him. Like, are his friends used to his cheesy cat calls and rude remarks?

"Rapuzel, tell your boyfriend to settle down." Ariel says. "I can't work, knowing that his perverted eyes are on my ass."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever, just put him in his place will ya."

"Since when was he my responsibility?" Rapunzel asks.

"Since he put his dick in your vagina." Ariel responded.

"Fuck you."

"At least you swallowed right?" Ariel you smug little fucker. Even I had to hold back my laughter from that one.

"That's it!" Rapunzel exclaimed, throwing the sponge in her hand down on the car.

"HEEEEYYY! NO FIGHTING! THAT MEANS YOU BLONDIE!" Coach Mode yelled out through her speakers. "YOU AND ARIEL HAVE BEEN IN AND OUT OF MY ASS LATELY WITH YOUR MOOD SWINGS AND BICKERING!"

"Sorry Coach.." she responded with an eye roll. "It won't happen again."

"OFCOURSE IT WON'T! OTHERWISE YOUR DOING STADIUMS AGAIN!"

"Yes Coach." Rapunzel nodded. The moment Coach turned around, Ariel was already holding her stomach from laughter.

"Coach Mode says the strangest things. In and out of her ass? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, but it sounds gross." I say.

I looked back one more time to see if Elsa was sitting along side her friends on the pavement. She wasn't. Where is she? The only reason I wore this bikini was because she loves red. What's the point of wearing this if she's not even here?! Then realization hit me. What if she passed out again? Oh no…no no no. My poor baby's so fragile when it comes to things like this. I peeked over to Coach Mode and saw her scolding Tiana for accidently spraying her with the hoes.

"Hey, cover for me." I told the girls.

"What why? You haven't even done squat since you got here!" Jasmine said.

"Just shut up and cover for me. If Coach asks, I'm in the bathroom."

Jasmine snorts. "If Coach asks, I'll be sure to tell her you're having explosive diarrhea in Pabbie's restroom."

"Don't you dare!" I glared at her.

"You expect us to tell her your tinkling?" Rapunzel asks. "Sorry Princess, but going to the bathroom is never that pretty, even for you. I, on the other hand, am gonna tell Coach you're taking a huge shit in the bathroom that your asshole started expanding like crazy."

"Seriously, fuck you all of you."

"Relax Anna, just go." Snow says. "I got you covered."

"Thank you!" I sprinted off towards the guys and was greeted with….

"You have got to be a C cup." The blonde guy says. "You've got great tits."

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Elsa?"

"Where's my lapdance?"

"You're not getting one Ryder…" I turned to Elsa's more quiet friends, Aladdin and Eric, and saw them doing their best to look away. Now these two seem more like the people Elsa associates with. I stood infront of them with my hands on my hips.

"Do you know where Elsa is?"

"S-She is uh, inside the place w-where um-cars a-and-"

"Please you're gonna give my friend a heart attack Arendelle. Aladdin's too young to die." Flynn says.

"She's in the shop." Kristoff answers. "I don't know what she's doing there, but she's there."

"Thanks." As I was about to walk pass them, I quickly turned around. To which I saw Flynn with his hand raised as if he were about to slap my ass, while the rest of the boys were just staring like their lives depended on it.

"Flynn….if you put a single finger on me. I will break it."

"What if I put a COUPLE fingers IN you? Would you like that?" he asked with a wink.

"Charming, but no thank you. Bye boys." I walked into the shop, and the first thing I noticed was the AC. Wow it's cold in here. I rubbed my hands along my upper arms, trying to get some sort of warmth from it. I heard the clanging of metal and turned my attention to the left. Elsa?

"Curses." Yep, that's Elsa. I walked as quietly as I possibly could. She was being blocked by the hood of some blue car. I was about to jump out and surprise her but something important needed to be done. I ruffled my hair a bit, to give it more of an edge. She tells me that she likes my hair in pigtails, but I also know that she's got a weakness for messy hair. I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and showed myself.

"Hey."

Her head shot up so quickly that her head hit the car's hood. It happened in slow motion. The moment her head was hit, the stability of the hood faltered, causing it to fall on her again.

"Oh my gosh!" I immediately pulled the hood off of her. "Are you okay?!"

"H-Hi Anna. Surprise seeing you here." She says, still trying to catch her breath from the episode that just happened.

"Elsa, are you alright? You got hit pretty hard." I touched the side of her head and she flinched.

"Oh, that? No no don't worry about it. I've uh, I've had worse. I drink a lot of milk so my skull bone is really strong." Right when those words left her mouth she face palmed herself. "Why did I say that…"

"You're too cute." I giggled.

"You're really cute too." She'll make me turn as red as my bathing suit if she keeps complimenting me like that. "I like your swim wear Anna! It has quite an amazing contrast with your skin tone. You should wear red more often."

"If you like it so much I don't see why not." I smirk, only to find her blatantly staring at my legs. "You're losing your touch, usually you'd try to resist me first before you openly stare."

She ripped her attention away from my legs and locked eye contact with me. "Barnacles! My apologizes Anna! It's just that- you-"

I waited patiently for her answer.

"You're legs are very alluring." She says looking down at her feet.

"They better be, I worked my ass off to condition them."

"I can t-tell. They are exquisite."

"Elsa, if we were in some sappy romance novel, you probably would've been in my pants with that answer."

"I wish…." I heard her mutter. I felt my face get flushed and my body started heating up beyond compare. I need to change the topic. Fast! "So are your friends coming to my party?"

"Oh you bet! They can't wait, they've been looking forward to it all week."

"What do you guys usually do?"

"We play Dungeons & Dragons sometimes or poker or watch super hero movies."

"Dungeons & Dragons? What is that?" I asked.

"It is NOT a videogame. Most people think it is, but it's NOT!"

"I'll make sure to remember that." I laugh. It was quiet for a moment. I looked at Elsa and saw her open and close her mouth as if she was contemplating something. "You have something you want to say?"

"Kinda." She responds.

"You can say whatever you want Elsa, I'm not going to scold you."

"I just-you uh-" She collected herself for a moment and looked me in the eyes. "You looked really good in my superman sweater at the carnival over the weekend. I l-like it when y-you wear it."

My mouth hung open. I completely forgot about that. "I'm sorry I haven't returned it to you yet. I will at the party."

"NO!" She responds quickly. "Just…hold on to it for a little bit longer. There's no rush."

"Alright." I tell her with a small smile. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to jump start this car." I looked at it with a dumb found expression on my face.

"Everything looks the same." I tell her.

"D-Do you want m-me to teach you?"

"Sure." I nod.

"I-I think the b-best uh-the most effective way to go about this p-process is if you were to stand infront of me."

"You're the boss." I wink as I made my way infront of her. Though I didn't see her, I heard Elsa gulp, seconds later her chest was pressed up against my back and her crotch on my ass.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding on your personal space, however, it makes everything easier."

"I like it." I say biting my lip, before turning my attention back to the car infront of me.

"I like you….. _fuck_." She says in a barely audible whisper. I'm not sure if y'all are aware of this but Elsa has a tendency to speak before thinking. It's one of the qualities I love about her. She's such a dork sometimes.

I decided not to reply. I didn't want to embarrass her any further.

"So first things first, you need to locate the battery. Usually it'll be towards the front of the car on either the left or the right side." She took my hands in hers and guided me to this big block looking square thing, which I'm guessing is the battery. "For this car, it's on the right."

"What's that thing with the plus sign on it?" I ask. I need to keep calm, don't want her knowing what kind of effect she has on me…..but that's pretty hard, since I can barely breath since we first made contact.

"That's the positive terminus." She answered. "And the other one with a minus sign is the negative terminus. Now, always remember that the negative terminus will have a black cable attached to it, and the positive will have a red cable….."

She kept talking but I couldn't focus, I need to breathe! Right now she was talking about clamps, but all I could focus on was her body heat. I did a small intake of breath, which caused Elsa to stop what she was doing. I'm guessing it was an accident but her left hand lightly grazed over my stomach and fuck…it felt _good_. Out of reflex, I bucked my ass into her groin, making her let go of my other hand.

"A-Anna."

"Sorry it was an accide-" I felt her shaky hands come up and brush my hair over to my left shoulder. What is she- There it was. A gentle kiss on my shoulder blade. I shuttered at the sensation. Where did this new found confidence come from? I felt her breath against my skin as another kiss made it's way to the edge of my shoulder. Fuck. Me. Now.

"Elsa…" I whispered. As if she read my mind, she began planting kisses from the base of my neck, working her way up slowly. "Oh." I whimpered as I closed my eyes, only focusing on her touch. I seriously wouldn't give a fuck about anything else right now.

I grabbed the back of her neck with my right hand and softly scratched at the spot where her skin and her hairline meet, encouraging her motions. Everything was just so innocent and so sensual that my head was getting clouded. Without even thinking, I pulled her mouth off me and looked at her. There was a moment of silence between the both of us, and I started to lean in. Her lips look so soft. Within a matter of seconds I felt her breath on my lips. We looked at each other one last time and this time, she was the one closing the space between us. I let my eyes fall shut, her forehead rested against mine, and I felt her breath slide through my parted lips, then finally she-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It happened so quickly, Elsa and I backed away from each other as Coach Mode came into our vision.

"Coach I was just-"

"LYING TO ME! RAPUNZEL TOLD ME YOU WERE TAKING A HUGE SHIT AT THE 711 ACROSS THE STREET, WHILE JASMINE HAD THE AUDACITY TO SAY YOU WERE HAVING EXPLOSIVE DIARREA BECAUSE OF THE TACO BELL BURRITO I BOUGHT YOU! BUT NO! YOU WERE BUSY LOLLY GAGGING WITH SOME PERSON! COME WHERE I CAN SEE YOU IMBECILE! THIS CAR HOOD IS BLOCKING MY VISION AND I NEED TO SEE WHO'S DISTRACTING MY HEAD CHEERLEADER!"

Elsa took cautious steps from behind the car and approached my Coach, who's face seemed to go from angry to satisfied.

"I'm sorry Coach Mode, I didn't intend to take Anna from under your supervision."

"Elsa…ELSA! You were fooling around with Elsa?!" Coach asks me.

"We weren't f-"

"At least the bottom half of your bikini is still on, so I guess you two didn't have sex."

"Coach that's a little inappropri-"

"But that doesn't mean HER FINGERS DIDN'T GO INSIDE!"

Elsa flushed in embarrassment. "Coach Mode, I can assure you we didn't do anything, we-we didn't even kiss."

Coach broke out into laughter. "Lie all you want dahling, I won't judge."

"I'm not-"

"Let's go Anna, I believe Winters here has left you satisfied." She winks at me. I'm going to hurl.

I didn't want to fight her on it because I know that I'd lost either way. "Yes Coach." She started walking out and I trailed behind her, not before turning back to Elsa and blowing her a kiss. I saw her cheeks go red. I still got it; and I left the garage with a smile plastered on my face.

LINE BREAK

Here we are at the doorstep of Anna's house. My first high school party! Can you believe it?!

"Come on Elsa, open the damn door already, you've been staring at it for the past five minutes."

"Don't blame me! I've rang the doorbell numerous amounts of times AND I knocked, but no one is answering."

"Are you being serious?" Kristoff asks. "You really think anyone can hear that? The music is bumpin' Els. The fucking ground is shaking, ofcourse no one will answer!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"It's a party." He responds, "the door is open, why would they lock the front door at a party like this?"

"Um because it's unsafe! That is a safety hazard!"

"Move over, I'll open it." Eugene says, pushing me to the side and opening the door. Instantly the smell of alcohol and sweaty teenagers hit me. "Oh I miss this."

"Remember Eugene, no drinking, you promised to be the designated driver tonight."

"Don't worry about me Superman, go get jacked!" He exclaims over the music.

"Also, remember everybody, no-" I turned to see that none of them were no longer by my side. "…drugs."

I looked to my right and saw Eugene making out with some brunette on the living room couch. Yeah, she's drunk. Geez, we just stepped in this house no more than a minute ago and he's already found the first girl he's going to sleep with.

What to do…hmm…I don't really want to drink unless my buddies are with me. I walked to another room and saw a bunch of people grinding on each other, or having dry sex on the floor. Wow. I guess the music really speaks to them. I can't say I understand why though, all this 'singer' if you can even call it that, is saying, is " _pussy this…pussy that…fuck…fuck..fuck…bitches…weed…."_ How is that music?! Haven't any of these people heard a soothing ballad before?

"AYE! LADY COCK'S HERE!" I turned my head to see Hercules coming towards me with a huge smile on his face. "I HEARD YOU WERE GONNA BE HERE, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IF THE RUMORS WERE TRUE! HERE!" He hands me an alcoholic beverage in a sealed can. "DRINK UP! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SOME BITCHES TONIGHT!"

I could tell that he was already blazed. "I-I don't think so, I don't intend on losing my virgi-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he grabbed my shoulders and head butted me. Okay….OWW!

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHTEOUS! LATER!" He magically disappeared, weaving his way in and out of the people on the dance floor. Well, at least he didn't give me a swirly.

Maybe I should find Anna, and perhaps thank her for the party invitation. It's the polite thing to do. Now if only I could find her. Where to look.

"You look lost." There's something familiar about this voice, it's so sultry. I know I've heard it before! "Behind you, dork."

That's not very nice. I turned around and saw Megara standing there. I looked her up and down, that's a lot of skin.

"You can touch you know?"

"Forgive me." I shook my head, giving her my attention. "How do you do Megara?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on hotshot, after all I hear about you being such a great student, you can't even remember my name."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said your name of Megara, unless I heard wrong?"

"Yes Dr. Brainiac you're correct. My real name is Megara, but I go my Meg. Ring a bell?"

….Belle….fuck… "Y-Yes I do. Sorry about that."

"Oh please sweetheart, stop apologizing. You've got nothing to be sorry for, well there is one thing."

"And what would that be?"

She steps closer to me, pulling me down to her and whispering in my ear. "We haven't even fucked yet."

My eyes widened and I backed away. "Meg, I'm going to have to decline your offer. For I do not know you very well and I don't want to lose my virginity to a stranger."

"Well then…" She started playing with the collar on my shirt. "Get to know me."

"I-I don't know…"

"Relax buttercup, I don't bite….unless you tell me to." She says, running a finger down my chest.

"I would prefer if you don't. Meg, I understand that you want to have sexual intercourse with me, however I'm going to have to pass. I like Anna, and I don't want to be involved with you."

"Elsa, I don't want to be involved with you either, I just want to see your cock. There's a difference."

"Really because I can't tell." I reply sarcastically. She already admitted from the time I saw her that I was just part of a bet she made with Be-. You know who….

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"If you dance with me."

"Believe me, I would, but I can't dance. It's always been something I was never truly fond of." I snort.

"Then leave everything to me. It's mostly the girl's job anyway. Well, the person without a dick in this case." She says, pointing to my crotch.

"How can that be? Isn't the male supposed to lead?"

"Just so you know, we aren't in the 50's anymore. Have you ever danced with a girl before?"

I shook my head in embarrassment. "I can't dance remember."

"Come on." She said, pulling me towards the dancing area.

"It's very crowded Meg, maybe we shouldn't."

"I'm not taking you to the middle dweeb." She lead us to a small space in between the couch and the wall. Surely this wasn't enough room to maneuver around.

"A-Are you lost?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, but why are we-"

"Shut up." She says, pushing my back to the wall. "And enjoy." Meg turned her back to me took both my hands and placed them firmly on her waist. What's going on? Dear Lord! She leaned over to put her hands on the couch before us, and started grinding her ass into me. Oh…..SHIT! This feels….really good. I looked around to see everyone else dancing similarly, some more sexual than others. By the time we started dancing the first song was already coming to an end. No! I don't want it to! We just started!

In a smooth transition, the second song came on. This time, Meg's movements weren't as fast as before. I could tell that she's dancing to the beat. And might I add that the beat slow…and sexy. Which meant that her hips were just…

I'm getting harder and harder by the second, and I think she knows that because she's pushing into me with greater force than before. Fuck and seeing her bent over like that is just so hot. It's like she WANTS to please me! If she's this good at dancing, imagine how great she must be at-

"MEG GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OFF OF HER!" Oh no. I quickly removed my hands from Meg's waist and placed them back to my sides. But that didn't stop Meg from dancing, in fact, she seems to be getting even more into it than before.

"My goodness Arendelle, can you fuck off for just one moment? Can't you see we're busy having a good time?"

"Get off her. Now." I know now's a bad time, but I couldn't help but check out Anna's outfit. She looks….really fucking sexy…I'm glad she didn't cake her face with make up, I like it better when she goes more for a natural look.

"Make me." Meg challenges.

Oh no. No no no no no! I saw Anna take off her hoop earing; I really don't want there to be a fight right now. Fighting makes me queasy. Call me a pussy or what not but watching two people hurting each other is barbaric!

"Hey," I know it's not really my thing, but the only way to get Meg off me was to shove her off so that's what I had to do. I stood infront of Anna hoping she would get the hint. "D-Don't fight. It's your party, y-you should be having fun."

She was still looking past me, throwing daggers at Meg.

"Aww Anna, you should've felt how hard she was." Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have danced with her. If I knew dancing was that vulgar, I could assure you we wouldn't be in this predicament right now. "What do you say to a blow job in the guest room Elsa? It's open."

I saw the hurt in Anna's eyes as her expression became soft and then angry again. She glanced at me one more time and walked off.

"Anna! Anna!" I tried spotting her, but everyone just had to get in the way! Why did you choose now people?! You were all busy grinding no more than ten seconds ago!

I saw ginger hair walking up the stairs, and followed it. Seriously, screw Meg. I should've known being seen with her would only piss Anna off even more.

Finally, after weaving in and out and in and out of sweaty bodies, I made my way upstairs. I bursted in the first door and saw some girl getting eaten out by some guy in the chess club. The girl looked at me for a second and continued moaning as if I wasn't in the room. I blushed, and closed the door.

I went to the second door and paused; I heard moaning. Yep, that definitely isn't Anna. As I was about to walk away I heard the guy exclaim. " _I'm gonna fuck you until you can't fucking walk_!" To which the girl responded, " _Oh, mmm I could feel your cock in my stomach, ruin my pussy_!" Ha! Hormonal teenagers, what are you gonna do? " _Yes! YES! OH FLYNN!"_ Wait…..WHAT?! Without even thinking, I barged into the room. Sure enough there he was in all his naked glory, Eugene Fitzherbert.

Looks like I came in a bit too loudly because both of their attention was on me.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to-RAPUNZEL?!" I thought Eugene never had sex with the same woman twice!

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I couldn't tell if she was yelling because she saw me or because he was giving her another orgasm.

"You know what, you two carry on, I'm just gonna…..bye!" Damn, I flew out of that room and started laughing. Can't wait to hear that story. Wait a minute…..they were fucking in Olaf's room! Well I assume it's Olaf room because all the stuffed animals and car toys. Poor guy….they better wash his sheets when they're finished or I'll do it myself. Yeah that sounded kinda gross.

I shoved my hands in my front pockets as I approached the room in the far corner. I put my ear to the door. No moaning, no bed creaking, that's a good sign. I took a deep breath before walking in.

"Anna?" I saw her back towards me, from here it looked like she was going through some pictures in a box.

She quickly turned to me and covered whatever it was there was behind her. "Elsa! What are you- Why are you- Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"What's that?" I ask, pointing behind her. I've always been one for curiosity.

"Nothing it's nothing! Get out of my room!" It's gotta be something if she's trying to hide it.

"I promise I won't laugh." I say trying to convince her.

"No! Get out!"

For the past ten years, she was always the one to dictate to me and I was the one who followed her instruction without a question. But now, things have changed. I closed the door behind me and walked closer to her. I saw her knuckles turning white from grabbing unto her desk so hard.

"Elsa go away!"

When I made my way up to her, I saw tears in her eyes. Maybe I should've listened to her, nothings worse than watching Anna cry. I was about to turn around until I saw what was in the box.

"Y-You kept my notes…" She hit me. Hard.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" The first tear made it's way to her left cheek.

"Anna I'm sorry-"

"Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?!" Her throws were getting more violent as more tears started to pour out of her beautiful eyes. I wasn't going to leave her, not when she was like this. So as she kept wailing her arms everywhere, I did my best to engulf her with a tight hug. Not gonna lie, she was definitely inflicting some pain. But I did my best to hold myself together. I'm not gonna let go until she stops. And she did. After several minutes of cussing and hitting me, she just fell into my embrace. I waited for her to calm down before speaking.

"What's wrong Anna? Why are you so upset?" She didn't answer. "Don't tell me it was because I came into your room without permission." I chuckled. Not a good idea.

"You saw them…" She muttered in my neck.

"Saw wha-Oh, the notes. Are you ashamed because I did?"

"Obviously. I was such a bitch to you!"

"Don't say that about yourself. You shouldn't be ashamed. Did you-Did you really keep all of them?" She nodded under my chin. "Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You know you can be real with me."

It took her awhile but she finally answered. "Because I love them."

That answer took me by surprised. It's one thing knowing she kept all those dorky notes, but her telling me that she loves them? My heart fluttered.

"I read them whenever I'm having a bad day. They make me happy."

"Do you mind if I read them?" She pondered my question for a bit.

"Okay."

I sat on the floor leaning against her bed as she ran to get the box. As she came back she was about to sit next to me but I shook my head.

"Am I not allowed to sit where I want in my own house?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

I simply spread my legs and patted the open space infront of me.

"Oh." She blushed ducking her head. I offered my hand and helped her on down before me. She made herself comfortable and leaned back into me.

"That's better." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Stop."

"What?" I chuckled.

"I'm the one who's supposed to make you flustered, not the other way around."

"A thousand apologies your majesty." I went to grab the note and the top. It was a lined piece of paper, folded neatly into four sections.

 _Hi Anna,_

 _You maik me happy, wil you be my girlfriend?_

 _If Yes, say yes_

 _If No, kiss me._

 _P.S. You shud say yes._

 _Sencirely,_

 _Elsa_

"Holy butterscotch that was horrendous!" I exclaimed and Anna laughed. "I could see why you didn't take me seriously." She hit my arm and handed me another. "Should I torture myself again?" With a big smile she gave me a nod. "Fine."

This note was shaped in the form of a paper airplane. I unfolded the creases and read out.

 _Hello Lois (I know your name is Anna but Lois is Superman's girlfriend so that's why I said Lois),_

 _You look pretty today. If you were my girlfriend I'd take you anywhere you want to go. That's why this note is shaped like an airplane, because airplanes go to different places, but you probably know that because your mom and dad have an airplane._

 _P.S. I like it when you smile_

 _Love,_

 _Elsa_

"Well at least I knew how to spell in this one." I laughed. "I am an idiot."

"Far from one." She responds. It was quiet for a while. I was playing with her fingers and she was curled into me. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

She looked me in the eyes. "I really am sorry for everything I've done to you. I know that sorry can't fix all you went through but-"

"Anna, never in my life have I held a grudge about your past actions. I forgive you, for every single one of those things you did to me."

"It's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Words…my words aren't enough."

"Yes they are-they're more than enough-"

"I'm going to make it up to you."

"There's no need Anna."

"Yes there is, you need to know how much you mean to me." She turned her head so that she was facing me. "Please, just let me do this."

Damn it, everyone knows I always say yes to those teal eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you." She responds, stroking my left cheek. "Can I be your Lois?"

"Huh?"

"Am I still your Lois, Superman?"

"No." Her face fell, and I saw sadness washing over her. Her eyes made their way to the floor. I picked up her chin, forcing her to look at me. "You're my kryptonite."

 **Hello hello! There was a fanbase for this fic on tumblr before, I'm not sure if it's still around now, but if someone could tell the 'community' that this story is back that would be great! I don't have an account, but I remember people there really enjoyed it and I feel bad that it randomly disappeared from them. You guys are the best as always!**


	17. Chapter 17

17

Woah what was that?! I'm currently feeling a tingling sensation on my neck. Damn it, I don't want to open my eyes right now. I'm too tired….There it was again! Ha that kinda tickles.

Geez I guess when you go to sleep when you're drunk, waking up makes you feel heavier, cause I sure as hell do. It's like there's something weighing down my chest. Wait a minute…..with all the strength I could muster I opened my eyes. Anna? ANNA!

ANNA'S HERE! IN THE SAME BED AS ME! Did we? No… But how could I be so sure? I can't remember much from last night. Should I check under the sheets? What if she's naked?! ….You idiot what if she's not? Anna wouldn't get into bed with me just like that. Damn it Elsa just check!

Alright deep breaths deep breaths….I lifted up the thick comforter only to find her wearing my superman sweater. Aww….she's so cute. Where are her pants though? Does she not sleep with pants? A lot of girls don't though. Right? Wait…..is she wearing underwear? I'm not a pervert I swear! ….But I wouldn't mind checkin' that out. Last time I saw her 'there' she was really smooth….and wet….fuck.

I can't even fathom what sex with Anna would be like. From the little foreplay session we had a while back, I could tell she was pretty wild. And I like that. I think it's hot when she gets all animalistic and raunchy. Let me tell you ladies and gents, there's never a day that goes by that I don't think of that little scene we had in the superhero club basement. Don't even get me started on her breasts! Seriously don't. I already have morning wood so I don't need anyone adding fuel to the fire if you know what I mean.

Now what was I gonna do again? Oh yeah, underwear. After a quick gulp and a little peak I saw what appeared to be a thong. Fuck. I need to get out of here. Do you think I could just use her shower or would I have to ask? Damn me for being so polite. As I continued to battle myself with these thoughts, I felt Anna's body stir against me. Followed by a yawn and some stretching. Looks like someone's awake.

"Goodmorning." I say, smiling down at her.

"Goodm-" What? What's wrong? The smile on her face immediately fell as her facial features turned into what appeared to be horror?

"Anna are you al-"

"Fuck fuck fuck! You can't see me like this!" She exclaimed throwing the comforter back over her head and curling in a ball towards the edge of the bed. "I look ugly in the morning."

I chuckled at her childish behavior. "I highly doubt that. Now will you please come out from under there? I don't want to you to suffocate."

"You're gonna laugh at me…."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Yes you will! My hair looks like a birds nest!"

"I like birds." I heard her huff under the sheets. Yeah that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "Come on Anna. There's no way you can be ugly. It's just not in your genetic makeup."

"I know! I'm not even wearing any makeup!"

"Haven't I told you that I prefer you with a more natural look?"

"You said you like me in anything."

"Also true."

"I just don't want that to change once you see me, because I remember almost giving Jasmine a heart attack because my hair scared her so much."

"It can't be that bad. Jasmine was probably overreacting." I tell her.

"She was DEAD serious."

"Lucky for you, hair doesn't scare me…..unless it's in places that it shouldn't be, but that's besides the point." I heard her giggle. "Will you please come out?"

It was quiet for a few moments. "Fine." I heard her grunt. "Don't laugh, I mean it Elsa."

"I won't."

I saw her slowly crawl out from under the blanket. I don't know what she's so self conscious aboouu-HOLY SHIT!

"ELSA!" Damn it! I grabbed her hands to prevent her from going under again. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"But I didn't! I was just shocked, the-the good kind of shocked."

"Please, you looked at me as if I were Lex Luther or something…"

"Anna I could never…..wait…you know who Lex Luther is?" Is it possible to fall anymore in love with her?

"It's kinda hard not to. I'm pretty sure I know everything about Superman thanks to you and your obsession."

"You never fail to amaze me, woman." I say, completely mesmerized.

"I know, baby." She winks at me. Sweet caramel corn! As if I needed another reason to get harder…even with her hair like that. I wonder if that's what her morning sex hair looks like. "Elsa can you hand me my hairbrush on the vanity mirror?"

I glanced over and saw nothing. "I don't see it there. Perhaps you placed it somewhere else?"

She rolled her eyes. "No it's always there. Fucking Rapunzel probably took it again."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah, all my friends usually stay the night after I throw a party."

Party…Guys, I just had my first high school party! Fuck. Yes! Wow that was a lot of fun. After Anna and I talked in her room, we went back down to play some 'games', if you can even call them that. My boy Eric played beer pong for the first time! With…you guessed it…KRISTOFF! No I'm just kidding, it was actually with Vanessa. I had no idea she was even here last night! As if we needed another reason for Ariel to be even more pissed. Hold on, let's see if I remember how everything went down…..

 _Flashback_

 _Damn, so that's what patron is. I think I like it. I was talking to Kristoff earlier and he said that if you can taste it, you haven't drank enough. So I presume that I had plenty because I'm having a mind out of body experience right now kids!_

 _Last time I saw Kristoff, he was getting blown by one of the girls on the volleyball team in the bathroom downstairs. Not gonna lie, I was happy that he was happy but I needed to pee and if the toilet is being occupied because of reasons that don't relate to excreting your body waste, then I find that deplorable. THEN when I went to use the one upstairs, I saw some stoners smoking a blunt in the bathtub. Talk about a sausage fest._

 _The next restroom closest to that was her parents' room, which was ALSO being occupied by stupid teenagers having the weirdest threesome I've seen in my entire life. Well….only threesome I've seen in my entire life. But that sure did leave a horrendous image. Yeesh. Since they obviously didn't care that I intruded in their intimate time, I decided that using the toilet there wasn't a bad idea. I mean, I've already seen about fifteen naked girls tonight. Not including Anna…sadly._

 _As I made my way back downstairs I heard chanting and yelling. What the hell is this about? I moved closer and saw someone standing on top of the table. Ursula? What's she doing up there. 'Take it off!' I heard the crowd cheer. No…FUCK NO! It was only then that I realized she was in her underwear and bra. You couldn't really see her underwear though because it was being covered by the rolls of her stomach. She wouldn't….would she? What am I talking about! She's gone! Drunk out of her mind!_

" _This one's for you big boy!" She exclaims pointing at a guy in the crowd. Sebastian?! The freshman in Jazz Band?! Well he's about to get scarred for life. She began slapping her ass cheeks like crazy and screaming at the top of her lungs! As if she's just been possessed or some weird shit like that. And in the blink of in eye, she took off her panties. She started twirling the ginormous hole around her left index finger._

" _Who wants it?" She says with a smirk. Suddenly, many hands fly up and the crowd surrounding her gets even louder. What the fuck is wrong with them?! She's not even hot!_

 _With her other hand she tapped on her chin playfully. "Hmm, so many tempting suitors." Suddenly with the hand that was on her chin she pulled the underwear back and slingshoted it over everyone. Huh, that's funny, it kinda looks like her panties are coming towards m-AAAHHHHH! My face! Her granny panties are on my face! I took it down as quick as possible and glared at Ursula. Who was too busy shoving Sebastian's face in between her double d cup breasts. So that's what her nipples look like. From here they look purple, but maybe that's just the lighting._

 _Yeah, well this is freaking me out. I should go somewhere else. Let's go with the backyard, I need some fresh air after the incident back there. I opened the screen door and it was as if I was in another party._

" _Elsa! Elsa!" I turned around to see Aladdin running towards me shirtless in a pair of swim trunks. As he got closer, I saw his pupils were dilated._

" _Aladdin what did I say about drugs?" I sighed._

" _It wasn't a druuuuugggg! It was just ecstasy!" He says punching my right bicep._

" _YOU TOOK ECSTASY?!"_

" _Fuck yeah! And I've never felt like this before! I feel fucking fantastic! Get this!"_

" _I'm listening Al, no need to shout every word."_

" _Right, sorry! I was in the hot tub with Jasmine and I she gave me my first kiss! More like a make out session, which is ten times better." That would explain the swimwear. "AND she gave me a hand job at the same time! It was so fucking hot and-and it was steamy!"_

" _WHAT?! Just last week you couldn't mutter a single word to her and now you're telling me that she gave you a handy?!" Wow, Anna's parties must be miracle workers because I'm seeing wonders right now._

" _That's exactly what I'm saying!"_

" _Ali!" I heard in the distance. I looked over Aladdin's shoulder and saw Jasmine waiting in the hot tub patiently._

" _I'm coming!" He responds quickly. "It was awesome talking to you Els, but duty calls." He says slyly, lightly punching my stomach as if he were a boxer. "See ya." He salutes me and books it back to her._

" _TRY TO LAST LONGER THAN SIX SECONDS THIS TIME AL!" I exclaim. Yeah his skin is fairly tan but I could see the red blush on his cheeks from here. I decided to watch the both of them interact for a little longer._

 _She straddled his lap and slowly began unclasping her bra. Damn, no tan lines. Hot. She flung her bra backward, not caring if it was making it's way down to the hot tub floor. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but it was evident on Aladdin's face. He pulled her into a quick kiss before Jasmine made her way under the water. Maybe she's gonna get her bikini top. It is pretty chilly out here. I saw Al jerk his head back, and his face was contorted with what seemed to be pleasure? So that's what she's doing….Maybe I should lend her some of my snorkeling gear. How else is she going to breathe down there? Then again, it's not like Aladdin's gonna last long anyways._

 _I decided to give the two some privacy as I stalked off towards the garage. It was fairly quiet compared to the rest of the house. I walked in and saw Ariel and Eric pretty close in body proximity if I may add. Guess I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't playing beer pong with Vanessa. I was going to announce my entrance but before I could do so Ariel began to speak._

" _Just watch what I do, cause you'll be doing the same thing in a second." Damn, it is really quiet in here actually. I looked around and saw no one else around. Except me…I shouldn't be, but I want to see what they're doing._

 _She pulled him by the back of the head and slowly licked his neck. Then, she grabbed the salt that was on the plastic table beside them and sprinkled it on the wet area. Next, she grabbed a slice of lime._

" _Open." Eric opened his mouth and she smoothly slid the lime inbetween his lips. "Hold it between your teeth." She giggled watching him blush. "Now pay close attention sailor." She winked._

 _Ariel leaned in and licked the salt of Eric's neck with a sexual swipe of the tongue. Yup. He's hard. Right after, she downed the shot of tequila next to her with one gulp. Impressive. She didn't even make a face._

" _Now my favorite part…" She says in a husky voice. She inched her face closer to Eric and their lips met. The kiss was painfully slow but it was hot. I could hear her moaning. And I saw their tongues moving from one mouth to the other, with the lime, stuck in the middle. She pulled away, their foreheads still attached._

" _I love tequila." Fuck. Who knew Ariel was so sexy? She brought their lips back together and began sucking even harder on the lime, as if she was trying to get all of it's flavor. I could tell Eric was having the time of his life. His hands were placed on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. She giggled again once their bodies were fully pressed on each other._

" _I like kissing you." He mumbled, making the lime fall out of his mouth._

 _She smiled mischievously. "Well you'll like this even better." She handed him the salt. "It's your turn."_

 _He moved all her hair to one side. His hands aren't even shaking! Probably had more than enough boos. The confidence that alcohol gives is crazy!_

 _Eric mimicked Ariel's previous actions with the salt. Licking her neck and placing the lime in her mouth. It's what happened next that caught me by surprise. As he was about to take his shot, she stopped him._

" _Let's do something different." She smirked, bringing his hand down._

" _Like wha-" She removed her tight shirt…if you can even call it that. Leaving her in a teal blue lace bra. I had to cover my mouth from laughing obnoxiously loud when I saw the look on Eric's face. He looked like he was going to shit himself then go to heaven._

 _She pressed her boobs together, making her cleavage more prominent. "Pour it in here." She said looking at her perky breasts. Fuck….why are all of Anna's friends so fucking hot?_

" _Huh?" I guess you can all tell that Eric's still starstruck._

" _The tequila." She bites her lip. "Pour it here….and lick EVERY drop of it."_

" _Fuck…" Same buddy….same. If his hands weren't shaking awhile ago they sure are now. He gradually poured the shot on her twins. I can't really see well from here, but it looks like a pool of tequila on her tits._

" _Oooo." She moaned. "It's cold." Despite the lime being in her mouth, you could hear her clearly._

 _In one swift motion, he licked the salt off her neck. Someone's excited to taste the titties, I laughed to myself. He bent down a little, making himself above eye level with her chest. He looked up at her for some reassurance and she gave him the nod. Go boy go! Eric placed his hands over Ariel's, pushing her breasts closer to together and began sucking the tequila pooled around her cleavage._

 _She was whimpering nonstop and he made sure to lick her clean. Hastily he shoved his tongue in her mouth, earning yet another loud moan from the red head. Who in return grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass for him to caress and massage. Lucky bastard…._

 _In no less than ten seconds, she already jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her back to a wall. And now would be my cue to leave._

 _I sure as hell am proud of my boys tonight. Who would've thought that us losers would be getting anything like this?_

 _My thoughts were interrupted by Anna shouting "SEX DICE!" throwing me a knowing smirk and lip bite. She made her way back into the house, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips as well._

 _Fuck….Count. Me. In._

 **I plan to change up the story and put Ursala and Aurora together. Or maybe Aurora and Coach Mode…. Tell me what you think lol jk**


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Elsa? Hello?" I waved my hand infront of her face until she finally blinked. I wonder what she's thinking about. When she spaced out, it gave me enough time to tie my messy hair in a loose ponytail, taming down my fucking mane.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to daze off for so long." She says rubbing her eyes.

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

"Just about last night. Honestly, I only remember bits and pieces of it." Suddenly, her eyes widened as if she recalled something. "I've never seen so many girls take off articles of clothing as if it were nothing."

"Ahh that's typical." I reassure her. "If you don't see at least ten nipples at a party…there's something wrong." I laughed.

She chuckled back in response, and in the blink of an eye, her face fell. "Curses! I was hoping that I would forget about Ursula's purple tits by the time I woke up this morning."

Now that's something that had me cracking up with hysteria. "They do look purple don't they? Jasmine thinks it has to do with the weird protein shake she's been drinking. Can't blame her for assuming that though. I read the label of the bottle and it's written in Swedish."

"You've seen them too?"

"Ofcourse." I reply nonchalantly. "I'm the cheer captain, it's like my job to see the teams' boobs."

"Who has the best?" She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth after she said that. I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's no need to be ashamed of your question Elsa. And the answer is, mine." Her mouth hung open. She looked like a fish out of water. "Wouldn't you agree?" I love teasing her.

"N-No doubt of it! I-I meant o-other than you."

"So second best?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Precisely." She answers quickly, causing her to blush madly.

"I would have to say…." Huh, this was actually harder than I thought. "Maybe Ariel or Jasmine; just because they flaunt themselves around in bras anyway. You could say they're proud." I giggled.

"Sounds reasonable. From what I've seen, Jasmine doesn't have any tan lines so that's hot…"

My playful matter dissipated rather quickly and my eyes narrowed in on her like a hawk on it's prey. I could see her gulp in terror. "How do you know that?"

"I-I just…well last n-night there was a-a there was-"

"Try not to repeat the same word five times in a sentence." Okay okay so I might come across as jealous….but I'M NOT! I'm simply frustrated that Elsa's already seen my friend's puppies when she's supposed to see mine first. Not only that BUT SHE THINK'S THEY'RE HOT! Way to set the fucking bar Jasmine….Okay so maybe I am jealous…but let's keep that a hush hush. Fuck you Jasmine! And fuck your evenly tan skin!

"M-My apologies Anna. I just-I just-sorry; I need to work on my speech, s-sometimes it's hard for me to speak without a-any complications. I will do my best to stop stuttering. It does becoming annoying to the person I'm communicating with."

I sighed. "No, don't apologize. I was being a bitch…..again. And you don't need to work on your speech. I find your stuttering very cute." I say, kissing her cheek in the process.

"Just to reassure you, I only saw the side view. Her and Aladdin were getting pretty frisky in the hot tub last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures. I don't know but that girl has some weird fetish for sex in hot tubs. It gets her off more than anything." I saw Elsa opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to respond. "You can talk Elsa, I'm not gonna punish you." I laughed.

"H-Hot tubs are uh, they're very nice."

"Are you implying that you want to have sex in my hot tub?" Yeah, I'm pretty straight forward, but it's watching her squirm that makes me blatantly throw out comments like this.

"What?!" She cleared her throat. "Uh no, no that's-well I wouldn't be opposed t-to your-I-"

I smirked, and through hooded eyes I crawled my way over to her on all fours. I glanced to see her hands gripping the bed sheets that her knuckles turned white. Aww look at my poor baby; pushing her back into the headboard as much as possible. No escaping this one sweetheart.

When I finally reached my destination I carefully straddled her lap, while my nails gently scratched at her biceps.

"You might want to release your death grip on the sheets babe. I'm sure they're suffocating down there." She quickly relaxed her hands, but now she was eyeing the bed trying to find a suitable place for her hands to lie. Knowing that she's new to these kinds of positions, I took the reigns and slid her hands on my waist.

"Squeeze away." I wink. "You never answered my question about the hot tub."

"M-Maybe sometime in the future we-we can…" Is it bad that seeing her so squirmish is turning me on like crazy? Fucking hell, I just want to dominate her. I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to having me on top of her…like now.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I smile. Gosh I love her eyes…they're so blue and innocent. I just want to lean in and kiss her. Would that be so bad? I mean, I've kissed people but this is different. This is Elsa.

Without thinking anymore, I leaned in, attaching our foreheads together. Come on Anna just do it! You've wanted this for so fucking long!

As if she read my mind, Elsa began to close the space between us. My eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the sensation to take over.

"ANNA TELL RAPUNZEL TO STOP FUCKING FLYNN! I WANT TO GET MY BIKINI FROM THE ROOM BUT SHE'S TOO BUSY DOING ANAL!" Moment. Ruined.

I sighed and casted apologetic eyes at Elsa; who looked equally as bummed. For fuck sake! I'm being cockblocked in my own damn house!

"ARIEL CAN'T YOU FUCKING GET IT YOURSELF?!"

"I'M SCARED THEY'RE GOING TO INVITE INTO SOME WEIRD ASS THREESOME OKAY?! JUST TELL FLYNN TO STOP POUNDING HER LIKE A DOG!"

"I can tell him if you want." Elsa says calmly. "I'm used to his 'actions', persay."

"Thanks." I tell her; still a bit frustrated with Ariel's disturbance.

"Excuse me." She says cutely, tapping my thighs. Reluctantly I got up and followed her out the room.

Once Elsa opened the door, Ariel stood with her arms crossed looking rather impatient.

"Finally! Don't tell me you two were fucking also…" She says to us.

The hot nerd in front of me just shook her head blushing, making her way to….OLAF'S ROOM?! RAPUNZEL. I'M. GOING. TO. BEAT. YOUR. ASS.

As I passed by Ariel I gave her a flick to the forehead before walking off.

"What was that for?!" She says rubbing the spot I hit.

"Damn cock block…"

"So you were ABOUT to fuck. I get it now." She says smugly.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. I watched as Elsa kindly knocked on my little brother's door, I couldn't help but cringe.

"Excuse me." She said politely, only to be met with the sounds of loud moans, bed creaking, and slapping skin.

"I don't think they heard you." Ariel says, snickering behind me.

"Screw it." Elsa mumbled under her breath. She barged into the room and a silent aura filled in room.

Ariel and I peaked our heads into the room. Damn….kinky.

"So you guys aren't doing anal." Ariel says with a shrug.

"HOLY SHIT! GET THE FUCK OUT! Rapunzel exclaims, her face getting redder by the minute.

His dick was still inside her openly spread out legs; while her hands were tightly gripping the pillow supporting her head.

"Morning guys. Rise and shine!" Flynn says, continuing to pound my gold haired friend. Wow he's a fucking machine. I had to bite my tongue in order to suppress the laughter that was going to break out at any second.

"Flynn s-stop! There's people he-" He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it violently.

"What were you saying baby?" His voice was hoarse but he kept at his previous actions, only this time, moving to her other nipple. His thrusts were getting faster, and the bed began to rock.

"Mmm you need t-to stop-Uh! Don't stop!" She moaned loudly. "Don't fucking stop!" She took her right hand away from the pillow and placed it on his head, bringing him closer to her. "FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME BABY!"

"SHIT YOU'RE SO FUCKING WET! SO FUCKING WET FOR MY COCK!"

"OH YES! IT'S ALL FOR YOU DADDY! IT'S YOUR FUCKING PUSSY!"

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM?!

"Damn Rapunzel, I didn't know you were into the whole 'daddy' kink." Ariel said.

"Flynn! Get off her now!" Elsa exclaimed, obviously embarrassed by her friend's unphased attitude.

"That's what I'm trying to do if you can't tell genius." He grunts; his thrusts getting harder. You could see beads of sweat coming down his brow.

"OH! Oooooo mmmm! Ahh!" Rapunzel moaned.

"N-Not that g-get off! I mean pull out!" Elsa replies, flushed.

"I will when I'm about to bust a nut." He breathed harshly. It was then that I realized they weren't using protection. "You're a little whore for my cum aren't you blondie?"

"Uh uh uh fuck yes! Paint me with your cum…"

"What do you want me to do?" He began thrusting much more violently.

She whimpered. "Cum on my pussy and lapped up every drop baby!"

Wow these two are really really…..nasty. And I thought I talked dirty…

I was getting impatient so with one last sigh, I walked over to the couple and pushed Flynn off the bed.

"ANNA WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rapunzel growled.

"Oh I'm sorry…if you two didn't notice, you are fucking in my brother's room! I have to disinfect everything now."

"Good luck with Captain Snuggles." Flynn chuckled from the floor. I glared down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saaaaying, that I think he liked Rapunzel's asshole a little too much. Ain't that right blondie?"

"YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" I exclaimed. "That's his favorite bear!" I grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and started whacking Flynn with it.

"Oww oww oww! Okay I'm sorry! Stop!" He said, trying to block my blows. He was still hard so obviously getting hit with this pillow was causing him some serious pain.

"You better be!" I pointed at the both of them. "You two either get Mr. Snuggles dry cleaned, or you buy a new one. Understood?"

"Alright!" Rapunzel replied, obviously annoyed with us barging into their sex time.

"Oh…" Everyone turned their attention to the sound, all eyes locked on Ariel.

"What?" I asked her.

"I remembered that my bikini was actually in the guest room…"

Fucking Ariel….

LINE BREAK

Never in my life would I have guessed that I'd be here right now. Eating breakfast in Anna's house with my friends and hers. Sounds a little unbelievable right?

"Mmmm Aurora, your pancakes are gonna make me cum all over the damn floor." Eugene moaned, throwing his head back.

"Thank you." She giggled.

This guy was eating those things like a wolf, I could see why he's so hungry though, all that energy him and Rapunzel were exchanging earlier looked like quite the workout.

"Where were you last night Kristoff?" Eugene asked. "I didn't see you."

"I was with Alexis." He smirked.

"Dancer Alexis?" Eric asked.

"Who else?"

"Fuck yeah bro! She's crazy hot!" Eugene replied, giving Kristoff a fist bump.

"Eww doesn't she have chlamydia or something?" Jasmine asked clearly disgusted.

"No you're thinking of water polo Alexis." Aladdin interjected. Throwing another slice of bacon in his mouth.

"How'd she get that? Isn't she dating Paul?" Ariel asked

"You're talking about golf Paul, right?" Anna replied.

"Mmhm." She hummed, drinking her orange juice.

"Yeah they were dating, but she ended up sleeping with his bestfriend on the tennis team, and she has AIDS, not chlamydia." Snow said. Everyone turned their attention to her as she put more butter on her toast. "What? Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm clueless when it comes to school drama."

We all shrugged and continued eating our delicious breakfast made by the amazing Aurora. There was a bit of talking here and there until Snow cleared her throat.

"What?" Ariel said rolling her eyes.

"Now would be the perfect time for all your apologies." She said eyeing the girls. Apologies?

"For what?" Eugene stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth. "Being so fucking hot?" To which they all let out cute giggles.

Wow I thought it was unbearable when only Anna did it. But seeing all of them giggle like that was kinda…arousing?

He continued. "Because if that's the case, there's no need for apologizing. Just suck my dick and we'll call it a day." And just like that, the laughter stopped and he was met with dangerous glares, followed by flying plastic cups. "Sheesh, you compliment a girl and they get mad, women are crazy." He says to our group.

"Telling a girl to suck your dick isn't a compliment Flynn.." Rapunzel says with an eye roll.

He shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it babe." He winked, making her blush. What the hell?

"What I was trying to say was, you girls said you were going to apologize to Elsa, and that hasn't happened yet. So why not be done with it?" Snow said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I swear you're like a mom Snow…"

"Well someone in the group has to have their head over their shoulders." She replied.

"Fine fine fine." Ariel said. "Listen up dweeb-"

"Ariel…" Snow warned.

My eyes were bouncing back and forth from Snow to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"There really is no need for this Snow." I tell her. "Anna already apologized to me last night. No hard feelings." I smile.

"See everything's good. Anna got us covered." Ariel shrugged.

"I didn't say anything for your sorry asses." Anna replied. "You do that yourselves."

"Alright," Rapunzel said. "I'll be the spokesperson because I still feel kinda bad for the scene this morning."

"Don't be." Eugene interjected. "It was hot and they know it. Elsa should be thanking you for letting her see your fine ass."

The blonde girl bit her lip and whipped all her hair over to one side. "Elsa, on behalf of every bitch in this room….we're sorry. These past years we've all been pretty hard on you for no apparent reason, and you never thought any less of us. Hell, you even helped us out when we were struggling in school. I wouldn't have passed my trig class if it weren't for your secret tutoring sessions."

"It was no trouble really!" I responded. "I enjoyed being able to help you!"

"Damn it! Why does she have to be such a good fucking person?" Ariel huffed. "Look here LadyCo-Elsa." Nice save. "I'm sorry. If I….If I could do everything all over again, I would take back every insult . You didn't deserve it. Any of it."

"Wow, th-thank you Ariel. That means a lot coming from you." I tell her honestly. Is this really happening or is it another dream?

"Well fuck since EVERYONE'S doing it, that means I have too." Jasmine said lazily.

"That's a great way to start off an apology." Kristoff remarks sarcastically.

She just sent a glare his way, and turned back to me. "Sorry for making Hercules give you a swirly sophomore year." She turned back to her food, about to take another bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Aaannnndd…." Snow said.

She put the fork in her hand back on the plastic plate before her. "I'm sorry for being a bitch Winters. It comes with my personality, and just so you know, this is the nicest I get."

"Come on Jasmine you can do better than that." Aurora sang out flipping over another chocolate chip pancake.

She snarled.

"It-It's fine Jasmine. You don't need to say another word. I've already forgiven you; though I've never really held a grudge, but I see nothing wrong with starting a clean slate."

The look on her face softened and she let out a small breath she was holding in. "You're….you're a really cool person Elsa. Probably the only one I know in this fucked up world with such a kind heart. And I'm sorry for all the name calling and stupid shit I did to you. It wasn't worth it. You deserve better than that, and if you're still up for it, I'd like us to be friends."

"Awwwwwwww!" Everyone is the room cooed.

"Ofcourse!" I respond almost immediately. "Excuse my forwardness…."

"Seeeeee! It wasn't THAT hard." Aurora said to Jasmine, turning off the stove. "I knew your heart hadn't completely turned to stone."

Her comment caused everyone to chuckle, while Jasmine just scowled.

"Your pancakes are shit." She responded.

"Yet you already ate half the first batch." Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you…"

Suddenly a bunch of phones went off (including mine). Kristoff was the first to open his cell and his face paled. Huh…I guess the only people who received the text were me and the guys. Weird.

"Who is it Kris?" I wasn't in the mood to check mine, since I'm guessing it's just a group text. Besides, Anna positioned herself in between my legs again AND she was feeding me chocolate chip pancakes. I can't complain….

"We have hockey practice….and it literally starts in ten minutes. Fuck Jack's gonna grill us!"

"Jack's not going to practice today remember? He said he had to talk to North about something." Eugene answered lazily.

"Then who's gonna run it if Jack's not there?" Eric asked.

The moment that question hung in the air, we all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Shit." I cursed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, turning her head to face me.

"Nothing…it's just that since Jack's not going to be there, that means the co-captain's in charge."

"I don't see the problem." Anna said, feeding me another bite of the pancake, and wiping the side of my mouth with her thumb. I kissed her cheek at her cuteness.

"The problem…well not really problem…." Aladdin says. "….is that the co-captain is a hardass; only during hockey practice for the most part."

"I swear the guy has it out for me." Eugene says.

"That's because you don't know how to shut the fuck up." Kristoff responded.

"Do you think if we bring him breakfast, he'll let us slide today?" Aladdin asked, staring at the bacon. I'm pretty sure he's only saying that so he can eat the food.

"I mean I guess. Everyone gets hungry right?" Eric says lamely.

"Here why don't you guys bring the eggs and sausages." Aurora offered. Placing the food on a plastic plate.

"Trust me, we've got enough sausages on the rink already." Eugene remarks. Causing everyone to laugh. And it hit me. The answer to our hockey practice dilemma bestowed itself upon me like a fucking eagle! It was right infront of our eyes!

"Aurora would you like to come with us?" I ask her nicely.

"Why would you…Oh…" Aladdin says, catching my drift. "Yeah you should totally come." His voice went up an octave.

In a matter of seconds the rest of the guys caught on and started pestering her.

"Don't worry about the food Aurora, just leave it here. I'm sure the girls want to eat more." Eric said.

"You calling us fat?" Rapunzel asks, still chewing her food. Making Eric blush.

"Swallow before you speak Rapunzel." Snow says, slicing her sausage in small pieces.

"I'm sure she always swallows." Ariel threw out. "Right Flynn?" Causing Rapunzel's face to turn red.

To which Eugene replied to her, "I like you. I think we're going to be very good friends." He smirked.

Noticing her friend's embarrassment, Aurora jumped into the conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, why would you like me to come?"

"Because with you there, there's less of a chance for us getting a verbal beatdown. I'm sure the co-captain probably wouldn't be as upset with us coming in late too…" Kristoff says.

"But why me?" Aurora asked.

"Because Phillip's got a soft spot for you." Eugene blurts out. "There's no way he's gonna be TOO much of a dick if your present."

"Phillip's the co-captain?" She asks, her voice retreating into a shy manner.

"Sadly…." I answer, causing her head to whip up. "I-I don't mean that in a bad way. He's a great guy, it's just that he's really strict and I don't feel like doing suicides all practice."

"Would me being there even make a difference? I'm sure that conditioning is apart of your regiment."

"Trust me sister." Kristoff says. "You MAKE the difference. Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing Phillip turn into a big ball of mush when he sees you."

"You guys speak as if I'm such a big deal when it comes to him." Aurora says, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh stop making excuses!" Anna says. "Go watch your man!" She tells the shy girl.

"Yeah Aurora," Ariel joins in. "He'll be all hot and sweaty, flipping his brown locks everywhere. And trust me girl, even though you're shy and soft spoken, we as your friends know how turned on you get seeing a hot guy dripping with sweat because of an intense workout." This caused her to bite her lip at the thought. As if she was envisioning it in her mind.

"Boom. See? She's already wet just thinking about it." Anna teased, making everyone laugh.

"Fine I'll go. B-But it's not because I'm wet-Because I'm not!" She quickly defended. This only made everyone else smirk at her. "I just like hockey okay?!"

"Easy there tiger, no need to shout." Eugene says. "Unless you're naked and It's my name." He winks.

Eric rolled his eyes. "It's amazing how you go from sleeping with one girl in this room to just blatantly hitting on her friends as if nothing."

"Sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth." Eugene retorts. "I have turrets…."

"Bullshit." Aladdin says.

"Alright well enough about him." I tell the group. "We have to go to practice."

"Call me when it's over." Anna tells me, mumbling in my neck.

"Sure thing." I respond, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come on Elsa. Let's go before you two bone each other." Kristoff sarcastically remarks.

I wish! Then again, we haven't even kissed yet…..

LINE BREAK

The moment Kristoff parked his truck in the parking lot, the five of us booked it to the hockey stadium. We were about to bust the doors open, but alas, we had to wait for Aurora to catch up. And there she was, taking her sweet time, walking like a goddess.

"Let's move it sunshine, we ain't got all day." Eugene said.

"You don't need to wait for me, you guys ARE the one's on the hockey team right? I'm just here to speculate."

"Nooo you're here as a shield." Kristoff tells her.

"Hey be nice to her!" I whack Kristoff. "She made us breakfast this morning!"

"Sorry." He apologizes to her with a gruff.

She pats the top of his head. "All's well."

"You guys coming or what?" Aladdin asks, opening one of the huge double doors.

"Yeah." Eric replies. "Stay behind Kristoff." He tells Aurora.

She gives him a questioning look.

"We don't want him to get starstruck too hard." He says.

"If you say so." She replies. She was getting nervous again, now fiddling with the side of her dress. What a cutie pie! I swear if Phillip doesn't fawn over her the second he lays eyes on her….I'm going to send him flying. She's too precious!

Once we all walked in, Phillip and the rest of the veterans turned to us.

"Why are all of you so late? Were you guys having one huge orgy party or something?" Phillip asks, making Adam and Naveen crack up.

"Don't be mad because you weren't invited Phillip." Naveen jokes.

"Don't push me today." He says, glaring at the tan boy; then turning his attention to us. "Looks like you guys are fifteen minutes late, which means that's 15 more laps added to the regular t-"

Knowing that Phillip was gonna lay out how practice was going to go, Kristoff stepped to the side, making Aurora visible. Our co-captain was facing the veteran members right now, explaining today's workout. Once he turned around to face us, the hard expression on his face turned into one of shock.

"Aurora? W-What-" He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" His voice taking a nervous tone.

"Wow, didn't even say hi to the girl." Adam says. "…..jackass."

Phillip glared at Beast then looked back at the blonde. "Hi." He says shyly.

"Hello." She responds with a cute little wave. She shifted her weight by rolling from her heels to the balls of her feet, with her hands now behind her back. "I hope I'm not intruding on your plans for today. I was just curious to see what hockey practice is like."

"Nonono! Not at all-you're not intruding at all!" He spits out quickly. "You're more than welcome-I mean if you want you don't have to only if you want-there's really no trouble if you-I like your dress!"

"Damn Phillip breathe!" Naveen laughs. "Follow me. In….out…..in…..out." He says mimicking a breathing exercise.

He brown haired hockey player takes a deep breath before repeating his sentence, in a much more understandable manner. "Y-You can stay."

"Wonderful." She says with a smile, and makes her way over to sit on the bleachers. She turns around in time to catch him staring at her with dreamy eyes. "And thank you for the compliment." She blushes.

"Y-Yeah anytime." He replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Out of curiosity…you have talked to a girl before right?" Adam teases.

Phillip turns around sharply throwing daggers at the larger boy. "Ofcourse I have, don't be ridiculous Adam."

"My grandma doesn't count, Pretty Boy." Naveen jokes. Our co-captain was about to respond but immediately halted when he heard Aurora giggling at the remarks his teammates made. A light pink blush was making it's way up his cheeks the moment he saw her suppressing a laugh by covering her mouth with her nibble hand.

"Th-They're kidding!" He exclaims out of embarrassment to the girl on the bleachers.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I asked Phillip. The smile on his face quickly disappeared when he turned his attention to the team.

He whispered threateningly, "I'm gonna ram your asses so hard today that y-"

"Why are you going to ram our asses hard today Mr. Phillip?" Eugene asks loudly, feigning innocence.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He whisper yelled. "She can hear you!"

"Yes I can." She says calmly, her voice floating over all of us like a heavenly cloud.

"Here's an idea Captain Stupid." Naveen says quieting his voice down. "Why don't you go easy on us today, so your girl over there doesn't think you're a complete ass."

"Yeah man we're like your kids," Eric jokes. "And you know how much girls dig it when guys are good with kids."

"Okay, next practice you're running double the amount of laps as everyone Eric. Seriously, I'm pretty sure I just lost some brain cells after hearing that ridiculous comment fall out your ass. But fine….today's easy. Just a scrimmage."

"Thanks dad!" Aladdin replies enthusiastically.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Again. I've never been so turned off." Phillip scoffs.

"Stop being cranky Mr. Phillip." Eugene teases. "You want her to know you actually have a heart remember? Even if it's stone hard and it only beats once every two months."

"Go do stadiums Ryder…with the skates ON. Everyone else, divide amongst yourselves, we're doing a scrimmage, best two out of three."

LINE BREAK

Wow so that practice was actually really fun! It was nice seeing Phillip so carefree. The guy has a nice smile, so I don't know why he prefers to scowl instead. But nonetheless, Aurora seemed to definitely brighten his day. She said she had a good time too, towards the last twenty minutes of practice we managed to get her out on skates and shoot a few pucks. With Phillip's help ofcourse.

You should've seen the looks on both their faces….priceless. There was a lot of lip biting and innocent flirting going on, it's was kind of endearing to see. That, and he kept her snug inbetween his arms nearly the entire time. I didn't know Phillip had it in him to pull the 'are you cold?' card. So being Mr. Smooth he told her that he didn't have a jacket with him, so he would just have to hold her and warm her up with body heat. And the crowd goes wild! I almost applauded at that little action of his, but I didn't want to embarrass him further. The guys on the other hand, were showing him no mercy. It's like they wanted to make sure that he was going to stay permanently red for the rest of his life.

Aurora seemed shy at all the attention, but I know she loved it. I mean, she's the only person that Phillip shows his soft side too. I remember Kristoff telling me back in the day that girls crave a bad boy that's good to her, and guys like a good girl who can be bad just for him. And that ladies and gentlemen couldn't be anymore accurate. That thing Kristoff told me is on point when you look at Aurora and Phillip. Sure they're not together…..yet. But once they are, I have a feeling that Aurora can be much more naughty then she makes herself out to be…if you know what I mean. Afterall, they do say that the shy ones are the wildest.

Enough of them though, I'm sure you'll be hearing about them more as time progresses, because right now….I'm so tired, I don't even want to speak. I was going to call Anna but I decided to text her, being that I was out of breath. I need to regain my lost energy.

I asked Kristoff to drop me off at the park so I could get some fresh air. I have a special place there where I like to enjoy some relaxation. Sometimes I would come here with my friends and we would just hang out and eat cream until our stomachs couldn't handle it anymore. But today I'm flying solo.

I'm currently making my way to the fountain, which is the centerpiece of the entire park. It's so beautiful, I get mesmerized everytime I see it. I need to think, there's been something in the back of my mind telling me to hurry up and ask out Anna. Though I'm not opposed to it, I have NO idea where to take her!

Even though Hans was rude, I'm positive that he took her places that I can hardly afford to look at! Like, that Italian dinner a few blocks from the school costs about $50 for a plate…NOT INCLUDING SOUP! And Hans took her there for a fancy dinner a couple months ago! How am I suppose to live up to that?!

I thought really hard and the memory of the carnival popped into my head. That night Anna told me that she like me for ME. The whole shebang! (Suspenders included). So why am I freaking out about this if all I have to do is be myself? And that's not even hard. It's also nice knowing that her friends are now my friends too, so that boosted a lot of my confidence.

That's it, my decision's final. I'm going to ask her out! But first I need to speak with Mr. Arendelle; can't date his daughter without his permission ofcourse. I turned back around with a smile on my face. I hope he remembers me.

Just as I was about to whistle a random tune I heard what sounded like an argument coming from the left of me. This guy, who had to be atleast 25 years old had a girl pinned to the tree. He was running his finger down her arm to which I saw her push his hand away with a grunt.

I couldn't see the girl's face since her back was towards me, and the guy's face was shown a bit, but the black hoodie he was wearing covered his head for the most part. I listened in, still trying to act casual, by swinging my house keys around my index finger.

"Come on baby. Don't fight it. My place is right around the block. You look like you need a good time." The man cooed. That sure as hell was enough to make my skin crawl.

"Please stop. I-I don't even know you." I heard the girl whimper. Was she crying? Alright so I've got a hunch this guy's coming on a little to strong. She doesn't even know him! Where's the damn park police?! Shouldn't some of them be riding a bike around?

"Trust me baby, you'll definitely get to know me tonight. I can make good girls like you scream at the top of your lungs in the best way possible." It was hard to tell from here but it looks as if he started kissing her neck. "You're so soft, wonder how soft that pussy is."

"You sick bastard!" The girl tried pushing him off with all her strength, though sadly, it barely moved him.

"If you like it rough just tell me, I've got a riding crop I can spank you with."

"Please stop…" The girl was terrified, I heard her gasp but the man quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream you little slut!" He whisper yelled. "Since you're being such a bitch I don't have a problem fucking you right here, against this tree. Do you want that?"

Since she couldn't answer, she shook her head violently. "Because I could do that." He said with a vicious smirk. That's it!

"HEY!" I shouted at him, marching my way over. "Is there a problem here?"

The guy took his hand off the girl's mouth and slid it around her shoulders. "Nope, no problem here. My girlfriend and I were just in a disagreement but all's well now, right honey?"

I stared at him intensely and turned to face the girl. Belle?! There were tears streaming down her face. She looked equally as shocked to see me as well. She didn't say anything but from the look in her eyes I saw her pleading for help.

"Either you have psychological issues or you need glasses because I heard her say she didn't know you." I challenged.

He just laughed at me, "She does that a lot, especially when we fight. She likes to pretend she doesn't know me to create a scene. Sorry if she bothered you." He turned to Belle. "See baby, you need to behave. It's not very nice of you to go about disturbing people's days now is it?"

This imbecile! Belle didn't even say anything, it was obvious that she was scared of the man so she didn't want to infuriate him while he had a grip on her.

"Sir." I said as calmly as I could. "I think you need to leave her alone. By the looks of it, she didn't want you around in the first place. So why don't you take your hands off her before I call security on your ass."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He spat, pulling Belle closer to her. I saw her wince, and the smell of alcohol was evident on his breath.

"I could've said the same to you pervert. I wouldn't be here if you weren't attempting to molest this girl." I thought it best to act as if I didn't know her; I pulled phone out from my back pocket and dialed 911. "Let her go or I'll call right now."

My finger hovered over the green call button.

He pushed Belle back causing her to fall on the grass and he lunged for me. Luckily, I saw his attack coming so I prepared myself. Once he got within arms distance I tased him. Right on his fucking balls. I watched him shake to the floor as his body went through muscle spasms. Just to inform everyone, my phone is a Taser. Pretty sweet huh? It's makes quite the decoy.

"Hey!" I turned around to see the park police running towards the scene. It's about time they showed up!

"Finally!" I tell them "This man was trying t-" I was tackled to the floor.

"Stay down!" The policeman shouted at me, grabbing both my hands.

"Wait! You got the wrong person! I'm not-"

"Shut up!" The officer yelled, forcing my head to the ground. Okay….OWWW!

"Let go of her!" Belle exclaimed standing infront of me. "She saved me!"

"Huh?" the cop asked confused.

She pointed to the older man lying on the floor. "THAT man was harassing me! Not her! So do your fucking job and get that bastard in cuffs!"

"Seriously Reggie?" The chubbier cop said. "This guy's dressed in all black, don't that give away the answer? You just tackled an innocent teenage girl you numbskull!"

'Reggie' quickly got off me and offered me a helping hand. "I'm so sorry Miss!" He apologized.

"If you can't tell, it's his first day on the job." The other cop said.

"You don't need to tell that to every person see Dan." Reggie said, annoyance evident in his voice. He got down to arrest the molester and called for a cop car to take him to the cellar.

"We're sorry about that girls." Dan said. "I hope the both of you are okay."

Belle just nodded her head, I could tell that she was still uncomfortable about the whole situation. "Well then, you two kids best be on your way. It's getting dark."

I checked my watch and the time was only around 2:27p.m…..I guess that's what being a cop does to you.

"Thanks. Make sure that guy doesn't touch another person."

"I'll be sure of it." Dan replies to me. "Have a good day."

Belle and I walked away in silence; I noticed her rubbing her wrists.

"Belle?"

"Yes?" she says quietly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." she stops rubbing her wrists and crosses her arms, hiding them from me.

I stand infront of her. She's looking anywhere but at me, I gently take her hands in mine and inspect. I saw red marks.

"He did this to ." I said quietly. He must have had quite the grip on her earlier.

"It's not as bad as you think…" Her voice was broken and her lip was quivering. I stayed quiet, waiting for her to look at me. And once she did, she broke down in tears. I brought her to my chest and embraced her.

It broke my heart seeing her so vulnerable, so hurt, both mentally and physically. She cried into the crook of my neck, her hands had a tight hold on the front of my jacket, while I stroked her hair with one hand and wrapped an arm around her waist with the other.

"It's okay…" I say as gently as possible. "I'm right here, no one's going to hurt you."

Her sobs got louder as she pushed herself into me even harder. "I-I'm scared." She cried out

"He's gone Belle, everything's fine. You'll never see him again." I comforted, rubbing her back. "What happened before I came?"

Her breathing was uneven, but she still made an attempt to reply. "I was r-reading a new b-book I got from the library…"

"Mmhm, then what happened?" I asked, trying to encourage her.

"So I w-went to the fountain t-to read it because-because it's my fav-orite place to read and he kept bothering me."

"But how did you end up on the tree?" I was curious to know, it's a pretty far distance.

"H-He knew I was ignoring him s-so he snatched my book and ran, and m-me being stupid, I chased him. Then he b-began tearing out the pages of m-my new book." She mumbled into my chest. She wasn't crying as badly as she was before but the sharp intake of breaths were still there.

"You're not stupid." I defended. "He was, he shouldn't have been pestering you, if you already said no." My blood was boiling, now I don't hate anyone, but I do believe that people like _him_ are the scum of the earth. "Don't you worry," I tell her, making her face me. "I'm going to replace that book you bought."

She looked at me with her puffy eyes. "No E-Elsa," she hiccupped. "I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Well lucky for you, you didn't need to ask." I smiled, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "That's the same book you've been saving up for right?"

"Y-Yes but-"

"No buts! You've been saving all your money for that book since the beginning of summer if I remember correctly. All the money you made from tutoring was invested on it. I'm working now, I'm sure I can buy you that book in no time! Pabbie's giving me a raise starting next week."

"That's your money Elsa. Don't waste it on me…especially after what I did to you." Her face saddened, and a fresh batch of tears were brimming her eyes.

"It's not a waste Belle." I assure her. "You deserve it. You worked hard, don't short hand yourself because there was a fall out in our relationship…well, almost relationship. I'm getting you that book, and that's final." I smile at her, wiping away her tears. "Can you smile for me?" I don't know where that question came from but I felt the need to see her happy, even for a second. "I miss seeing those pearly whites."

I could tell that she was forcing herself to keep a straight face, well two can play this game. I placed my hands on her cheeks, pushing the sides of her mouth upward.

"Come on….come on…." I teased. In no more than four seconds she burst out laughing. "There it is!" I said with excitement. "As perfect as ever…"

"What the hell are you doing?!" I cringed….guess you all know who that is.

"Afternoon Hans…" I say dully, facing the boy. "Haven't seen you in a while."

He shoved me off Belle and stood in the distance he created between us. "What's with you and putting your filthy hands on every girl you see? Haven't I already told you enough times that your deformation is fucking disgusting, no girl wants anything near that." He sneered at me.

"Hans…enough." Belle said.

"What?" he turns to her. "It's true isn't it? I mean shit, the only reason you got close to this fucking thing was because it was a bet, remember?"

No matter how many times I've been made fun of for my condition, it still stings hearing the insults. Yeah I know he's just trying to hurt my feelings but what he said was true. Belle only ever talked to me because of a bet she made with Meg.

"Hold your tongue Hans." Belle said dangerously. "What I did before was stupid and it was uncharacteristic of me. And if you're going to talk about disappointments, just look down. You're thumb is bigger than your dick."

He turned blue in the face.

But that didn't stop Belle. "So if you're trying to compensate your small dick with the attitude of a jackass, then you're not doing a good job."

Hans was quiet, the embarrassment she bestowed on him spoke for itself.

"I think Belle said it all. Now if you'll excuse us 3 inch…." I glare at him. I didn't want to say anything else. And I know that I shouldn't have stooped down to his level, but it was nice being able to throw out an insult, even a petty one for that matter.

He just glared back and walked off, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"Th-Thank you for defending me Belle. I appreciate it."

"Ofcourse." She replied automatically. "Elsa, we need to talk. We can't pretend like I didn't do anything to you."

"S-sure we can." I say quietly, looking at the ground. I heard her sigh as she grabbed my hand, pulling me to closest bench.

"Elsa, I'm sorry….."

LINE BREAK

This afternoon has been an emotional rollercoaster to say the least. Belle told me everything, not leaving out a single detail as to why she felt bad. Apparently she really did have feelings for me. But, that time has passed, there's nothing I can do about it now. Which brings me here, infront of Anna's house. Snow told me that the girls were getting Froyo so her parents were alone in the house.

I rang the doorbell and gave three confident knocks on the mahogany door. I could here the clicking of heels on the tile, and the door swung open.

"Goodevening Mrs. Arendelle, I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is-"

"Elsa!" She exclaimed happily, pulling me into a hug. "Is so wonderful to see you, come in, come in!" She said, dragging me into the house. "Sweetheart come here, look who graced us with her presence!"

"Elsa Winters!" Said Mr. Arendelle, the moment he turned the corner.

"Hello sir." I smile, sticking out my hand for a shake, only to be denied and enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"My oh my, look at you. You're all grown up! No more scrawny shoulders eh?"

"No, I've been working out." I say proudly.

"It shows sweetheart." Mrs. Arendelle says. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine thank you. I've actually come here to ask your permission."

Mr. Arendelle raised a brow before folding his arms. "Now that sounds oddly familiar." He smirked. "Permission for what?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I would like your permission to take Anna out on a date next Saturday night."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." He replies in a serious manner.

I gulped, well that didn't go as expected.

"Honey, don't tease her like that." Mrs. Arendelle says, hitting her husband's chest. "You most definitely have our permission Elsa." She smiles.

"Oh come on, she knew I was teasing. Right Winters?" He nudges.

"Y-Yeah." Wow Elsa, that crack in your voice says otherwise.

"Well just so you know, you have 100% of my permission kid. I trust you with my daughter, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Never." I say with confidence.

"That's what I like to hear." He pats my back. "Now come on, sit down and drink a beer with the old man. Haven't talked to you in a while."

"I'll have apple juice if that's alright with you Sir."

"Good kid. I was testing you there."

LINE BREAK

The moment I got home I threw my purse on the couch and shouted "Dad I hope you didn't eat the last slice of chocolate cake!" I heard the sound of a fork drop on a plate. Gotcha. I turned into the kitchen with a smirk plastered to my face, "I knew i-ELSA!" There was chocolate frosting on the side of her mouth and crumbs or her plate.

"I can explain!" She said with her mouth full.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Or did you text me? Maybe I didn't read it-I should've checked my phone. Unless you called. Did you call?

"Anna, calm down." My mom laughs. "She wasn't here for you."

"But Olaf's at a sleepover…"

"What? Is it that hard to believe that she came by to say hi to your two totally hip parents?" My dad says.

"Daaaaddd! Stop you're embarrassing me!"

"I see nothing embarrassing about it Anna. I do speak like them." Elsa chuckles.

"See? No harm done." My mom says, placing an apple pie in front of the platinum blonde. "Eat up, now that you're a hockey player you can eat all my cooking."

"I don't think that's a good idea Mrs. Arendelle. I've already cleared most of your fridge."

"That's a good thing dear, Olaf and Anna aren't too fond of left overs." She says rolling her eyes. Uh hello, I'm right here!

"Well your leftovers are exquisite!" Elsa compliments.

Was my mom blushing? Eww…. "If only I was 20 years younger, I would've snatched you up for myself dear." My mom giggled.

My dad took the newspaper in his hands, swatting Elsa with it. "Don't go stealin' my wife now ya hear?" To which she nodded with laughter.

"Mom you already have wrinkles, don't even try."

"Looks like someone's jealous. Seems that I'm still attractive to the youngins honey." She joked.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Mrs. Arendelle." Elsa says. "It's no wonder Anna takes after your looks." It was kinda weird seeing my mom and I blush, but that's just the power of Elsa Winters. My dad on the other hand didn't look as impressed.

"So what'd she get from me?" He challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Your temper." My mom says.

"True." My dad said with a shrug. "Us redheads are pretty short fused."

"So not to change the topic or anything, but what are you doing here Elsa?"

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I came to ask your parents for permission to date you."

My mouth hung open. "You-here? What'd they say?" I said before I got anymore tongue tied.

"They said yes." My dad smiled. "We'll give you a moment." Him and my mom got up to leave.

Elsa stood up as well, now in front of me with a smile plastered on her face. "Your hair." She says twirling one of the ends around her finger.

"Huh?" I glanced down, and blushed. "Yeah, I just had the sudden urge to put them in pigtails today, I don't know why but I guess I missed it y-" My mind literally stopped functioning. Elsa's kissing me….ELSA'S KISSING ME! Without any hesitation, I pulled her closer by the back of her neck. Opening my mouth so her tongue could slide in.

I tried to bite back a whimper, but that didn't work out. Her lips are just so cool and soft. The moment my tongue made contact with hers I moaned. Mmm she tastes like chocolate.

Her hands were rubbing my sides firmly. Ooooh shit…That feels good. I nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to smile. I giggled when I felt her sit me on the kitchen table. She pecked my lips a couple times before sucking on my bottom lip slowly. Fuck…

"I like that…" I moaned out breathily, kissing her back

"I was hoping you would." Her voice was throaty and hoarse and most importantly, sexy as fuck.

"Not enough talking!" I heard my dad shout from the other room.

"Daaadd!" I whined, and Elsa laughed pulling away. Making me pout.

"Would you like to go on a date with me next Saturday? All you have to do is bring yourself." She snorts.

Urg she's so fucking adorable. "I'd love too." I say kissing her lips one more time.

Luckily we pulled away right in time before my mom walked in smiling at the both of us. "Anna get off the kitchen table, that's where we eat our meals, not those type of meals." She says pointing at my vag.

"Moooooommmm!"

 **I'm curious to know who everyone's favorite character is. Let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

19

I don't know how it happened but it happened. I, Elsa Winters, have scored a date with the beautiful Anna Arendelle! People, that just goes to show you that anything is possible. Hell, even my friends got to second base at the party on Friday! And that's saying something! Throughout all these years I thought we were hopeless to anything relating to sex, but boy was that assumption proven wrong. If I thought last week was amazing, I can't even fathom how great this one's going to be. I can feel it in my gut, but I don't want to have expectations, let's just let nature take it's course shall we?

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

I was walking into school with Aladdin trying to understand what he was saying but to no avail.

"Al! Slow down buddy, I have yet to comprehend a single word that's come out of your mouth." I laugh.

He took a deep breath. "Right, sorry."

"You want to borrow my inhaler?" I teased.

"Funny." He replies sarcastically. "You know, it's been a long time since I've seen you whip out that ole trusty steed of yours. Is it possible that your asthma's gone?"

"I'm not sure. I just keep it around for emergencies, you never know when an asthma attack is gonna hit."

"Hopefully not on your date with Anna. That'd be unfortunate."

"Holy moly it better not! I want that date to go perfect."

"Don't worry." He says patting my shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks Al!" I smile. "So what was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"I bought two tickets to the Super Hero convention on Saturday!"

"WHAT?! I heard those sold out! How on earth did you land those?!" I've been trying to get those things three months prior, but the damn website crashed on me! They said I'd have to wait until next year.

"Apparently someone refunded theirs last minute, and I called just in time to snatch em up." He smiled proudly.

My mouth hung open in disbelief. "Just like that? What's the catch?"

"There's no catch Elsa." He laughed. "Except that I can't refund the tickets since they're such a hot commodity, I don't think that's a catch though."

"How much did they cost?"

"$250 each, so $500."

"Smokes that's a lot of money! Hold on, why'd you buy two?" I asked.

"You really I'd go alone? I'm gonna ask Jasmine if she wants to accompany me."

"Wait a second…" I smirk. "You're going to ask her on a date aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah….I-It looked like the perfect opportunity so why not?" He said nervously.

"That's awesome Al! No doubt she'll say yes." I tell him honestly. "You guys hung out at the party right?"

"Yup!" He perked up. "I had a good time with her, aside from the kissing. She's really fun to talk to!"

"Look at you, all grown up and what not; talking to girls as if nothing….I think I'm gonna cry."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes jokingly. "I'll let you know how everything goes at lunch. I've got chem with Jasmine third period."

"Alright." I respond.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, I promised Naveen that I'd let him copy my English homework."

"What? I thought he was going to copy MY homework…..He's probably gonna read both of ours and pick which one's best. What a clever guy."

"I say we give him the wrong answers." Aladdin says.

"Good idea." I replied. "Here's hoping that he'll stop nagging us and do it himself."

He laughs. "Right? Catch you later though Els, I think Anna's giving me the death glare since I've been talking to you. Looks like she wants you all to herself partner." He says nudging my shoulder. "See ya!" He exclaims before taking off.

I made my way over to the ginger with the biggest smile on my face. "Goodmorning Anna!" I say enthusiastically, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi baby." She responds, giggling after my little peck.

"Woah woah woah! Are you two together?" Rapunzel asked. I chuckled, it's funny seeing her confused.

"Mmhm, I proposed yesterday." I answer, slinging my arm over Anna's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Does she think we're serious? "Where's your ring?!" She shouts at Anna. Now would be a good time to call off the joke.

"I left it at home on my dresser. Wouldn't want anyone asking questions about it." Anna replies, snuggling into me even more.

I bit my tongue as hard as I could. I didn't really come across Rapunzel as a gullible person. She started running her hands through her hair, and pacing back and forth.

"Are you two crazy?!" She whisper yells. "You guys are too young! We-we haven't even graduated yet!"

"Love knows no boundaries young blonde one." Anna says, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Oh my gosh….." Rapunzel panicked.

"What is it now?" Anna asks.

"You're pregnant aren't you?!"

This time I couldn't hold back the laugh, and apparently neither could Anna. Who knew messing with Rapunzel would be so much fun.

"Seriously Rapunzel, you're a dumbass!" Anna laughs. "We're just going on a date."

She glares at the both of us, before poking my chest. Oww! She's got pointy fingers.

"Fuck you Squarepants McGeek! You almost made me shit myself!"

"I'm sorry Rapunzel!" I chuckle before giving her a hug. Which she DIDN'T return for that matter, she just pouted.

"Look, I'm all for you guys getting some action, but if you cum before you pull out….I will personally go inside Anna myself and take out all your little sperm cells swimming around."

"You're such a great friend." I sarcastically replied.

"The best!" She says, poking me again with her other index finger. "I mean it four eyes, well…you're wearing contacts now so I can't really call you that but still! You either use protection or you jack off by yourself. Clear?"

Not gonna lie, I. Am. Scared. "Clear." I reply, my voice cracking.

"Rapunzel give her a break." Anna rolls her eyes.

"I'm just laying down the law sister." She tells Anna. "You'll thank me later."

"Sure I will."

"Oh yes, before I forget." I turn to Anna. "You wouldn't mind doing a late lunch on Saturday would you?"

"Not at all. Why though?"

I started to get nervous. "Well…uh…I don't h-have a car, so safety might be-be an issue if I were to walk you home at night."

"Lunch sounds perfect." She says, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Dating is SOOO overrated." Rapunzel says, filing her nails.

"Just because you can't get a date doesn't mean it's overrated." Anna replies nonchalantly.

"Oh please! I'm hot! I can get a date if I want to, but it's a waste of time. Why go through all the 'courting' bullshit if you're just gonna fuck afterwards?"

"So you can get to know them personally." I say. "It's a great feeling getting to know someone for who they are, not what they look like." I smile.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Doctor Phil." She replies. "Here's something you should know about me. I don't do feelings. They're too complicated and gross."

"You'd be perfect for my friend Flynn."

She started blushing but did her best to compose herself. "You're friend is a good fuck SnakePants, but nothing more."

Ouch. Damn I'm not even Eugene, but that hurt.

"He's actually a really nice guy if you give him a chance." I know Eugene's not here but I couldn't just NOT stick up for him. Yeah he's a crazed sex maniac but he's got feelings for Rapunzel. Yeah I said it! FEELINGS! Everyone has them, even Eugene and EVEN Rapunzel! No matter how hard she tries to deny it.

And just so everyone knows, I'm certain Eugene likes her because me and the guys got him to admit it the other night! Well we only got him to admit it because he got caught in the act of you know….fucking her. It was one of those wall-breaking moments.

"Whatever you say SnakePants." Rapunzel replies with an eye roll.

I just shrugged off the….friendly insult..? And turned to Anna. "May I carry your book for you? The bell is going to ring soon."

She blushed before handing them to me and saying a quiet thank you.

"See you at lunch Rapunzel." Anna says, not even looking at the girl as she started walking with me to class.

Do you think she'll be opposed to me holding her hand? Maybe it's too soon. I should probably wait until after our date to-

I felt a warm sensation glide across my hand and looked down in time to see Anna interlocking our fingers. Wow, that was easy. I gave her a little squeeze, and we walked to class in a comfortable silence.

LINE BREAK (Aladdin)

There she is….seriously the sexiest girl I've laid eyes on, laying back in her chair showing off her hot new belly button ring on her well defined stomach. Ah Jasmine…..never in my life would I have thought I'd get my first kiss from a girl like that.

Oh uh….h-hey guys. It's me…Aladdin, incase you didn't know. Look, I'm struggling right now. I have no clue why I'm so nervous. Why can't I just march my ass right up to her and ask her to go to the Superhero Convention with me. It's not like I haven't talked to her before. We did a little more than talking during Anna's party…if you know what I mean. But that's beside the point, I know this might sound cheesy, but aside from the ecstasy working it's wonders that night, I thoroughly enjoyed conversing with her. She was so carefree and happy. We hung out, almost the entire night!

Take that Eugene! I AM upping my game with the ladies, so you can go suck your own conceited dick!...love you buddy.

Remember what Kristoff said Aladdin, 'Be confident be confident be confident. Even if you're not, then fake it. No one knows if you're faking except yourself.' I'm hoping his words of advice will come in handy today.

"Hey Aiden, you planning to walk in the class or are you going to block the door frame all damn day." Shoot! I should've known my discreet staring wasn't at all discreet. I took a deep breath before turning around to meet one of the biggest jerks at this school.

"For the fifteenth time, it's Aladdin, Phoebus." I say dully to the blonde jock.

"I don't know why you keep correcting me if you know I don't give a shit." He replies. "Have talked to you in a while though." He says, ruffling my hair as if I was a dog. "How've you and your orphan crew been?"

"Fuck you Phoebe." I tell him, making the boy sneer. I held in my laugh, he hates it when I call him Phoebe. Not only because it's a girl name but because he also hates the show _'Friends'_.

"Don't fucking call me that, I could throw a nickel on the floor right now and I'm sure you'd go diving for it just so you could eat dinner tonight."

I applauded him. "Gee wiz another poor kid joke. Stop. I'm gonna cry." I say sarcastically. "You really hurt me with that one Phoebe."

He immediately dropped his backpack on the floor. "I will fuck you up right here right now if another word falls out of your broke ass." He 'threatens'.

I crossed my fingers. "Here's hoping you drop some of your loose change in the process dickhole." I reply.

I already knew he was about to lunge at me, so I prepared myself to counter his attack. What I didn't expect however, was the flying bullhorn that hit him right on the side of his face.

The dumb jock's face contorted into one of confusion and rage. "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?!"

"That would be me.." I know that voice. Everyone in the school does.

"C-Coach Mode." Phoebus stutters out.

"You were about to attack this boy were you not?" She asks pointing to me. It was only now I realized that there were people surrounding us, waiting for someone to throw the first punch.

"N-No ofcourse not I would never-"

"You're just as bad as lying as you are playing football Phoebe." Coach Mode says, her face laced with boredom, causing everyone around us to laugh. "I never thought one person could be so bad at playing water boy." She adds.

Alright, even I couldn't hold back a chuckle at that one.

That seemed to agitate him. "I play cornerback actually." He says, trying to feign confidence."

"Well no shit." Coach Mode replies. "Cornerback, Water boy, same thing. You're in the corner…in the back…..because you fucked everything up with your uncoordinated ass."

"It's not the same thing!" He yells, when everyone laughs even harder.

I think Coach took that as a threat because she slapped him right across the face. "Yes. It. Is. I'm always right, remember? So don't you ever disagree with me; and stop trying to pick fights. If you can't even catch a two pound ball flying towards you, how are you going to deal with an actual person…..with a brain…another thing you lack."

"Yes Coach Mode." Phoebus replies in surrender.

"Thank you. Now pick up my bullhorn, your hollow skull could've broke it." He immediately goes to grab it for her.

"It's not broken." He says, handing her the bullhorn.

"Excellent. Then you should buy me a new one anyway." She says before walking away. "GO TO YOUR CLASSES ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I PUNCH ALL YOUR STOMACHS!" She yells, causing everyone to scram.

Phoebus picks up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. "You're lucky Coach was here, otherwise I would've fucked you up so hard."

"Keep telling yourself that." I respond with no interest what so ever; and walk into the classroom.

I look around and see an empty seat next to the gorgeous girl in the back. She's busy texting on her phone for her to notice my presence. So I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me."

She looked up from the screen and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Can I-is this seat taken?"

She looks me up and down for a moment and goes back to texting. "I wish…"

Well damn. Without disturbing her any further I sat in the seat to the left of her. Damn, how come trying to start a conversation is so much harder now? I need an ice breaker. How about the classic, 'How are you?'. Nah, too vague. Maybe a compliment will do, yeah a compliment!

"I like your new piercing." Oh shit.

She quickly looked up at me and glared. "Fucking perv…oogling over my stomach."

What the fuck?! Her stomach is on display! If she didn't want me seeing it, then put on a longer shirt! Well…she doesn't have to if she wants to, after all she does look crazy hot right now.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come across like that. What I mean to say is that you work it very well. It makes a great contrast with your skin tone."

"You need to stop talking." She says bluntly.

"Sure!" Okay….why the hell did I sound excited when I said that? Lord help me…

I carefully whipped out the two Superhero Convention tickets and took another deep breath. "Hey Jasmine-"

"What do you not understand by 'stop talking'? It's pretty self explanatory." She says, not bothering to look at me.

"I promise, it'll only take a second of your time." I heard her grunt before she threw her phone back in her bag to face me.

"Make it fast."

"Well, uh…you see.." Shit here come the nerves. My palms were getting sweaty, so I wiped them off on my pants. "I was wondering if you…if you're busy on Saturday because I've got two tickets to the Superhero convention and-"

"Wait, don't tell me you're asking me out on a date." She laughs, quite obnoxiously might I add.

"Yes I am." Well that got her to stop.

"You're not joking?" She asked, her face becoming more serious than it was previously.

"Why would I be?" I smiled. "I really enjoyed spending time with you on Friday-"

I wasn't able to say the rest of my sentence because her hand flew up to cover my mouth.

"Quiet!" She whispers. "Someone might actually hear you. We can't talk about this here, go outside." Without even asking the teacher to leave, we both did anyways. I guess she's just used to Jasmine doing whatever she wants in class. When we were both in the hallway, Jasmine checked to make sure no one else was around.

"So why'd we have to come out here?" I asked.

She pushed me to the locker and glared at me with hard eyes, poking my chest with her perfectly manicured fingernails. "What the fuck did you think you were doing in there?"

"I was asking you on a date if that didn't come across clear enough." I responded.

"I understood you perfectly."

"Then why did you-"

"You can't just go around school pretending that you know me, or talking to me like we're friends!"

"But I thought….at the party we were-"

"I was drunk, I had no idea what I was doing."

"So you're telling me you don't remember anything?" I asked, my face falling from the confidence it held a while ago.

"Ofcourse not! But it must've been bad knowing that I led someone like you on." She says, looking me up and down with disgust written all over her face. "What did I do?"

"A-At the party?"

"What else are we talking about Genius?" She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, well, we talked for the most part; about pretty much everything. From your favorite color, to how you wished you had a pet tiger named Raja when you were a little girl and that you cried because your dad said it's illegal." I laughed.

Her face turned red, I don't know if it was from embarrassment or anger. "I just really like tigers okay?!"

I guess it's both. "Yeah I hear ya! I had a monkey once when I was little, but I had to get rid of him once the other kids in the orphanage started complaining."

"What a great story." She replies, face deadpanned.

"Did y-you know you were my first kiss the other night?" I said before thinking.

That seemed to have gotten her attention. I saw her face soften even for just a slight second before her cold demeanor returned, and a devilish smirk appeared. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're telling me that you're a senior in high school and you've never had your first kiss?" She laughs, rudely might I add.

"You were my first kiss." I smile.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you w-"

"I don't care how sober you thought you were during that party, but whatever happened, DIDN'T happen. So don't you go around telling everyone of some fantasy you had about me."

"It wasn't a fantasy Jasmine, it really happened!"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. The new story is that you never got as close to breathing the same air as me that night. Got it? You still have never had your first kiss AND-"

"So, we're basically going to rewrite what actually happened to better suit YOUR reputation." I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Precisely. See how fast you pick things up when you listen?" She asks sarcastically.

"Why are you acting like this? Just over the weekend you asked Elsa if the two of you could be friends!" Not gonna lie, I'm pretty upset. What the hell is up with this roller coaster attitude of hers?!

"Yeah….friends. I can only take so much Alvin-"

"It's Aladdin." I correct.

But she ignores me anyways. "I'm still trying to get used to the whole 'friends' thing with Snake Pants, but going on a date with one of her geeky friends is too much. I don't stoop that low."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Shit, do I have to repeat everything to you?!" She asks. "People like me don't date people like you!"

Well fuck, talk about no filter. "And why not? Just because I'm not a meathead with a 1.5 GPA!"

"I'm just being realistic Alvin! You're the kind of person that no one would want to be with, believe me…"

"What makes you say that?! I have friends you know? Friends that half your little group of cheerleaders want to bang!"

Damn, if looks could kill…. "You said it yourself. You have FRIENDS not a girlfriend, FRIENDS. I'm just being real with you, there's no way in hell you could land a girlfriend, or a date for the matter!"

"That's not true! I'll have you know-"

"I mean, if your own parents left you, what makes you think anyone else would stick around?"

My heart stopped beating. I felt the need to say something, but I couldn't formulate a sentence or thought process. The look on her face seemed like she regretted the words that fell out of her mouth, but I knew that she had too much pride to say something.

I looked at her with cold eyes, and for the first time I saw panic wash over her face. "Don't you EVER say that again." I said in a low voice. "My parents….they…." I could feel the tears brimming my eyes as they fell to the floor. How could she say something like that?!

Jasmine's voice brought me back to reality. "Aladdin, I'm s-" She reached for my arm but I flinched back.

"Don't!" I didn't want to deal with her at the moment. The people I need right now are my friends, so I sent a group text to meet up at the Superhero Club. I'll deal with her later….or never….yeah that works too.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

"Seriously man, fuck her! She doesn't know shit!" Kristoff said. He and the rest of us were enraged with what Jasmine said to Aladdin. How dare she, yeah yeah you can say you're a bitch all you want but there's a line that should never be crossed.

Just to clarify with everyone, when Phoebus called us 'The Orphan Crew', he wasn't making that up. One thing we've all got in common, aside from the love for superheros, is that we're orphans….yup, every single one of us.

Luckily we're all eighteen so we don't have to live in that horrible orphanage anymore. Let me tell ya, that place was hell! It was like jail! Maybe I'm exaggerating, but being a kid in those circumstances was very overwhelming for me. But all of us have different stories.

When I was born my parents thought I was a boy, only to find out from the doctor that I was in fact cross gendered. Now I don't remember any of this, being that I was just born, but from what I've heard from the lady at the orphanage, my parents dropped me off at the speed of light, once they were able to leave the hospital. No don't worry! You don't have to be sad! I was never used to having parents in the first place so I don't pity , I do have two very special people I call Mom and Dad. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, they're actually my neighbors right now, how awesome is that?! Anyways, just to clear things up, Mr. Incredible was the guy (AKA Dad), who taught me all I know about cars. Mainly because he needed my help, since he couldn't fit under cars, no matter how high he tried to jack them up. And Mrs. Incredible is the lovely woman who makes me my special sleepy time cookies. She has keys to my house, so when I'm out she just leaves them on top of my stove. She's a really nice lady, and I'm so glad to have the two of them in my life.

Kristoff's story is relatively similar to mine, except he doesn't know why his parents gave him away. From what Grand Pabbie told us, Kristoff was dropped off in a little car seat infront of a church, where some Franciscan brothers found him and cared for him. It was only for a short time though, by the time he turned eight, he was living with Pabbie's huge family. And when I say huge….I mean it!

Eugene on the other hand, had it the roughest out of all of us. He was homeless, legitly homeless! Living in the streets with some couple that used him to pretend as if he were their kid so they'd get some money and free food. Dick move right? He grew up stealing things, pickpocketing, the whole ex con shebang! I'm so glad that he shaped up now though, after the couple thought he was getting too old, they threw him in an orphanage.

As for Eric, he was actually a freshman in high school when his parents went missing. Let me tell ya, Eric's house is a mansion! I'm talking like a castle here people! His parents were like royalty, they owned the business corporation for some international furniture languish. I remember Eric telling me that his parents said they were going to a business trip to Europe to handle some negotiations. And this wasn't the first time they did something like this; he was used to being home alone, more so, with his butler Grimsby. After his parents didn't return for their six month venture…..long story short, he has no idea what happened to them.

Lastly, Aladdin's parents left him when he was five. He said that it's because they had financial issues and couldn't support him any longer, so one day after school, they dropped him off at the orphanage and never looked back.

"She could've just said no, but NO! She had to pull the fucking orphan card!" Eugene exclaimed. "Just because her 'daddy' is loaded doesn't give her the right to be an absolute bitch!"

"Eugene's right," Eric adds in. "And you know what? She doesn't deserve you Al, so don't waste your time with her. I'm sure there's other girls out there for you who aren't on their period 24/7." To which Aladdin just nodded.

"I'm sick of this!" I exclaim, causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"Sick of what Els?" Aladdin asks.

"I'm sick on everyone down playing us as if we're nothing! I mean sure, Anna and I are on much better terms than before, but just because our interests are different from everyone else, doesn't give the entire school the right to give us shit! The past four years no one bothered to even sneeze our way unless they were going to shove us into a locker or-or actually sneeze on us because they felt like it…." Yeah, that happened before.'

"What are you getting at?" Eric asked.

"Even with our bomb ass hockey reputations, people still don't take us seriously; and that's because we just let people run over us! We need…..we need to fight back. No more getting pushed around, I'm done with that! I'm certain you guys are too!"

"So what you're saying is that we need to embrace our badassness." Eugene states.

"Yes!" I answer.

"I'm listening." He folds his arms.

"So what, you're going to sign us up for martial arts classes?" Kristoff laughs.

"Exactly." He stopped and raised a brow, as did the rest of the guys. "And I know just the person."

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

"Let me get this straight. You want me….to teach all of you….how to fight?"

"Yes! Please Mulan we need this!" I plead.

"What for? Trying to impress a girl?" She smirks, nudging me.

"Well not entirely, but now that I think about it, that would be a bonus."

"She's got a hot date with Arendelle on Saturday." Kristoff blurts out.

"Arendelle?" She seemed to be thinking about the name in her head. "Anna Arendelle! YOU have a date with ANNA AREDELLE?! Hell yeah Elsa that's what I'm talking about! It's about time you got that sugar mama." She laughs. "It's only been what? A decade?"

"No!" She doesn't buy it. "Yes." I breathe out. "But better late than never right?"

"Better early than late." She says slyly.

"Fuck you Mulan. You know none of us could out wit you!" Eugene says.

"I know." She smiles. "Makes me feel better about myself."

"So will you teach us?" Eric asks. "The only thing I know how to do is fence….and I'm pretty sure that I won't have a sword with me if I get in a fight…"

She looked at each of us individually. Contemplating her decision. "It's not going to be easy."

"We figured." Kristoff said.

"And you WILL get sore."

"We can take it." I say with confidence. "Please…." I plead once more.

"Oh don't you go giving me those puppy dog eyes Elsa, you know that stuff doesn't work on-fine fine! Damn you for being such an adorable nerd." She lets out a breath. "I'll teach you guys….."

"YES!" Everyone yells, before tackling Mulan with a huge group hug.

"Alright get off! There's too much testosterone on me."

"Sorry." We mumble before taking a step back.

"We'll do practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, from 7:00 – 8:00 or 8:30ish, depending on how fast you guys pick up. We clear?"

"Crystal!" I tell her.

"Alright see you guys then."

"Thank you Fa, Mulan, we are eternally grateful." Eugene bows.

She just laughs and waves us off.

A bubbly excitement came over me and I couldn't stop smiling. Is it weird being about learning how to whop some ass?

"Hey Al, I hope this doesn't come across as rude but what are you planning to do with that extra ticket for the Superhero convention….cause I'm free…" Eric says.

Aladdin just rolled his eyes. "Fine you can come."

"Sweet!" Eric exclaimed.

"Hold up, I wanna go!" Kristoff says.

"Too late." Eric says quickly. "I have my new Spiderman costume that I want to show off, and what better place than the Superhero Convention."

"Please, Batman would kick Spiderman's ass in a fight." Kristoff says.

"Would not!" Eric defends. "Batman doesn't even have powers, don't even know why he's considered a superhero…."

Kristoff gasped, "YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. GO. THERE."

"It's true! He's just a rich guy who took a few karate classes and bought cool weapons. While Spiderman can scale buildings and fight crimes with nothing but his bare hands!"

"Batman's not just a rich guy! He's a spy! A fucking spy! Peter Parker is just a nerdy student that by pure LUCK got bit by a radioactive spider! Even then he was a pussy about it!"

Before Eric could reply, Eugene jumped in. "You're both wrong….in so many ways. Let's get one thing straight. Wolverine is the BEST hero of all time. Hands down! And I know I've probably already told you this so many times Kristoff, but I saw you more as a Hulk kinda guy. And even during a battle between Wolverine and The Hulk, Wolverine barely got a scratch."

"Thanks to his healing power…." Kristoff said, rolling his eyes.

"Which is why he's the best! The guy is indestructible! He lives longer than humans and he has retractable claws. If that doesn't shake you with fear, then you've had too many joints."

"Oooo retractable claws. My knees are buckling." Aladdin joked. "Fact is, no matter how power he is, no one comes even close to… _The Flash."_

"The Flash is a joke Aladdin." Eric says.

"HIS ABILITY TO DEFY THE LAWS OF PHYSICS ISN'T A JOKE ERIC! If we're gonna talk about jokes, it'll probably be Spiderman's lack of webs." He snorts.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Wow…..my friends are really, really, really…..nerdy. Gets me thinking, do I sound like that when I'm talking about Superman? The almighty _Man of Steele….Steele….Steele…_.There goes the echo again. Look at them, arguing about their petty heroes. We all know that no one compares to Superman ESPECIALLY Batman! Yeah that's right, I still despise him!

"Aladdin, Wolverine would totally beat The Flash in a fight. Think about it, he has animalistic senses he'd claw him out no problem." Eugene says.

"Well that's your biggest mistake Eugene. Before your precious Wolverine can even 'think' about a plan of attack, The Flash is ALREADY victorious." Aladdin replies.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Al." I interject. "The fight would be over before Wolverine could even whip his claws out." I shrug.

"Yeah BUUTT," Kristoff says. "If The Flash were to face Batman he'd lose."

"Not true." Aladdin defends.

"Yes he could! With enough pre planning strategies, he could totally beat The Flash, just like Deathstroke did!"

Though I don't like Batman, Kris has a point….

"He can't preplan a fight!" Aladdin retorts.

"Ofcourse he can, he's a mastermind!" Kristoff exclaims.

"Then that goes to show that Batman can't do impromptu fights." Al challenges.

"True! That is absolutely true!" I exclaim. "Yeah I'll give it to him that he's great with strategizes, but if he has no time to analyze his opponents' weakness and habits, then he stands no chance against The Flash, or even Spiderman for that matter!"

"Preach it sister!" Eric says.

Kristoff smirks at me. "But he can beat Superman."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't even go there Bjorgman…"

"If Batman just slips on a pair of Kryptonite gloves than Superman is toast."

"Kristoff, even anyone slips on a pair of Kryptonite gloves Superman would lose." Eugene says rolling his eyes.

"No he wouldn't! For crying out loud he's SUPERMAN people! SUPERMAN! His name says everything itself!"

"You know what Elsa?" Aladdin asks, turning to me.

"What?"

"Why don't you take the tickets?"

"A-Are you serious?" I ask. "No I can't do that, you've paid so much."

"Don't sweat it. This is your first date with Anna and you said it yourself that you want it to be perfect. What's more perfect than a Superhero Convention? It's two of your favorite things in the same place! How heavenly is that?!"

"Do you think Anna would like it?" I asked nervously. "I don't want to freak her out. If I bring her there, it'll be like taking her to the world I wished I lived in."

"Yeah you probably shouldn't go Elsa…" Eric says.

"Shut up!" Al responds. "You just want the tickets."

"Can't blame me for trying." Eric mumbles.

I heard Kristoff sigh before voicing his opinion. "Els, I may not be a love expert when it comes to girls but I do know that you gotta be yourself. Everyone already knows that Anna likes you for you, so don't try to sugar coat that by taking her to a fancy place just so you can attempt to impress her. That's so not you."

"But I don't have a car. What am I suppose to do, bike us there?"

"Dude just take my truck." Kristoff says. "You know I have no problem lending it to you."

A big smile came onto my face when I realized that this could actually work. "Thank you so much Kristoff!" I exclaim, hugging him. "You too Al! I promise I'll pay you back for the tickets."

"There's no need." Aladdin responds. "Just take your girl out for a good time Els, don't worry about the money."

Do I have the best friends in the world or what?

LINE BREAK (Anna)

Happy hump day everyone! If you can't already tell, I'm in a good mood. Only three days until my date with Elsa! AAAHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT! She hasn't even told me where she's taking me yet, and I'm dying to know. Just yesterday she told me that she changed the lunch date to an all day event. Oh my gosh all day with Elsa….yeeeesss. I've been doing my best to keep my composure in front of her, but I'm constantly fangirling about it to my friends. Who I think are getting annoying with it, but who cares! You can't sue me for being happy ladies. Ariel just started her period this week, so I've done my best to try not to tick her off by talking about Elsa all the time. I know I've already bothered Jasmine and Rapunzel, but Aurora and Snow seem to enjoy my excitement, so I just go to them when I'm feeling a bit too happy.

Right now I'm walking to the cafeteria to have lunch with my friends that is until I saw Elsa looking rather suspicious at the corner of the hallway. I was about to call out to her but she brisk walking in some other direction before I could. What's she up to?

I decided to follow her, discreetly ofcourse, I'm great at that. I use to do it all the time, well not all the time….just most of the time. Like that made it sound any better. She's going to the hockey rink? Why? I know for sure that Jack didn't schedule practice for them until Friday. And I just saw her friends walking to the parking lot. I hid behind a locker a second before Elsa turned to around. I held my breath for a while until I heard the hockey stadium doors open and her footsteps become distant.

I waited for a good twenty seconds before following in after her. The place looks empty, there's literally no one here. Does she eat lunch here on Wednesdays? I sat

"You came." I heard Elsa say.

"Well you asked me too." The girl giggled. Is that…..no it couldn't be. She wouldn't.

"That's because I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Elsa quickly whipped out some book from her backpack and held it infront of her with a smile on her face. "Okay, you can open them now."

"You got it! You actually got the book!"

"Ofcourse I did Belle, I made a promise remember?"

In the blink of an eye, she pulled Elsa in for a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you actually did this for me!"

"You deserve it." She smiles, earning a kiss on the cheek from the brunette bitch.

I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt wet tears dropping on my hands. How could she do this to me?! To us?! She knows how I feel about that bitch but here she sneaking around behind my back buying her presents! I guess my sobs were getting loud because before I knew it, both of their attention was on me.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Her face went from questioning to panic. "A-Anna it's-it's not what it looks like!" She exclaims, pulling away from Belle. "I can explain!"

"Fuck you!" I cried out. "And fuck you too!" I yell out to Belle.

"Anna please, you don't understand." I ran out of the stadium as fast I could, constantly drying the tears that were falling.

I'm pretty sure my make up was ruined but I didn't care. My heart got broken by the only person I knew could fix it. I was running so fast that I didn't even notice until I knocked someone over, falling on top of them.

"Anna? Are you okay?" I looked down to be greeted with concerned golden green eyes.

Hans…

 **So I've gotten a couple PMs asking me to think about changing the story name because it's pretty vague. Thank you for the suggestion but I'm going to decline, I can't really imagine a different name, it just wouldn't feel right. Also, I know that the story isn't the easiest to find due to the fact that the name is so common, which is why it would be awesome if you all could just spread the word on tumblr or however. Thanks again! Oh yeah, I'm nearing the end of the chapters I have, so suggestions for when I'm going to start writing again would be appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Anna! Wait!" I was about to run after her until I felt a hand on my arm, restricting me from doing so. I turned to Belle and yelled, "Let go! I need to talk to her!"

"Elsa you need to let her cool off." She says calmly. "You know how she is when she's angry, she's a dynamite. I know for a fact that if I let you chase after her, you're gonna get chewed out in the worst way possible."

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" she fires back. "I've seen you get hurt so many times already, yeah sure, call me a hypocrite but I'm not going to let you suffer! You're too good of a person." She relaxed her hold on me, but still kept her hands on my arm.

"How do I know this isn't all a part of some plan that you set up?" I questioned.

"Really? Do you think I'd do something like this to you after you saved me the other day? I'm not that cruel Elsa." She tells me. I obviously hurt her by my previous assumption.

"Belle I'm sorry." I sighed. "It's just-I don't feel like I can trust you…."

"Well you should because right now, I'm looking after you as a friend, not a bet. Believe it or not, I actually care about you; and I've had it up to here with the bullshit everyone puts you through."

I gave her a small smile before removing her hands from me. "Look, I appreciate it, but I need to find Anna. I know that she read into this whole thing wrong, and she has to know the truth. I can't have her wandering around with lies going through her head."

"No Elsa." She says firmly. "You can sort out your problems with her when you know she's got her head on her shoulders, because right now, the girl is a loose cannon, probably going off on everyone in her path. Trust me on this, I'm doing this to help you…both of you."

She does have a point. With one last sigh I gave into Belle's suggestion. "Fine. What am I suppose to do in the mean time then?"

She smiled and pulled me towards the bleachers, making the both of us sit down. "Is there anything on your mind? Anything you want talk about?" She asked kindly.

I looked at her skeptically and she laughed.

"Relax, I'm not going to publish a book about you're problems. How about this, for every one thing you tell me that's stressing you out, I'll do the same. It's like a give and take kind of thing. That way you don't feel uncomfortable sharing because we both will be."

"There is something…." I say, rubbing my palms against my jeans.

"I'm listening." She says, putting a hand over mine.

"Let's start with Aladdin…."

Before I knew it, I told her everything. From what Jasmine told Al, to Eugene's new found discovery of feelings, and my date plans with Anna. It was really very refreshing to let it all out. Belle's a great listener. Not once but she but in, she only encouraged me to continue by giving me small smiles. I feel better now though, not as tense as I was a mere twenty minutes ago.

It's already night time and I've been trying to call Anna, but she wasn't answering her phone, which was strange because that cellular device of hers is always within arms reach. She's probably ignoring me on purpose. Why won't she just let me explain! Does she really not trust me? I've been nothing but loyal!

I tried calling one last time and prayed she would just give me a chance. When I was about to hang up, I heard her pick up on the last ring.

"What do you want Elsa?" She forced out. Has she been crying? What do you think idiot?! You know how sensitive she is, regardless of the 'mean girl' persona she puts on.

"How are you?" I face palmed myself. That was possibly the worst question to ask in a situation like this.

"Oh I'm just dandy. Never better." She replies sarcastically.

"Anna I need to talk to you. Listen what you saw today was-"

"I know what I saw today!" She retorted. "I don't need a reminder."

"What you saw was a huge misunderstanding-"

"Bullshit!"

"Would you just let me talk?! I can't explain myself if you're interrupting every two seconds!" I yell back.

"Well if you haven't already noticed….I'm fucking pissed!"

"If you just give me a chance to clarify-"

"No! You ran out of chances!" She exclaims.

"What?! _I_ ran out of chances! If anyone here's ran out of chances it would be y-" Did she just? Yup…she hung up. I threw my phone on my bed, which ended up bouncing off my bed and hitting the wall. Shit! I have the worst luck with everything!

"Hey Els, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Kris." He peeked his head into the room.

"Anna?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Anything I could do to help?"

"Would you mind playing some Call of Duty with me? I need to get my mind of her."

He just smiled. "Sure. I don't know if it'll make you feel better though, I always kick your ass in that game."

"You beat me ONCE! And that was because I was using Eric's class! Stupid snipers…."

"Well he is a camper. My blood always boils when I'm playing with him." He scoffs.

"Same here." I agree.

"How about this, I'll set up the game, and you bring some blankets and pillows down, we can just sleep there tonight."

I face instantly lit up. "Yes!"

I'm so glad Kristoff moved in with me now. Everything's better when you've got your best bud around. Eugene says he wants to also, but right now he's with Eric. Then again, who wouldn't want to be in Eric's house, it's huge!

LINE BREAK (Anna)

Now before all of you start throwing a crazy tantrum, there's something I need to say. No. The answer is no. I didn't sleep with Hans. Yeah….I'm not that much of a desperate slut. Truth be told, the moment I saw that it was him I knocked over, I got even more pissed and continued running! Not before kicking him in the balls though. That's right, I still hate him. And don't give me that 'hate is a strong word' bullshit, I know what it means….that's why I use it.

Ha! You guys probably thought I'd get back with that douchebag after my little run in with Elsa and Belle didn't you? Please people, I'm not THAT predictable. Sure the whole running away crying was a bit of a cliché, but wouldn't you do the same if you were me? Keep in mind that Elsa was with BELLE! MOTHERFUCKING BELLE! And if you've been here long enough, you should now that her and I don't get along. At. All.

"So she kissed her?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes…"

"But it was on the cheek. Are you sure it wasn't like a friendly kiss?" Aurora asked.

"I don't give a fuck about what kind of kiss it was! A kiss is a kiss! And it was given by _her."_

"Wait wait wait." Ariel said. "Let me get this straight. You're girlfriend….well, soon to be girlfriend….or WAS soon to be girlfriend." Ouch. "Was sneaking around the enemy? Not cool."

"No shit…" I said.

"Speak of the devil." Jasmine says, looking past me.

"Afternoon cunts!" I heard the person behind me say. I turned around sharply.

"Fuck off Belle." I growl.

"Hear me out Arendelle."

"Why the hell would I want to hear you out?!"

"Just listen will you?!" She exclaimed. "Look I know that we're always at each other's throats, but I need to tell you something pertaining to Elsa. And NO, before you assume things, we didn't have sex okay?! Get that through your thick skull!"

"I know you guys didn't have sex! Elsa's not that stupid!" I yell back.

"Holy shit! Can you just shut up for one fucking second?! It's no wonder Elsa gets so fed up with you!"

I'm about to attack…. "You better hold your tongue before I beat your ass just like last time…."

"Can we not fight for two minutes?! I'm not here to put you down, I'm trying to help you-"

"Yeah right," Jasmine starts, "y-"

"SHUT UP! DAMN IT CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" She exclaims, pointing at all of us. "My goodness, I can't even fathom how those guys deal with you girls and your permanent bitch attitudes! You need to get your heads out of your fucking asses!" She turns to Jasmine. "They're mad at you because of what you said to Aladdin; possibly the sweetest boy in this damn school!" She moves to Rapunzel, "They're frustrated with you because Flynn actually feels something for the first time in his egocentric life!" And she turns back to me, "All they all understand what Elsa was doing for me-"

"Yeah, she was going behind my back, buying you shit!"

"It was a book! A fucking book! She offered to get it for me, I even told her not to but she insisted! It's not my fault that she was at the park the same day someone tried to FUCKING RAPE ME! The bastard took my new book and tore the whole thing apart, he started touching me and just when I thought everything was hopeless….she-she saved me." She said more to the ground; a small smile appearing on her face. "I couldn't stop myself from crying, but she took me into her embrace before a single tear could make it's way down my face. And she just continued to hold me, reassuring me that everything was okay and that she wouldn't have let anything happen to me. To cheer me up, she made a promise to replace the new book I bought. And believe me, I couldn't persuade her to do otherwise. She….She was my hero." The smile on her face was quickly wiped away and replace by a scowl as she looked up at me. "You have no idea what kind of person you have Arendelle. Elsa is amazing, and it breaks my heart to see you hurt her in such a way. Do you really think that after ten fucking years of pursuing you, she'd throw it all away just to cheat on you with me? Have some faith! The girl absolutely adores you! Shit, she probably even loves you." She says, disgusted. "I don't know why, but she does. The least you can do is trust her! What's it gonna take for you, all of you, to let go of this pride…this ego! If you guys haven't noticed, we're in high school! In the most superficial stage of our lives! Do you honestly think our high school reputations are gonna mean shit in a couple years?! Probably not! So instead of always being so damn selfish, why don't you think about how Elsa feels? How the rest of the group feels? I mean, the only people who treat them with decency here are Snow and Aurora! And If I were to be completely honest, you guys should be the ones chasing after them, because Lord knows how successful they'll all be in the future. Daddy's money doesn't last forever ladies. And I know for a fact, that if you all keep this bitchy rich girl attitude up, those guys aren't even going to bother looking your way when the time comes. We're graduating this year, in a few months, so you all better make a change, and appreciate them for who they are, not for what everyone makes them out to be." It was quiet for a moment. "I think I'm done here." She says, beginning to walk away. "Oh and Anna, I'm letting this mistake of yours slide this time, but if it happens again, don't be surprised if I start making my moves on Elsa….because believe me, our story isn't finished yet. You're bound to screw it up sooner or later. But until that time comes, you have my respect for your relationship. Bye."

It was quiet for awhile as we all just stared at each other, thinking about what Belle said.

"So…uh, was that rant directed towards me also, because I haven't been that much of a bitch lately."

"Shut up Ariel!" We all yelled (aside from Snow and Aurora).

"Guess not…" She mumbled.

"Fucking salmon…."

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

I opened my locker and started at it for the longest time. Damn it! What class do I have right now? History right? Right. As I reached out for my textbook I felt my body get shoved into the lockers. What the hell? I turned around and was met with glaring eyes and a letterman jacket with football patches.

"What the hell was that for Hans?!" I was furious. What's his deal?!

"What did you do to her?!" He asked, tightening his fists.

"Do to who?" If you couldn't tell, I'm lost. The only person I assume he's talking about is Belle because of the little charade we had at the park the other day.

"You know who! I'm talking about Anna, Snakepants!" He yells, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and slamming me into the locker again.

"Can't you be civil for a second?" I asked, unimpressed. "Solving things physically doesn't actually solve them at all. So take your hands off of me."

"Don't play this bullshit with me Winters! You did something to her. She ran out crying! What the fuck did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled, shoving him off me. " _She's_ the one turning this into a complete misunderstanding!"

"Don't blame this on her! You're smarter than that Winters! I wouldn't be acting like this if she didn't run into my arms yesterday, balling tears!"

"Oh please, don't humor yourself Hans!" I shot back. "You're bullshit stories are so overrated. You actually expect me to believe Anna came running to you? You've got to do better than that."

"It's true." He smirks. I hate it when he does that!

"Really than why did Genie show me a video of her kicking your nuts?" Does he honestly think I'm that stupid. "Stop trying to twist the scenario Hans. You should know by now that I don't believe a fucking thing that falls out of your ass _, especially_ when it has to do with Anna. You're only hurting yourself if you think these stories you're telling are real. And quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots like you right now. You're just not worth my time." I saw his jaw clench. I know that look. "If you want to hit me, than hit me." Just know if you do, you'll be expelled from the school and won't be able to graduate. From what I've heard, you've already gotten two strikes. I don't think Principal Disney has an issue with kicking your ass out. Now if you'll excuse me." I shoved past him and went to my class.

Yeah I know he's pissed, but I don't give a damn about Hans, not after all the shit he's pulled on me. I'm done with trying to deal with his stubborn ass.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

Here we are again, back in the same locker room, prepping for another Hockey match. I was tying on my skates next to Kristoff when I heard Jack silence all conversation with his usual 'LISTEN UP MOTHERFUCKERS!' speech.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you guys, these hockey players from Agrabah are ruthless. They surpass our last match against The Southern Isles by at least ten miles. They are strong and pretty much blood thirsty." Jack says.

"Wow Captain….wonder why you didn't tell any of us this before the fucking game!" Beast exclaims, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the team.

"Chill Adam, I only found out yesterday." Jack says, rolling his eyes.

"You spied on them didn't you?" Naveen asks with a sigh.

"What-N-No! No! I was just…..I was only observing how they play. I wasn't spying….."

Everyone just looked at him with eyebrows lifted. Waiting for him to tell the truth.

"Alright fine! I was spying on them! But only because North told me that they're fucking insane!"

"So how are we supposed to play now?" I asked. "Do you want us to change formations or something? Because just so you know, I hate playing defense."

"Just listen to me, will you?" Jack says, running out of patience. "Yeah they're strong, but I never said they were fast. They too also have weaknesses that we need to play on. For instance, most of them shoot with their right, there's only one player who plays left. Number 37, so watch out for that Kristoff, Naveen. These guys play like warriors, there's no tactic to their game. The only reason they've won so many times was because they injured enough of the opposing team's players to have them forfeit. There's no finesse in their style of play. So, when we go out there tonight, think. It's brain over instinct tonight. Got it?"

We did the team chant before we skated ourselves to the rink. Listening to the crowd cheer as if they were at an actual NHL match. I felt a tap on my back and turned to Phillip.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Your girl's here." Huh? I followed the direction of his stick and sure enough, saw Anna sitting along the bleachers with all her friends. What's she doing here? I caught her eyes but I couldn't read her. So we just stayed put, staring into each others eyes, waiting for someone to make a move; or a simple gesture for that matter. I probably should've waved at her, but I don't know what terms we're on right now. I think she's still mad, but if she's still mad, then why would she be here?

"Winters!" I heard Jack, yell. I turned to him, snapping my gaze away from Anna. "The puck! Get the puck!" He was skating his way towards me at the speed of light.

Since when did the game start? I saw the puck slide pass me ever so smoothly, and right when I reached out for it, I felt my body slam into the wall. Knocking me down to the ice. Shit that hurt!

"Sorry about that." I looked up to see #11 skating away from me with a smirk on his face. Asshole. I stood up and groaned at the pain in my left shoulder.

"You alright there Elsa?" Phillip asked.

"I'm fine." I forced out. Bring myself to concentrate on the game.

"Good." He says patting my back. "I'm gonna need you, stay close." I followed his orders, helping the defense by trying to get the puck out of our area. The moment, it was back in our control. Phillip shouted. "WING 7! WING 7!"

The forwards immediately got into an intricate formation, giving us a good time to pass the puck around from player to player. Inching closer and closer to the opposing net. Jack was right, these guys are strong, but it's like they have no idea how to play. All they do is follow the puck as it slides from person to person. It's like throwing a ball back and forth with a dog trying to catch it in the middle.

Phillip, Jack and I were in a horizontal line right now, speeding past the defense, until it was only us with the goalie. Jack passed the puck to the right and I took a slap shot, which the goalie deflected off his right kneepad, and in the blink of an eye Phillip took another slap shot from the left sinking the puck right next to the goal post. And a buzz rang around the stadium.

" _And score Arendelle High by #3! Beautiful play by the forwards!"_ The announcer exclaimed over the speakers.

"Yes!" I yelled, hitting the back of Phillip's helmet. "Nice one!"

"You too!" He said with a small smile.

"Hustle!" Jack yelled, making Phillip and I skate our way over to our side.

It was already 2 minutes remaining in the third period, and the score was 3-3. Yeah….these guys don't play around. They injured Naveen towards the end of the first period; so Kristoff's been in the goal for the time being. And out of the seventeen shots they've taken at us, two made it in. Tying up the score. I can't even remember how many times I've made out with the glass wall today. Thank goodness my helmet absorbed most of the shock.

I don't know what it is, but it's like every single game I play, there's ALWAYS an opponent trying to kill me! But from what Beast said, that's how it is 99% of the time.

Our team called an icing, so I was taking my time skating towards our side of the rink, trying to catch my breath.

"Fuck!" In case you didn't know, I just got slammed into the wall again, by #11…..again. "What's your problem?!" I exclaimed. He turned around, and skated his way towards me with a menacing look on his face.

"It's hockey, don't be a little bitch because you can't handle a little push and shove." He gritted.

"I think you're mad because I've been skating circles around you since the match began. You just can't keep up with me, so to compensate, you slam me into walls to make yourself feel better."

"Shut the fuck up!" He shoved me again, making me stumble, but I still kept my footing.

I dropped my stick and shook off my gloves. "Do you seriously want to do this right now?! Because I doubt you'll be able to keep up!" He continued to glare at me and copied my motions of dropping his stick, and then…he lunged.

I was quick enough to dodge it. I also heard the crowd get incredibly loud. The moment I turned around, my nose was met with his fist. _Shit…_ Usually that would hurt, but I had too much adrenaline in my body for that to bother me. He took another swing, and lost his balance. He should really learn not to put all your strength on one punch. His hand barely skimmed my helmet. I took the opportunity to grab the back of his jersey, pulling it over his head, blinding him. Then gave him a sturdy punch to the gut, causing him to fall forward, taking me down with him. His hands were tangled up, but that didn't stop him from using his head to go fucking ape shit on me. I was getting dizzier by the second, but continued to send punches to wherever he didn't have padding. I heard the refs blow the whistle, as they pulled #11 off of me. Aladdin helped me up, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Els.."

I wiped my nose and felt a sticky fluid run across my face. I looked at the sleeve of my jersey and saw streaks of blood. My nose with bleeding bad…

"You've got a cut on your cheek." Aladdin told me. "That bastard kept head butting you like a fucking maniac!"

Shit…I've never had my face bleed like this before. "Al-"

"HEY YOU! FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I turned around to see a furious ginger, dangerously approaching the guy I got into a fight with. Anna? ANNA! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?! The guy turned around and she punched the guy right in the mouth, making him fall back to the ice. The audience went wild!

"Anna!" I skated my way over to her as fast as possible.

She started kicking the guy's gut as hard as she could, "DON'T FUCKING HIT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT! I'LL TWIST YOUR NUTS OFF UNTIL THEY TURN BLUE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The refs were doing their best to tame her down but she wasn't letting up. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled at them.

"ANNA STOP!" I held her behind her waist, pulling her away from hurting the guy even more. He deserved it, but still, I'm not gonna let her kill him! At the sound of my voice she turned around in my arms and her hands flew over her mouth as she took in how beat I was. Tears started to brim her eyes.

"Elsa…" Her voice was broken. I knew she wanted to put her hands on my face but the blood was preventing her from doing so. The sadness in her eyes turned back to anger and she growled. "He did this to you…..I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She turned back around trying to zero in on #11, who was hiding behind some teammates, with fear in his eyes.

"No Anna! Don't-" My hands went to my head. I started seeing different colored spots in my line of vision. Oh no….no no no no! I feel dizzy…

"Els?! I think she's about to pass out!" I heard Eugene exclaim, faintly. My eye lids felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds, they just wouldn't stay open. The last thing I felt was ice on my cheek.

LINE BREAK (Anna)

"Shit…" I heard Kristoff whisper, as he propped up her limp body. "We got to take her to the hospital. I don't want her choking on any blood while she's unconscious."

"I'll bring the truck around the front!" Aladdin said, bolting out of the rink.

"Why didn't you break up the fight?! Did you really need Feistypants over here to do your damn job?!" Kristoff yelled at the refs, who looked dumbfounded. I just sat next to him, stroking her hand.

I shouldn't have gotten mad at her yesterday. I should have trusted her! The sight of Elsa in this predicament was heart clenching for me. She out of all people didn't deserve something like this. I knew I should've kicked that guy's ass even harder! Look what he did to my baby!

"Kristoff let's go. Al should be out front any minute now." Eric said before lifting Elsa and carrying her. "Shit she got heavy." He muttered, readjusting her in his arms. "Damn muscle mass."

"I got her." Kristoff replied, taking her from him. "Just make sure you grab her bags and inhaler just incase."

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

"Hey I think she's waking up!" Huh? I slowly opened my eyes and saw blurry figures hovering above me.

"Oh thank God…" I heard Eugene say. My vision started clearing up but the light was pretty blinding.

"Urgg." I groaned. "What happened?" My voice came out a bit hoarse. I licked my lips. What the hell? "Why do I taste blood?"

"You got in a gnarly fight." Eric said. "That explains the blood. As for what happened after…well I'm sure you can guess that." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You passed out again." Really? Darn it! That's like the third time this school year! "But this time it wasn't because of a pretty girl. You overexerted your energy during the game tonight, which is totally understandable because those assholes were playing like savages."

"Did we win?"

"Refs called it a draw." Kristoff answered. "Jack, Naveen, Beast, and Phillip came by earlier to check on you and bring you some balloons." I looked to my left and saw at least ten 'get well' balloons tied to my bedside. "Your health is more important than winning some game."

"That's sweet of them. How long have I been here?" I asked.

"It's been about an hour." Eugene said.

"Now I think we gotta go." Aladdin said. "Once again, Anna's glaring at us from outside the room, I think she wants to speak with you….alone."

"Let her in." The guys gave me a nod and walked out, holding the door for Anna to come in.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" She came to my bedside and began stroking my hair.

"I'm doing better." I mumbled.

"That's good…." It was quiet, and not the comfortable silence, the awkward one.

"Sooo…" I started. "You kicked the crap out of that guy huh?"

She scowled. "He deserved it! He shouldn't have hit you like that!"

"You flew down those stairs pretty fast." I laughed.

"Yeah well he was a dumbass!" She brought her hand to my face and ran a finger down my bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." We said simultaneous, making the both of us blush.

"I'd like to go first if you don't mind Anna." I told her.

"Okay." She replied quietly.

"I shouldn't have….I should have told you about what happened with Belle instead of keeping it a secret. I know how much you dislike her, and my actions just added fuel to the fire. I'm sorry for-"

"I know you hate it when I interrupt you but I there's something I have to say." I gave her a reassuring look and she continued. "Belle had a little chat with me friends and I."

"You didn't get into another fight did you?" Please say no please say no.

"No." she giggles. Thank goodness! "Believe it or not, she actually knocked some sense into our heads, about you….about your friends….about us." She stayed quiet for a moment. "I should've trusted you, or talked to you. But no, I ran away like a little bitch assuming I knew whatever the hell was going on."

"Don't call yourself that Anna." I grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"She almost got raped Elsa! Yeah I know we hate each other, but I wouldn't wish that kind of treatment on anyone. Who knew what could have happened if you weren't there!"

"I did what I thought was right."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, startling me. "You were being a good person! And here I was thinking that you were cheating on me."

"You need to learn to trust me Anna, despite the fact that we aren't in an actual relationship at the moment. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. That's not who I am." I said firmly. "And it does frustrate me when you don't even let me get a word in. It's like we're back to before when all you ever did was walk all over me like I was a nobody."

She looked down. "I'm sorry Elsa. I know I might come across as a hot bitch but just between us, I tend to get very insecure with myself. Ever since my relationship with Hans, I was treated like a piece of meat; like a fucking trophy wife. He didn't really give a damn about me personality wise. And then with you, you say you like me even with my flaws but-"

"Belle."

"Yup. She's like the perfect girl for you! She's smart AND she's pretty. AND SHE ACTUALLY LISTENS TO YOU! Everytime I see her my damn blood pressure goes up because I think she's gonna take you away from me with her, 'oh I'm an innocent school girl but I like to be fucked hard' charm."

That does kinda sound like Belle. Don't get hard. Do not get hard….Listen to the beautiful girl talking infront of you.

"I just feel like one of these days, you're going to get so fed up with me that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I don't see that happening Anna." I tell her confidently. "Yeah, maybe this 'high school relationship' per say isn't going to last forever. But I can't see myself without you in my life, even if you'd settle for being my friend, I'd be ecstatic! We just have to learn to appreciate each other and work with each other. You can't fix problems by running away, we're gonna have to work together."

"I can do that. I can do that for us."

"You shouldn't have to do it for 'us'. Do it for yourself." I smile at her.

"I'm sorry Elsa." She says genuinely. "You deserve the best and I'm going to give it to you." I know I shouldn't be thinking about it in sexual terms but I couldn't help it. Like….have you seen this girl? She can give it to me any day.

"Apology accepted." I stroked the back of her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Look at us, we aren't even official and we've already got into a fight."

"One down, one billion more to go." I say kissing her hand. I noticed her looking rather uncomfortable. "Anna would you like to sit down? Here, you can lay next to me." I scooted over as much as I could.

"Is it allowed to have two people on this bed?"

"I can't see why not, these beds can support more than 400lbs due to overly obese patients. Which I'm sure you don't weigh anymore than 120lbs I presume?"

"Close." She says, crawling into bed with me. "You're off by a couple pounds."

"118?"

"Nope. 123."

Then I guess those three pounds went straight to your gorgeous ass. I heard her giggle. _Shit!_

"You like my ass?" She teases.

"What's not to like?" I reply honestly. "It's perfect."

The playfulness in her eyes dissipated, as they turned dark and lustful. I like where this is going. She crawled on top of me fully, pushing her chest against mine, feathering her fingers over my collarbone. My breath stilled, and I began to squirm underneath her.

"A-Anna." She ghosted over my lips with her strawberry lip-gloss.

"Mmm?"

Our eyes locked one more time and I went in for the kill. I pulled her by the back of her neck and connected our lips. Gosh her lips are so soft, she's an amazing kisser, and with her body fully pressed on me like this, I think I might go crazy. I dragged my hands down her back along her spine and felt her shudder.

"Ooo." She whimpered, pushing her hips into mine at the motion. I don't know how it happened or how long it took, but we both developed at rhythm, and boy was it sexy. All I know is that I'm making out with a beautiful girl and she's humping me as if she were to die tomorrow. Everything was just so slow and steamy…..and did I mention sexy? I could seriously watch her move on top of me all day.

"Fuck Elsa…" She whimpered. I was showering her neck with open kisses, licking her favorite spots and tugging on them with my teeth. She took my free hand and placed it under her skirt.

"Touch me." She whispered. "Finger me…."

"Anna, I-I don't think we shou-"

"Finger me Elsa." She moaned out. "I'm about to explode right now, I'm gonna give you three choices. And I don't care what you pick. But it's gonna be your dick, your fingers or your mouth. Which one do you want to put between my legs? …...I wouldn't be opposed to all three."

"Fuck…Anna…you can't-we're-someone can walk in at any moment."

She ignored me. "You were so hot tonight." She seduced, nibbling on my ear. "Seeing you get in a fight was such a turn on….you were so badass and so….mmm. Rolling all over the ice, playing dirty. God I wonder what you'd look like fighting over me." She moaned. Her humping was getting harder but it was still slow. _Shit…_ where's my inhaler? I don't want to have another attack right now.

"I-I thought you didn't like to see me fighting?" Why the hell did I say that?

"It's a dirty fantasy." She growled. "Don't tell me you don't masturbate to the time Belle and I were fighting over you." She knows. I gulped.

"Sometimes I-I d-"

"You probably wish we were in some mud bath don't you? Pulling each others hair, fighting over who's pussy you'd want to fuck…wearing nothing but the lingerie we bought for you."

That's it! With the hand on her ass I slid it towards the front of her panties, rubbing her clothed clit and pinching it teasingly.

"Oooooh fuck!" She moaned, bucking her hips faster.

"Easy there feisty pants." I chuckled, holding her hips down. "Keep the pace at bay." I wanted to know how long it'd take before this whole 'slow' pace would devour us.

"I want you so bad…." She whined. "Please i-inside…put them inside."

"Who's the one stuttering now?" I teased.

"Fuck you!" She let out a giggle, which quickly turned into a moan after I pushed a finger into her entrance with her panties still acting as a border. "Damn Elsa, do something!" I smirked and suddenly yelped when I felt her hand on my crotch. "….or I will." She groaned.

"Excuse me!" Since when did the door open? Anna turned herself over to my side, cuddling into me. "We won't have that kind of behavior in the hospital." The nurse said. Wow she must be having an off day….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Startled, the nurse turned around to see Eugene enter the room.

"I beg your pardon?" She gasps, flabbergasted.

"Couldn't you tell they were getting busy?!" He exclaimed. "My friend over there is a virgin!" He says, pointing at me. Oh great….here we go. "And you-" He points back at the nurse. "Just ruined one of the hottest sexual fantasies that could've happened. I mean the girl had an asthma attack! Couldn't you just let her pop some pussy instead of barging in with your nagging ass?! She probably didn't even getting her fingers in! Did you Els?"

Everyone's attention was turned to me, and I shook my head, absolutely flushed.

"See!" He yelled. "So thanks a lot. What are you? A nurse? Or a dream killer?"

"Excuse me sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The nurse said, unphased by his rant. "Or I'll call security."

"Do it! I dare you! I fucking d-" The nurse went to pick up the phone in the room and Eugene bolted out.

"Later Els!" He waved.

"Is he a friend of yours?" The nurse asked, rolling her eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Well tell him to go fuck himself." And she walked out. Anna and I looked at each other, brows lifted. Is she allowed to say something like that? Sure Eugene isn't a patient, but shouldn't she be-Ah what do I know, everyone has their bad days.

"So….tomorrow." Anna mutters, laying her head in the crook of my neck and once again scratching my collarbone. Ooo that feels nice, I think I found my new favorite positions with her.

"What about it?" I hummed.

"Are we…are you still taking me on a date?" she asks, her voice much quieter now.

"I don't know Lois. I think I need a little more convincing." I answered, pointing at my lips.

She giggled and gave me a chaste kiss, purposely making a kissy noise when she pulled away. She batted those teal eyes at me and I melted.

"I'll pick you up at 10." I smiled and she rolled back on top of me giving me another weakening kiss.

A whole day with Anna? I can't wait for tomorrow…

 **I honestly wasn't expecting the response this story got since I decided to post it again. Thank you for sticking around! Oh by the way, I'm going to be taking out my PMs. I like to read everything in one place, so if you have any suggestions or criticisms please leave them in the reviews. Once again, y'all are the best. Have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've got a couple more chapters until I continue where I left off. So let me know if you guys have any ideas!**

21

"Found one!" Elsa exclaimed, spotting a parking space in the convention's parking structure. "Finally! We've been weaving in and out of these floors for the past twenty min- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" As she turned in, we saw a green smart car already occupying the space.

I tried my best to hold in my laugh, she's kinda cute when she's frustrated. I watched as her hands squeeze the steering wheel with some kind of death grip.

"Baby relax." I tell her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How can you be so calm?! That-That midget car deceived us! It-It's conspiring with the dark side I tell ya! I know it!" She continued to glare at her new found nemesis with clear despise and hatred.

"I don't think shooting laser beams from your eyes is gonna move the car Sweetie. Besides, you should be happy." I turn my body towards her from the passenger seat and move closer. Thank heavens her friend Kristoff has a middle seat in the front of this truck. It might help out with some activities later on during the drive back.

I run my fingers down her right arm, trying to ease her tension. "We're here together on a date. Nothing's gonna ruin today." I smile at her.

She sighs and gives me a small smile. "Sorry Anna. I should've known the parking here would be hell. Forgive me for be crabby. I want this date to be perfect."

"It already is." I give her hand a little squeeze. I almost forgot that we were in a parking lot until I heard a car start it's engine. The both of us immediately turned in the direction of the sound, and saw an SUV pulling out in the isle over.

"MINE! IT'S MINE!" Elsa yelled, as if she were claiming the spot. She floored the gas and drifted her way into the new parking space.

The moment she turned off the ignition I unbuckled my seat belt and went to open my door.

"NO!" She yelled causing me to jump, and turn to her. Her face looked like she was in a panic.

"What's-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because she booked it out the door. I watched her in curiosity as she ran infront of the truck in a hurry. Just as she was about to pass the right headlight…..she fell. My hand went to cover my mouth. Oh my gosh is she hurt?! Ofcourse she's hurt! She plopped to the ground! And it was loud…..

"Elsa!" I rushed out of the car, kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?!"

"Gosh darnit!" She moans out. "I can't do anything right without looking like an idiot."

"What were you trying to do?" I ask, helping her off the ground.

"I-I wanted to open the door for you like a polite gentleman would to their lady." She said, eyes glued to her feet, which were busy shuffling on the screechy floor. Aww, she's embarrassed. My heart swelled for a moment. She really wants to impress me.

I bit my lip, glancing back and forth between her and the truck. After a few seconds, I walked back to the car, opened the door, and sat back in my seat as if nothing happened. She looked at me with confusion, her head cocked slightly to the right with an eyebrow raised. A classic Elsa look.

We locked eyes for a moment and it finally clicked to her. Her face erupted in a huge smile as she marched her way over to me with new renowned confidence. She opened the car door and held her hand out.

I blushed madly and took her hand. Instead of just stepping out of the vehicle, I jumped from the truck's side step and wrapped my arms and legs around her torso.

"Anna!" She yelled as she caught me. "You could've gotten hurt if I-"

"But I didn't!" I exclaimed happily, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. I only meant for the kiss to be a second or two but Elsa had other plans apparently. I felt my back hit the side of the car, and her lips went to my neck. "S-Stop!" I giggle. "That tickles!" I felt her laugh before she pulled away from me. Without warning, she gave me a big kiss on the cheek. Sound effects included; before releasing me back to the ground. She took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Let's go on our date." She smiles.

I returned it and pulled my hand away from her. Walking a few paces ahead before turning back teasingly. "Whatcha waitin' for baby? You might wanna hurry along before Clark Kent sweeps me off my feet." I wink and turn back around, swaying my hips. I heard the footsteps behind me pick up speed and smirked. What I didn't expect however, was to be lifted off the ground and carried bridal style. I let out a shriek and hit her chest. "Don't do that!" My heart was racing.

"Hi….the name's Clark….Clark Kent." She says with a goofy smirk. I laughed at her attempt to be smooth.

"You're such a dork." I say, nuzzling myself into her neck as she continued to walk.

"But you like it." She replies, with a huge megawatt smile.

I stared at her dreamily. "Yeah…yeah I do."

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

I never thought I'd say this but….THANK YOU JACK! I would be a complete twig without those intense hockey drills! Yes, that's right ladies, I carried Anna all the way from the parking lot to the Superhero Convention. Cue the swooning over my muscles. Ladies please! Control yourselves…..I don't want Anna getting jealous.

We just entered the building and I feel like I'm in heaven.

"This place is huge!" Anna says, looking all over the place in wonder. "So this is where geeks from all across the world come to unite huh?" she teases.

"Pretty much." I chuckle.

"It's kinda sexy…." She winks.

"Hey no teasing! …..you know what that does to me." Gosh, I'm so lame at defending myself.

"Who said anything about teasing?" she asks, playing with suspenders. This is not a false alarm! I am indeed wearing my suspenders today with my superman shirt. I couldn't just not come to a place like this and not support the GREATEST HERO OF ALL TIME…..Time…..time… "I'm just being honest. Hot dorks are my weakness baby."

"Anna!" I whine. She's doing it again! She's talking in _that_ voice! You know, that voice that gets me…. excited to say the least…

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"You-I-uh…." Why is it that I always forget what I'm going to say around her?

"Come on." She says, tugging my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked in confusion. I didn't think she knew where anything was.

"You're going to win me a toy." She replies matter of factly. Wow, no pressure there. I doubt the games here are rigged like the ones at that stupid carnival. I mean, one ticket is about $200; it'd be preposterous if they scammed people like that.

"Sure thing! I'll have you know Anna that my accuracy and precision with these games is absolutely remarkable. My hand eye coordination skills have definitely improved since the last time you saw me!" I say proudly, tucking my thumbs under my suspenders.

"So….since yesterday?"

My grin fell. "N-No, I mean since….since-uh my physical activity has increased, due to hockey."

"Yeah, you and sports didn't really get along as much when we were younger." She giggles.

"B-But now they do! Watch, let me show you!" I immediately, drag her to the nearest game station I could find and slapped five dollars on the counter. "Hit me!" I said to the person running the game.

"Umm….okay. What would you like?"

"Your finest round of balls sir! I'd like to win my lady here a gift!"

"Miss….this is a coffee stand. Only thing I could hit you with is a couple shots of espresso, and it looks like you might need it."

"What?"

"Read the sign pal." The barista says, pointing upward.

 _Carl's Coffee._ "Oh." I replied. "Sorry Carl." I could hear Anna trying to stifle a laugh behind me, making my cheeks burn red.

"Carl's my uncle, but uh-I think if you keep going straight and take a left, you'll hit a game stand."

"Thanks…" I muttered in embarrassment, grabbing my five dollars off the counter.

"You should've brought your glasses today Clark." Anna tells me, now letting out her laughter as we begin our walk to the game station.

I glare at her teasingly, but that didn't last, because a smile broke through my face a second later. How could I get mad at her?

"You seem to be enjoying all my mishaps today Miss Arendelle." I tell her, crossing my arms.

"Well you are very swoon worthy so that might be why." She replies cleverly.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Doesn't have too." She says. "I don't even think you know how funny you are Sweetie. It's absolutely adorable!"

"Then you better buckle in your seatbelt because there's more where that came from." Seriously….atleast this gives me an excuse in case I mess up anymore times today.

LINE BREAK (Eugene)

"Don't do it Al! Don't you fucking do it!" I yelled at the idiot.

"Come on Aladdin, don't be stupid!" Eric said to the boy. "I mean, even Eugene's telling you not too! That's gotta say something!"

"Yeah if the world's greatest dumbass is against it, then you probably shouldn't." Kristoff said, keeping his cool.

"Hey fuck you guys!" I replied to the group. "Are we gonna help a friend or bag on me?"

"Why not both?" Kristoff smirked.

"Not the time to be a smartass Kristoff…."

"Guys…." Aladdin said, finally speaking up. "Do you know how dreadful it is for me? Damn it! Reese's cups are one of the best chocolates on the planet! You know what it's like to never have tried one before?!"

"No, because we've all tried them…" I replied. Yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Exactly!"

"Al, I'm gonna say this again." Eric said. "YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO PEANUT BUTTER! If you eat that your throat's gonna close up and you might die!"

"I always knew you were a bit gay for me Eric." Aladdin teased.

"Dude, seriously. Don't do it." Kristoff said. "You'll regret it, and besides, I really don't want to drive to the hospital right now."

"That AND Elsa has your truck!" Eric intruded.

"Come on, Kristoff isn't the only one with a car." Aladdin fired back. "You've got one too Eric."

"Well it's nearly out of gas. There's no way it'll reach the hospital. Farthest it could go right now is the 711 a few miles down, and even though it has a gas station, I doubt you'd want to wait for me to gas up my car while you're suffocating in the back seat." Well said Eric, well said.

"Bro, you're on the honor roll." I told him. "How is it that you could be book smart but a complete idiot with common sense.

It was quiet for a moment. Everyone was anticipating Aladdin's next move. If it wasn't clear in the beginning, my handsome self and my semi handsome friends are at Eric's place, just hanging out, playing some video games. Everything was going great until fucking Aladdin found a stash of Reese's cups hiding in Eric's pantry. The dumbass thought now, out of all times, would be the time to try this guilty pleasure of his. I'm not gonna lie, I always felt bad on Halloween because Al was stuck eating the shitty candy that old people gave out, while the rest of us indulged on delicious treats like snickers and you guessed it, peanut butter cups. So I guess I could see why he wants to try them so badly, but he's forgetting one small itty bitty thing…..HE'S FUCKING ALLERGIC! Now I don't know about you, but I've seen an allergic reaction before and it's the ugliest fucking thing I've ever laid eyes on. Luckily, me being handsome cancelled out the ugliness of said reaction, however, that swollen face still haunts my dreams. Just don't tell the guys…I want that fear of mine to remain a secret.

"Al…hand over the chocolate." Kristoff said, easing his way towards Aladdin.

"Fuck it!" He yelled, throwing the chocolate in his mouth and stabbing his thigh with the epipen in his left hand.

"Shit!" Kristoff ran into action, holding Al down while Eric tried to force his mouth open. "Spit it out! Eugene, do something!"

Well I guess me being handsome isn't gonna help in this situation. What the hell am I gonna do?! Rapunzel…..her dad's a doctor right? He'd probably know what to do. I whipped out my phone and scrolled down my contact list frantically trying to find her name.

"Damn it Fitzherbert if you're ordering pizza I will beat your ass so hard!"

"Cool it Kristoff, I'm asking for help." I replied, holding the phone to my ear.

"Don't swallow Al because mark my words I will stick my hand down your mouth in take out every piece of peanut butter chocolate!" Eric shouted. Al was still trying to remove himself from their grasp but they had a pretty tight hold.

"What's taking 911 so long to pick up?!" Kristoff asked.

"I'm not calling 911…." Well that would've been a good idea…..

"WHAT?!" Him and Eric yelled.

"Then who are you calling?!" Eric exclaimed.

I opened my mouth to speak but I heard the person on the other side of the line pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Blondie. How's it goin' babe?"

"RAPUNZEL?! YOU'RE CALLING RAPUNZEL! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL AL'S FINE UNTIL YOU FINGER FUCK HER?!"

"Kristoff can you just-"

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" Damn she's not even trying to sound sexy but she is.

"What are you wearing right now?" I asked her.

"FLYNN!" No guys, you guessed wrong, the person who just screamed my name isn't the hot blonde on the phone, it's the bulky one who's about to kick my ass.

"Hey listen," I said clearly my throat. "Your dad's a doctor right?" I turned around to the sight of Aladdin coughing out the chocolate. Good thing he didn't swallow it. That's still gross though.

"Yeah. Is everything alright?" She asked. "It sounds like someone's dying."

"Uh…it's something like that…"

"What?! Flynn what's going on? Where are you?!" She panicked.

"Calm down Blondie, I need you to calm down. Everyone here is already so hypertensive so I need you to listen carefully. Aladdin just went 100% dumbass and ate a peanut butter cup-"

"What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently.

"Now's not the time to be cute babe. The problem is that he's allergic to peanut butter and his throat might close up."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Does he have an epipen?"

"He just stabbed himself with it the moment he popped that sucker in his mouth. You think your dad has any medication or what not to help him?"

"Flynn you need to take him to a hospital!" She yelled, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear a bit.

"Yeah….about that we don't have any gas." I turned back around to check on the situation to see Aladdin gargling a glass of water. "Can't you bring the medicine here? Besides, he wasn't able to swallow it, he chewed it but the guys forced him to spit it out."

"Okay it shouldn't be that bad then. I'm on my way. Lay him on a couch or something."

"Will do. Thanks sexy, see you in a bit." I couldn't see her, but I knew she was blushing. Yeah…I still got it. But it never left so. Guess I always have and always will be charming.

"Bye Flynn." She giggled.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

"…and that's why I despise Batman." I told Anna, licking my chocolate ice cream. If it wasn't obvious, Anna and I were eating some frozen treats at a table next to the comic book shop.

"Wow….long story. But….."

"But? Wait why are you saying but? But is not a good thing!"

She giggles. "Elsa just hear me out for a second." I just huffed and slouched in my chair, continuing to eat the delicious ice cream in my hand. "You have to admit, even though Batman doesn't have super powers, for a human, being such a master mind…..He's kinda sexy…"

"WHAT?!" I gasped trying to get air into my lungs. "You-you think he-WHAT?!"

"Think about it-"

"I don't want to think about it." I said. Huh, since when did my eye start twitching?

She ignored me anyways. "He's really smart and has skills all around. Not to mention he's wealthy. And he's not to shabby in the looks department either, a rugged bad boy…" She looks as if she's daydreaming. "I wouldn't mind if he mounted me on the hood of his bat mobile, whispering dirty things in my ear as he pounded me until I couldn't take it anymore. Fuck….then we'd go inside his car and I'd give him the ride of his life behind that steering wheel…"

"Oh shit…." I whispered. She shook her head and locked eyes with me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Sometimes I get too carried away with my sexual fantasies." She blushed.

Damn it, I thought I was fine with Hans but now Batman is trying to steal my woman! Curse you! And your super awesome car! …..that Anna wants you to fuck her in….

"You're betraying your Superman popsicle Anna!" I pointed out.

"Elsa I'm sorry!" She laughed. "But believe me, even though Batman's hot, he'd probably be a one night stand in my book, but Superman has my heart."

I still narrowed my eyes at her. "So you go off on how you want to do sexual things with Batman but you only say Superman has your heart. You'll need to do better than that. I need details."

"Ooo I like it when you're bossy…" She purrs, and I just gulped. "Fine, I'll tell you why Superman has my heart…..and why he makes my pussy wet."

Fuck. "Y-Your p-pussy?"

"Mmhm." She smirks. "Not only is Superman hot but he's a nice guy. The kind of guy you'd want to start a family with, you know? Even though all these hoes and sluts throw themselves at him, he still remains faithful to Lois. And that's all a girl could really ask for, trust and loyalty."

A huge grin erupted on my face. "See?! He's not a one night stand!"

"Exactly…" She smiles back.

Don't ask Elsa! Do NOT ask! "But why does he make you wet?" Fuck…you asked. Great job you idiot….

"Huh? So that's what you wanted to hear about." She giggles.

"No! I-I was satisfied with your other answer, but I just-curiosity-uh-"

"Clark Kent is a farm boy. And something about farm boys really, _really_ turns me on." She said lowly. "He could fuck me on a haystack until the sun comes up, fuck me against the barn wall all night."

"W-What would you do for him?" Did I dare ask that question? I don't know how that's possible being that my mouth is completely dry.

"Watch…." She whispered. She slowly swooped her hair over her left shoulder and winked at me. What is she doing? She began licking the Popsicle from the bottom up slowly. Once she reached the top she took the tip of it in her mouth and sucked gently. _Oh my…._ We locked eyes and she made her way down the popsicle moaning all the while. I crossed my legs, hoping that I wouldn't grow a massive boner, but that seems unlikely. Once she reached the bottom she started bobbing her head up and down the frozen treat. The slurping noises definitely weren't helping the situation. She began twisting the popsicle stick in her hand. Her eyes were hooded and filled with lust as she went down on what I wished was my dick. Her moans were getting louder, but it still wasn't loud enough for others to hear. Woah, did she just? As she worked her way back up the stick I noticed one thing, the popsicle was disappearing. She's taking it in her mouth. Fuck she's so hot. I guess I dazed off a little to long because next thing I knew Anna stuck her popsicle stick in my ice cream.

"You are seriously the sexiest woman I've ever met…." I said unknowingly.

She just leaned over the table and kissed me. I felt her tongue in my mouth, and by instinct I sucked it. She let out a moan and forced herself to sit back down.

"I can't get enough of you." She said.

"Ditto."

"So, did I change your mind about Batman?"

"Heavens no!" I responded.

"No?"

"Nuh uh." I replied shaking my head.

"Elsa, Batman is a good guy too. You need to get over this feud you have with him. He kind of reminds me of you in some way."

"What? How?" I asked her.

"He doesn't have any super powers but he's super." She smiles.

I melted under her stare. "Well….I guess he is sort of impressive. He didn't need to have to be injected with anything or come from another planet, he just worked his butt off to be a badass crime fighter…."

"See? He's cool." Anna says.

"Alright alright he's descent okay? I respect him a little more now. But I'm still true to the best super hero of all time and that's the ALMIGHTY MAN OF STEELE…..Steele….steele." yeah, that sounds way better in my head.

"Ofcourse you are." She says, leaning over the table pecking my cheek. "Are you done with your ice cream?

"It practically melted in my hand so yeah, I'm finished." I grabbed the wet napkins at my table and cleaned my fingers off. I know right?! This place offers wet napkins! How amazing is this!

"Let's check out the comic book store." Anna says, backing out of her chair.

"Y-You want to see the comic book store?"

"Well yeah. We're right in front of it and I know you've been dying to go inside."

"You're amazing." I replied with a dreamy sigh.

"I know." She responds, flipping her hair jokingly.

The moment we went in, I ran to the superman comics.

"Wow, everything in is mint condition." I pushed my hands and face to the glass protecting it." I gasped. "There it is! Anna come look!" I said, pulling her down so she was squatting like me. "Do you know what you're staring at right now?"

"Comics?"

"Not _just_ 'comics'. THE comic! The one that started it all….Superman's first adventure!"

"Oh wow. It's still around? I assume it's pretty old then."

"It's ancient! It's probably been around since the 1920's or prior." I replied, staring at it in awe. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"How much does it cost?"

"It's gotta be atleast $800."

"Nope." Anna and I looked up, to see an older man behind the glass counter. "$1000."

I didn't think my eyes could possibly get this wide. "$1000?!"

"Yup. We've had many bargains for it. Highest right now is 1000 so unless you want to surpass that, it's all yours kiddo."

"$1500." I turned my head to Anna in surprise, the guy looked fairly shocked too.

"Woah woah Anna. You don't need to buy that, it's way to expensive!" I told her.

"It's fine Elsa, I want to get you something."

"No." I turned to the worker. "Can you give us some space please?"

"You're in my store, you wanna talk, go outside." He said.

"That's not a good way to talk to a potential buyer." Anna shot back, making the guy blush with embarrassment.

I tugged Anna outside. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You wanted that comic so I wanted to buy it for you. Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Anna, $1500 is a big deal. There's no need for you to blow that kind of money on me." I answered.

"Yes there is. I want to make you happy!"

I sighed and took her hands in mine. "I'm not a materialistic person Anna. Yeah that comic is one of a kind but I could always read in on the internet. If you buy that for me, I'm probably gonna mess it up. I'm not good with handling really expensive things."

"If you're trying to convince me not to buy it, you're doing a horrible job." She says crossing her arms.

"Anna, YOU make me happy. Way happy than a comic book. I'd much rather go on 1000 dates with you than have that comic. Besides, you should be saving your money. You never know when you're gonna need it."

"Well then you better know that I'm taking you up on those 1000 dates Winters."

"That's better." I said, kissing her forehead.

LINE BREAK (Eugene)

"Hey, thanks for coming over." I said, taking a seat next to Rapunzel.

"You're welcome." She smiled. The both of us were in Eric's backyard, while the rest of the guys were playing video games.

"Seriously, who knows what could've happened to Al if you didn't show."

"I know, I'm a life saver." She replied coyly.

It was quiet for a few moments. There's so many thing I want to say to her but I don't know where to start.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"This whole 'fucking' ordeal. I thought it was gonna be more of a one time thing but…."

"But what?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. Usually, I'd have no problem with brush off sex, but with you…it's different."

"I don't know what you mean." She responds, turning away from me.

"Don't play dumb, yes you do. You could have cut me off your grid after the shower sex."

"What are you saying? That you want something more?" She laughs.

I remained quiet.

"Flynn? Say something."

"I…I do want something more…"

"Oh no…no no no no no!" She says, shaking her head. "This isn't supposed to happen! I thought you'd be only of those guys that didn't get attached!"

"Well lucky you, I did. So if it's anyone's fault it's yours. Blame yourself for being special." She just rolled her eyes. So I see she's not in the mood for flattery.

"I don't even know you Flynn! You were just supposed to be a fuck!"

Ouch. I could tell this was stressing her out. And after a minute I finally came forward. "Eugene…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks, running her fingers through her hair.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Eugene….Fitzherbert?" She asks confused.

"Yeah, I uh-I know it's a bit dorky but now you could see why I do my best to hide it." I better not be blushing right now.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's a start right?" I said, smiling meekly. "I want to get to know you, the right way. My friends….they were right all along. I couldn't keep hiding under a fake identity. And if we're gonna be together I have to be honest."

"Woah! Back it up Eugene! We are NOT together and don't count on it happening."

"Wait, you're telling me you don't feel the same?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! It was just sex."

"Bullshit! I know you feel something too, if it was just sex than this would've ended right when it began!"

"Oh my gosh you conceited bastard! You think just because I let you hit it more than once that I've got feelings for you? You're way in over your head. And just because you tell me your 'real name' doesn't change anything! I'm gonna go." She says standing up.

"Wait! Please just…" I sighed. "I'm sorry. What I said….it was stupid of me."

"No shit." She sneered.

"Well, if I can't court you. Would you consider being my friend?" Gosh I'm pathetic…Eugene Fitzherbert is a loser.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I continued. "No more sex, you know….if I have a problem I could tell you and visa versa." I said, playing with my thumbs. She looked me over. "Please." I pleaded.

After what seems to have been eternity, she nodded her head slowly. "Only friends though! Nothing more."

A smile broke out unto my face. "Yes!" I exclaimed, giving her a huge hug. I heard her giggle, and immediately pulled away. "Sorry. I could do better I promise!"

"Well well well. Who knew that Casanova Flynn Rider would be a total dork." She teased.

"Hey let's keep that on the down low. As my new friend you can't be blowing my cover to the outside world." I joked.

"EUGENE! YOU GONNA PLAY OR WHAT?!" Aladdin shouted from inside the house.

"YEAH!" I turned to Rapunzel. "You got a couple hours?"

"I'm already here so…."

"Wanna learn how to play Dungeons and Dragons?!" Hey, cool it Fitzherbert. Don't go full geek mode, you don't want to scare the girl.

"I'd love too." AND THE CROWD GOES FUCKING WILD!

I offered her my arm, and she took it, blush covering her face. "I think I like Eugene Fitzherbert." She says giving me a little nudge.

I hope so.


	22. Chapter 22

22

And to think this date was going by perfectly. Well it was until _that_ happened. Scratch that, _happened_ is past tense, it's still going on right now! If you couldn't tell by the distain in my voice, I'm pissed. Here I am standing patiently-well I guess not patiently since my foot is tapping on the ground waiting for this hoe to stop hitting on my date. ' _Calm down Anna. Elsa's just being friendly'._ Oh shove it up your ass! Yes Elsa is the most precious thing in the world but you've gotta admit, she's completely oblivious to shit like this A.K.A flirting.

"You know, I've never seen Superman in suspenders before. It's really attractive…" She. Did. Not. No hoe! You don't get to bite your lip and pretend to be sexy because you're not!

"Yeah I don't really think it's his style…" Elsa responded looking down at her outfit.

"I don't think he could work it like you do." The bitch says. I swear if she lays a finger on-NUH UH! THAT IS NOT GONNA FLY SISTER!

"Take your slutty hands off my girlfriend's suspenders!"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded.

"Excuse me?" The dirty-blonde bimbo asked. Oh don't play innocent you tramp! You knew what you were doing!

"You heard me." I responded crossing my arms.

"She's your girlfriend? The hoe said to Elsa.

"Uh-She-We-"

"Yes I am." I interjected. What? You can't get mad at me. Someone needs to put their foot down.

"Really? Because Elsie here doesn't seem so sure." Oh don't you try to smirk at me, you've only been talking to her for a few minutes.

"It's Elsa." I scowled. "And yes she's sure. Let's go." I turned to Elsa. "We've got to decontaminate her germs baby, wouldn't want you catching her yeast infection…" I said loudly, before dragging me date behind me.

I knew Elsa wasn't the type of person to make a scene so she waited until we were out of earshot from the desperate blonde to start talking.

"Anna, you didn't have to be so rude. We were just talking."

"JUST talking?!" I shrieked, sharply turning around to her. "Her hands were roaming all over you! She was hitting on you right infront of me and you did nothing about it!"

"No she wasn't! We were having a minor discussion about superheroes. If she was hitting on me I would've known!"

"No you wouldn't Elsa!" I shouted, causing some people to look at us. I stared her down for a few seconds. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! Me? Jealous? Pfft please I would never-I wasn't-"

"So you were jealous." She smirks.

"Okay so what?" I sighed. "I was jealous. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Anna you have no reason to be jealous of her." She says, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm mad at you." I mumbled in her chest.

She just laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Because you're really cute right now."

"Stop trying to flatter me…."

"Did you even see who she was dressed up as?" Elsa asked, rubbing my back.

"Some skanky pornstar in skin tight black leather." I answered, rolling my eyes, not that she could see.

"No! She was Catwoman. Do you know what movie Catwoman was in?"

"Nope, I fucking hate her." I responded causing her to laugh again.

"You just said you didn't know who Catwoman was, how could you hate her?"

"Because she was flirting with you, that's why." Yeah I'm being stubborn, so what?

"She was in Batman….and you know how much I despise Batman!" Unknowingly, a smile graced my face as I snuggled closer into her.

"Yes I do."

"But…..thanks to you, I have a little more respect for him now-"

"No! Fuck him! And his slutty girlfriend!"

"That's my girl." She chuckled, kissing the top of my head and pulling away. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier, but I was seriously about to blow any second."

"So….girlfriend?" She smirked lifting up an eyebrow.

"Can it. I was jealous." I responded, poking her chest. "But I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Neither would I, but I guess only time will tell." She winked.

LINE BREAK (Kristoff)

Geez…the thing about girls is that they-well they-huh. Let me put it this way. You know when you gotta take a piss, you just go to the bathroom and take a piss right? Wrong! It still confuses me till this very day when girls have to go flocking everywhere in groups. When one has to take a shit, suddenly, EVERYBODY'S GOTTA TAKE A SHIT! Well, at least that's what I think. Anyways, what started out as a bro hang out day turned into….THIS! I was supposed to be playing my 'Call of Duty' in peace but NOOO! First, Aladdin had to be a bitch, second, Eugene had to call a bitch, and third, that bitch had to call her friends. So guess what, here we are, all hanging out like one big ass family in Eric's house. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate these girls, they're hot and all but I almost reached my 25-kill streak. THAT'S A BIG DEAL MOTHER FUCKER! A BIG DEAL!

"You girls want anything to drink?" Eric asked trying to be a good host.

"No, we're not thirsty." Jasmine said, answering for the rest of the group.

"That's a first…" I replied. Damn, if looks could kill. Watch it woman, you still need to apologize for what you said to my buddy Al.

"So what were you guys doing before we got here?" Ariel asked, lying on the family room carpet belly down.

"Us?" I asked back.

"Who else?"

"We" I said, motioning to Eric and Eugene. "Were busy saving Aladdin's life."

"So we heard." Aurora said. "Are you alright?" She asked Aladdin.

"I am now. My throat tickles a bit but other than that I'm dandy." He replies with a thumbs up. I chuckled and turned to Eugene right in time to see him face palm.

"Dandy?" Eric asked. "And he thought I was gay for him…." He muttered. Gotta love Eric right?

"Fuck you." Al shoots back.

"I meant after that. Rapunzel told us that part." Ariel said.

"We were playing World of Warcraft!" Eric exclaimed.

"World of what?" Ariel asked.

"Warcraft, it's a game where you could pick if you wanted to be a warrior, wizard, or an archer!"

"Oh….uh cool?" Ariel replied lamely. I saw Eric's face drop for a quick second, only to be replaced with a fake tight smile. Hang in there dude, it would be a long shot to think she'd be into that kind of stuff.

"It's actually cooler than you think." I interjected. "I mean, Rapunzel's already hooked so…."

"Seriously Rapunzel?" Ariel asked the blonde.

"What?! It's so addicting! Eugene helped me customize my character! I'm a wizard, a mage to be more specific, with a pretty magic stick thingy! Ooo and a cute purple dress!"

"Wow so I guess they didn't have a slut character category huh?" The red head teased.

"Shut up! I'm already a level two thanks to Eric beating that mission for me." She smirked.

"Ooooooo Ariel!" Jasmine taunted. "She's already stealing your man in the virtual world! Whatcha gonna do?"

Damn Eric's as red as a tomato, causing Ariel to fume. "Ooooo look, me and virtual warrior Eric are holding hands Ariel, and you can't do shit cuz you don't exist!" Rapunzel added on. Wow these girls really know how to get under each other's skin. I was too busy laughing to notice Aurora and Snow holding back a lunging Ariel.

"Woah what's going on?" I asked, stepping in-between them.

"Ariel's a loose canon and Rapunzel's a tease. They do this all the time." Snow said releasing the red head.

"Does it ever get serious?" I asked.

"Um…it's not serious but they fight." Aurora said. "A lot. Rapunzel stop with the teasing!" I turned around to see said girl making kissy faces at the 'loose canon', fueling her even more.

"Physically? As in a catfight?" Eugene questioned from the other side of the room carrying beverages even though the girls said they didn't want any.

"Yup." Jasmine answered, taking a water bottle.

"Then what the hell are you guys doing?! Release them, let the ladies go at it!" He says enthusiastically taking a seat on the couch.

Ariel shook herself off from Aurora and made her way to Eric. "Make a character for me." She says poking his chest violently. "And make mine hotter and sexier than hers!" she exclaims, pointing at Rapunzel. "It shouldn't be that hard to do." She said, glaring at the blonde. Without another word she marched into the kitchen.

"Uh, okay." Eric gulped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's she doing in there?" Aladdin asked.

"I'M TRYING TO FIND SOME WATER!" She yelled from the kitchen, making everyone cringe at the volume.

"Eugene brought some out!" Al responded.

"Oh." She muttered, walking back into the room, grabbing a bottle from the table.

"Wait, that's it?! Where's the fight?!" Damn, Fitzherbert's having a meltdown haha.

"Well lucky you they didn't do anything this time." Aurora said, gracefully putting a chip in her mouth.

"Aww come on! Ariel you gotta atleast pull her hair! Did you not hear the girl?! She was holding hands with virtual warrior Eric! Take her to the floor or something!" She just rolled her eyes and blew her bangs away from her face.

"Don't count on it Eugene." Snow laughed.

"This is bullshit! Last time I saw a catfight, it only lasted less than a minute thanks to Kristoff, Elsa, and Al for breaking it up. And that was a hot one too! Gotta watch out for those French girls…."

"Belle and Anna?" Jasmine asked.

"Mmhm." Eugene sighed dreamily. "And it was glorifying."

"You're a fucking creep." I said to him.

"I'm just a man with needs Kristoff…..just a man with needs." Fitzherbert is a dumbass, but he never fails to crack me up.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

Come on come on come on! I've been outside this shop for the past twenty minutes waiting for Anna to come out, and as you can see…she hasn't. You're probably wondering why I'm not in there with her. Well the answer to your question is that she made me promise not to go in. Lame right?! The anxiety is killing me! As I waited I decided to check my phone and found a few unread messages. Okay…..this never happens, must be important. I opened the texts and…..WHAT?! AL'S DYING! HOLY SHIT WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I'M ALL THE WAY OVER HERE! I frantically read the next message, and my heart rate went back to normal. See what happens to the boys without me? I chuckled; at least now Al can scratch eating peanut butter off his bucket list.

"Elsa." Finally! It's been long enough. I turned around and was met by the most mouth-watering vision of my life.

"Anna…." I croaked out, eyeing her up and down.

"You like?" YES!

"You make a beautiful Wonder Woman." I answered.

"Are you just saying that because this push up bra is doing my boobs justice?" She teases. Her boobs aren't the only part of her body that got justice….everything's just so tight and revealing. I'm afraid that if she gives me a little turn, her skirt will flap up. Man her legs are to die for! This outfit really shows off how sexy my woman is….

"No!" I responded. "I'm not gonna lie…I'm really turned on right now."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She giggles.

"Wait, you can't wear that." I said.

"And why not?" She challenges. "You just said you liked it."

"I don't have a problem with you in it. I have a problem with the male population drooling over you. In case you didn't know, you're in 'Geekville' right now. Probably only two of the guys have seen a hot girl up close before. I just don't want anyone getting hurt that's all." I gotta say Elsa, you are getting better and better with this whole white lie thing. Why thank you Elsa, I would believe so as well. Yes…..I'm talking to myself again. Sorry.

"Please, I know you don't give a damn about anyone else in here but us. You just don't want me getting hit on." She smirks.

"…..Also true. I mean look at you! I can't take my damn eyes off you! And that's only me. I'm pretty sure there's a creeper in here who plans to stalk you all day."

"Well than you can tell them to fuck off." She says, planting a small kiss on my lips.

"Yes I can!" I reply confidently. "And I will. But no twirling!" I warned her. "My heart can only take so much."

"Fine." She answers with a smile.

LINE BREAK (Anna)

The past few hours have been really nice. We've been casually strolling around the center just talking about anything and everything under the sun. I could definitely get used to moments like this.

"That had to be the most awkward stage of my life…" Elsa droned, sipping her Dr. Pepper from a Superman swirly straw.

"I thought you looked adorable with braces!" I defended.

"You say that now." She rolled her eyes.

"No really, if you still had them until now, you'd be my absolute weakness. Full on nerds just do it for me. Plus," I started stirring my chocolate shake. "I bet it'd feel really good if you went down on me with a metal mouth. Definitely a sensation for the century."

"Annnnna." She whined. "I forbid you to talk to me like that in public. I-I can't think straight….."

"You never did Sweetie." I gave her a kiss on the cheek before her blush appeared. "I had a really good time today." I circled the rim of my cup with my index finger.

"Me too! I-uh-I-" Aww she's fiddling with her suspender buckles again. I miss that cute little action of hers.

I laughed. "You know after all this time, I think it's incredible that I still make you nervous."

"I don't think that's ever gonna go away." She smiles. "I would like it if we could do this again. I mean-It doesn't-we don't have to come here again-I meant like another date-at another time-but another place-b-but still with you and me." Breathe baby! Her cheeks were red and I couldn't tell if it was because she was blushing or because she didn't have any air in her lungs.

"Do I need to get you your inhaler?" I joked, and she shook her head. "I would love to go on another date with you. And next time, it'll be a little more….private…"

"Y-Yes. That m-most certainly can be arranged." Her phone buzzed on the table. I was tempted to grab it and read the text, but I restrained myself. It's only the first date. I don't want to be seen as too possessive. So I waited until she finished replying to the idiot who was interrupting our conversation.

"Who was that?" I asked immediately.

"Kristoff." She chuckles, tucking her phone back into her pocket. "Do you have anything to do after this?"

"Not that I can remember." I cleared my entire schedule for this date. "Why?"

"Well, Kris is inviting us to Eric's house. The whole gang is there. And by gang I don't mean an actual mafia, I'm talking about our friends."

"Wait, the girls are there too?"

"Yes, and your presence there seems urgent. Apparently, Ariel and Rapunzel have been at each others throats all afternoon, and it's too much for Aurora and Snow to handle."

"Where's Jasmine?" I asked.

"She's there but she's painting her nails….."

"Yeah, she's never been one to help out." I stood up. "Let's go before those two rip each others hair out." I laughed.

LINE BREAK (Kristoff)

Finally! I heard the doorbell ring followed by a familiar knocking pattern. Elsa's here! It's about damn time. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Whe-" I was stunned to see Anna standing outside with her. Damn. She looked sexy in that outfit. I guess my leering was obvious because Elsa was now infront of her, glaring into my soul.

"Her eyes are on her face, Kristoff!"

"Yes, Elsa. But I was busy staring at her smokin' body. So if you don't mind moving out of the way, that'd be great." I was being sarcastic but my bestfriend didn't take it that way, because before I could say I was joking, her fist flew to my shoulder. I barely moved, raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on. I thought doing hockey was giving you some muscle mass, Squirt."

She was about to say something, but her date grabbed her arm.

"Your muscles are fine baby." Anna cooed. "It's not your fault that your friend has a body built like a brick wall." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry, but was that suppose to be an insult? Because it sounded more like a compliment to me." I crossed my arms.

"Kristoff!" A voice rang out behind me. "Let the love birds in!" Snow approached me. "Sorry about him. He's been crabby all day."

"Not my fault!" I put my hands up in surrender. Need I remind you…..25 KILLSTREAK! Well….almost….She pushed past me, and grabbed the couple, pulling them into the house.

"Did you girls eat yet?" She walked them to the kitchen and I followed, as soon as I locked the front door.

I heard a bunch of wolf whistles and smirked. Elsa gets really protective over Anna. So she should be in for a ride tonight.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

"Woah! Ms. Head Cheerleader looks hot. Tell me, have we slept together yet?"

"Stop it Eugene! Don't talk to her like that!" Did they seriously have to do this?! Right after my date! Sometimes I hate my friends…..

"I have a new found appreciation for Wonder Woman." My eyes shot to Eric. He didn't seem to care. "Did I say that out loud?" Yeah buddy, you did. YOU-YOU-jerk…

I expected Anna to be angry with their constant leering, but she looked flushed. Wait a second. Was she enjoying this?! Was she enjoying the fact that my animalistic friends were showering her with looks of want and sexual desire?!

"Anna! Why does it seem like your not bothered by their crude behavior?"

"It's meaningless, Baby." She giggled, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"But Baaaabbbee!" I whined.

"Oh quit your whining." Eugene interrupts. "Be proud that your girl looks totally bangin'."

I shot him a warning glare, but he didn't take it seriously.

"Look, I just came back from an amazing date with you. Okay?" She cups my face in her hands. "They can say all they want, but…" She pulled me in close. "You're the only one who gets to touch." That made me feel a little better, but don't be fooled. I'm still on the edge about this. That outfit she bought has some sort of magical powers because there were four guys who randomly passed out the moment she walked by them at the convention today. Coincidence? I think not. My girl's seriously too hot for anyone to handle…

"I knew this kinda thing would happen." Rapunzel sneered, with annoyance in her voice. "Which is why I called up Jasmine to bring a spare change of clothes since Anna's sluttiness could be smelt from miles away. And don't worry Dorkasaurus, they're sweats, so none of your 'friends' will be eye-fucking her legs all night."

I don't think I've ever appreciated Rapunzel more than this moment right now. I let out a breath I've been holding in and gave a little nod. Meanwhile, Anna just rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself." Anna jabbed.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you." The blonde replied. "I'm worried that your date's gonna suffer some serious anxiety if you don't cover up some skin. Makes me wonder how she even got to third base."

"That's none of your business Rapunzel."

"Well actually Dearest Anna, it became everyone's business when you ANSWERED A PHONE CALL IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR WET FLING! Who the hell does that?!"

"For real, I mean I know I'm a bitch, but what you did was down right cruel." Jasmine said, now painting her toes.

"Please." Anna huffed. "It wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

"You're right." Ariel said. "It's worse. How would you react if you called Elsa and heard me beating her sausage?"

"You wouldn't dare…" Oh shit….scary Anna.

"My point exactly. You'd be pissed as hell."

"Alright, ladies let's calm down." Aurora spoke up. "I'm sure the last thing Eric wants in his house is tension, so drop it. Anna, the clothes are in the duffel bag on the staircase."

"Great." She doesn't look so happy. "Where can I change?"

"The bathroom's down the hall, two doors to the right." Eric answered. Though you couldn't really make out what he was saying since his mouth was full of Snow's gooseberry pie. Which smells delicious by the way. I'll have to grab a slice, or maybe six.

"I'll be back." Anna said, pulling me in for a sweet kiss, before swaying her hips to the restroom. Tease…

"The pie looks amazing Snow!" My mouth was salivating.

"Why don't you go sit down in the family room. I'll get a plate for you."

"You don't have to do that. I can-" She gave me a stern look. "On second thought, my legs are kind of tired. I'll just be in the family room if you need me." One thing's for sure, never EVER fight Snow on anything, because you'll end up losing…even if you're right.

So, I was twiddling my thumbs on the couch, observing the atmosphere around me. Jasmine was stuck listening to the guys talk about Legend of Zelda, while Aurora was grinning at her phone like an idiot. I wonder who she's texting. Could it be who I think it is?! I'll just ask her about it later.

Ariel and Rapunzel were chatting on the other side of the room; it doesn't look like they've been having issues if you ask me. They look like typical bestfriends, but there was something off. They were sending me glances. But they weren't the typical, 'you're weird' glances. They were…..flirtatious? Yeah, not possible.

"Here you go." Snow said, handing me the dessert with a huge grin on her face. "I hope you enjoy it as much as the boys have."

"I'm sure I will. Thanks Snow!" I took a gigantic bite. Mmm heaven. Pure heaven. I went to take a second bite but the plate in my hand was being pulled away.

"Hey!" I looked up to see Rapunzel placing my pie on the coffee table a couple feet infront of me, while Ariel stared at me, playing with the ends of her hair. "Umm, is there something I could help you with?"

They just giggled. I don't get it, did I say something funny? Because I haven't even looked up jokes this week yet.

"We just wanna talk." Ariel said, sitting on my left leg.

"D-Do you n-need some room? I can scoot over if you wa-"

"Oh shut up." Rapunzel sank her way down, straddling my unoccupied right leg.

"S-So w-what would you like to talk about? Perhaps how your day was?" My hands were getting sweaty, so I tried nonchalantly wiping it off on the fabric sofa.

"You're cute."

"Why thank you Ariel. I-" Her index finger trailed from my jaw to the base of my neck. Shit. Her nails feel really good. "I believe you are a very attractive young woman."

"What about me?" Suddenly, my face was turned to Rapunzel. "Don't you think I'm attractive?" She batted her thick lashes at me, and my mouth nearly dried up.

"Mmhm." I croaked out.

"Of all the days you answer questions in complete sentences, you choose today to half ass it?"

I cleared my throat. "I-I think you're attractive as well." I was feeling dazed at the moment. Sort of like an out of body experience. Like I was in a dream. But that's how I usually feel when I'm around beautiful women. Especially Anna. Crap! ANNA! What would she do if she saw me right now?!

"That's better." Rapunzel replied, raking my scalp with her perfectly manicured nails. Again with the nails! Gosh it's such a turn on!

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you-"

"Do you wanna watch us makeout?" Ariel asked out of the blue.

"Wha-" Yeah, my mouth was definitely dry.

"You heard me."

"R-Right now?"

She nodded. "Right here, right now." She whispered in my ear.

"Shouldn't be that hard to answer Snakepants." Rapunzel. "Two of the school's hottest girls are offering to makeout on your lap. Are you in or out?" I whimpered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ariel said, grabbing my hand and placing it on her waist. "You just tell us what you want to see and we'll be happy to oblige." She winked.

Anna! Think of Anna! You need to think of Anna! …..but it's not like I'm doing anything to them…I'm not the one kissing them…..so it shouldn't be that big of a deal right? Damn I probably sound so selfish right now! But who wouldn't be! It's not everyday a nerd like me gets to witness a spectacle like this, especially this close!

I was brought back to reality when I heard them giggling. Their lips were so close, basically brushing each other. And in the blink of an eye, Rapunzel took Ariel's bottom lip in her mouth. I heard whistles around the room, but the sound faded as I watched, entranced by what was displayed before me.

The kiss started out gentle and sensual, but now it was getting more passionate. I heard Eugene shout 'tongue', and no more than a second later they did just that. Ariel's tongue was weaving in and out of Rapunzel's mouth like an expert, causing the blonde to grind down on my right leg, making my hips buck upward. Their motions were becoming fluid now, so I could feel the heat gyrating inbetween Rapunzel's legs as both their thighs would casually brush over the growing bulge in my pants. I'm just praying that I won't cream myself in the moment. That'd be an epitome of embarrassment. I was so focused on their bodies, that a moan escaped, but I wasn't from me. My eyes trailed up, and their faces were a hair away from mine. Rapunzel's teeth grazed over Ariel's bottom lip, and the redhead let out another moan.

"Mmm." Rapunzel's grinding was becoming faster and harder by the second.

Without thought, I squeezed Ariel's waist. "Oh Elsa…" She whimpered.

Her little mewls and sounds caused me to buck up again.

"Yes, Elsa, yes…" Rapunzel moaned, grinding on me with vigor.

The girls were swallowing each others moans and whimpers. I was seriously about to blow. Just a little more pressure, just one more scratch of Ariel's nails on the back of my neck, just one more-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" _I'm fucked._

The girls slowly pulled away, only to be attached by a string of saliva that fell onto my bulge. I gulped.

"Do you have to ruin every great moment Arendelle?" Well Kristoff seems agitated.

She ignored him. "I'm going to ask this one more time. What the FUCK was going on?!"

"Calm your tits Granny." Rapunzel got off my lap. "Turns out your girlfriend's _much_ more comfortable than a couch."

"Don't mess with me right now Rapunzel…."

"Chill Anna. Your lady love is honorable." Ariel remained on my lap, playing with my suspenders. "She didn't even try to spank me; no matter how hot I was."

Was this all some sort of test?

"She didn't even grab my knockers." Rapunzel said. "Which makes no sense. They were RIGHT there. But her hand stayed on my back. Not an inch lower."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry." I blurted. "I'm really confused. Was this a set up? If so….did I pass?"

"Ofcourse it was a set up Dorkasaraus. You think I'd willingly rub myself on you like that?"

"You could've ran it past me first!" Anna exclaimed.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Ariel. Get off my date. Now." She growled.

"Ha. That's funny. Because I already did." She turned to me. "Thanks for the ride Babe. Call me if you're up for round 2."

"You little bitch!" Rapunzel held back a fuming Anna.

"Jasmine get up lazy ass up and help me!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Can't. Might ruin my nail polish." Jasmine replied.

I shot up and ran to Anna. "Baby relax. She was just trying to get under your skin."

"Well congratulations it worked! Let me go! I need to beat her ass!"

"Anna stop! It was just a joke." I tried to reason, but failed miserably.

"I wonder if there's any gooseberry pie left." Ariel seemed unphased. "I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

"You better be ready on Monday cuz you'll be running suicides all practice!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." The other red head replied nonchalantly. "Just don't go all Nazi on your girlfriend, she's a keeper."

LINE BREAK

After Anna calmed down I sat with her on the couch.

"No I'm not mad at you. Those two really know how to push my buttons. That's all."

"I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not sure if this is one of those times where you're saying it's fine, but it's actually not. Are you playing reverse psychology games with me, because you know I'm no good at those."

She laughed. "No honey, I'm not. Plus, I know how tempting it must have been for you. You are human after all. And I can't be jealous all the time." I kissed her on the cheek. "But just so we're clear, if something like this ever happens again…..I'll have to claim you for myself."

"O-Okay." I shuddered.

"What the fuck?!" Everyone's attention turned to Jasmine and a tomato red Aurora. "Tell me you're kidding!"

"What's going on?" Aladdin asked.

"Princess Sunshine over here is sexting!" The room was met with disbelief.

"I-I'm not….'sexting'." She blushed. "We're just having a conversation."

"You just told him what colored panties you're wearing!"

"Hot." Eugene muttered.

"The quiet one's are always the naughtiest." Kristoff said, following by a rumble of agreements.

Jasmine laughed harder than I've ever seen. "Get this, he wrote 'what colored panties are you wearing?' and Little Miss Naughty over here responded with, 'Pink, how about you?'. Who says that?!"

"I-I was being polite!" Aurora stuttered.

"I knew it! I knew Phillip had a pussy!" Eugene exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"He does not!" Aurora defended, her face turning brighter by the second. "He has male organs thank you very much.

"So you _are_ texting Phillip?" I smirked.

I watched her mouth open and close like a goldfish. She was dumbfounded.

"Oh girl….you have a lot to learn." Rapunzel laughed.

And that's how we spent the entire night. Just laughing about the stupidest things and eating pie. I could definitely get used to this.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is my last reposted chapter (except for the last part, that's completely new). Everything from now on is going to be fresh. So don't be shy with those suggestions, it feeds my creativity! Thanks for reading!**

23

"WHAT?! You're joking right?"

"No Mr. Fitzherbert, this is no joking matter. Your pottery teacher is tired of your childish shenanigans."

"So he decided too drop me from the class?! Is that even allowed?"

"Yes it is. What you did yesterday was unacceptable."

"Come on, it wasn't even that bad. He needs to lighten up."

"Not that bad?! YOU PUT AUDIO FROM PORNAGRAPHY IN HIS STEREO SYSTEM! SO INSTEAD OF BEING GRACED WITH SOUNDS OF RAINDROPS, THE CLASS WAS POISONED WITH THE MOANS OF A PROSTITUTE!"

"Correction. She was a slut. Big difference. Really big difference." She doesn't look too pleased.

"Sometimes you make me want to quit make job." She mutters, writing something on a piece of paper. "You will report to the auditorium for fifth period."

"Why? Is that the new detention spot now? Because that totally beats the baseball field…."

"No."

"Then what's it for?" She hands me the paper with a smug look on her face. "Drama?! You're making me take drama?!"

"Have a good day Eugene. Don't mess this up. Mrs. Potts is a lovely woman." I see right through your fake smile. Without a word, I got off my seat and headed out. Well this is gonna suck.

LINE BREAK (Eugene)

I can't believe I got kicked out of pottery. That class was an easy A! It was the only class that Elsa didn't have to help me with. I guess I deserve it though. I mean, I should've seen it coming when I made a clay sculpture of my penis. Mr. Cricket wasn't too fond of that, but the class thought it was funny. Shit, I'm not even sorry for that. If he didn't understand my creativity on the same level I did then fuck him!

Here it is, the auditorium….it looks kinda old. Duh! No one comes here anyways besides those theatre nerds. I opened one of the giant doors and fortunately dust didn't fall as I expected.

I heard the sound of an old woman's voice going on about Shakespeare. Damn, this lady sounds like she's about to croak and die any second.

"Who goes there?" She asks, her voice ringing out throughout the auditorium.

I walked in and saw everyone turned towards me. Damn no hot girls….

"Uhh, Flynn Ryder." I reply, handing her my transfer sheet of paper. "My counselor sent me here."

She places the glasses hanging around her neck on the bridge of her nose, reading the letter. "Huh….You must be quite the delinquent if Cricket through you out of his class."

"Hardly." I scoff. "He's just to sensitive."

"Well I hope you do better here. I've never had to reprimand a student, so please don't make me do it."

"Sure." I say with a sigh. I'm really not in the mood to argue.

"You can take a seat in the front row."

"Yes ma'am." I obey. This lady actually seems pretty nice, so let's not ruin this Ryder.

"Hmm, now what was I talking about, ah, yes, William Shakespeare…." Here we go. Minus well take a quick nap…..

"Sorry I'm late." A girl yells running in from the side of the stage.

"It's no problem, Dear." Mrs. Potts responds with a warm smile.

Holy shit! Blondie the Hottie is in this class! Might not be that bad after all.

"I understand you are new to this class Flynn, but please keep your comments to yourself." Wow, I'm turning into Elsa…..fuck…

"Flynn?" The blonde questioned, turning in my direction. I saw her squint under the lights until her eyes finally met mine. "Oh hell no!"

"Hey Babe!" I wave.

"What is he doing here?!" She asks the teacher. "he doesn't belong here!"

"He's our new student Rapunzel, and I will not tolerate rudeness to anyone. You of all people should be a role model to this class. Now, take a seat."

"Ugh!" She stomps her way over to the other side of the theatre. Damn, she's hot when she's mad. Without second thought, I grabbed my satchel and walked my way over to her. I saw Mrs. Potts giving me a disapproving look, but I didn't really care. I could tell that she was already absorbed in her lecture to make a statement about it anyways.

"Hey there." I smile, taking a seat next to the blonde beauty. "You come here often?"

She just scoffed and moved a chair to her right. I wasn't that phased by her reaction, I moved a seat over as well.

"Will you leave me alone?!" She whisper yells.

"Someone's not in the mood are they?"

"Ya think?" She leans her face on her right fist, doing her best to ignore me.

"Playing hard to get I see. That's no problem." I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. I heard girlish giggles from behind me. Freshmen….I turned to look at them, and saw some of the boys looking at me in amazement. Okay, that's freaking me out….

"You have three seconds to take your arm off me or I will do it myself."

"Can't you just let me hit on you? It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible."

I was waiting for a slap on the arm or another roll of the eyes, but I was greeted with something even better. A faint blush rising on her cheeks. He shoots….he fucking scores.

I lay a smooch on her cheek. "You my love, are one of a kind." Talk about leaving a girl speechless right? I could be wrong, but I felt deep breathing on my neck. I glanced behind me to find some dude, open mouth breathing down my back.

"Can I help you man?"

"You're amazing." He says, eyes filled with wonderment. Well he's not wrong.

"You're freaking me out." I reply honestly.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel hits me. "Don't be mean!" She turns to the small guy. "Sorry about him Peter, he doesn't have a filter."

"Will you teach me your ways?" He asks me.

"I'm not following." I whisper, trying not to get on Mrs. Potts' bad side.

"You walked in here no more than a few minutes ago and snagged the hottest girl in the room. I haven't even had the balls to talk to her yet!"

"Umm, I'm right here." She waves. "And he didn't 'snag' me!"

"If you three don't stop talking I will give you detention!" Mrs. Potts yelled. "You're walking on thin ice Flynn." My thought my counselor said she was a lovely woman! "As I was saying, the auditions for the fall play are coming up, and-"

"Which play are we doing?!" Rapunzel asks, basically jumping in her seat with excitement.

"Romeo and Juliet." Well that couldn't be even more cliché. The room was divided into two sounds, groaning…..and squealing. "Try outs start next week after school."

"I can't wait!" The blonde exclaims, chattering along with some other girls about the cheesiest play known to mankind.

"Mrs. Potts, can't we do something cooler, like Macbeth?" I ask, hearing agreements from the other guys in the class. "That's the one where everyone dies right?"

"Yeah." Some random guy I don't know replies. "Romeo and Juliet is totally not badass. Everyone in that story is a pansy."

"They are not pansies!" Rapunzel shouts. "They are starcrossed lovers!"

"You know what would make this play even more interesting, is if you made Romeo and Juliet hot lesbians." I added, earning a bunch of applause amongst the guys. "Like uh, Rapunzel and…." I looked around this class for another smokin' girl, but to no avail. Damn who else is…. "Ariel." And the crowd goes fucking wild! So wild that it earned me a hard slap across the face from the hottie to my right.

"LONG LIVE FLYNN RYDER!" I heard Peter exclaim from behind me. Well that image sure got him excited.

"Seriously Mrs. Potts, every seat in this auditorium would be filled if we did that." Another guy from the back says.

"You're all a bunch of pigs." Rapunzel replies with a huff.

"I'm sorry but you and Ariel making out was the hottest thing I've seen in my life….and I watch a lot of porn…"

"Yeah I heard about that incident in your pottery class." She smirks at me.

I took a moment to look at her. "You are seriously so fine, it's ridiculous." She bit her lip and started playing with the ends of her hair.

"Stop…"

"Alright, everyone ten minute recess." Mrs. Potts announces to the class, clearly annoyed with the outbreak.

Everyone decided to get up and walk off there sleepy legs, but we stayed put. "Why? I like it when you get flustered." I reply honestly.

"You need to stop flirting with me."

"Maybe if you give me a good enough reason not to then I'll consider it."

"I-I'm interested in someone else, and if you keep flirting with me, then he's probably gonna think we're together, then he won't ask me out."

"Oh…." Well that came out more bitter then I expected. "Do I know him?"

"Who doesn't know him?" She gushes. "He's got the bluest eyes, the nicest smile, and the perfect body to go with it."

"And you say I'm superficial."

She narrows her eyes at me, before day dreaming about her newest boy toy. "Hercules is a sweet guy. Sure he's a bit clumsy at times, but I think it's cute."

"You like Hercules?! Come on Rapunzel, that guy is a douche!" If this girl wants cute so much, all she has to do is look at herself!

"He is not!"

"Why are you defending him?! He kicked Eric in the stomach! He's an asshole!"

"What's your problem Eugene?! We're friends remember? I'm supposed to be able to tell you this stuff while you sit there and listen with full support. Don't make me regret being your friend after you basically begged me to consider you."

"Babe, I'm being a great friend right now. I told you that we'd be honest with each other, which is exactly what I'm doing! He's a major dick and you should stay away from him!"

"You should hear yourself right now! You're just jealous because you'll never be half the man he is!"

"A man? A MAN?! He's just an 8 year old boy on steroids! His mind is slower than a fucking turtle with broken legs!"

"Turtles don't have legs Eugene! If anyone's a dumbass it's you! I'm done with this conversation. And don't bother talking to me unless you apologize for that stupid outburst of yours." And with that she walked away. You're off to a great start Ryder…a great start….

LINE BREAK (Anna)

"Well he does have a point." Ariel says, applying mascara. "Herc is dumber than a bag of rocks."

"Ariel, don't make me take you to the floor again."

"Bring it, girl. I'm not even worried about it." She says completely unphased.

"Wait, so he seriously asked Mrs. Potts to turn it into a hot lesbian play? Ballsy." I laughed.

"It's not funny Anna! It's childish!"

"Lighten up, it's kinda funny." Jasmine giggles.

"What do you think Aurora?" Rapunzel asks the other blonde. "Aurora?" I waved my hand in front of her face a couple times and nothing. So we followed her line of vision. Phillip…..typical. But why does she look mad? I looked harder and saw him talking to Meg… uh oh. A jealous Aurora is not a good thing.

"You okay girl?" Ariel asks, shaking our friend from her thoughts.

"Hmm? O-Oh, yes. I'm fine." She clears her throat.

"Are you sure, you seem-" I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. "Elsa!" I turn around completely and give her a peck on the lips.

"Afternoon Anna." She smiles. "How are you ladies doing?" She asks my friends.

"Rapunzel's mad at Flynn, Aurora's jealous of Meg, and Jasmine hasn't apologized to Aladdin yet. I think I covered everything."

"Fuck you Ariel!" Rapunzel replies, while Aurora's mouth is, once again, opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Seriously what did the last part have to do with anything?" Jasmine asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well you don't apologize unless someone makes you, so I thought I'd bring it up." The red head replies with the fakest smile.  
Elsa just stood there awkwardly, playing with her suspender buckles like the cutie she is.

"In regards of Phillip, you have nothing to worry about Aurora. Megara poses no threat to your potential relationship together."

"She keeps touching him…." It's really weird seeing Aurora like this, she's usually very collected and elegant, but I'm actually loving this. It'll be nice to see her lose control, even for a little bit.

"Then what are you doing over here? Go get your man!" I tell her.

"I don't like her touching him like that…." Her grip on her binder is getting tighter and tighter.

"From what I can see, he looks very uncomfortable. I know the feeling." Elsa chuckles, oblivious to Aurora's seeping jealously.

"Well what do you know? The kitty has claws." Jasmine smirks, also noticing the change in Aurora's body posture. "You think he knows what color panty's she's wearing?" Usually this would be the time where we assume Aurora to take the reigns and stake some claim on her guy, but instead, she turned back into that fragile girl, clutching her books to her chest and walking off to class with the saddest look on her face.

"Way to go Jasmine! Way to make the girl feel miserable."

"What?! I thought it would motivate her!" Jasmine defends.

"Let me talk to her." Elsa says, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Okay." I place another kiss on her cheek. "By the way, Olaf misses you. He wants to hang out if that's alright."

"Oh ofcourse! Just let me know when and where." She smiles, before following my distraught friend.

"Sooooo, when are you guys gonna fuck?"

"Ariel, could you be more crude?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Why do you have to be so blunt about everything?"

"What's wrong with getting straight to the point? And don't avoid my question. Everyone wants to know."

"Well we've only been on one date you perv. I'm trying to take it slow this time around."

"Oooo I like it slow." Jasmine smirks.

I just rolled my eyes. This totally goes to show how horny my friends are….

"You're gonna cave, girl. I know for a fact that you're dying to be on that like white on rice. And I can't blame you. Apparently Geeks R' Us is packing." Ariel says with a smug grin.

"What did I tell you about the nick names?! Unless you want to do stadiums all practice then I suggest you stop it." I reply as seriously as possible.

"Bitch, you make me do stadiums anyways!" That's true…..

"Knowing you Anna, Elsa would probably lose her V card in Pabbie's Autoshop. I know how sexually frustrated you get when she's all oily and sweaty." They need to stop now before I-

"Is your pussy twitching, Cap?"

"Shut up Ariel! Shut up all of you!"

If was quiet for a moment, and I took a deep breath, trying my best to collect myself. "So it is twitching." I'm outta here.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

"Oh Aurora, that's just how Meg is. Besides, Phillip is a loyal guy. He would never lead you on like that." I say, comforting my friend.

"I just-I had- there was this feeling in my stomach when I saw them together. And I didn't like it. It wasn't like me." She replies, picking at the side of her sundress.

"Everyone gets a little jealous. And don't worry, you're such a cutie pie that no one would purposely hurt you in that way."

"You think so?" She asks shyly.

"Absolutely!" I give her a warm hug. "Never doubt yourself, because you are a catch." I wink, earning a kiss on the cheek from her.

"Thank you Elsa."

"You're wel-"

"We need to talk!" I turn around with a blank look on my face.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Aurora says, picking up her bag and heading to class.

"What Eugene? I was in the middle of something important."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I w-"

"Rapunzel likes Hercules!" He says, almost ripping his hair out of his head.

"And?"

"She LIKES him! There's a bunch of guys at this school and she decides to like the dumbest meathead of them all! I know for a fact that he's on steroids, so his junk is probably already shriveled up to pieces!" Eww…

"That's disgusting." Yup, that image is never going away.

"No shit! It's up there with Coach Mode sucking off Mr. Weselton…"

"Eugene what the fuck?! You can't just go around saying stuff like that! I'm physically uncomfortable right now!"

"And how do you think I feel?" He replies dramatically.

"You need to grow a pair and just leave it alone." I respond.

"Yeah right….this is coming from the girl who wouldn't leave Anna alone for ten years! I need better advice then that!"

"Why? Do you like her or something? I thought you two were just friends." I questioned.

"I got it bad Els, I got it bad. For some reason, I feel kind of stuck on her. Like, I try to scope out other women, but nothing else compares. And I evaluated this situation more that you think. And I came to find out that it's not just about sex. When you and Anna were out on a date, I got to spend a lot of time with her at Eric's house. She actually played Dungeons and Dragons with us. A-And she wasn't having fun with Flynn Ryder, she was enjoying her time with Eugene Fitzherbert. You know that I've never opened up to a girl like that. She didn't even get freaked out by my nerdy-ness. It was natural."

"Look buddy, from what I've learned with Anna, is that you shouldn't keep pestering her. She obviously trusts you enough to tell you about Hercules, so for the time being, you have to be a good friend. That means, regardless of how much it hurts, you have to support her on this. Because the more you bash this guy, the more you two will drift apart. If anything, you know that her happiness is what matters…..even if it's not with you. And believe me, I had to learn that the hard way too."

"But Elsa, the guy is a total tool!"

"Then you can protect her, but you can't dictate her decisions."

"This sucks." He sighs.

"It does. But it will get better. All she needs to know is that you care about her. After that, everything will fall into place." I give him a pat on the back. "You know, I'm really proud of you though. It took a lot of guts for you to come clean about this. Don't look down are yourself too much. Eugene Fitzherbert is even better than Flynn Ryder if you ask me."

He gives me a half smile. "Thanks Els. I gotta say that I admire you, you stuck it out with your girl through thick and thin and I know that it's only the beginning right now. I'm sure you and Anna will be great together. Once you two become official that is…." He smirks, nudging me non stop.

"I was thinking about taking her on another date, but I can't wait. I just want her to be my girlfriend already." I chuckle.

"Then go for it! We all know that making her wait even longer for this relationship is driving the girl insane."

"I waited ten years, I'm sure she can wait a few weeks….maybe a couple weeks…or a few days…..or a couple days…."

"Make up your mind Els! It's our senior year, the clock is ticking. Make the most out of it. I'll catch you later, I need to get my porn CD back from Mr. Cricket."

"You need to WHAT?!" The hell is he talking about?!

"See ya!" I laughs, running off.

LINe BREAK (Aladdin)

"I'm with you on that. The Spiderman movies were way better than the 'Amazing Spiderman' movies." Eric, Kristoff, and I are walking down stairs to the parking lot discussing our opinion about superhero movies.

"I don't know about that." Kristoff says. "Spiderman is pretty shitty in general."

"Fuck you Man!" Eric says, punching his arm. "The dude is righteous!"

"It makes me wonder….whatever happened to Principal Disney cutting the Superhero Club?" I ask. "I mean, Vanessa only showed up twice and Snow seems to have forgotten her forsworn allegiance with us."

"Shit…" Kristoff mumbled.

"What?"

"Principal Disney called me into his office a couple weeks back, asking for an update on the club."

"What did you say?" Eric asks.

"I told him the truth, that we didn't reach the minimum amount of people."

"Kristoff what the hell?! Elsa's gonna flip when she finds out."

"Chill, lucky for us, he's giving us until the end of the month to rack up enough people."

"Shoot! You would think that people would actually want to join because we're on the hockey team now, but it feels like nothing has changed."

"Because it hasn't." I told Eric. "Honestly speaking, the hockey team isn't really the coolest thing around. Jack and his players are probably just a step above us on the social ladder. Hell, the chess club gets more play than us!"

"Maybe we shoot recruit some of the chess club to join?" I didn't even have to say anything, Kristoff hit Eric upside the head.  
"I guess that's a no." He says, glaring at the rugged blonde.

"Well, we need to do something." Kristoff says. "Elsa's done so much for us, we have to keep this club alive. Eric, do you think you can convince Vanessa to attend meetings again?"

"P-Probably." He replies. "She still texts me every so often."

"Great!" Kristoff says with a smirk.

"Why is that great?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Think about it. If Ariel finds out that Vanessa is back in the club, she's gonna join because she wants to keep an eye on the brunette skank. Which means she's probably gonna drag her friends to come as well. Boom, club will be doubled in no time." He claps.

"I gotta hand it to you, that's a really good idea." I tell him.

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't feel too comfortable having both those girls in the same room. It gets really tense."

"So what? Two hot girls get in a fight? Dinner and a show."

"You're preposterous!" Eric says.

We finally made our way down the flight of stairs, and scanned the lot in search of Kristoff's car. However, I was met with a strange sight.

"Excuse me for a moment guys."

"We'll wait for you in the car." Kris says.

I walk towards the weird scene and clear my throat.

"WHAT?!" Jasmine…..

"I-Uh….why are you hitting the hood of your car?"

"Because it's not working."

"Well, hitting stuff won't make it work. Would you like me to check it out for you?"

"Be my guest." She says, rolling her eyes.

I opened the hood and searched the area. Figures….. in less than a second I fixed the problem. "Turn on your car." I tell her.

She gives me a weird look but listens anyways. Her engine starts up and the look on her face is priceless.

"Okay, what did you do? Because I've been standing here for twenty minutes and nothing happened."

"One of your cables was disconnected." Plain and simple.

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Yeah, sometimes small things like that can really screw you over. It'd be a good idea to check your machine every once and awhile, just to make sure everything is in place. Wouldn't want you getting stuck somewhere with a miniscule issue like this." I close her hood and dusted off my hands….even though there's no dust on them. "Good as new."

"Thanks…" She replies uneasy.

Talk about awkward. "So…I'll just see you later I guess." I have a bad habit of scratching the back of my neck when I get nervous.

"Wait." She says, halting my movements. "I need to-I haven't- I'm sorry for what I said to you before…..you know, the whole date thing." I guess her lack of eye contact means she's serious about this.

"Don't sweat it." I wave off. "It was quite an unexpected question. I don't blame you."

"Still, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean, after the party and the kiss-"

"No no no! Don't worry about that! I-I….It never happened remember?" I chuckled awkwardly. "You have to admit, it is pretty creepy when a guy you barely know asks you out."

She looks sad. Great! Look what you did Al! You jerk….

"I know how hard you worked to get to where you are in school. People don't just part ways when you walk in the halls for nothing. I wouldn't want you getting made fun of if anyone found out about what 'didn't' happen the other night. As far as I know, you just looked really pretty and I was to nervous to talk to you." I say, trying to make her feel better. Gosh, I'm so fucking weird!

"You're really sweet Aladdin." She replies, looking anywhere but me.

"If I'm sweet then you're sweeter." Okay, what the actually fuck….If I was a girl, I wouldn't even talk to myself….

She just hid her laugh behind her hand, doing her best to clear her throat.

"So smooth…" She finally says.

"Yup, t-that's me." I need to stop. Now. "I'm gonna go…." Before I drown in even more embarrassment.

"Okay. I'll see you in chem." She replies, actually looking at me.

"Yeah."

"Thanks again for the help."

I just give her a smile and head to Kristoff's.

LINE BREAK (Anna)

"Girl will you calm down? I'm sure you got the part." I tell Rapunzel, trying to stop her constant jittering. She's been moaning and groaning about her audition for the past couple weeks. It's not like she has much competition.

"You don't know that! She could've done better than me! Maybe I should've went with a more serious monologue." She says, pacing back and forth.

"Monologue?" Jasmine asks. "Is that the kissing disease?"

"No you dumbass." Rapunzel replies. "It's a-you know what? You don't even deserve to know!"

"I hope Ursula got the part." She jeers on.

"And I hope you get 'monologue'." Wow Rapunzel….so clever.

"Rapunzel!" We all turn to the squeaky voice of a scrawny freshman making her way through the crowded halls. "Rapunzel!"

"Five bucks her books get knocked out of her hands before she makes it here." Ariel says.

How rude! I would totally go help the kid out but before I knew it "Ten bucks she'll get tripped" came out of my mouth.

Yeah, dating Elsa hasn't really made me a saint yet; I'm working on being nice though. I don't think I've that much of a bitch lately, but please, you guys would probably miss me being a hot bitch right? I can't just stop being myself. That's not worth giving up for anyone.

"Shit." I smirked as Ariel slapped a ten-dollar bill in my hand. "Go buy some condoms and handcuffs."

"I already got that covered." I winked. "But I'm always up for a new thong. You think Elsa would like black silk?"

"Slut." She murmurs under her breath.

" _Oh Eric! Tease my pussy!"_ That's right, I still have that dry foreplay stuff on her, and she can't do squat.

"Anna, I swear to you, if you say that out loud again, your girlfriend's gonna be the next one inbetween my legs."

"Oooo she got you on that one!" Jasmine laughs. Wasn't even funny…..

"Uhh, am I interrupting something?" The pipsqueak asks.

"No." Rapunzel answers. "What's going on Olivia?"

"They posted the casting sheet on the bulletin board in the west wing!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ANNA YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!" I couldn't even answer because she was already pulling me along with her.

"Can you slow down?! I'm sure no one's gonna run off with the casting sheet."

"Don't be a kill joy!" Within a matter of minutes we made it to our destination. "Oh my gosh I have to see it! No wait, Anna you look for me."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"No I'll do it!" She pushes infront of me. "Or maybe you should-"

"Damn it! Just look!" I yell.

"Shit no need to be all in my ass about it!" She remarks. "Okay here I go." Then, go…..girl hasn't moved an inch. I started tapping my foot on the ground. Any day now.

Rapunzel always does this. She talks to herself when she's nervous, or contemplating decisions.

"Congrats you got the part!" I shouted.

"I DID?!" Next thing you know she was swarming the list. "I DID!"

Wow, lucky guess. I gave her a big hug. Even though she's a huge theatre geek, she's still one of my best friends, so when she's happy, so am I.

"Congrats! One step closer to Hollywood." I joked.

She was too busy squealing and jumping up and down, to catch on to my sarcasm.

"Someone's happy to see me." A cocky voice springs from behind me. I hope I don't turn into the third wheel here.

"Don't piss me off today Eugene, I'm in a good mood." She replies, the huge grin still plastered on her face.

"From what I gather, you must be satisfied with the casting." He says, swinging an arm around her.

"I'm ecstatic! I hope I do the part justice."

"You'll do great Babe! As long as you can keep up with me, you'll be fine." He lays a kiss on her cheek. Gross.

"What are you talking about?" All the excitement on her face was replaced with confusion and a little bit of anger. "You're acting as if…as if…"

"Why don't you read the entire casting list."

"I see right through your bullshit, so stop with the jokes." She says, pulling out of his grasp.

"I'm being serious." His hands go up defensively.

"Anna, check for me please." Her eyes were borderline raging; she never took them off him.

I'd definitely rather be a third wheel then go through whatever the hell's happening right now. This guy better be pulling her leg…..

I walked over to the list and…..shit. "He's not lying." I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"HOW COULD-HOW DID-WHY IS YOUR NAME ON THERE?!" She violently grabbed the front of his shirt with both fists.

"Hey cut it out! You're gonna crinkle my shirt and I don't know how to iron!" What a catch….someone….please….. tell me how he doesn't have a girlfriend….

"Answer my question Eugene!" And they call me FeistyPants….

"I did the same thing as you. And if I may say, my audition almost sent Mrs. Potts into cardiac arrest because of how good it was."

"You are unbelievable! I'm talking to Mrs. Potts right now. There has to be some kind of mistake." She mumbles the last part. Without another glance, she pivots and storms down to the theatre.

"Huh…I think she's happy with the results." He says, trying to straighten out the creases on his polo.

"I'm saying this because I'm looking out for you as a potential friend. Drop the act."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He scoffs. "Only thing I've ever dropped was my balls, hence, my sexy voice."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You go around the school acting like some hotshot who could nail any girl he wanted, but I know it's just a mask. Otherwise, why would your bestfriends be in a superhero club? If you were really that big of a dick you'd be hanging out with Hans and Shang and the rest of those guys. So just tell me, what's your angle."

"There is no angle." He fidgets.

"Then why is it you go by Flynn Ryder, when your real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. If you really didn't give a damn about anything, you would care less about your dorky name."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He says, crossing his arms.

"Maybe not, but you should explain yourself to Rapunzel. Because honestly Eugene, it'd be really refreshing if you could be yourself. She might not know it, but sooner or later she's gonna get tired of guys who are arrogant assholes. She's never had a good guy friend she could talk to. Those guys could care less if she needed someone to vent to, they just wanted to cop a feel under her shirt. And believe me, Elsa's told me about you. From what she says, you're a really sweet guy. So please, stop trying to impress her with this poser get up. Because it's getting stale faster than you think."

I could see him contemplating what I said. I hope it wasn't too hurtful.

"Go talk to her, _Eugene."_

He gave me a nod. "Thanks…." His eyes were trained on the floor as he walked away.

LINE BREAK (Elsa)

Geez! This past month has gone by so fast. B-But in a good way! Anna and I got a few more dates in and guess what…..WE'RE OFFICIAL! Like, actually official! I remember last time I said it, I meant that we were officially friends, but this time it's the real deal. Ah ha, wondering how it happened huh? Well, I took her out on a date to the park; and this time we had dinner. Now I know what you're thinking….being at the park at night? Sounds scary right? But no need to fear my friends, it was a town occasion. Every year there's a town rally at the park AND a firework show. You could call it a mini Fourth of July celebration. Anyways, I didn't expect myself to ask her at the moment because I felt like it was too soon; however as the night progressed, something in the atmosphere changed. Everything was much more intimate and it was just so right.

Seeing the way her face lit up as the 'pretty' fireworks went off gave me a bubbly feeling inside. Sure there was plenty of people there, but at the moment it was only us. I really didn't care for anything else. She's truly the definition of beautiful. I think it helped that her hair was in braids again…..and she was wearing my Superman hoodie. You should all know by now that that's my weakness. Also, her family is really nice. I'm hanging out with Olaf tomorrow at the shop. The guys and I are babysitting him while we work, since Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle have a business meeting and Anna has Cheer practice.

Speaking of practice, I'm really glad Jack got rid of afternoon practices. Everyone's already adjusted to the one in the morning, so all that hockey stuff is before school.

You would think that since the hockey load is lighter, my body wouldn't be as sore. WRONG! One word. Mulan. She makes us do a full body workout every Tuesday and it leaves me rolling around the floor because my muscles are too sore. I can't really complain though. I'm more fit than I ever was! And Anna can't keep her hands off me…..BIG plus. Lately she's been running her hands all over my stomach whenever we have one of our little makeout sessions. Just last week she let me suck on her glorious mounds. And yes, I still say glorious mounds….

I've gotten a little more confident with initiating things, but give it ten minutes and she's already taking the reigns. You wouldn't believe how many times I tried to get her to slow down a bit, but in the end, my body betrays me and succumbs to her sexiness. Just thinking about her is already getting me-

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "What Kristoff?"

"Try again." Speak of the devil. I jumped out of bed to open my door. "Anna!"

"Hi Babe." She says, inviting herself into my room.

"How you did get in here? Did I leave the front door unlocked?"

She threw her duffel bag on the floor and threw herself on my bed. "You left your house keys under the pot again."

"How was cheer practice? You look exhausted." I tell her, as I begin to rub her back.

"Ariel was being a bitch again. But on the bright side, Jasmine seems to be more hands on about things now."

"Good for her!" Jasmine is probably the least people I'd expect to make improvement, being that she's the most spoiled one in the group. Always complaining about breaking her nails….literally…But I guess she's doing better. Ever since her and Al have been spending more time together, she seems to be happier. Her grades are going up and her attitude is going down. It's a win-win for everybody. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up?" She replies, looking at me.

"My mom is requesting your presence at a family dinner." She blushed. No more that four days ago my lovely mother caught Anna and I in quite the predicament. "Elsaaaaa." She whined, hiding her face in my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Sweetie, it'll be fine."

"No it won't! You're mom walked in on us during third base. She hates me!"

"Well she wouldn't have walked in if you weren't being so loud." I teased.

"You told me no one was home! How was I suppose to know?!"

"Look, there's nothing to worry about." I tried, "You know my dad is pretty laid back so he won't do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"It's your mom I'm worried about Babe. She'll tear me to shreds!"

I kiss her forehead. "I highly doubt that. Besides, I'll be right next to you. Give my mom a little more credit will you?"

 **Line Break (Elsa)**

Oh no. I was wrong. I was very very wrong. Just a week ago I persuaded Anna to join my family for dinner, and it's all going to hell! My mom has no filter what so ever and it's driving me up the wall!

"The chicken is wonderful, Mrs. Incredible." Anna says politely.

"Some say it's ….incredible." My dad winked. I slapped my forehead. This is absolutely cringe worthy. Fortunately Anna laughed, and it wasn't forced so that's a good thing.

"Why were your hands down my daughter's pants the other night?" Aaaaand we're rolling.

"MOM!" I exclaimed, but it came out as a squeak. Anna's cheeks immediately turned red.

"Awesome…." Dash whispered, actually eating his vegetables as he watched the scene unfold with interest.

"What? Just making light conversation is all." She says before finishing her glass of wine.

"Alright that's enough for you." My dad laughs. "I think the alcohol is doing most the talking."

"It's not the alcohol Bob, I just want to know what's going on with my baby and her sexual escapades."

"Mooomm." I complained. "I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are. You're my baby. And you two need to tell me why you were inbetween each other's legs."

"And that's my cue to leave." Violet says. "Excuse my while I go throw up."

"Just don't do it on my plants Honey." My mom says as Vi walks out. "Dash, go bring your dinner to the family room and watch some TV."

"But it was just getting good." He mumbled, sliding off his chair. "Good luck Anna…you'll need it."

I saw her eyes go wide and took her hand in mine, giving her a small smile. I hope I look confident because on the inside I'm scared shitless! Don't worry Elsa everything's going to be just fi-

"Elsa, why don't you join your brother." Fuck. "Anna and I are going to have a little girl talk." She says pouring herself another glass of wine.

"But-"

"Go." She says, giving me _that_ look. You know, the one that says 'try me and I'll whoop you'. I sighed and gave Anna a tight squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Els," My dad says, walking out with me. "It won't be as bad as you think." He whispers.

 **Line Break (Anna)**

"Care for a glass?"

"No thank you." My palms are sweating. I haven't sat with this much posture in a long time. I wonder if this was what it was like when Elsa asked for date permission from my parents. Ha. Yeah right. Two different situations; I'm sure if my dad caught Elsa and I doing what her mom saw, it'd be even worse.

"Anna."

"Yes?" I gulped. She looks so serious. Oh my gosh! She's going to attack me. I can see it in her eyes.

"Are you treating my daughter with respect?"

"Absolutely." I replied without hesitation.

"Because you two have an interesting history. If I remember correctly you were the root of her heartache for so many years. So what's changed?"

"My feelings never changed. I just finally realized them." She cocked an eyebrow at me. "I knew that I liked her, a bit too much if you ask me, and I was scared. Scared because I had someone who actually cared about me. Someone who genuinely wanted to know my ins and out. My past boyfriends never had before, so why should she? It didn't make any sense! And I absolutely hate that my feelings were brought to the surface because of another girl's interest in Elsa!" I bit my lip. Talking about _her_ always left a vile taste in my mouth. Calm down Anna, now's not the time to be bitter, ESPECIALLY in front of your girlfriend's mom. "She was such a bitch." I said more to myself.

"I agree." Not quiet enough I guess. "Listen Anna. I know you're a good kid. I've watched you grow throughout the years, and I totally get why Elsa is so enamored by you. Elsa's not the type of person to like someone solely based on physical appearance, though you're not lacking in that department either," She says, looking me up and down. "I knew that she has to have seen something special in you, since she's liked you for so long. So all I ask is that you treat her right."

Wait that's it? "O-Of course Mrs. Incredible. Quick question."

"What is it dear?"

"Why did you send your whole family out of the room?" She didn't say anything inappropriate during our time together.

"Just for appearance. You see this wine?" I nodded. "It's actually Dash's grape juice. I just needed to 'seal the deal' so Elsa knows how 'seriously' I approve of you. Plus, the fact that she thinks I'm drunk makes everything much more entertaining. Now it's time for me to be an embarrassing mom and show you Elsa's adorable baby pictures."

I love this woman. "Yes! Does your offer for a glass still stand?"

"I'm already ahead of you." She says, pulling out the bottle from her pantry and handing me a glass. "I hope you like champagne."

Well this turned out much better than I expected.


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

"Stop being so sensitive Cat Boy."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Wolverine is not a cat!" Eugene exclaims, frantically waving his hands in the air. "He's a wolf! It's implied in his name Kristoff!"

"Wow, implied." Kristoff claps. "Big word for a small brain."

Ah, not a better way to start off my morning than these idiots arguing about inferior superheroes. Ha! Peasants.

"If you'd excuse me Gentlemen, I'm going to find my lady."

"See ya Els!" Eric was the only one who bothered to respond since the Flash got dragged into the discussion.

I rounded a couple corners before I saw her and her friends. A huge smile broke out on my face, she's looking great today, at least from behind…I took a couple moments to stare before making my way over.

"Special delivery for one Anna Arendelle." I said making her turn around.

"Hi Babe!" She replied, giving me a quick kiss and slinging my arm around her. Which was followed by groans and eye rolls from the rest of the group.

"Looking great today Muffin."

"Eww. Stop. The sweet talk is sickening." Jasmine says, filing her nails.

"Oh let them be. I think it's cute." Aurora smiles.

"Thank you Aurora." Homegirl always got our backs. Did I just say 'homegirl' without over thinking it? Well what do you know…I'd say I'm getting cooler.

"Bitch just grab your books so we can go to class." Ariel says. "Cogsworth is gonna grill me if I'm late again."

"You and your temper." Aurora responds, opening her locker. Everyone's eyes went to the floor after seeing something fall out. "Oh my."

"Giiiirrlll who gave you that?" Rapunzel asked.

Aurora twirled the pink rose between her fingers with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I-I don't know."

"Someone's got it bad for you Sunshine." I felt a nudge on my side. Oh shoot, Anna's glaring at me.

"Don't call her that." She whispered. Okaaaay no cute nicknames for her friends. I gave her a flushed smile.

"Who though?" Aurora asked, oblivious to Anna's side remark.

"It's got to be Quasi." Jasmine says. "His boner for you is the only straight thing about him."

"But she's got a top locker. Do you think he could even reach it?" Rapunzel asks.

"Rude!" Aurora says. "Both of you!"

"I'm just saying." She defends.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek so stop from smiling.

"Do you know anything about this Elsa?"

"W-What no o-of course not. Why w-would I kn-"

"Spill." Oh no, she's on to me.

"I h-have no idea who d-did this." Yes I do. Darn it, she's giving me THAT look. Don't slip Elsa! Phillip is going to kill you! "Oh look! T-There's a note."

"Really?" I needed to redirect her attention elsewhere.

"Right here." Rapunzel says, picking up the note by her feet and handing it to the other blonde. Wow lucky guess.

She quickly opens the piece of paper while the other girls swarm her like bees. "What does it say?!" Their excitement pushed me out of the circle, I'm currently behind Anna now. It's fine though, I wrapped my arms around her waist, which she snuggled into automatically.

"It says to meet at the tower gardens at 4:45 today." Right after hockey practice. Nice. My inner thoughts got interrupted by squeals.

"It's got to be Phillip." No no no Ariel! Now I know why Anna gets annoyed with her psychic powers. Great, now they're squealing even more.

"O-Or maybe it really is Quasi…" Why the HELL did I say that?! Could I not have come up with something better?! They all looked at me with unimpressed expressions. "What? He's a nice guy." My comments were ignored anyways.

"Do you really think its Phillip?" She asked timidly. "He doesn't seem like the type to do something like this." No shit! I came up with the idea for him!

"I'm 100% sure." Ariel confirms. "If it isn't, I'll make out with Quasi myself." Well Eric wouldn't be too happy about that.

She bit her lip in contemplation. "What should I do?"

"Meet him there!" Rapunzel says, like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yeah, then you guys can double date with us!" Anna says. That seemed to make her happy.

"I don't mean to cut this short, but we really have to get going Aurora. Art History is on the other side of the building." Good to see Ariel actually being punctual.

"We'll talk about this later." Anna says with an obvious wink. Slapping the girl's ass as she walked passed her. If I did that to my friends, they'd give me a swirly themselves. She turned her attention to me, swinging our hands side to side. "So, how's my favorite superhero doing today?"

"Annnnnddd I'm leaving." Jasmine said.

"Peace." Rapunzel added shortly after, catching up with Jasmine.

"I'm having a marvelous day, and yourself?" I replied to my girlfriend.

"Even marvelous-er." She smiles cheekily. "So, I need your help with something?"

"Anything." Wow. Desperate.

"Rapunzel's birthday is coming up in a couple months and I want to throw her a surprise party. Apparently the other girls think I'm too obvious when it comes to planning, so it would be nice if you could help distract her."

"I could always invite her to sit on my lap and make out with Ariel again." I teased.

"Not funny." Noted. "I've tried surprising her before but it never works out because we're pretty much attached to the hip."

"No need to fear, I got this." I actually have no idea how to distract her. Rapunzel and I never really talked one on one, but I'm up for the challenge; it should be fun, besides, the guys can always help.

"You're the best!"

"Why thank you." I'm still not used to her compliments.

She bit her lip. "Do we REALLY have to go to Weselton's class today?"

"Uh-" It would be much easier to answer if her fingers weren't playing with the buttons on my shirt. "I think so. E-Education is very important."

"Think again." She planted a light kiss on my jaw, pulling at the bottom of my suspenders. "Is anyone in the superhero club room?"

"No." That came out faster then I thought.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't properly educated on the origins of Kalel?" I'm gonna bust a nut.

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand and made a bee-line to the school's basement. I'm sure ditching _one_ class won't hurt.

LINE BREAK (Eugene)

Must…keep…my eyes….open…. Mrs. Potts in the only teacher in this school that likes me so I need to at least pretend like I'm interested in whatever she's saying up there. Right now she's going off about Shakespeare, I mean, surprise surprise right? I need to be paying more attention, apparently I got Macbeth confused with Hamlet the other day. Just to be clear, Hamlet is the story where everybody dies, and Macbeth is the one with the crazy wife. You're welcome.

I felt my phone buzz in my front pocket. I kept my eyes trained on Mrs. Potts while removing it so I could read the message. Kristoff. Wonder what he wants. I opened the text and-

"FUCK YES!" Was that loud?

"MR. RYDER!" shit. "What is the meaning of your little outbreak?!"

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face no matter how hard I tried. Blondie the Hottie was glaring from her seat, which was right in front of me.

"Sorry Mrs. Potts. Turns out I'm not actually pregnant." She looked at me from over her glasses while the other students laughed.

"Behave please."

"Yes Ma'am." And just like that, she went back to lecturing. My future girlfriend was still glaring though. "What?" I whispered.

"You're an idiot."

I raised my hand. "Mrs. Potts, Rapunzel called me idiot." I called out childishly.

"I did n-"

"Rapunzel, apologize." She said.

"But he-"

"Apologize."

"Yeah, apologize." I teased.

"No he's being annoying!" She exclaimed.

"You started it!"

"I am NOT a kindergarten teacher!" Way to lay down the law Potts. "You two can solve your problem after class. As I was saying…."

I love seeing her angry, Blondie I mean, Potts isn't really my cup of tea. If I was born in the 1700s then sure, I might've smashed her. But just so we're on the same page, the real reason I freaked out back there was because Elsa got some titty action first period! AND she ditched class! She's turning into Flynn Ryder. Hold up, Elsa is getting more action than me?! Don't tell me we're switching places….Well who's the one in class trying to kiss up to the teacher Fitzherbert? It finally dawned on me. Oh this is bad…this is really bad…really really bad! Elsa Winters is stealing my mojo! What the fuck! I reread the text. AND she got head. Great, this is just great. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my friend…but I'm not really losing my touch am I? I need to do something, and fast!

I scribbled a quick note and threw it at Rapunzel's head. That should do the trick. Any second now…

"FLYNN!" She stood up facing me.

"Yes?" I feigned innocence.

"That. Is. It! Both of you, out of my class!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. In less than a minute I got Blondie screaming my name and Potts kicking me out. Yeah, I still got it.

"I can't believe you!" Rapunzel said once we exited the building. "Seriously?! Are you 13?!" She waved my note in the air dramatically.

"It was only a question….or a statement really."

Geez if eyes could kill… She read the note out loud. " _Lemme suck those titties."_ Simple and right to the point. "Who the hell writes something like this?!" I thought she'd appreciate that I wasn't beating around the bush.

"You're overreacting."

"No I am not! And that's a no to your note too!" She said, throwing it in my face. I tried to remain as serious as possible but her chest was heaving. Her rack is fucking A1.

"Is there a problem here?" I groaned. So not the person I want to see right now.

"No." Now beat it.

"I wasn't talking to you Ryder." He sneered. "Are you alright Rapunzel?"

"She's fine." I answered, stepping in front of her. "Now run along Hercules. There are some coloring books you can read if you stand in the middle of the freeway."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel slapped my arm.

"Eugene? He laughed, grabbing his gut. Talk about a lame sense of humor. "Your real name is Eugene?"

"I know you can't think, but can you not hear either?" I retorted. That seemed to get him. "Wouldn't surprise me. Quick question, how was it retaking second grade seven times?"

"You better shut the fuck up, before I make you." He stepped towards me.

"Oooo tough guy." I clapped.

"Eugene. Stop." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah Eugeney." He teased. "You don't want me to beat your ass in front of a pretty girl do you?" He pushed me left shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." I said through my teeth.

"What are you gonna do ab-" I shoved his chest, making him stumble back a few steps. He took off his backpack. "I'm gonna fuck you up."

"Guys stop!" Rapunzel exclaimed, stepping between us.

"Move aside Rapunzel." The brick said. "You probably don't want to see me break his jaw."

"Go ahead, it's not like you even know where the jaw is for that matter."

She turned towards me, placing her hands on my chest. "Eugene please." I looked in her eyes and my posture softened.

"Don't be a pussy Ryder!" Shut the fuck up!

"MR. ATHENS! I DO NOT CONDONE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" Have I ever mentioned that Mrs. Potts is my favorite teacher?

"I-Uh-I'm-" Yeah, that's right. Stutter like the bitch you are.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She asks, eyeing the three of us.

"Method acting…?" I tried, getting a questioning look from her and Rapunzel. Hercules on the other hand just looked stupid. Typical. He's still probably learning how to make faces for different emotions. The only two he seems to know are 'stupid' and 'constipated'.

"How so?" She questioned.

"I'm trying to the gage the right amount of emotion for Romeo's duel with Tybalt."

"That's an _interesting_ way to rehearse." She turns to Hercules. "But I do NOT want to hear that kind of vulgarity anymore. If you want to practice then do so maturely."

"O-Okay..?" Hercules replies. Yeah, you're welcome for saving your ass.

"Now go." She tells the brick wall.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He scurried off.

"I'm going back to class." Mrs. Potts tells us. "I don't want to hear anymore yelling. Is that clear?" We both nodded, and she headed back.

"Nice save huh?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. She walked past me without a word. "Woah, what's your problem Blondie?" I jogged in front of her but walked backwards so I could see her.

"Go away Eugene!"

I held her arms to stop her from walking. "Don't tell me you're mad."

"You're damn right I'm mad! What the hell was that back there with Herc?!"

"He was being a tool!"

"No! You were the one being a jackass! He came up to talk to me and you were just so full of it! Not to mention, we got kicked out of class because of _your_ stupid note-"

"I'll admit, that didn't turn out how I planned."

"You know how much I like Herc! And you just HAD to try and fight him! What for?!"

"Did you not hear the bullshit threats he was giving me?! I have no idea what you see in him, he doesn't deserve you!"

"And what, you do?!"

"Deserve sure as hell isn't the right word, but you know damn well I want you!" You could hear a pin drop with how quiet it got.

She laughed, stepping up to me. "Get this through your thick skull. Me and you are NEVER going to happen Eugene." I cringed. "Sure you were a good fuck, but you're not someone I'd ever want to be in a relationship with." Well shit.

"Talk about letting a guy down easy." The fact that she was able to say it so nonchalantly is what bothered me most.

She pokes me in the chest. "If I ever hear that you get into a fight with Hercules, you can kiss our friendship goodbye. I don't want you hurting him."

"And what if he's the one throwing the punches at me? Would you care about that?"

"Why would I? You run your mouth so much that maybe he SHOULD clock you in the jaw."

I bit my tongue.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?"

"No." I said quietly. If she wants to be with him so bad that she could care less about me, then I have no choice but to back off. I am just a 'fuck' to her after all.

"Good. And since I have your attention. Stop with the flirting, I mean it. No more putting your arm around me or kissing my cheek. It ends now."

"Okay."

She gives me a once over before walking away. This is exactly why Eugene Fitzherbert doesn't open his heart up to girls.

LINE BREAK (Anna)

"Damn it!" Coach Mode yelled. Knocking Drizella's water bottle out her hand. "Why can't we get this routine right?!"

"Coach you broke my bottle! It had Fiji water in it!" Drizella complained.

She turned on her megaphone, shoving it in the girl's face. "YOU ARE SO UGLY! IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

I heard Ariel let out a laugh, and nudged her side. I don't want Coach going all ape-shit crazy on me. "Shut up!" I whispered.

"I can't help it." She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Ariel stop laughing." Jasmine muttered, "I don't feel like running suicides all practice."

That didn't help, in fact her laugh was getting louder. Fuck, it's only a matter of time before Coa-

"WHO IS LAUGHING?!" Oh great.

"Anastasia." Ariel says.

"I was not!" She defended.

"I don't know what it is with you Tremaine sisters today but you're really testing my patience. Both of you get out of my sight! Go take turns bench pressing Ursala." Okay now that was funny. "As for the rest of you, get into formation. We are going to run this over and over again until it's perfect. I hope no one has plans this afternoon because you better cancel them right now." We all groaned. "Anna, take over, I need to blow off some steam."

I nodded my head. "Let's go girls, I don't intend to be here all day!" They were moving like slugs.

"WAKE UP! COME ON PEOPLE!" Well that was unexpected. The whole squad turned to face Aurora. "What? I have somewhere to be at 4:30." She was met with shocked expressions. She's never yelled like this before. "Are you all just going to stare or are we gonna get this done?! SNAP OUT OF IT LADIES! LETS MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Everyone got in formation quickly. I don't know if it was out of fear but it was efficient and that's all the mattered.

"You got quite the pair of lungs there Aurora." Ariel smirked. "Phillip has no idea what he's in for."

She blushed. "I just want practice to be over."

"I see you girl..." Ariel winks.

I stood in front of my squad. "We've had harder routines that this, and I know for a fact we can nail it by the time Coach Mode comes back here. So everyone needs to be on the same page. I want to see sharp movements and fluid rhythm. Everyone needs to be tight!"

"I don't know if that's possible Cap." Ariel says. "Rapunzel hasn't been tight in years." She jokes.

"Fuck you!" The blonde sneers.

"Lube me up before you do." She winks. I rolled my eyes.

"Ariel, go run laps." She salutes before taking off on the track. "Anyone else want to join her?" Crickets. "Great. Let's take it from the top."

LINE BREAK (Anna)

"Everyone hold it for three more seconds!" I say at the top of the pyramid.

"WOO YEAH THAT'S MY BABY!" I bit my lip; I know that voice from anywhere.

"Okay we're good! I'm coming down." I fell into my bases with ease, giving them a small thank you as I stood up. I turned to the bleachers and saw Elsa waving at me with a huge smile on her face.

"YOU'RE FLAWLESS BABY GIRL!" She yells. I blushed and made my way over to her. Oops before I forget!

"Everyone's free to go!" I tell the squad. It's about 4:15 right now, so we took a couple hours. "Hey you." I smiled, making my way up the risers, taking my hair down from it's current pony tail. She pulled me into her lap and gave me a soft kiss.

"Way to whip those girls into shape Babe. I love watching you cheer. It really gets me going if you know what I mean." She said, giving an obvious wink.

I laughed. She's such a dork. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No need to thank me. You're the one wear these shorts," she picks at the material. "So I should be the one thanking you."

Always the charmer. "Oh! Oh! I have something very important to tell you!" I bounced with excitement.

"What is it?"

"You're gonna love me for this." I cleared my throat. "I, Anna Arendelle, have convinced Principal Disney not to cut your club! The superhero club has been granted permanent residency for the rest of the school year."

Her mouth hung open. "H-How?! We didn't meet our quota! If anything he'd be cutting it."

I placed my finger under her chin and closed her mouth. "Simple. Disney happened to find out that the gardening club was growing weed and selling it to the student body, which totally explains why Cinderella is baked all the time." I said more to myself.

"But how did he find out? This seems too good to be true."

"Someone _might've_ emailed him a video of the club's president dealing pot in the harvesting room." I twirled my hair around my finger. "So guess which club is getting all their funding?"

"You're amazing!" She tells with, voice filled with adoration. "Devious, but amazing. Thank you so much Anna!"

"You're welcome." I pressed my lips against hers. We started making out faster than I realized. I heard a bunch of whistles and catcalls coming from the field.

"Get it Snakepants!" I would've said something if my mouth wasn't occupied. I don't know how many times I've told Jasmine to stop calling Elsa that. I don't think it bothers her though.

"I'm heading out Anna, wish me luck!" Aurora says. I just give her a thumb up without breaking the kiss, entering my tongue in Elsa's mouth. I could feel her fingers grazing over the slither of skin on my sides.

"Knock it off!" Ariel says. "Rapunzel is getting really horny down here, it's starting to scare me!"

"I AM NOT!" Will they just shut up?! I'm trying to make out with my girlfriend!

"Stop lying. You're so wet you could refill Drizella's water bottle!" Jasmine busted out laughing. Ariel is on fire today.

"You're right, I am wet. Wet enough to swim to Eric's house and fuck him." Harsh. Absolutely harsh.

Elsa pulled away. "Uh Babe, I think your friends might be getting a little out of hand."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Anna, a little help here!" Jasmine said, holding Ariel back. Ah she got it.

"Did I forget to tell you what happened last night?" Rapunzel asked her, feigning innocence. "We tried anal."

"I think Jasmine's struggling a bit Baby." Elsa said, rubbing my back. "We should help her out."

"Yeah." I said. But neither of us made an effort to get up.

"SHUT UP RAPUNZEL!"

"Oh and guess what he reamed me open with?" She bit her lip, playing with the ends of her hair.

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Jasmine was using all her weight to hold her back.

"His flute." Rapunzel giggled. "Might sound odd but the metal was cold and it felt great in my ass."

And that's my cue to break this up. I pulled Elsa along with me, and we got there just in time. Ariel escaped Jasmine's grip, but now Elsa's got a hold of her, pulling her away from the blonde.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY ELSA'S HERE! YOUR ASS WOULD'VE BEEN MINE!"

"Am I still taking you home?" Elsa asks me, not even budging to keep my struggling friend intact.

"Yes."

"Just so you know, I brought my bike today, so you'll have to ride on the handle bars. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect." I say, flashing her a flirty smile.

"Okay." She blushes. "We'll leave once I get this one to cool off." She motioned to Ariel.

"That's not gonna happen until I get my hands on that bitch!" Aurora's right about her temper; it's a short fused dynamite. She'll be cool, but the minute Rapunzel mentions Eric, BOOM! EXPLOSION! Speaking of Aurora, I wonder how she's doing right now.

LINE BREAK (Aurora)

This is it. I'm standing right in front of the tinted door. I've never been in the tower gardens before, mainly because students aren't allowed in it. Oh goodness, could I get expelled for this? What if someone sees me break in?! I looked down to see a doorstopper already wedging the door slightly open. Looks like he's already here, I smiled to myself. Wait, do I even look cute right now? Ugh I'm probably all sweaty because of cheer practice. I whipped out my lip-gloss from my bag and used my phone's reflection as a mirror. That should do it. Okay, here I go.

Oh my…I let myself into the room, well more like a patio! It was pretty much a forest that overlooked the entire school. It's beautiful! How did I not know about this place? I gasped, above me were vines with roses intertwined between them. There are so many flowers here I don't know where to start!

"So I take it you got my note." I gasped, that startled me. I quickly turned around with a smile plastered on my face.

"Meg?!" My stomach dropped.

"Hey Princess." She smirked, leaning with her arms crossed on a pillar. "Happy to see me?"

 **I had to rewrite this chapter like five times lol. Tell me what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
